


A Mother's Love

by IrishBella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AND THEN HE'S GONE, Dimple believer, Granny acting like a grandma to the Mills, I don't know if there's a name for Roland and Henry acting like brothers, Promise, Regal Believer, Wicked Queen is the best friendship/sisterhood, Zelena being a big sister and best friend, Zelena's the sass queen, also covers an angsty swan queen friendship, are they more than friends?, but he's an ass, but they're hella cute in this story, but you decide their ending, definitely Dimples Queen, honestly it's complicated, it has all the angst in it, it's not all the angst, it's the textbook definition of complicated, less than friends?, prepare yourself, sass goals from a lot of the characters, set after 5x20, the angst hangs around their relationship stems through a lot of the story, there's a lot of fluff in between the angst, they're so adorable, this story covers pretty much all of Regina's relationships, unfortunately Hook is in this story, very angsty, we'll deal with the angst together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 104,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5x20<br/>Regina and family are coping with their fresh losses.<br/><em>Regina’s barely through the door before a squealed out “Gina!” is heard throughout the diner and a pint-sized, browned haired human is barreling toward her. She barely has time to brace herself before Roland is attached to her legs.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Regina-centric. It’s about her relationship with everyone in the town. It discusses her complicated relationship with Emma and how she’s trying to figure out what they are to each other. Their friendship plays an important role in this story. 
> 
> This is on hiatus until the author gets her life together and figures out what the hell is going on between Regina and Emma.

She just buried the love of her life.

She hasn’t felt a single emotion since she watched Robin’s soul leave his body. She is completely numb.

Zelena holds her hand as they walk to Granny’s. Her baby starts to cry. _Robin,_ Regina thinks with a bittersweet smile as she looks down at her niece. Zelena bounces her with one arm, keeping her other hand tightly around Regina’s. She’s making a shushing noise but Regina can barely hear it over the ringing in her ears. _Robin is gone. How did this happen? **Why** did this happen? _ She knows whose fault this is but he’s gone. _Hades is gone_ she reminds herself as she walks with her sister. She takes stock of Zelena and notices the unshed tears in her eyes. _She’s going through the same thing._

Both sisters lost their loves; both had no choice, but that doesn’t make anything easier-does it?

Regina squeezes Zelena’s hand and they share a sad smile. They stand in front of Granny’s; both take a deep breath before they enter. They’ve since closed their umbrella; the dreary mist has stopped for the moment and they stand outside to collect their thoughts. Both know what is about to happen, they are going to be overwhelmed in the diner, but neither knows if it will be a warm welcome. Even after everything they’ve done to be better, to be “good”, neither knows how the townspeople will react to seeing them.

“Regina!” a voice calls from behind them.

She half turns to see Snow and Charming walking up to the diner with baby Neal in his stroller. Regina’s heart breaks, as she looks at the little boy, so similar to Henry at that age. Now she’ll never have another chance to add to her family. Robin was the one, her second chance. She knows that out of everyone, she most definitely does _not_ deserve another chance; she doesn’t even believe she deserved this second chance with Robin, but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Before she can lose herself to her emotions, Snow’s arms envelop her in a tight hug. She maintains her connection with Zelena but wraps her free hand around Snow’s back and hugs her almost as tightly. Their relationship is definitely unique, but she knows they’re in a good place right now. A place where they are friends-family even-and Snow has always been a hugger, so she allows herself this moment of weakness and leans on the other woman for support.

She steps back from the hug and nods at Snow, telling her she needs more time. Snow’s face falls from the hopeful look, but she nods back, _I will wait until you’re ready_ she conveys as she squeezes Regina’s forearm before heading to the entrance of the diner.

Charming is now holding Neal and gives her a small, sad smile before following his wife. He pauses in front of Regina and leans in to her ear, “We’re here when you’re ready,” he squeezes her shoulder and kisses her forehead paternally before entering the diner behind his wife.

Regina lets out a choked breath. She will not cry again. _I will not cry again,_ she repeats to herself and counts to 10, then to 20 before she feels in control of her emotions again.

Zelena simply waits patiently for Regina to feel ready to face the population of Storybrooke that will want to convey their sympathies to the now “reformed” Evil Queen, or perhaps they’ll be out for her head-she never can tell with this finicky bunch. She’s hoping that being on the good side of the Charming’s will prevent a lynch mob, but perhaps that’s just wishful thinking.

“Ready?” Zelena whispers when she notices Regina’s breathing even out.

She receives a nod in response followed by a squeeze to their conjoined hands before Regina lets go and walks up to the front door. Zelena follows with baby Robin, now asleep in her arms.

Regina’s barely through the door before a squeal, “Gina!” is heard throughout the diner and a pint-sized, browned-haired tiny human is barreling toward her. She barely has time to brace herself before Roland is attached to her legs.

“Roland” she croaks out, a mixture between a sob and a whisper. She reaches down and rubs his back soothingly until he loosens his grip and she can bend down to his level.

She looks him in the eye, _so much like Robin,_ she thinks sadly. “I miss you,” he cries as he throws his arms around her neck.

She’s stunned but her instincts have her wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back. _He missed me?_ She’s surprised he even remembers her. It’s not like she and Robin were dating for too long, and some of that time was spent in other lands while Roland was here with the Merry Men. She glances up from her squatted position on the floor to see Little John merely nod at her and move back to his seat at the bar.

“I eat with you?” Roland asks into Regina’s neck. She can do nothing but nod and pick him up as she moves to a booth. He does not let go as she sits down and she merely resituates him into a more comfortable position, never asking him to let go of her neck or loosen his vice like grip. Zelena sits across from them with Robin still in her arms. Regina continues to rub soothing circles on Roland’s back as she stares blankly at her sister.

Zelena offers a small smile when suddenly there’s food placed in front of them. Regina looks up to see Henry standing at the side of the booth with plates of food and a small smile, “You need to eat Mom,” he says quietly as he sits next to her and Roland. He says nothing about the young boy hiding in his mother’s neck but instead digs into the plate of food he made for himself. _So much like his other mother,_ Regina thinks with another sad smile; another broken soul who lost her love. She wants to be mad at Emma. If it wasn’t for her, Hades would have never come to Storybrooke and Robin would have never died, but Regina made the choice to follow Emma to the Underworld and Robin made his choice to follow Regina. All of these choices led to this day, but it doesn’t make it any easier.

Instead of feeling anger toward the blonde in question, she feels nothing, just like she hasn’t felt anything since that awful moment in her office. She’s shaken from these thoughts when she feels Roland tentatively move away from her neck and look over at Henry. Henry winks at Roland, the boy who has become like a little brother to him these past few months, and points at the food, “You need to eat too, Ro. I brought enough food for everybody.” He says this last part while looking to Zelena, who gives a genuine smile at being included and reaches out to snag a piece of cheese from one of the plates.

Roland smiles at Henry and shifts around so he’s facing the table, still sitting of Regina’s lap. He carefully reaches out and grabs a grape as he stares over at Zelena. “Baby Sister?” he questions quietly when his attention moves to the baby in her arms.

Zelena lets out a small smile and nods, “Yes, Roland. This is your little sister. Would you like to know her name?”

Roland stares at her quizzically. He doesn’t _really_ know who she is but he does know that before, she always made his dad and Gina sad. He looks up to Regina and sees her staring at the plate, but not eating. He pulls the plate closer and holds a piece of cheese up to her lips. She’s taken aback, but she gives a small smile before eating the cheese. Zelena smiles at the interaction and turns her attention back to Roland. He nods at her once he sees Regina eat the cheese he gave her and reaches for more of the food on the plate.

“Her name is Robin,” she says looking at her sleeping daughter.

Roland doesn’t quite understand; that was his dad’s name. “Like Papa?” he questions.

Zelena looks up at Regina who is pulled from her own dark thoughts at the innocent question from the boy who could have been her son. Her eyes fill with tears but she blinks them away and says, “Yes, Roland, just like your father. There’s not a better name to give to your sister and Zelena and I are going to make sure you and..." she pauses as the name catches in her throat, "Robin grow up knowing that your father was the best man, alright?”

He nods and leans back against her chest, tucking his head under her chin. She resituates her arms to hold him better and continues to eat the food in front of her.

Henry watches her as she absentmindedly picks at the food and he shakes his head. His mother has always done everything with a purpose and here she is, a shell of her usually larger-than-life self. He turns to look at Zelena. His aunt. _They need each other,_ he thinks as he looks between them. He internally sighs; _I have to do everything around here._ “Where are you staying Zelena?” he questions out of the blue.

The redheaded woman is startled and looks over to Henry. Her nephew. She smiles at him in a way she hopes is inviting and not menacing. “I’m sure I’ll be staying at the farmhouse with Robin.”

“You should stay at the mansion,” he says with a shrug, as if he wasn’t plotting right now.

This causes both his mother and his newly-found aunt to look at him with wide eyes, “What?” they both ask.

He shrugs again, “It’s not like you _have_ to stay at the farmhouse. There’s plenty of room at the mansion, and you and Mom don’t deserve to be alone right now.”

The sisters look at each other and share a smile, “I’d like that,” Regina says.

“We have to make up for lost time,” Zelena adds with a small smile.

And it’s settled. Just like that. Henry smirks at his own cleverness and stands from the booth. He watches his mom’s face fall before she can cover it up with a small smile, “I’ll be right back Mom,” he says as he heads back for more food.

“Gina?” Roland whispers.

She pulls back and looks at his face, “Yes, Roland?”

He sits up and looks her in the eye, “I go too?”

She looks at him quizzically, “What?”

“I go with you?” he whispers just as quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Regina pauses. She never knew Roland was so attached to her. _But I suppose he always had Robin to fall back on, but now he’s gone and I’m the only other parent-figure Roland knows._ She shakes from these thoughts and looks into the chocolate eyes in front of her. She sighs knowing she cannot promise him anything. He’s been staying with the Merry Men, and they won’t want to give him up. He’s their connection to Robin. He’s safe with them. They’re incredibly protective, as they should be. She wants nothing more than to pick him up and take him home with her, but she does not want to cause a fight, she just doesn’t have the energy to fight Little John and the rest of the Merry Men. “I don’t know, Sweetie. You don’t want to stay with Little John?” she asks.

Roland shakes his head and wrinkles his nose, “He makes me sleep on the ground again. I want a bed like at your house.” He leans close to her ear and conspiratorially whispers, “And he smells like trees.”

Regina chuckles at his young logic. That chuckle quickly turns to a sob as she thinks about how much Robin loved the forest. What would he have wanted for Roland? Would he want him to be raised by Little John and the other Merry Men? Or would he want him to be raised in a home with a mother? She’s torn and bites at her bottom lip as she stares at the boy in front of her.

“Don’t be sad Gina, Papa says no tears.” Roland grabs both of her cheeks and pulls her face to his so they’re nose to nose. “No tears,” he repeats.

“No tears,” she says with a wet smile.

“Hey Ro, we’ve got to head back to camp before the storm gets any worse,” Little John says as he walks up to their table.

“No,” Roland sasses, “No go. I stay with Gina.” He crosses his arms and doesn’t move from Regina’s lap.

Little John looks up to see Regina just as shocked at his outburst. She looks up at him and gives a small shrug. Little John sighs and leans down to look Roland in the eye, “Come on Roland, you’re not staying with Regina, you’re coming back to camp. Now let’s go.”

He holds out his hand but Roland crosses his arms tighter and leans back against Regina’s chest. “NO!” he yells.

Little John sighs again and runs a hand along his face, “Roland,” he says exasperatedly.

“No,” he repeats, “I wanna stay with Gina.”

Little John looks back up to Regina who still hasn’t moved since Roland’s initial outburst. “Regina?” he whispers quietly.

She turns to look at him and raises an eyebrow haughtily, “Yes?”

With another sigh he murmurs, “You don’t have to front with me, Regina. You’re allowed to grieve, I won’t judge you; we all miss Robin.”

“I do not need advice from you, Forest Man,” Regina sasses.

Little John holds up his hands in defeat, “Of course not, _Your Majesty._ ” He watches her visibly flinch and he immediately wishes he could take it back, but instead of apologizing he says, “Look Regina, I’m not going to force Roland away from you, but if you’re not okay with this, then I’ll just take him back to camp.”

Regina looks down at the little boy on her lap, “He will be fine staying with me for a while.”

Little John nods and says, “Alright Roland, how about I stop by sometime tomorrow and see how you’re doing and if you want to come back I’ll get you then, okay?”

“I won’t want to,” Roland says as he lifts his nose away from Little John and clings tightly to Regina.

With a chuckle, Little John leans over and kisses the top of his head. He looks up at Regina and says, “If he’s too much trouble, I’ll take him back tomorrow, alright?”

“We’ll be fine.”

Little John nods and walks out of the diner.

Tonight would be interesting. That’s for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented and left Kudos! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story and I'm overjoyed to have another chapter!  
> I should be studying for my final tomorrow, but this story is much more fun to write!  
> I hope you enjoy where this is going and I want to point out that the majority of you were okay with a slow burn swan queen, but I want to honestly say that I do not know if that is going to happen. I do not plan out my stories, but rather let the stories tell themselves as I type. What I can tell you is that Regina and Emma have A LOT to work through and this chapter is barely scratching the surface.  
> Warning: Hook will *probably* not be shown in a very good light in this story. Just because I think he's had far too many "second" chances and he's crapped all over every single one of them.  
> And after all of that gibberish: here's the next chapter!

They sit quietly and continue to absentmindedly eat the food placed in front of them. Henry brings more food back with him when he returns from the bar, which is currently overflowing with food. No one at the table is trying to make small talk; they’re too lost in their own thoughts. Regina and Zelena keep glancing at each other and sharing small smiles while Henry and Roland talk quietly and play with the finger food on their plates.

“Goal!” Henry says as he raises both fists in the air.

Roland grumbles and leans back against Regina’s chest while he waits for Henry to reset their little game.

“Oh come on Ro, don’t be like that. You’ve won the last three times.”

“But not four,” Roland grumbles as he crosses his arms, tucks his head under Regina’s chin, and lets out a sigh when her arms wrap tighter around him.

“But not four,” Henry repeats with an eye roll and a chuckle. “Do you want to keep playing or are you done?”

“I done.” He snuggles further into Regina and his eyelids droop.

Henry nods and pops a grape into his mouth. He looks up at his brunette mother to see her staring blankly at the tabletop and he sighs. He doesn’t want her to hurt like this. She doesn’t deserve this, she deserves her happy ending and now it’s been taken away. He looks to his newfound aunt and sees the same look on her face. _Genetics_ he thinks with a smirk. They may not share the same facial features, but there’s no doubt they’re sisters with the way they use the same facial expressions at the same times or the fact that they express emotion is the exact same way.

Baby Robin’s cries cut through the fairly quiet diner. Roland perks up and leans partway over the table to look at his little sister. “Baby sad?” he questions as he looks up at Zelena.

Zelena gives him a little smile as she says, “She’s hungry.” She waves her hand and a bottle appears on the table.

Roland is so caught off guard that he jumps back into Regina, startling her out of her thoughts, “Are you alright Roland?”

“M-magic,” he whispers as he points to Zelena.

Regina rests her temple on the crown of his head and smiles at Zelena feeding her daughter, “Yes, dear, she used magic, but it’s nothing to be afraid of. She won’t hurt you.”

“You sure?” Roland asks as he looks up at Regina. The look of blatant trust in his eyes is enough to make her heart clench and she nods with a watery smile.

Zelena looks up to see tears in Regina’s eyes, “Regina?” she whispers. When Regina looks up at her she asks, “What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking…that Emma’s been gone by herself for too long and someone should go check on her. She shouldn’t be alone right now either,” she decides to change the subject away from her real thoughts.

Zelena nods and looks back down to her daughter. She did not have the same kind of relationship with the Savior that her sister did. She knows that the Savior and her sister have a complicated relationship. They have both gone through a lot to get to their place of friendship, but all she can feel is a burning hatred toward Emma for what she caused. She knows that it’s really not appropriate to blame _everything_ on the blonde, but she definitely deserves a lot of responsibility. Zelena just wants to live with her daughter, get to know her sister and nephew, and now the boy who needs to be a part of her daughter’s life. If it weren’t for the fact that this blonde was so important to her sister and nephew, she’d have to face the wraith of the Wicked Witch. Unfortunately, the blonde _is_ important to them, so she takes a deep breath and pretends she hasn’t just thought of nine different ways to hurt her. Zelena snorts, _some Savior she turned out to be. Taking everyone on these wild goose chases._ Regina looks up with her sister snorts and raises an eyebrow in question. Zelena merely shakes her head to show that she doesn’t want to talk about it. Regina shrugs and goes back to looking out the window, subconsciously holding Roland closer to her.

Henry’s mind drifts to his other mother as he looks between the two women in the booth. She’s lost her True Love, or at least that’s what everyone is telling him. To Henry, she’s lost him more than any person should be able to lose someone. She lost him in Camelot, brought him back, lost him in Storybrooke, went to the Underworld for him and then lost him there again. _Maybe she’ll finally be able to let go of him now,_ he thinks to himself. It’s not that he hates Hook-he really doesn’t mind him either way. Sure he was a villain at one point, but he’s a pretty cool pirate that taught him how to run a ship and he’s trying to prove himself worthy of Emma. _But I’m done with adventures for a while_ Henry thinks to himself. He really needs to get back to school. When’s the last time he’s been in class anyways? He shakes his head because he certainly doesn’t want to be thinking about school at a time like this. He looks back to his brunette mother, ready to say something before the ringing of the bell makes him turn around to see who just arrived.

“Hook?!” He breathes out in confusion. Henry stands and faces his mother and Hook. He sees the pirate enter the diner with his blonde mother and the entire diner goes silent.

“He’s back,” Emma says with a smile as she looks lovingly at her pirate.

There is a moment of confusion where no one knows exactly what’s going on, but it doesn’t last long because everyone cheers and goes to wrap the two of them in hugs of congratulations.

Regina can’t believe her eyes _the pirate is alive? What happened to the ‘dead is dead’ thing everyone keeps talking about? Isn’t that was the apprentice told Henry? If someone dies in the real world, they’re gone? That’s why Neal can’t come back and Henry is without his father. But the Handless Wonder gets **another** chance? _ She takes a deep breath and tries to think that this is a good thing; at least someone is happy on this shitty day.

“This calls for a celebration!” Someone yells, and Regina can’t pretend anymore. She just buried her Soulmate, a father of two young children, and they want to celebrate the return of some pirate who has died more times than she’d care to count?

She scoffs and shakes her head, “I can’t do this,” she mutters.

“Mom?” Henry questions as he turns around when he hears her mutter that she can’t do this. He was so caught up in Hook’s return that he momentarily forgot why they were all here in the first place, “Oh, Mom,” he says as he steps toward her. He sees her blinking quickly and decides to give her an out, “Want to go back home? I think Roland’s kind of tired anyways, and I want to sleep in my own bed again.”

She gives a small smile, grateful for her son’s excuse, and nods her head. She looks to Zelena who is already getting up from the booth. “We’re ready when you are Regina,” she murmurs as she resituates Robin in her arms.

Regina shifts Roland off of her lap and waits for him to hop out of the booth and stand next to Henry before she leaves the booth herself. She watches Roland take Henry’s hand and her heart clenches at the sight. Her heart has been through so much and it’s still beating, but she doesn’t know how much more she can take and she definitely doesn’t want to test out the theory. She just wants a chance to be happy, but since that looks like it won’t ever happen she just wants to feel less; less pain, less hurt, less heartache. She doesn’t want to feel so much anymore. Perhaps when she gets back to the mansion she can make sure the boys are both asleep and delve into a bottle of her cider. Yes, that seems like a sound decision. Perhaps Zelena would even want to join. They could call it “sister-bonding”. Sisters get drunk together after one’s True Love murders their Soulmate/Baby Daddy, right? _Damn, our lives could be a soap opera for all the shit that’s going on,_ Regina thinks bitterly.

She takes a deep breath and gives a tiny smile when Henry squeezes her hand. She starts to move toward the door before Granny is in front of her with a large Tupperware. “I’m sure you’re not going to want to cook, so I packed up some food and I want you to take it so you can feed your family.” She hands the Tupperware to Henry and squeezes Regina’s arm before heading back to the kitchen. Regina’s momentarily overwhelmed, no one has ever been nice to her _just because_ but here was Granny, filling a Tupperware full of food so she didn’t have to cook later. She takes a deep breath to regain control of her emotions, everything is too raw right now and she doesn’t know what to do.

Luckily Granny doesn’t expect an answer as she’s already gone, so Regina breathes again and starts toward the door again but is stopped by a loud, “Henry!”

She freezes and turns to her son who gives her an apologetic smile before turning to his blonde mother, “Hey Ma,” he says.

“Get over here and celebrate with us,” she says as she motions with her hand for him to join them.

“Oh, I don’t think I want to celebrate right now. I’m just going to go home with Mom I think.”

“What? Why?” Emma asks as she tilts her head to stare at her son.

“Because we were supposed to be _grieving_ ,” Zelena spits out, no longer able to hold her tongue around this _alleged_ Savior.

“Wha-Oh.” Emma drops her head and then lifts it to look at Regina who is staring out the front window. “I’m so sorry Regina, I guess I just got caught up in the moment.”

Regina turns to look at Emma and there is _something_ there, just barely staying under the surface. Anger? Jealousy? It’s gone before Emma can decide what it was.

Regina clicks her teeth together tightly and releases a breath before she says, “At least someone can have a happy ending,” with a tight smile that barely tugs her lips upward.

“Regina-“ Snow starts but she stops when she notices the emotions flitting across her face. _The Evil Queen is about to make an appearance_ she thinks with a minor shiver travelling up her spine.

But just as quickly as it comes it’s gone as Roland grabs onto her leg and whines, “Giiinaaa, we gotta go!”

Immediately, the Evil Queen is reigned in as Regina looks down to Roland. She blinks at him and says, “Of course, let’s go.”

“Regina-“ Emma starts.

“Not now, Miss Swan,” Regina bites out as she bends down to lift Roland into her arms.

“Really?!” Emma asks in disbelief, “We’re back to that again?”

“Emma-“ Snow starts but is interrupted when Regina steps forward.

“No we’re not, Em-ma, but apparently that is the only way to convey to you that this conversation is _over_.”

“Can’t be happy for us, can you Your Majesty?” Hook sneers as he wraps an arm around Emma’s shoulders.

Regina looks as if she’s been slapped. “Hook!” Charming and Snow exclaim. Regina takes a step back and wraps her arms tighter around Roland, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. Zelena steps forward but Henry steps in front of them, keeping his back to Emma and Hook.

“Let’s just go. Please.” He begs, looking between the two women holding small children in their arms. One could think that holding a child would dilute the anger swirling behind their eyes, but Henry could see the rage and protectiveness in them both. _Genetics_ , he thinks again, hoping they don’t want to fight. Regina stares into her son’s eyes and nods, before leaving the diner without another glance at the other patrons. Zelena glares at the pirate one last time before following her sister. Henry sighs and looks back at his blonde mother.

“Henry-“

“No,” he says with a raised hand. “I get it. You’re excited that you boyfriend is back. It makes the whole trip to the Underworld worth it, I guess. But that? That was terrible. Mom did nothing to deserve that. She just lost her Soulmate and then her _best friend_ completely forgets what’s going on because her _boyfriend_ comes back? That’s not okay, Ma.”

“Henry wait,” Emma says as she steps toward him.

“I can’t. Mom needs me.” He turns to look between Hook and Emma, “Go celebrate with your boyfriend. Tomorrow, you need to fix this.”

“Tomorrow?” Emma asks as she looks out the window at Regina. She needs to fix this right now.

“Not now, Ma. She’s really upset and you know if you try to push her she’s going to push back and it won’t end well. Let her cool off. Try again tomorrow.” And then he’s gone from the diner.

Everything is silent. No one dares to breathe as they watch the little family through the windows. Zelena has an arm around Regina’s back and Roland is still securely in her arms looking back at the diner with an angry expression on his little face. Henry approaches them and Regina shifts Roland so she’s holding him in one arm while she wraps the other around her son. They hug and everyone in the diner can feel the love between mother and son. Regina’s shoulders are trembling with the sheer willpower she’s exhibiting not to cry in public. She lets go of Henry and kisses his cheek before walking off toward the mansion with Zelena and Henry in tow.

“Everybody out,” Granny says from behind the counter.

“What?” the diner crowd asks simultaneously.

“You heard me,” Granny snarks. “This was supposed to be a wake to mourn with Regina. She’s gone, so now I don’t need to keep my diner open for you hooligans. Today was a funeral; I’m not feeling very festive. You want to celebrate? Go someplace else.”

“Didn’t know you were such a strong supporter of the Evil Queen, Love,” Hook grumbles.

“ _Regina_ hasn’t been that person for a very long time, _Pirate_. She’s earned her place at the table over and over again. What have you done?” She doesn’t wait for a response before she continues, “Exactly. Now get out of my diner before I make you leave.” She hoists her crossbow from behind the counter and places her other hand on her hip.

There are a few grumbles, but all the patrons besides the Charming’s and Hook make their way toward the door and leave the diner.

Granny clicks her tongue, “Just because you’re royals doesn’t mean you get special treatment, Snow.”

“Granny?” Snow questions. She wants to know what is going on.

“Nope. Out with you. I closed the diner because we lost one of our own. Robin was a good man and he deserved a proper memorial. Above everything, Regina deserved a safe place for her to grieve with others around her. The last time she lost a love, she never got a chance to grieve and she had no one to lean on. Now she has that and it was taken away from her yet again. She was actually eating, which is something I haven’t seen her do since Robin passed, and it was because she was around people who care. But you all shut that down by invalidating her feelings. She lost her Soulmate, Pirate. You merely _thought_ you had lost Emma but there’s no way to bring Robin back. He doesn’t even get the chance to move on; he has been thrust into nothingness. He is neither here nor there and you have _the nerve_ to tell Regina she’s being too emotional? I want you out of my diner. Now!” Granny spits out as she lifts her crossbow again.

“Easy, Old Woman,” Hook grumbles as he lifts his hand and hook in mock surrender.

“Don’t let my appearance fool you, Pirate. You’re much older than I,” Granny says with a triumphant smirk.

“Granny!” Snow admonishes.

“Oh no, Snow. I am letting you slide on this because your daughter’s True Love has just been returned, but you did nothing to support Regina today. It took a 4-year-old to get her to eat something and look like something other than an empty shell. Now that’s all gone because you all jumped into a celebration when we were in the middle of grieving Robin. I need you all to leave my diner. I’m closing down for the rest of the day.”

“You’re what?” Charming questions, “you’ve never closed before.”

“Yes, well, I’ve never had to go check on a grieving queen either. Seems like today is a day of firsts,” Granny snarks as she starts packing up the food on the counter.

“You’re going to visit Regina?” Emma asks quietly.

Granny stops what she’s doing to study Emma. “Yes,” is all she provides as she goes back to cleaning up her counter.

“Why?”

Granny lets out an exasperated sigh. “In case you haven’t noticed yet, Child, Regina is grieving and she needs as many people in her corner as possible. I’m going because she has become a part of this makeshift family and she deserves our support more than ever.”

“I know that,” Emma murmurs as she stares at the floor.

“You may know it, but you’re not showing it.” Before Emma can comment Granny lifts a hand, “I understand you’re in a different place now that your pirate is back, but you need to realize that Regina is never going to get another chance with Robin. He’s gone. And she may not be showing it, but she’s barely holding it together.”

“But why you?” Emma sulks.

Granny gives an eye roll at Emma’s petulance. “Do you see anyone else jumping in to help? Without my Ruby I need someone else to fawn over and make sure they stay in line, it just so happens that Regina needs me the most right now, and I won’t leave her out in the cold any longer. Now you will all leave my diner or you will have an arrow shoved up your rears. Go!”

The Charming family begrudgingly moves out the door and stands outside as Granny locks up. With her arms full of more food, she heads off toward the Mayoral Mansion hoping Regina will agree to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so_ sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I spent my morning at the doctor's office to find out I have bronchitis :( so I've been exhausted all day, and then when I did sit down to write my wifi cut out-so sorry in advance for typos since this is on my tablet. Today has not been my day-but here's a new chapter that I hope you guys like!! :) I'm hoping I'll have a chance to write tomorrow while I'm nannying-we'll see if the kids cooperate ;)
> 
> You guys and your comments make my heart so happy it hurts in the best way-I wish I could hug each and everyone of you for reading this story!
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N: I believe (if the internet isn’t lying) the show has mentioned the Roland is 5, but there are more holes in this show’s plot than in Swiss cheese-so just roll with it ;)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

The walk back to the mansion is silent. Henry doesn’t know what to say, so he silently looks between his mother and Zelena. Regina doesn’t look at them as she walks between them; she looks straight ahead as Roland rests his head on her shoulder. Zelena is on Regina’s right and is lost in her own thoughts about what’s happening. _I’m going back to Regina’s mansion. I’m going to be living at the mansion. She does want me to live there, yes? What if she doesn’t want me to live there? What if this is just a temporary thing? No. No-don’t think like that. Take this one-day at a time. We knew each other as kids and we hit it off right away. Granted I wasn’t trying to kill her, but maybe we can get back to a place like that. I want that. I want to have the sister I never had. I want my daughter to have an aunt that cares about her more than anything. The most resilient heart-that’s what Regina has-she’ll get through this. We **both** will get through this._ Immediately, her thoughts turn dark as she thinks of Hades-her true love. _I wasn’t enough._ She thinks as her eyes fill with tears. She blinks them away before they can fall. She feels a hand on her arm and turns her head to look at her sister, who doesn’t look back. She squeezes Zelena’s arm again before letting her arm move back to support Roland. Zelena smiles a small smile and looks down at her daughter who’s grasping at the lapels of her coat.

They arrive at the mansion gates and Regina shifts Roland’s weight to wave a hand at the door, unlocking it and allowing it to fall open.

“Show off,” Henry mutters with an eye roll.

This causes Regina to smirk, the first that Henry has seen grace her face since that fateful day.

“Gina?” Roland whispers as he lifts his head from her shoulder.

“Yes Roland?” she asks as she glances down at his face.

“Magic?” he asks as he looks into her eyes.

Regina searches his face for signs of fear like she saw in the diner, but all she sees is honest curiosity. “Yes Roland. I have magic just like Zelena.”

He stares at her face and Regina shifts under the scrutiny. Who knew the Evil Queen-the same woman who stared down assassins who tried to kill her, faced off with misogynistic kings that thought they could do better than some “weak woman”, stole hundreds of hearts to continue her mother’s “collection”, and killed countless of people-would only lose her calm, cool, composed façade when being studied by a four-year-old. And suddenly, he’s no longer looking into her soul and merely shrugs before shimmying his legs to be let down. “Can I have sumtin to drink?” he asks.

Henry chuckles at his mom’s shocked expression and says, “Sure thing, Ro. Let’s go put this Tupperware on the counter and I’ll get you something to drink.”

Roland nods and follows Henry into the house.

Regina is still frozen in place when Zelena lightly calls, “Regina?” from halfway up the path.

Regina shakes herself from her stupor and walks up next to her sister “I apologize. It seems I have forgotten how quickly a child’s mind will change from one topic to the next.”

This causes Zelena to chuckle, “Well perhaps it’s time you remembered?”

“Yes. I suppose you’re right,” Regina murmurs as she walks into her house.

Zelena smiles again and follows her sister. She’s still stunned at the immaculate mansion. Yes, she’s been in here before, but it wasn’t for a social visit. Now, she really takes the time to appreciate her sister’s taste. It’s classic, with a modern sense to it; very minimalistic, but still looks sharp and imposing.

“I can give you a tour if you’d like,” Regina murmurs from behind Zelena.

Zelena turns to see her sister hanging up her cloak and placing her gloves in a bin in the coat closet. “I’d like that,” Zelena says with a small smile.

Regina tries to return it, but it comes out flat. She turns and walks up the four stairs into the foyer. “Right through here is the living room, the dining room you’ve already seen,” she attempts to snark. Zelena smiles at the attempt but turns back to study the rest of the house. “There’s a patio through there that leads into the garden.”

“You garden?” Zelena asks in shock.

Regina lets out a dry chuckle and muses, “Yes. It was one of my father’s favorite pastimes. He was the one to give me my apple tree; helped me cultivate it into what it is today.”

“I had no idea,” Zelena murmurs.

Regina gives a one-shouldered shrug, “I guess it was something I never gave much thought to. It was from my childhood. I had a small garden while I was wife to the king, but it was not nearly as satisfying to cultivate whilst in dresses fit for a queen.” There is a small pause where Zelena watches a dark shadow pass over Regina’s face. It’s gone immediately and Regina continues, “Once I became the Evil Queen I did not have the time to sit in a garden. I suppose after the curse was cast it was easy to pick up a hobby. There certainly wasn’t anything else to do in this godforsaken town. I relived the same day for 18 years before Henry came along and switched things up for me. I needed something to pass the time.”

There’s a beat of silence before Zelena says, “Then you must have become a very good gardener.”

This causes a laugh to escape Regina’s lips and she smiles at her sister, “Yes, I suppose I did learn a thing or two in that time. However, I firmly stand by the fact that my father taught me everything I needed to know.” Zelena nods and they move into the next room. “Here is my study,” she says motioning to a room that overlooks the front garden. They continue their walk and end up in the kitchen, “Here we have the kitchen.”

“Very impressive,” Zelena murmurs.

Regina lets out a proud smile. If anything, she will always have an immaculate home. “Through here is an eating area, and there’s another way to go to the backyard in there.” Zelena hums in appreciation as she looks again into the gorgeous backyard. Regina starts moving back to the front of the house and starts moving up the staircase. She stops at the second level and motions to the first door on the right, “This is Henry’s room.” She points to the door on the left, “Here is the bathroom. Right over there,” she motions to the next door on the left, “is the biggest of the spare rooms. There should be plenty of room for you and Robin, but if feel like you need more there is more room upstairs as well as in the basement that I can change to fit your needs.”

Zelena smiles at the effort and peeks into the spare room, “plenty of room” is an understatement. The room is big enough to house an entire family with room to spare. “I think we can manage,” she replies with a smirk.

“If you’re sure,” Regina says absentmindedly as she looks at the second door on the right.

“Is that your room?” Zelena asks quietly. When Regina nods she asks, “Robin?” She asks, thinking Regina was thinking about the last time he had been in her room.

Regina immediately snaps her head to look at her sister. She slowly shakes her head and says, “A lost future. We never had the chance to live the domestic life. First, it was the second curse, and then his dead wife came back. Well, you as a Marian-incarnate.” Zelena makes to speak but Regina continues on, “It’s alright. I have already forgiven you for that. The Snow Queen came after that, then he left, then we got you all back, then the baby was thrown into the mix, and finally we started this new adventure after Emma took on the dark curse. That kind of schedule doesn’t really leave time to move in together.”

“It would have been a bit sudden,” Zelena says quietly as she stands next to Regina, looking at the closed door in front of them.

Regina lets out a mirthless chuckle, “We were Soulmates, destined to be together from our days back in the Enchanted Forest. I think we could have moved in together.”

Zelena lets out a noncommittal hum, “Perhaps. Or perhaps you needed time to learn about one another.”

“And how did that work out for you, _Marian_?” Regina asks. She attempts to bite out the question, but it ends up just sounding tired.

“I was not in it for the long hall. I was trying to hurt you,” Zelena answers honestly.

Regina pauses to stare at Zelena’s face. When she sees nothing but honesty reflecting back at her she turns back to stare at the door. “I suppose it was different, but I think we would have been all right.”

“Did he want to live in this house? I can only imagine Robin wanting to live in a tree.”

Regina lets out another chuckle, this one thick with unshed tears, “He did love the forest.”

“He always smelled like the forest,” Zelena says with disdain. Regina lets out another chuckle that quickly turns into sobs. “Oh Regina,” Zelena says as she quickly procures a basinet to place Robin in and wraps both arms around Regina’s shaking frame, pulling her close and tucking Regina’s head under her chin. “I’m so sorry. That was insensitive.”

“It. Was. True.” Regina gasps out between sobs. She turns her body to fully face Zelena and wraps her arms around her back, clutching tightly at the back of Zelena’s clothes. She lays her head on Zelena’s shoulder and stares down at her niece as she tries to catch her breath. Her niece is focused entirely on grabbing her left fist with her right hand, making Regina show a small smile at how innocent she is. Zelena holds Regina tightly as she calms herself, never once loosening her tight grip around Regina’s back. A few moments and several deep breaths later, Regina feels composed enough to say, “He always smelled of the forest. At first I found it despicable and terribly common, but then it came to be relaxing. It calmed me, made me feel at home; one with nature and all that.”

Zelena chuckles as she rests her cheek on the top of Regina’s head, “I don’t really see you as the kind of person to find her inner self out in the woods.”

“I would never live in the forest,” Regina says with a shudder, causing Zelena to chuckle again. They stand like this in the middle of the hall-with Robin playing with her hands-for a few more moments before Regina squeezes Zelena one last time and steps away. She brushes her fingertips across her cheeks to wipe away the tears and looks to Zelena, giving her a small smile. There are no thank you’s said. In fact, there is nothing else said on the subject. Regina looks down at her niece once more before taking a deep breath and continuing the tour. “This last room over here next to mine is where Roland can sleep for tonight.”

“Just tonight?” Zelena asks with a raised eyebrow. If Regina didn’t want to talk about what just happened, she wouldn’t make her, not now anyways.

Regina rolls her eyes at her sister and says, “I will not make assumptions as to how long Roland will stay. Perhaps he will want to go back to the Merry Men in the morning.” Zelena scoffs and Regina adds quietly, “I can’t handle any more heartbreak Zelena, so I will assume this is only for tonight.”

Zelena reaches for Regina’s hand and gives a squeeze before Regina pulls away again and says, “Shall we continue the tour?”

“There’s more?!” Zelena asks in disbelief.

Regina chuckles and says, “Upstairs is a full rec room with a half-kitchen, half bathroom, and a storage room. We could change things around and turn it into your own little space if you'd like, but you're more than welcome to stay on this floor to be close to all of us. And in the basement there’s a media room plus more storage.”

Zelena lets out a disbelieving chuckle, _so much room,_ she thinks but before she can comment, the doorbell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't put Granny in this chapter-I had plans to but I wanted to get this up before it got too late here (and before my wifi decides to take a dump again) so here's some Mills sister bonding along with their kids being adorable as usual ;) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter  
> Quick question: should I change the spelling of Baby Robin's name to Robyn or keep it the way it is? Let me know what your thinking
> 
> Much love,  
> -IrishBella


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! Update! This chapter pretty much wrote itself and I'm surprised at how easily it flowed onto the page :)
> 
> I guess I forgot to mention in chapter 3’s notes that I found a video on tumblr that gives a tour of Regina’s house (from the realtor that was trying to sell it) and that’s where I got the inspiration for the tour.
> 
> I did a little digging and found that they kept the spelling the same for both Robin’s. So, I think I’ll keep it the way it is for now. Thank you all so much for reviewing and giving your opinion!  
> For everyone reading this story: know that I love and appreciate all the response and input I’m getting from you guys!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Who could that be?” Zelena questions as she moves to pick up Robin, magicking the bassinette into her new room.

Regina sighs, “Emma.” It’s as if the weight of the world has fallen upon her shoulders. She really does not want to see the blonde right now. It was hard enough seeing her with her happy ending of a pirate but she just wouldn’t let Regina grieve in peace. Regina slumps forward, her head hanging below her shoulders as she takes a deep breath. She can face down the pesky blonde who keeps trying to worm her way into Regina’s heart. Regina knows she could use her friend right now, but whatever is going on with Emma at the moment - that’s not her friend, that’s not her co-parent, that’s not whom she’s come to trust and even care for. She not sure when it happened but sometime between trying to kill the blonde and trying to save the town and then their son, Regina found the blonde to be less of a burden and more of a confidant. Emma always challenged Regina.

For 28 years, heck for even longer than that since no one dared challenge the Evil Queen, Regina was never challenged. Then suddenly, Emma waltzing into Storybrooke and tilts Regina’s life on its side. First, there was the fear that Emma was going to steal Henry away from her. That fear only grew when she realized that Emma was the prophesied savior, coming to save the day. Regina fought to keep everything the way that it was, she thought Emma was going to destroy her, but really, Emma was there to bring back the happy endings. She even gave Regina hope-and hope is the worst punishment of all.

Regina actually believed she could have a second chance, a chance to change her fate. She had been knocked around and taken advantage of her whole life, but Emma told her she could do it-that she deserved it. She found Robin and thought _maybe, just maybe, this is it. He could be my happy ending._ Regina’s eyes fill with tears as she thinks about lost chances that can never be accessed.  _We could’ve been good,_ she thinks, _we could have had our chance, our happy ending. Or maybe he would have realized all he needed was his children_ a tiny voice says in the back of her head. She shakes her head, _I can’t think like that. Robin loved me. We were Soulmates. It would have worked out, right?_

Zelena pulls Regina from her doubting thoughts, “Regina?”

Regina straightens her back, puts on her familiar mayoral mask and heads down the stairs with Zelena close behind. She stops at the bottom of the stairs to listen for the boys and she can hear them in the backyard and is thankful Henry won’t have to watch her rip his blonde mother to shreds. She opens the door, ready to push the blonde away in any way she can, but she startles when it’s not the blonde on the other side of the door. Her eyes widen to show her surprise, her mayoral mask has already slipped and she can’t seem to find the energy to put it back on.

They continue this awkward stare down until Henry comes running in from outside, “Mom!” Regina jumps at the sudden noise and turns to face her son. “Granny?” he asks once he notices the tension in the room.

“Hello. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were all alright and I wanted to know if you wanted me to help you with dinner?” She phrases the last part as a question, fully aware that Regina could slam the door right in her face.

Regina seems to be debating doing just that. _Why is the wolf here instead of celebrating with her precious Charming’s?_ Her inner Evil Queen snarls. Granny had never been a fan of the Evil Queen, but then again who was? But here in Storybrooke, Regina was the most civil to Granny and Ruby. She only hated them because of their loyalty to Snow. Regina sighs again, she’d have to call Snow and apologize for her outburst earlier. _Being good is so difficult_ she internally whines.

Before she can decide what to do with the woman at her door Roland comes barreling in, completely oblivious to the tension in the room, “Gina! Gina! Come outside! We finded wo’ms!” The grin on his face eases some of the pressure off of Regina’s shoulders as she smiles at the young boy.

She nods to him and he runs back out the door. Henry smiles at his mother and then turns to his aunt, “Come on Z, come see our _worms_ ,” he says with a smirk.

“Z?” Zelena questions startled at the use of a nickname. She has never had a nickname before.

Henry nods but his smile falters, “You hate it. It’s just that Zelena is such a long name; I thought it would be easier to shorten it. But that’s okay,” he quickly soothes, “I can figure something else out.”

“No,” Zelena says with a reassuring smile, “It just took me by surprise, I’ve never had a nickname before. I think it’s wonderful Henry.”

He smiles back and says, “Okay then. Wanna come look at some worms?” Zelena nods and he takes her by the arm-mindful of his cousin in her arms-and leads her from the room.

Regina smiles at their retreating forms before looking back to Granny, “Be sure to wipe your paws,” she snarks as she moves away from the door. Granny smirks at her victory as she follows Regina inside and shuts the door behind her. She takes off her shoes and continues up the steps into the foyer before going into the kitchen. She sets down the food she’s carrying in her arms and looks at Regina who is standing at the other end of the island studying her. “I do hope you’re housebroken,” she finally settles on.

Granny’s smirk turns into a large smile. She knows that Regina is protecting herself but she needn’t do that with Granny, not anymore.

“What are you smiling at?” Regina asks as her brows furrow.

“You don’t have to hide with me, Regina. I know you’ve always needed a front, a mask of sorts, but you don’t have to do that here. This is your home; everyone here with you wants to be here _for_ _you_. I don’t have some hidden agenda.”

“Excuse me for not taking you at your word, Wolf,” Regina says with a narrow gaze.

Granny lifts her hands up in surrender. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright and that you eat something,” she says quietly.

Regina is, again, taken aback. No one has ever come in just to check on her, to make sure she’s all right. She takes a deep breath and nods her head. Granny smiles again and goes back to moving the Tupperware around on the island. Regina stands there for another minute before Roland comes back in and grabs her wrist, “Giiinaa!” he whines, “Come on!”

“Alright,” she says with a chuckle as she looks down to the distraught look on Roland’s face.

She looks back up at Granny who quickly shoos her out the door, “Go on now, I’ll be fine. I do know my way around a kitchen. I’ll take care of this and call for you when it’s done.” With one final look, Regina follows Roland outside. Granny smiles at them all through the window before she tosses a tea towel up on her shoulder and starts milling about the kitchen, making dinner.

“Gina look!” Roland squeals as he drags Regina over to her garden.

“Yes, yes, I’m looking,” Regina says as she carefully sidesteps a pile of dirt on her grass. She stares at it as if it decided to grow legs and place itself there. Her stare shifts to Henry who has the decency to look away, ashamed. She smirks and turns her attention back to the bouncing four-year-old. She squats down so they’re eyes are level and gives him a smile, encouraging him to show her what has him so excited.

“Wo’ms,” he squeals again and thrusts both of his hands in her face. She immediately pulls back so he doesn’t hit her nose. Said nose wrinkles in disgust when she notices his hands are full of worms and dirt. This causes both Henry and Zelena to laugh out loud and then pretend it wasn’t them laughing when Regina turns to glare at them. Henry puts on his best innocent face and points to Zelena, who looks affronted at being sold out but it turns into a laugh when she looks back and sees her sister kneeling in the dirt with a handful of worms in her face.

Regina takes Roland’s wrists and careful moves them away from her face, “I see them Roland. Perhaps we should leave them in the dirt and not on my face.”

Roland drops his head down and mumbles an “okay,” before dropping the worms back into the dirt exposed in her garden. He watches Regina reach around him and stick her finger in the dirt. He gasps when Regina’s finger swipes along his cheek, rubbing a line of dirt on him. “Gina!” he squeals, “Don’t make a mess!”

Regina lets out a laugh and pulls Roland to her chest, kissing his temple, “Well, I didn’t want you to be too sad. The worms have to stay in the dirt, that’s their home.” Roland contemplates that and then wipes his cheek where Regina smeared dirt on him. She chuckles and wipes it away with her thumb, “Henry used to get just as upset when I wouldn’t let him keep the worms either. But a dirt fight always made him smile.”

“And tickles,” Henry adds with a smirk.

Regina makes a fake gasping sound, “That’s right! I would always tickle Henry, until he was better.” She lifts her hands and moves her fingers around.

Roland takes a step back, “No, Gina. No tickles.” He’s smiling, but he takes another step away from Regina.

Regina’s grin grows as she flings her hands out and wraps them around Roland, drawing him to her as she tickles his sides. He laughs loudly as he tries to push her hands away, “Giiiinaaaaa!!” he squeals as he continues to push at her hands. She just laughs with him and moves her hands to tickle his stomach. He’s leaning against her chest as his feet flail to get her to stop.

Finally, she stops the tickle assault and kisses his temple. “Better?”

“No tickles,” he mutters as he crosses his arms in a pout.

Regina laughs at his expression and kisses his temple again, “You’re not better?” She pokes his side, causing an involuntary giggle.

Henry and Zelena watch the entire exchange, Henry with a wistful smile, Zelena with shock and awe. Henry remembers this from before he knew his mom as the Evil Queen. The quick smiles and affectionate kisses were all Henry knew of his mom while they were inside their house. Outside the house she was still always affectionate towards him, but as he grew up he realized just how much she distanced herself from everyone else. He’s glad that others are finally seeing this side of her. Zelena never knew how good her sister was with kids. Obviously, she had to have some natural born talent, _along with a ton of parenting books,_ Zelena thinks with a smile as she thinks back to all the parenting books she noticed during the tour of the house.

“No tickles,” Roland grumbles again.

Regina sighs, “Alright, alright. No more tickles.” She kisses his cheek and lifts him off of her so she can stand.

He immediately spins around to face her and wraps his arms around her neck tightly, “Gina no go.”

Regina is caught off guard but wraps her arms around his little back, “I’m just standing up,” she reassures as she rubs his back.

“Don’t leave,” he whispers as he squeezes her neck even tighter.

“Roland,” she whispers as she tries to pull him away to look at his face. When he only squeezes tighter she gives up and simply holds him close, “I’m not going anywhere, Sweetie. I promise.” Regina looks up to Henry and Zelena with a questioning look in her eyes. _Apparently, losing his father hit him harder than we initially expected_ she thinks with a sad look in her eyes, _you and me both Roland, you and me both._ She’s never been one to be overly emotional. Her mother never allowed it- _“a queen must never show her feelings, for they will be exposed as weaknesses for others to exploit”_ was drilled into her head more times than she could remember. But right now, all she wants to do is curl up under her covers and cry herself to sleep.

She wants to cry for the love she has lost, the happy ending that’s been ripped away from her yet again. She wants to scream for the other half of her soul that is gone-never to move on or meet her again-she’s supposed to live with only half a soul for the rest of eternity and all of the eternities that may follow her and her half soul. She wants to cry for the little boy who lost his father, she wants to cry for the little girl who will never know the father she was named after, she wants to cry for being so weak, she wants to cry for needing the support she was being offered, she wants to cry for the friend she’s possibly lost, she wants to cry because that damned pirate is getting _another_ chance at his happy ending. She wants to cry and scream and cry; over and over again.

She doesn’t do any of that. Instead, she squeezes Roland again and stands up, with him wrapping his legs around her waist and clinging to her like a koala. She continues to rub his back as she lets the blood rush back into her legs. She takes a deep breath and looks back to Henry and Zelena.

Henry looks scared, “Is he okay Mom?” he asks with furrowed brows.

She gives a small nod and says, “This will be hard Henry.” She tries to glance at Roland’s face, but it’s hidden in her neck and he won’t budge. She sighs again and says, “We’ll get through it.”

Henry nods and walks over to wrap his mother and Roland in a tight hug. Regina moves a hand to wrap around her son’s back and squeezes the boys in her arms. Henry glances up at her from his spot leaning against her shoulder and whispers, “I know.”

She smiles and kisses his forehead before doing the same to Roland. He finally has shifted out from his hiding spot and is looking between Regina and Henry, his arms still around Regina’s neck. “No go?” he whispers.

Regina smiles again and shakes her head, “No one is going anywhere, Sweetie.”

“Good,” he whispers as he dives back into his hiding spot and squeezes her neck tightly.

Regina looks over to Zelena who is smiling at them while bouncing Robin, she winks at Regina. She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Granny standing at the back door, “Alright everybody, dinner’s ready. I need everyone in this house, shoes off, hands washed and at the table in 5 minutes for food.”

Regina looks at her and raises an eyebrow at her assertive behavior but immediately Roland sits back and looks at Henry with big eyes. Henry grins and whispers, “Race ya!” before he’s gone. Regina puts Roland on the ground before she reaches out and grabs Henry and wraps him in a hug, kissing his face. “No cheating Mom,” he grumbles out as he tries to stop her attack. Regina just chuckles as Roland runs into the house.

“Sorry dear, had to give Roland a head start,” she says with a smirk as she lets him go.

“Ugh. Little kids have so many rules.”

Regina chuckles, “They have so many rules so that they can win.”

“No one else ever wins!” Henry grumbles.

“They can win and no one else wins. That’s the point, dear.”

Another grumble leaves Henry’s throat before he pauses. He sees a wicked grin on his mom’s face. “Later Gator,” she says as she kisses his cheek and she’s in the house.

“No fair!” he whines. Zelena chuckles beside him and he looks up at her.

“I did not see that coming,” she murmurs. When Henry gives her a quizzical look she answers the unspoken question with, “Regina is a much better mother than I ever expected, and she’s really just a big kid.”

“Don’t ever let her hear you say that,” Henry warns with a smile, showing he wasn’t actually threatening her, “she may singe your hair with a fireball, or worse, she may stop acting like this.”

Zelena laughs at her nephew’s grin, “My lips are sealed, dear.” And together they walk in to the house, smelling a delicious aroma that would be their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys. It means the world to me  
> \--and every other needy author out there ;)
> 
> I love that you guys are enjoying this story.
> 
> Hugs and such,  
> -IrishBella


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Finale Day Oncers! Are you ready? Because I certainly am not. I need a bottle of wine and a box of tissues at the ready ;)
> 
> Here's a new chapter to celebrate! Enjoy, lovely readers

“Hands!” Henry hears Granny admonish when he and his aunt walk into the kitchen. Henry peeks his head around the corner to see Roland on his mother’s hip again while they both lean over the kitchen island to look at the food options.

Regina lifts her head quickly at being admonished but a quick glare from Granny has her moving to the kitchen sink so she and Roland can wash the dirt from their hands. Henry shakes his head with a chuckle and walks over to wash his hands as well.

Granny walks up to Zelena and holds out her hands, “May I?” she asks quietly. Zelena pauses as she glances down at her content daughter. Granny sees the look of distrust and quickly says, “No problem. I’ll just go finish dinner.”

“Wait,” Zelena calls and when Granny turns back around she gives a tentative smile, “I guess it will take a while to accept help.” She hands her daughter over to Granny who immediately shifts her into a more comfortable position against her chest and smiles down at the little girl.

Once Robin is comfortable, Granny smirks up at Zelena, “Must be genetic,” she says to Zelena about having a hard time accepting help. Zelena chuckles at the old woman’s audacity.

A scoff behind them makes them both turn around, sheepish looks on their faces. Regina huffs and rolls her eyes, “I can hear you, you know.”

Granny gives an almost-innocent smile and says, “Of course dear. I have no doubts that your ears work properly.” Regina huffs again and Granny continues, “Eat up everyone.”

Granny has already made plates up for everyone and the table is set, with the leftovers being placed on the kitchen island for seconds. The family moves to the dining room and everyone grabs a seat.

Regina eyes the food on her plate wearily. She has not been particularly hungry as of late-it’s hard to feel anything at all, let alone something as mundane as hunger. Not to mention, the food she has forced between her lips has tasted metallic and when she forces herself to eat, she feels nauseous.

She looks up from her plate to look at her family (and yes, she’s including the wolf in this category-for now). Roland is eating his sandwich with gusto. She smiles when she sees he’s covered in food, _ah to have a young child again. Messes are going to be common in this house. If he stays that is_ she forces her mind to add. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up if this is just something Roland only needs from her for now. _This is only temporary._

She sighs as her self-doubt creeps in, she tries to keep it at bay, but it’s hard when you’ve always been treated as something someone can possess, use when they need, and then send you back when you’ve outlived your usefulness. _It’s hard to act human, when you’ve never been treated like one_ she thinks resentfully as she thinks about everyone who has used and abused her throughout her life. _No, don’t go there,_ she thinks as she shakes her head. She will not go there. Not tonight. She won’t be able to keep her feelings in check tonight. Maybe after dinner and after she and Zelena (and Granny) put the kids to sleep she can have a bottle of wine and lose her mind. Until then, she needs to keep it together. _Deep breaths_. She goes back to observing those sitting around her dining room table. Henry is unusually quiet, choosing to stare intently at his food instead of speaking his thoughts. Zelena is eating quietly but spends her time stealing quick glances at everyone around her. She makes eye contact with Regina and gives a small smile before quickly returning her gaze to her food, moving to stare at Granny, still holding her daughter, shortly after. Regina turns her attention to the old wolf and notices she is staring back at her. Regina feels a blush start at having been caught staring but when Granny merely gives a soft smile, Regina relaxes. Granny looks so different here than she does in the diner. Perhaps it’s the lack of artificial lighting or maybe it’s the fact that she has never seen the woman smile so much; it softens her features. Granny bounces little Robin in her lap and looks between Regina and Regina’s plate. Regina lets her shoulders droop slightly-if Granny hadn’t been watching her so closely (or had wolf’s vision)-she would’ve missed the move entirely. Granny tilts her head to the left, studying Regina and gives a small smile when Regina picks up her sandwich and takes a bite.

“Gina?” Roland asks, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the group.

“Yes, Roland?” Regina responds after she finishes chewing.

“I made a mess,” he says pointing to his shirt, now covered in mayonnaise and pieces of his sandwich.

Regina chuckles and says, “I see that. We’ll clean you up after dinner,” she adds as she reaches out with a napkin to clean Roland’s face and the big glob off of his shirt.

“Wiff a baff?” he asks with wide eyes.

Regina smiles and nods her head, “With bubbles,” she adds with a wink. She remembers how Robin had spent an entire evening recollecting the first bath Roland had had in this new world and how he had _loved_ having bubbles in his water.

Roland’s eyes are now comically wide and a huge grin has settled on his face. Regina’s sure if his grin grew any more it would split his face in half. She smiles at the sight and feels a pang in her heart at the fact that his father will never see this smile again. _Will never see anything again. Will never **feel** anything again. Will never **do** anything again. Will never **be** again._ Her mind adds bitterly.

A quiet, “Gina?” pulls her from her negative thoughts.

“Yes dear,” she answers with a fake smile.

“Don’t be sad. I don’t need da bubbles,” Roland says with a shrug.

This causes everyone at the table to chuckle and Regina says, “Oh no my dear, I think you definitely need bubbles, maybe Henry here can even find you some toys to play with. How does that sound?”

“Yay!” Roland squeals as he claps his hands together in front of him.

Dinner continues on much less awkward, now that the tension has been broken. Henry talks about what he thinks about going back to school. Roland retells his worm story to Granny, remembering to give a vivid description of Regina’s face when she had the worms in her face. And the three women at the table exchange smiles and laughs at the boys’ antics.

When dinner is done, Zelena takes her daughter into the living room as Granny and Henry clean up the dishes and Regina takes Roland upstairs for a bath. She takes him into her en suite because Henry always told her she had the “best smells and the best bathtub” when he was Roland’s age. She smiles at the memory as she fills the tub up with her vanilla scented bath suds. She helps Roland out of his dirty clothes and into the bathtub when it is ready and Henry walks in with some toys: a few different sized boats, a few dinosaurs and a plastic cup for Regina to wash his hair with. Regina gives him a grateful smile and a kiss on his cheek before he retreats to his room to read some comics. Roland immediately starts pushing the boats around the tub and splashing the dinosaurs while making different variations of “rawr” to mean everything in the dinosaur language, or at least that’s what he tells her when she asks what he’s saying. Regina smiles as he plays, he is entirely focused on what he was doing, and she is sitting on the closed toilet lid smiling at his enthusiasm. Watching him now, you wouldn’t know that he buried his father just this morning. _Kids are resilient_ repeats quietly in her brain. She smiles as she watches him splash himself before she kneels down in front of the bathtub to wash his hair. “Look up at the ceiling, please,” she says as she fills the cup with water. Roland stops his playing and looks at Regina before lifting his chin so she can wash his hair without worrying about anything going in his eyes. “Have you ever played the ceiling game?” she asks after his hair is wet and lets him lower his head so she can rub some soap into his hair. She magicked the baby soap into her bathroom before they came in and was thankful she didn’t have to explain magic to Roland again today. Roland shakes his head no to her question and she smiles before saying, “I used to play it with Henry when he was your age. He always hated washing his hair because the water would go in his eyes, so we created this little game so that didn’t happen. Would you like to play?” Roland nods eagerly, causing Regina’s hands to fall from his scalp, earning him another chuckle. “Very well,” she says as she sticks her hands under the water to get the suds off of them before she fills the cup up with more water. “Look up to the ceiling and tell me what you see up there.”

“I see nuffin, Gina,” Roland says as he squints up at the ceiling.

“Hmmm…that’s odd, Henry always saw birds on our ceiling.”

“Birds?!” Roland says in disbelief, “Birds stay ou’side Gina!”

Regina chuckles and rubs her thumb over Roland’s cheek, “That’s right darling. Don’t ever bring a bird in my house, okay?" she says seriously before continuing, "But we can pretend that there are birds on the ceiling. Henry used to name them and tell me what they were doing while we washed his hair.”

“Ooooh! Oooooh! Like, pretendin’?” Roland asks as he pulls his hands-each holding a dinosaur-to his chest.

“Exactly like playing pretend.”

“Yes!! I wanna play Gina!”

Regina smiles at his enthusiasm and says, “Okay, then let’s play.” She taps the bottom of his chin and he immediately looks up to stare at the ceiling.

“What do you see?” she prompts.

“Dinosaurs!” Roland says excited.

“Really?!” she says with a chuckle, “and what are the dinosaurs doing?”

“Eating dinner,” Roland says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, of course,” Regina says as she lets the water run through his hair, washing the soap away. “What else?”

“They’s gonna fight,” Roland says quietly.

“They are?” Regina asks with shock.

“Mhmm. Dino and Deeno ares mad wiff each udders and want to hit each other.”

“Oh, well do Dino and Deeno know that it’s not nice to hit each other?” Regina asks as she pauses rinsing his hair.

Roland shakes his head and looks at Regina when he says, “No, they don’t has a Mommy to tell them.”

Regina freezes and pulls her hands away from his head to look at him better, “What?”

Roland shrugs and looks down at his toys, “Everybody needs a Mommy to tell them stuff,” he mumbles quietly.

Regina doesn’t know what to say. _How am I supposed to answer this?_ She wants to ignore this and pretend it never happened, but she knows she can’t do that; she doesn’t want him to think he cannot tell her something, especially since he is so young.

She takes a deep breath, “Sometimes our Mommy’s have to go someplace else. Like your Mommy and like my Mommy. But that doesn’t mean they’re gone forever.”

“It doesn’t?” Roland asks as he looks up at her face.

Regina shakes her head with a sad smile, “Of course not. They live in here,” she taps his chest with her finger, directly over his heart. “They’re with us forever, in our happy times and in our sad times. They’re always right here when we need them.”

Roland tilts his head, “You lost your mommy too?”

Regina nods with tears in her eyes, “My mommy _and_ my daddy.”

“Just like me,” Roland says with a smile.

Regina lets out a wet chuckle and nods her head, “Just. Like. You.” She bops her finger on his nose after each word.

“Does Daddy stay here too?” he asks pointing to his heart.

“Of course, Roland. Everyone important to you lives in there.” She goes back to rinsing his hair.

When she’s done she lets the water start to drain out and Roland says, “You’re in there too, Gina,” as he points to his chest again. Regina sits back on her heels as her eyes fill with tears. “Don’t be sad Gina. I sorry. No tears, no tears.”

“Oh no Roland. I’m not sad. You make me very, very happy, okay?” She brushes a hand along his cheek with a wet smile. “You’re in my heart too, you know that?”

Roland tilts his head to study her and smiles, “Wiff Henny and Z and Ganny?”

Regina chuckles and nods her head, “I suppose so.”

“Good. I like it here, Gina,” he adds as she pulls him up from the tub and wraps him in a fluffy blue towel.

She smiles and starts to dry him off. She starts by rubbing the towel over his hair and down his face before she goes to help him dry the rest of his body. “Well, that’s good,” she says with a chuckle. “I like having you here Roland, and I know Henry likes having you around as well.”

“And Z?” he asks.

Regina laughs and kisses his nose, “Yes, Zelena likes having you around too.”

“I stay?” he asks, pulling back to stare at her face.

Regina pauses when she sees such a serious look on his face, “Of course dear, you can stay as long as you want.”

“Forever.” Such a simple word but Regina’s heart soars at such a simple confession.

“Well, then forever it is.” She blinks back tears and says, “Let’s go find you some PJ’s okay?”

She magicked some footie pajamas onto the end of the spare bed earlier, thankfully. She didn’t realize how hard to would be to make sure Roland is completely dry and in them; they ended up playing a game of catch the running, naked boy before she wrangled him into the pajamas. Once he’s in his pajamas, he and Regina climb onto the bed and he immediately curls into her side, snuggling under her arm. “Gina knows songs?” he asks.

With a smile, she kisses his forehead and says, “I do know some songs, would you like me to sing one right now?” He gives a sleepy nod and snuggles closer to her. She smiles again and hugs him closer. “I used to sing this one to Henry when he was little,” she says and she lays her head back against the headboard while thinking of the lyrics. She takes a breath and starts humming the familiar tune’s intro.

> _When you're weary, feeling small,_
> 
> _When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;_
> 
> _I'm on your side, oh. When times get rough_
> 
> _And friends just can't be found,_
> 
> _Like a bridge over troubled water_
> 
> _I will lay me down._
> 
> _Like a bridge over troubled water_
> 
> _I will lay me down._

> _When you're down and out,_
> 
> _When you're on the street,_
> 
> _When evening falls so hard_
> 
> _I will comfort you._
> 
> _I'll take your part._
> 
> _When darkness comes_
> 
> _And pain is all around,_
> 
> _Like a bridge over troubled water_
> 
> _I will lay me down._
> 
> _Like a bridge over troubled water_
> 
> _I will lay me down._

> _Sail on silvergirl,_
> 
> _Sail on by._
> 
> _Your time has come to shine._
> 
> _All your dreams are on their way._
> 
> _See how they shine._
> 
> _If you need a friend_
> 
> _I'm sailing right behind._
> 
> _Like a bridge over troubled water_
> 
> _I will ease your mind._
> 
> _Like a bridge over troubled water_
> 
> _I will ease your mind._

“That was pretty Gina,” Roland whispers.

“Thank you dear, are you sleepy?” A nod into her stomach is the only answer she receives.

“Are you scared of the dark?” she asks as she reaches for the bedside lamp.

“No.” The light is shut off and the room is engulfed in darkness.

“Gina, don’t go,” Roland whisper from the darkness of the spare bedroom.

“I won’t leave until you’re asleep,” she whispers as she squeezes him tighter.

He shifts his body until his head is resting right above her heart and listens to her heartbeat as his second lullaby, bringing him closer and closer to sleep. When she feels and hears his breathing even out, she gently extricates herself from him and goes downstairs to find her sister and Granny talking quietly in the den. She gives a tired smile and heads over to pour herself a glass of wine that has been left out for her. She sits on the couch and looks over to see Robin making a grab for Zelena’s hair. She gives a half smile and listens to the stories Granny is telling about when Ruby was little.

“Gina?” she hears whispered from the doorway short while later. She hasn’t even finished her glass of wine yet.

She’s up and over in front of Roland before she can even understand what happened, “Yes Roland?”

“I scared,” he mumbles as he clutches a blanket she magicked for him earlier that night.

“What are you scared of?” she asks as she squats in front of him.

He shrugs his shoulders but moves away from the doorframe and toward her before he asks, “Can I sleep wiff you?”

Regina gives a smile and says, “Of course. Let me say goodnight to Zelena and Granny and then we can go back upstairs, okay?” Roland nods and walks to stand next to her, leaning against her leg when she turns to face Granny and Zelena.

“You go take care of the little one, Regina,” Granny says with a smile, “I’ll head home and stop by in the morning with breakfast.” Regina raises an eyebrow as Granny invites herself over under the pretense of more food. Granny just smirks and says, “Unless you want to come to the diner and eat there?”

Regina huffs, “I am perfectly capable of making breakfast on my own.”

“I know that,” Granny relents, “just because you _can_ doesn’t mean you should have to.” Again, Regina is at a loss for words at how caring Granny is acting. A small voice in the back of her mind tells her it’s all an act to get close and finish the Evil Queen off once and for all. Regina tries hard not to listen to that voice and merely gives a small smile and a nod of thanks. She looks to Zelena holding an alert Robin and Zelena smiles before saying, “I think we’ll walk around down here until she falls asleep.”

Regina nods and asks, “Do you have everything you both will need?”

Zelena rolls her eyes and lifts her free hand; “I have everything I need at the wave of my hand.”

Regina shakes her head with a fond smile, “Of course. Perhaps we can go out and buy things tomorrow?” She knows they could just use magic for everything, but she’s always loved shopping and she really wants to buy things for Roland and Robin too. She looks down to Roland who has wrapped himself around her leg, “Come along dear, let’s go to sleep.”

Roland nods sleepily and leans off of Regina’s leg to lift his arms in the air in front of her. Regina chuckles and lifts him into her arms. She lets Granny out and is shocked when the old woman reaches out and pulls her (and Roland) in for a brief but refreshing hug. She turns and heads down the walkway, not once turning back and Regina is left staring at her retreating form before she steps back inside the mansion and shuts and locks the door. She heads upstairs with Roland still in her arms and stops at Henry’s door, she looks in to see him fast asleep, his light off and his comic placed gently on his bedside table. She smiles and walks into her room, turning on a bedside lamp as she goes. She puts Roland down in the middle of her bed and he sits watching her quietly as moves to step into her dark closet to change into a pair of her silk pajamas. She comes back out and wipes her makeup off with a wipe from her vanity. _I’ll just have to wash my face tomorrow_ she thinks as she crawls into bed next to Roland. He immediately leans on her chest-over her heart again-as she reaches over to shut the light off.

“Sing?” Roland whispers into the dark room.

Regina smiles and kisses his forehead. “The same song or a different one?”

“Different,” he mumbles sleepily. She smiles and thinks back to all of the lullabies she used to sing to Henry when he was little.

> _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_
> 
> _And save these questions for another day_
> 
> _I think I know what you've been asking me_
> 
> _I think you know what I've been trying to say_
> 
> _I promised I would never leave you_
> 
> _And you should always know_
> 
> _Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_
> 
> _I never will be far away_
> 
> _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_
> 
> _And still so many things I want to say_
> 
> _Remember all the songs you sang for me_
> 
> _When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay_
> 
> _And like a boat out on the ocean_
> 
> _I'm rocking you to sleep_
> 
> _The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart_
> 
> _You'll always be a part of me_
> 
> _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_
> 
> _And dream how wonderful your life will be_
> 
> _Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_
> 
> _Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me_
> 
> _Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on_
> 
> _They never die, that's how you and I will be_

Roland’s breathing has evened out and she smiles into the darkness as she resituates herself so she can sleep. Roland moves with her so his head remains over her beating her. With another kiss to his forehead and a whispered, “Goodnight darling,” Regina closes her eyes and lets sleep claim her. Hoping for her first night free of nightmares since Robin died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullabies in this chapter are Bridge over Troubled Water by Simon & Garfunkel (yes the original because my Mom raised me on the oldies) and the second is Goodnight my Angel by Billy Joel.  
> The ceiling game is actually something I do when I nanny and have to give the kids a bath. It works wonders-especially for kids who hate bath time and water in their face! ;)  
> This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you guys are still enjoying this chapter.
> 
> Happy Once Day and good luck with the finale tonight! I'll be watching live with my box of tissues and wine ;)  
> Much Love,  
> -IrishBella


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm still reeling from that Season Finale. Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I want to be as excited as everyone else seemed to be-and don't get me wrong, I was LOVING the fact that it felt like their focus was going back to the roots of the show and family-but I'm just not sure how I feel about the finale as a whole, I feel almost numb about the whole thing. I'm super psyched to see more Regina and the Evil Queen though! I can't wait.
> 
> Anyways, here the next chapter. I would have had it up sooner, but I spent the day with a couple of my favorite little's and was too busy catching up on baby/toddler snuggles to fish out my computer ;) 
> 
> I'm so glad you guys are liking this story so much because I absolutely LOVE writing it. And thank you for all of the comments and possible chapter plots-they're super helpful to my muse! I love all, you beautiful nerds ;)
> 
> The beginning of this chapter is a little dark so be warned, it talks about previous torture-with a scene from season 2 with Greg-just in case this is a trigger for you.
> 
> Also, Hook being a Grade A butthead (in the nicest terms I can use) in case you were worried he was going to change. I actually thought about making him an ally of Regina's-like how he was portrayed to care about her in the finale-but then I thought Nah and realized that they're were much better characters that should care about her and every story needs a villain. And Hook can be that guy! YAY!! ;)
> 
> On with the story,
> 
>  
> 
> **I do not own the cannery scene from season 2 or any of the characters. I only have my little headcanon ideas they star in**

_What is that insistent knocking?_ Regina thinks to herself as she rolls out of bed. She wraps a robe around herself and goes down the stairs. The knocking continues and she throws the door open, “Do you have _any_ idea what time it is? No one comes knocking on my door and gets away without a fireball to the ass.” She puts a hand to her head as she adjusts to the amount to sunlight coming in through her door.

“Well Your Majesty, you are as _lovely_ as ever.”

“Hook,” she sighs as she leans against the door. “What do you want?”

“I want to have a drink with a queen,” Hook slurs as he lifts a flask.

“I don’t day drink. Nor do I drink with scum,” Regina snarks.

Hook gives her a smile and says, “Come on, Love. Have a drink with the dead, for old times sake.”

“I think you have the wrong idea here, _Captain._ I want you to leave.”

“Ah but I understand you, Your Majesty.”

Regina rolls her eyes. _What is going on? Perhaps Hell has frozen over. Oh the irony._ “No Hook, you don’t even understand yourself.”

“The rum does that for me. Come on, Your Majesty. From one reformed villain to another, have a drink.”

Regina scoffs. When Hook just gives a smile and lifts the flask again Regina sighs, “Hook. As I said, I don’t day drink. Let’s not pretend we’re friends, Pirate. Now get off my porch.”

“Bitch,” Hook sneers as he pushes into Regina’s door, forcing her against the wall. He drops his flask as he grabs her around the neck, squeezing just enough for her eyes to bulge. “Now this is a sight I remember, you tied up and at my mercy.” He gives a spine-chilling smirk as he runs his hook along her cheek. Regina flinches away from the metal and he chuckles.

“Get off me,” she grounds out as she tries to push him off of her but he puts more of his weight against her, effectively pinning her to the wall. The hand at her throat grows tighter and she starts clawing at his hand. His smirk grows and grows until-

“Hook?”

 _Emma._ Regina thinks with a relieved sigh.

“In here, Love,” Hook calls, not once loosening his grip on Regina.

 _What the hell? Why isn’t he letting go? Doesn’t he know that Emma will freak if she sees him like this?_ Regina wonders as her vision starts to blur.

“Oh, there you are,” Emma says as she walks into Regina’s home.

 _Um, hello? I’m here with your revived boyfriend currently trying to kill me!_ Regina thinks as she tries to access her magic. _Why isn’t it working?_ She wonders as she reaches inside of her and feels nothing. Wait-not nothing. Something’s there, it’s just suppressed. She glances down with her eyes and sees that pesky magic-blocking cuff on her wrist. _When did he manage to get that on me?_

“Come on Hook,” Emma sighs as if it exhausts her just to be here. “Finish up so we can go to lunch.”

 _What?_ Regina tries to look at Emma but sees no recognition in her face.

“Of course, Love. Let me just finish with the queen and I’ll meet you outside,” Hook says in a sickly-sweet voice.

Emma shrugs and turns to leave Regina’s house. Hook turns his attention back to Regina and her vision blurs again. All she sees is his evil smirk and then everything fades to black.

She startles and notices she’s back in the Cannery. _Oh no_. She tries to move but her arms are tied down and that wretched cuff is still on her wrist. _Not again_ she thinks. Hook stands over her with that damned smirk on his face again.

She feels herself talking.

“Whatever they’re offering you, it’s not worth it.”

“Well considering they’re offering to have me kill Rumpelstiltskin, I’d say it is.”

“You actually trust them?” she scoffs, even though she is at a disadvantage with the cuff and being tied down, she will always be a queen; always above the peasants, especially pirate scum like Hook. “You don’t even know who you’re working for.”

Before Hook can respond, Greg walks in. _And here we go_ she thinks as they start their conversation.

Regina focuses on keeping her breathing even, _no sense in getting worked up. I have the composure of a queen this will not end me. I have dealt with worse and I will get through this. I just have to hold on._

“This is how we deal with _your kind_ ,” Greg- _no Owen,_ Regina reminds herself-says, “and yes, it’s going to be unpleasant. Exactly how unpleasant? Well, that depends on you.” Regina’s eyes grow wide and she lets out a barely audible groan when he finishes hooking her up with all the cords. “Now, where is my father?” She rolls her eyes and says nothing.

They continue this dance, Greg asking a question, Regina staying silent or making a witty response until Tamara comes in.

“You have no idea who you’re dealing with,” Regina groans when the electricity stops. Her veins are on fire and she can feel herself sweating, but she will not break. _I am the Evil Queen for Gods’ sake. They do not know what I am capable of. A little electricity is not the worst that has happened to me._

“Actually we do,” Greg says as he points a finger at her. Regina refuses to look at him. She stares at the ceiling as she subtly tries to catch her breath. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

“A couple of _fools_ ,” she sneers. “In over their heads who go around stealing magic.”

Tamara and Greg laugh and say they’re not here to _steal_ magic, but to destroy it. That catches Regina off guard, but all that shows on her face is a subtle eyebrow raise.

“It’s unholy,” Tamara says, causing Regina to chuckle.

“You think _you_ can destroy magic? Just the two of you?”

Greg goes on and on about how horrible his childhood was and how the “Believers” found him.

“This little quest of yours? _To cleanse the world of magic_ ” she mocks, “It’s not gonna work.”

Greg cranks up the electricity and chuckles, “Of course it will,” and Regina’s veins are flooded with electricity that feels like fire once more.

Regina sits up straight in bed, her chest heaving. She can still feel the electricity probes on her skin, Greg and Hook each standing over her, their breath brushing over her face as they take advantage of her vulnerability. She gasps big breaths of air, trying to calm her beating heart.

“Gina?” a voice whispers in the darkness of her room.

Regina jumps, almost falling off the edge of her bed as she moves away from the voice before her brain processes who is in her bed. Her vision focuses and she can see Roland’s bedhead in the moonlight shining through her open curtains. “Roland,” she sighs in relief.

“You scared?” he asks as he sits up further to look at her.

She thinks about lying to him and telling him to go back to sleep but she remembers what happened when she lied to Henry, she almost lost him and she doesn’t think her heart can take anymore loss right now. Especially since she feels like she just got Roland. She sighs and slowly nods, “It seems I’ve had a nightmare darling, but it’s nothing to be worried about,” she’s quick to reassure the four year old. She's had this nightmare before. The cannery was one of the scarier moments she's faced, but nightmares have never stopped her, why would they start now?

Roland is quiet as he tilts his head to study her and then gives a small smile. “Sometimes I got scared in the forest and Papa always gave me two kisses for good sleeps and a snuggle,” he shrugs his shoulders and gets up on his knees before crawling over to Regina, climbing into her lap. He puts his little hands on both sides of her face and murmurs, “Two kisses for good sleeps; one to block out the bad dreams,” he kisses her forehead, “and one to bring in the good ones.” Another kiss. “Now we snuggle,” he says simply as he curls in her arms and rests his head under her chin.

Regina automatically wraps her arms around him and leans against the headboard taking a deep breath. She listens to Roland’s quiet breaths, focusing on how steady his breathing is to calm her racing heart. Soon enough, the rhythm lulls her back to sleep and they stay like this until the morning.

“Mom?” Regina wakes slowly, being brought back to consciousness by a whisper. She blinks sleepily as she adjusts to the soft morning light filtering in through her open curtains. “Mom,” is whispered again, drawing her attention to her teenage son who is standing next to her bed.

His bed head makes her smile. He’s getting so big, but he’ll always be her little prince. “Is something wrong?” she asks when he frowns at her.

Henry shakes his head but says, “You’re still in bed.”

She tilts her head as she tries to process what he’s saying. Her brain is taking a lot longer than usual to understand what is being saying. She then looks over at her alarm clock and notices it says 8:00 am. She can’t even remember the last time she slept past 7, even on a weekend. Henry was always a fairly early riser and so she was forced to become one as well, Even though in her early queen days she wouldn’t even get out of bed unless absolutely necessary and the Evil Queen only slept a few hours at a time if she had a lead on Snow White; otherwise she could lay in bed all day with a good book and a quiet room. She smiles at Henry and says, “I guess it was a long night. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“You never sleep in,” Henry says as he studies her. She’s leaning against her headboard with Roland sprawled out on top of her. _She looks almost peaceful,_ Henry thinks. It’s a look he hasn’t seen on her in a very long time and certainly not this late in the morning. The only time she looks like this is when she’s still asleep _or before I found out I was adopted_ he thinks as he remembers how horrible he was to his mom for those years before the curse broke.

Regina smiles, but it falters when she notices Henry’s face darkens. “Henry?”

“I’m sorry Mom,” he whispers.

“For what?” she asks. She’s not following what he’s saying. _Maybe I am still sleeping_ she thinks as she tries to think about what could have caused this pained look to cross her son’s face.

“I was so horrible to you and I shouldn’t have been. I love you.”

“Oh Henry,” she says as she moves one arm away from Roland to cup his cheek, “I love you too.”

Henry lets out a sob and falls into his mother’s right side, seeking comfort as she rubs her hand soothingly along his back, just like she used to when he was little. He cries harder at how things used to be before the curse. Things have been better lately, especially after Neverland, _but it’ll never be the same,_ he thinks sadly. She shifts Roland a little so Henry doesn’t squish him as he curls further into her side, hiding his face in her neck.

“Henry?” she whispers after his sobs slow and turn into hiccups. A nod into her neck followed by a hum is what she receives as an answer. “Can you tell me what just happened? Because I’m either missing an entire part of the conversation, or I’m still asleep and I just did not realize.”

Henry chuckles and shifts back so he’s resting on her shoulder and says, “You’re not still sleeping Mom. But I was thinking that you looked really relaxed and that’s how you looked before we started fighting and then I was thinking about how sad you were and how mean I was to you and how we’ll never get back to how we used to be and that makes me really sad. Angry at myself too, but mostly just sad. I miss you; I miss _us_ ,” he says as his eyes fill with tears again.

“Oh Henry,” she says as she pulls him closer, kissing his forehead. “I wish I would have known you felt this way. We cannot go back to the way things were because we are no longer those people. But I will _always_ be your mother, no matter what. That never changes. My heart is so full of love for you I think sometimes it might burst. I love you more than you know Henry Daniel Mills and I forgive you for everything that happened during the curse. We both did some pretty terrible things back then but you were forgiven as soon as they happened. I love you Henry, I always will.”

“Mom,” Henry says as he snuggles into her side again, trying not to cry. “I love you too,” he murmurs into her neck.

Regina chuckles and kisses his forehead; content to just lay in bed like this.

“Can we stay here?”

“Here in my bed?” she asks. When Henry nods she smiles, “Of course.”

“Good,” Henry says as he resituates to rest on Regina’s shoulder again. They lay there silently for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts until Henry says, “I like that he’s here.” He motions to Roland’s still-sleeping form.

“Me too,” Regina says as she smiles down at the little boy asleep on her chest.

“Can he stay here?” Henry whispers, almost as if he speaks too loudly their little bubble will burst and the real world will come knocking.

Regina gives a small shrug, causing Henry’s head to move with her shoulder, “I don’t know Henry, that’s up to him. If he wants to stay here that’s fine, if not, he’ll go back with the Merry Men.”

“He needs a mom, Mom,” Henry argues.

Regina shakes her head, “I’m not his mother, Henry. I can’t even be his stepmother. Not that that worked out so well for me the last time around,” she murmurs in retrospection.

Henry laughs at that and Regina realizes she spoke that last part out loud and blushes, “I don’t know Mom, you got me out of it,” he smirks.

“That I did,” she chuckles and kisses his forehead, “and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So maybe this time you can just be _like_ a Mom for Roland. He needs a parent, Mom. And you’ve already done it once and I turned out alright.”

Regina smiles at her son and says, “I’d say you’re more than alright darling.”

“See? Then you should keep him.”

“He’s not a dog, Henry. If he wants to stay then that’s fine, but I won’t force him.”

“You won’t have to force him Mom. He loves it here. He loves all of us and we all love him. He’s like my little brother. I want him to stay. You want him to stay. Z wants him to stay. It’ll be good.”

“We’ll see, Henry,” she says, effectively telling him to drop the conversation.

Henry sighs but listens to his brunette mother. He lays his head back onto her shoulder and soon they’re both sleeping once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like what's happening. Let me know what you guys are thinking 
> 
> -IrishBella


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> I am soooooo sorry at how long it has taken to get this chapter up but I went on a weekend getaway to Chicago with my mom and I started a new job last night, so it's been a bit crazy in my life ;)  
> I want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone that has left comments and kudos and told others about this story. I love you all so much and I'm so glad you're still enjoying this story.  
> Here it is: Chapter 7

A poking to her cheek wakes her this time-the third since she originally fell asleep. She blinks blearily and notices two brunette boys watching her.

“Gina wake up,” Roland loudly whispers from her lap.

Regina hums and attempts to sit up. Her back cracks loudly from being in the same uncomfortable position for so long. Looking at the two boys in front of her she couldn’t care less that her back was sore, she’d do it again in a heartbeat for snuggles like that. “I’m up” she murmurs and tickles Roland’s sides. He giggles and falls forward into her chest, “Good morning” she says with a big smile as she kisses his forehead.

Roland sits back up and says, “Mownin’” he smiles back at her and then says, “Henry sleeping here too!”

She chuckles at his enthusiasm and says, “I know! He came in here earlier because we were sleeping the day away!” Roland chuckles and she turns her smile to Henry, “Good morning, dear.”

“Morning Mom, Aunt Z was just in here. She said you guys were supposed to go shopping today?” He phrases it as a question and she gives a small nod.

“Yes, I had told her we should pick up some things for Roland and Robin.”

“Shopping?” Roland asks in confusion.

Regina smiles, “Yes, dear, shopping. That’s where you buy things that you need.”

“Not from the forest?”

This causes both Regina and Henry to laugh. “No, these things are not found in the forest. Would you like to come with and buy some new clothes and toys today?”

Roland’s eyes light up at the prospect of toys, “Yes!” he squeals as he hops off Regina’s lap to jump on the bed.

“Careful, dear,” Regina chides as she crawls out of bed. “Let’s go get you dressed,” she says as she picks him up off the bed and sets him against her hip.

“Henry coming?” he asks looking over her shoulder at Henry who was still sitting in the bed.

Regina pauses and looks at Henry too. She sets Roland down on the floor and says, “Why don’t you go tell Zelena that we are going to be ready to go shopping shortly and she and Robin should get ready.” He nods enthusiastically and takes off running towards the stairs, “Slow down please,” she calls after him before she goes and sits next to Henry. “Henry?” she asks.

“I shouldn’t go should I?” he asks quietly.

“What are you talking about?” Regina asks, the confusion evident in her voice.

“I should stay here, probably go see Killian, huh?” Henry says, still looking at the floor.

“Henry,” Regina starts, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you want to come with us, I will not stop you, but I’m sure you’re right in thinking Emma would appreciate seeing you.”

“I doubt it,” he mumbles, still not looking up from the floor.

“Henry,” Regina sighs. She reaches over and gently coaxes his eyes up to meet hers by putting her forefinger under his chin, “I know you’re having a lot of different feelings about Emma right now, but do not ever doubt how much she loves you, okay?” He doesn’t say anything, but he shrugs, indicating he really doesn’t believe her. “What do _you_ want to do today?” Regina asks.

“Well, I thought about maybe seeing my friends before I start school again, but I really want to go with you and Z today. Although, I know Ma will want me to come and celebrate with her and Killian since I left yesterday,” he says as he hangs his head again.

“Henry, I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. If you want to see your friends, then I’ll drop you off by them; if you want to come shopping with us, you can come with us; and if you don’t want to go by Emma, you don’t have to.”

Henry sighs and leans against Regina’s side. She immediately wraps an arm around his shoulder, “I want to go with you,” he finally whispers.

“Alright then, let’s get ready.” With one final squeeze she’s up and moving towards her closet.

“Thanks Mom,” Henry says as he gets up and moves toward the door.

“Of course Henry. I’ll get ready and once Roland is ready we can go, okay?”

“Yeah,” Henry says, already out in the hallway.

Regina sighs and braces her forehead against the cool doorframe separating her closet from the rest of her bedroom. She takes a deep breath before pushing off and finding something to wear for the day. She settles on a pair of black slacks, a gray quarter-sleeved blouse, and her favorite red heels. _Just because we’re going shopping for children does not mean I need to look like a slob. I was a **queen** after all._

She finishes her hair and makeup with the flick of her wrist before taking another deep breath and heads to the stairs, magicking an outfit for Roland as she walked. Once she’s at the bottom of the stairs she hears voices coming from the kitchen and heads toward them. She walks in to see Zelena sitting on the furthest bar stool from her at the island, with Roland next to her and Henry next to him, all eating muffins out of a basket in the middle of her island. They each are drinking juice and laughing at how Roland tries to fit the entire muffin in his mouth. She smiles at the antics before shifting her focus to Granny, who’s holding Robin and leaning against the counter next to the fridge. Granny nods toward her and turns her attention back to the baby in her arms. Regina smiles at the warmth emitting from her kitchen. The happy chatter coming from her family warms her heart in ways she never thought possible.

“Gina!” Roland squeals when he sees her standing in the doorway. He tries to stand on the bar stool and Henry immediately places a hand on his back and one near his chest to steady him.

She chuckles and moves to lift the small boy onto her hip, “Should we get ready?”

“Yes, yes, yes!!” he squeals and kicks his legs around her midsection, causing her to smile again as she moves to the bathroom to help him get ready. As soon as he’s dressed and his hair has been tamed (as much as Regina could manage with a squirming four-year-old), he takes off out the door squealing for Henry to play before they go. Regina smiles at his enthusiasm and moves back to the kitchen where Granny hands her a cup of coffee, catching her off guard yet again with her thoughtfulness.

Regina is too stunned to respond but Granny just chuckles, “I know how you get without coffee, Regina. Don’t think I don’t remember what it was like all those years you would come in during the curse. You without coffee is someone _no_ _one_ wants to mess with.”

Regina smirks and takes a sip of the coffee, enjoying the way it warms her insides as it slides down her throat. She lets out a content sigh and leans against the island, grabbing a muffin and breaking off a small piece to plop into her mouth.

Zelena chuckles at her sister before drinking her own coffee, “Did you still want to go shopping today?” she asks.

Regina nods her head and finishes chewing before responding with, “Yes, I was thinking perhaps we could take head outside of town and do some shopping for Roland and Robin. I know Henry is in need of some new pants with his latest growth spurt and perhaps you’d like to pick up some new things?”

Zelena nods thoughtfully and says, “I suppose it might be nice to not have to magic as many things. I have not had to leave the town without access to my magic, though. In New York I had my pendent, now I don't. I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“It is a bit of a change without magic, but I believe you can handle it; it would only be for a few hours,” Regina says with a reassuring smile.

Zelena smiles back and nods, “Alright. Where will we be going?”

“Originally I had thought New York would be nice, but it is quite a drive. The same goes for Boston. They’re both beautiful, but I do not think we want to drive so far with two small children. I think our best bet is Portland. It has everything we need and it’s only about 2 hours from here.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Zelena says with an excited look.

Regina nods and says, “I’ve already magicked some car seats into my car. We are ready to go whenever…” she trails off looking into the living room where she can hear Henry and Roland laughing.

Zelena draws her attention back by saying, “Oh thank heavens, I do not think I would have been able to figure that out with magic.”

Regina laughs at that and nods, “Yes it was quite trying when Henry was little and I know Snow had a hard time with Neal’s.” Zelena agrees with a hum and Regina waves her hand, making Robin’s new car seat appear on the counter. Granny immediately moves over and places Robin in the seat, helping Zelena buckle her in correctly and making sure the clips are placed correctly over her tiny body; snug but not too tight.

“You two have fun today,” Granny says with a smile as she gives a quick hug to each sister, catching them both off guard. They stand stunned as she walks over to the baby and says; “Don’t be too hard on them while you’re gone.” She winks at the baby and places a kiss on forehead before she moves to say goodbye to Henry and Roland.

“Bye Granny!” Roland says loudly as he runs up to wrap his little arms around her legs.

Granny laughs and pats his back affectionately before he runs back to the game he and Henry are playing. Henry walks up to her and wraps his arms around her middle and resting his head on her shoulder before whisper “Thank you” in her ear. She smiles and kisses his forehead. With a final wave and a “See you later,” she’s out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a tad shorter than the others but I really wanted to get something out to you guys and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Get ready for a Mills family shopping trip!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a guest over on ff so rightly pointed out, Zelena HAS been outside the town line with Robin and Roland when she was pretending to be Marian. My apologies if that part in chapter 7 confused anyone else-I honestly blocked that whole storyline on the show from my brain because it was too much. But I fixed the storyline :) 
> 
> Here it is: Chapter 8-Mills Family Shopping Trip :)

Regina, Zelena, Henry, Roland, and Robin all load into the Mercedes. Henry sits in the middle of the backseat between Roland and Robin, smiling at the baby girl and helping Roland play Angry Birds on his phone. Regina smiles in the rearview mirror and thinks Henry would have made an amazing big brother. _Perhaps he still can be_ she thinks with a grimace as she thinks of Emma and the pirate; the dream she had the night before still fresh in her mind. She tries to bury those thoughts. No need to ruin a potentially wonderful day with her family by thinking terrible thoughts. _Her family_ she smiles again as she realizes that the people in her car are her family. She always wanted a big family, but it was never in the cards for her.

Now it is.

It's loud in the car as Roland squeals in delight at the game on Henry’s phone. Henry chuckles at his enthusiasm before turning his attention back to his little cousin and starts making silly faces at her. Zelena is rechecking the diaper bag saying, “Diapers, wipes, bottles, pacifier, extra outfit, changing pad, jackets-one for Robin and one for Roland, blanket, hat, burp cloth, Sophie teether, swaddler. The stroller is in the back,” she mutters out the entire list to herself as she digs through the diaper bag yet again.

“Zelena, you’ve checked and rechecked that diaper bag plenty of times, nothing is going to magically appear in it,” Regina says with a smile at her sister as she backs out of the driveway.

“Well, we haven’t left town yet, so something could magically appear,” Zelena snarks.

Both sisters smirk and Regina says, “You and I have already magicked everything you and Robin could need today, and if we did happen to forget something, we will be shopping, so you can just get it there.”

Zelena nods, “I suppose you are right Regina, I guess I’m just a little worried about leaving Storybrooke-and my magic-behind.”

“It will be all right,” Regina gives her a reassuring smile and reaches out the squeeze Zelena’s hand before returning her own hand to the steering wheel.

“Yes, I know,” Zelena concedes. “You realize this is our first ‘family’ outing,” Zelena adds as she puts the word family in finger quotes.

Regina laughs out loud at the finger quotes and Henry jumps in from the back seat, “We should commemorate this moment, Mom. We’ll have to take a picture of all of us when we get to Portland.”

“Oooh! Are you referring to the taking of a selfie?” Zelena asks as she turns to look at her nephew.

Henry laughs and says, “Yeah, Aunt Z, it’d have to be a selfie-style unless we ask some stranger to take it for us.”

Regina shakes her head and says, “We will _not_ act like a bunch of tourists.”

“Aw, but Mom,” Henry pretends to whine, “you’re taking all the fun out of this trip.”

Regina smirks when she sees Henry attempt to hide a smile. “Well, it is my job,” she murmurs.

Henry’s voice drops an octave and he practically growls as he says, “I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.”

Roland starts giggling at Henry as Regina shakes her head with a fond smile and a suppressed chuckle, “Since when do I sound like The Hulk?”

Henry shrugs his shoulders with a smile playing on his lips, “It was between The Hulk or Mufasa from the Lion King.”

“I never did like that lion,” Regina murmurs, never taking her eyes from the road as they head toward Main Street.

“He’s real?!” Henry asks, his teen voice breaking in the middle.

Regina chuckles, “Henry, your mother is The Evil Queen, your grandparents are Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Queen of Hearts, your aunt is the Wicked Witch of the West; you’ve met more fairy tale characters than you can count and you doubt the validity of the Lion King?” She raises an eyebrow when she looks at her son in the rearview mirror.

“Mom!” Henry gasps as he puts a hand over his heart in mock outrage, “you’ve been holding out on me! Why weren’t they in the book? Not even a little bit! How did you know them? Did Scar really kill Mufasa? What really happened?” He fires off the questions so quickly he doesn’t even have a chance to breathe.

Regina shakes her head affectionately and says, “Slow down Henry, before you turn blue. I never had to deal with Mufasa, they were in another part of the Enchanted Forest and they mostly kept to themselves. When I was a young queen, there was a ban on all magical creatures in the White Kingdom, so Mufasa and his pride stayed away. However, when I became the Evil Queen and lifted the ban, we came to an agreement. He and his pride would stay away from my kingdom and I would make sure no hunter’s came onto their land.”

Henry gapes at his mother, “You dealt with a _lion_?!”

Regina smiles and corrects, “Shape shifter. Similar to Ruby, Mufasa and his pride were able to shift between their human and lion forms”

“That’s so cool!!” Henry says in awe.

“I do have to disagree with you Henry,” she scrunches up her nose in disgust, “I’ve never been one for pets.”

“Mo-om,” Henry chides, “You got a hang out with _lions_ and you were upset?!”

“What if they weren’t housebroken, Henry? Or if they decided to use my furniture as a scratching post?” she complains.

Henry scoffs at his mother, but notices the smirk she’s wearing. He shakes his head and mutters, “Well played.”

Regina laughs and winks at him through the mirror.

Zelena shakes her head at the duo. There are many things they do that she finds strange, _No._ _Strangely…endearing_ she concedes as she looks at the smiles both are wearing before Regina’s eyes return to the road and Henry turns his attention back to Roland and Robin.

Regina turns onto Main Street and starts toward the town line, doing her best to ignore the flash of blonde hair standing on the sidewalk outside Granny’s gaping as the Mercedes rolls past. She glances into the mirror and notices Henry’s eyes widen before he attempts to sink lower in his seat. He mutters, “I should have sent her a text,” as he looks blankly out the windshield.

“I’m sure she’ll understand,” Regina placates. “You can see her when we get back if you’d like,” she offers, hoping to take that sad look off her son’s face.

Henry merely shrugs and turns to look out Roland’s window.

“Henry!” Roland shouts as he thrusts the phone into Henry’s face, “Help me?”

“Sure Ro,” Henry says with a smile.

 _Leave it to Roland to help the situation and put a smile on his face,_ Regina thinks with a smile of her own. She’s glad she had sent a message to Little John that morning, informing him that they would be leaving town for the day and that he could see Roland when they returned. She had to send the message by bird of course, since Little John refused to join the 21 st century by leaving the woods and getting a cell phone. Regina internally rolls her eyes as she thinks about how Henry had joked that she was turning into Snow.

Regina slows the car as they near the town line. She sees Zelena grip the sides of her seat gives her a reassuring smile, her own hands tightening on the steering wheel. They roll across the line and both Regina and Zelena gasp, as they no longer feel their magic. It is as if someone tied up one of their limbs, it’s still there but they have no access to it. Zelena coughs and puts a hand to her chest and Regina’s knuckles turn white from her grip on the steering wheel.

“Mom?” Henry calls from the back seat.

Regina clears her throat and yes, “Yes dear?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, Henry. Crossing the town line affects people with magic differently than others but we’ll be all right. I just needed a moment to get my bearings.”

“Gina?” Roland asks.

“Yes Roland?” Regina asks doing her best to give him a genuine smile.

“We go?” he asks as his eyebrows draw together in a look of confusion.

Regina, Zelena, and Henry all chuckle and Regina says, “Yes, we are going, right now.” She takes a deep breath and moves her foot to the gas.

The trip ended up going much smoother than Regina had anticipated. She had worried that Roland or Robin would not be able to handle the 2+ hours in the Mercedes but they had done wonderfully. Robin played with Henry’s fingers for the first 30 minutes of the trip and then fell asleep, staying asleep until they arrived at the store. Roland spent the majority of the trip playing games and watching videos on Henry’s phone but once they hit the Portland outskirts he shut it off in favor of watching the city come into view and singing goofy songs with Henry.

Regina pulled into the parking lot sighing in relief that they made it all in one piece. Zelena smiled at her, both thinking about how enjoyable their chats throughout the car ride were. A lot of time had been spent catching each other up on things sisters should know about each other. Since they were never given the chance as children, they would just have to make due; and that’s what they were doing. They had stuck to lighter topics and stayed far away from their “dark” topics. They decided early on that that conversation would be saved until they could drink their weight in alcohol and air everything out, but until then they still wanted to know about each other so they talked about hobbies/pastimes, embarrassing stories, and anything that made them laugh.

Regina realized with a bittersweet twist to her gut that she had been laughing a lot lately. Perhaps with Robin leaving she should be feeling upset or even angry-the Evil Queen certainly would be out for revenge if she was around. She was trying so very hard to prevent history from repeating itself; she didn’t want to be the Evil Queen anymore, she wanted to be Regina and perhaps leaning on her family to help her grieve Robin was the way make sure the Evil Queen never came back.

She shook herself from her own thoughts and looked in the rearview mirror to see Roland kicking his feet excitedly as he waited for someone to help him out of his seat. Regina and Zelena exit the Mercedes and as Regina pulls the stroller from the trunk, Zelena takes Robin’s seat out of the car and places it in the stroller once it’s set up. When Regina finishes setting up the stroller for Zelena, she heads to the other side of the car to help Roland out of his seat and Henry follows. Henry grabs the diaper bag for Zelena and places it in the bottom of the stroller.

With Roland’s hand securely in hers, Regina makes the trek across the parking lot and into the boutique. They were all immediately overwhelmed by the sheer size of the boutique. Roland gaps and whispers, “so much toys.” Regina smiles and gives his hand a squeeze before heading to grab a cart. Henry reaches for the cart before her and motions to Roland still grasping her hand tightly. She gives him a grateful smile and walks toward the sign that says “Furniture” with Roland next to her, Henry with the cart and Zelena with the stroller behind them.

A worker immediately walks over them and asks if they need any help. Regina politely declines and tells her they are just browsing and the woman says to “just holler” if they need anything. Regina gives a smile and continues toward the furniture sign, think that’s a good place to start.

They arrive in the furniture department and are overwhelmed, again, by the size. There are exhibits across the entire floor: cribs, toddler beds, regular beds, rocking chairs, toddler tables, little chairs (indoor and outdoor), armoires, dressers, bookshelves, toy chests, little couches; different shapes, different colors; some had animals on them; some followed gender norms; some were gender-neutral. Regina smiled as she remembered what it was like when she raised Henry. She was so worried she was going to miss something that she bought one of everything. Henry chuckled as he looked around noticing things similar to what he had as a child. He’s sure his mother would have already had some of his things up for Roland had she not donated them all when Emma started up the group home after they returned from Neverland.

*******Flashback*******

“What are you going to do with them?” Regina asks as she watches the Lost Boys being led below deck before they depart from Neverland.

Emma shrugs her shoulders and stares out into the waters as she leans against the side of the Jolly Roger.

Regina sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She doesn’t have time for this, her son was just returned to her and all she wants is to go below deck and watch him sleep; make sure she hasn’t just imagined the entire thing. She wants to make sure the rescue mission really went well and Henry’s fine. Instead she squares her shoulders and says, “Miss Swan, this is something that needs to be figured out before we get back to Storybrooke.”

Emma sighs and lowers her head, resting it on her arms where they’re placed on the boat, “I know Regina. When we get back I’ll have to look at getting a space to start up a group home or something until we can get some families for them. I just couldn’t leave them here. They deserve better than that,” she whispers at the end.

That whisper cuts right through Regina because she knows what Emma is really saying _I deserved better than that._ Knowing that she was the reason Emma was shipped off to the World Without Magic hurt Regina like nothing else. Granted, she didn’t place Emma in the wardrobe herself, but she didn’t leave Snow and Charming much choice. _Damn them and their wish for it all to work out_ Regina thinks bitterly as she counts to 10. She knows Emma doesn’t blame her for what happened; Hell, earlier Regina had said she had no regrets about anything because it all led up to Henry. But just because you don’t regret something doesn’t mean you don’t feel remorse for it and Regina knows Emma was the only true innocent involved in all of this and she was given the shortest stick; being forced to grow up alone is a terrible price to pay when you did nothing wrong. “Emma.” Regina says as she stands next to the blonde woman who still has her head against her forearms. She takes another deep breath, they don’t do this; they don’t comfort each other; not without Henry’s life in danger. “When we get back, I know of a place that can be turned into a group home for the boys. I may even know of some families that would be willing to take in a child or two; however that’s probably more your mother’s expertise. I was never one to know much about a person’s personal life; I just didn’t care.”

Regina sees Emma give a half smile at that comment and eventual Emma raises her head and gives Regina a grateful smile, “Thanks,” she murmurs.

Regina nods her head before staring out at the setting sun. “I still have all of Henry’s childhood things in the basement that we could give the building a more homelike feel and I’m sure Marco would be willing to build some beds, dressers and a table for you and these boys.”

Emma looks thoughtful and turns to stare at the water, mimicking Regina’s pose against the side of the ship.

“That’s a great idea,” Emma finally says.

*******1 year later*******

“Regina?”

Regina looks up from the paperwork at her desk to see Emma standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Yes, Miss Swan?” she asks in her coolest voice, raising her chin and narrowing her eyes to hide what vulnerability she is feeling after seeing her son; a son she hasn’t seen in a year and who doesn’t know who she is.

Emma sighs and walks in to sit in the chair across from Regina, slouching down, barely still sitting upright. Regina raises an eyebrow in judgment but says nothing. Finally, Emma says, “So you honestly don’t remember what happened in the last year.”

Regina sighs and shakes her head, “No.” She looks down at her desk as she reaches into her memories, only finding a wall where her recent memories should be. To be honest, it gave her a migraine every time she tried to reach into them. Not that she’d ever admit to having such a mundane weakness; no one knew she had terrible migraines. And if it was up to her, no one ever would.

Emma only sighs again and looks at the side of Regina’s desk, afraid to look up at the woman in question. She has so many questions for her about the past year and all the memories she has floating in her head that she knows don’t belong to her. She wants to know where they came from or if they’ll disappear the longer she’s out of the curse. But she doesn’t ask. They don’t do that; they don’t talk about what they’re feeling. So instead she sits quietly until Regina speaks up.

“What do you want Miss Swan?” Regina asks sounding absolutely exhausted.

Emma merely looks up and shrugs her shoulders.

Regina sighs and rolls her eyes before she passes some papers over, “These are papers for the building we talked about for the Lost Boys. I was able to get everything in order before the second curse but as everything has gone to Hell since then I’ve had to redo the paperwork. All that’s currently left is a name. Did you have one in mind or would you like to think on it?”

Emma looks down at the papers, seeing the address she, Regina, and Henry had gone to look at right after the curse. Well, Pan-Henry actually, since that was when Pan was inhabiting Henry’s body; but at the time they didn’t know, so they thought they were bonding with their son-civilly-while looking for a new place for the Lost Boys because Granny wasn’t going to house them forever. “Happily Ever After,” Emma scoffs quietly.

Regina had been watching the blonde as she read over the papers. If she hadn’t been watching her, she’s sure she would’ve missed the fact that she had spoken at all. “I’m sorry?”

“Ever After. That’s what the name should be.”

“Cheeky,” Regina muses as she writes the name down on the paper in front of her.

Emma shrugs with a small smirk as she looks up at Regina.

Regina shakes her head and says, “I hope you don’t mind but I’ve already started moving furniture into the building. I figured that the sooner we could get it set up, the sooner we could move the Lost Boys in and they would be out of Granny’s hair.” Emma nods as she wonders what it looks like now. They had talked about repainting and redecorating before the second curse and she wonders if Regina went through with it. “I’ve moved all of Henry’s old things: his crib is already at the bed and breakfast for the smallest boy, his toddler bed is set up at the home, his toy chests and everything from his toy room has all been moved into the home and they have already been filled with toys and books. I also talked with Marco and he’s finished all of the other beds and is almost done with the dinning room table.”

“Wow,” Emma muses, “You’ve got a lot done.”

“I’ve had a lot of time on my hands,” Regina says as she looks down at her lap. She immediately looks up and says, “If you’d like I can take you there after work and show you what’s been done. Unless you’d prefer your mother to help,” she offers as an after thought.

Emma gives her a questioning look and asks, “My mother?”

Regina nods and lets out a chuckle, “Yes, surprising I know, but it seems that the pregnancy has given her a lot of extra energy she needed to put into something, and that just so happened to be this group home. She’s been in and out of the group home as well as Granny’s getting the older boys to help around the diner and moving things around the home to help things along.”

“Yeah, actually now that I think about it, she offered to take Henry along with the other boys but I stopped her because I didn’t want anyone to slip up and let the missing memory thing out before we can make a potion.”

Regina looks down at her lap again to regain her composure she lost at the mention of Henry. “I can understand that,” she says after she counts to 10 and then 20. “Now if you’ll excuse me Miss Swan, some of us still have jobs to do.”

*******Present*******

“What do we even need?” Zelena asks as she looks around the isle they’re standing in.

“Well, you’ll need a crib, a rocking chair, a changing table, perhaps a swing or bouncer, a dresser for her clothes, a toy chest for her toys, blankets, sheets, a Pack ‘n Play, clothes-“

“Okay,” Zelena says as she holds up her hand.

Regina can tell that she’s overwhelmed so she just smiles at her and reaches to grab her forearm. “What color do you think of when you think of a crib?” she asks softly.

“Gray?” Zelena says in a question.

Regina gives a nod in agreement and says, “Alright, do you want her to have a themed room-an animal, a color, or a pattern maybe?”

“I’ve always been known for monkeys but I think I saw a display earlier that had elephants on it and I don’t think I’ve seen anything cuter; aside from my daughter of course.”

Regina smiles and says, “Elephants. Perfect.” She turns and assessing the things she sees.

Soon they have a flat cart that contains a gray and white crib, a crib skirt with a matching bumper, a pink and gray elephant quilt with a matching sham, gray elephant sheets, a mattress, the mattress pad, an elephant mobile, a set of 3 plush elephants, elephant decals and a wooden outline of an elephant to hang on the wall, an elephant shaped plush play mat as well as a set of 3 elephant shaped storage containers, gray and pink over the door storage containers, an elephant bath towel-because how could you not-and a pink elephant Thumbie/security blanket. They also had a changing table and rocking chair/ottoman set that match the crib, a shelf to hold trinkets, a little bookshelf, an elephant plush rocker that she could ride on when she was bigger, a swing, a bouncer, a dresser and a toy chest all in boxes and loaded onto a flat cart that a worker brought over when they noticed how much stuff they were accumulating. Finally, with all the big stuff set for Robin; Regina moved to the aisle to find Henry and Roland playing with a set of Legos set out on a table. She smiled and moved over to them to see if Roland wanted to pick out his own things or let her do it. “Roland?” she calls drawing his attention to her.

“Gina! We done?” he asks, obviously over the whole shopping thing for now.

She chuckles and shakes her head, “No darling, not yet. Would you like to come help me pick out some things for your room or stay here with Henry?”

“Toys?” the little boy perks up.

Regina shakes her head again with a goofy smile, “Not yet, we’ll pick out toys at the end.”

Roland sighs but moves to crawl into her lap now that she’s sitting at the small table next to Henry. She helps him into her lap and wraps her arms around his little waist, “What color do you want your room to be?”

He scrunches up his face as he thinks and then says, “Green? Like the forest?”

Regina nods, Green like the forest, she could do that. “Alright, I will go do that and you can stay here and play with Henry.”

“Okay,” he says as he hops off her lap and goes to Henry’s other side to finish his tower of Legos. She smiles at the boys and how well they play together before she heads back by Zelena and all of the things they’ve already accumulated.

She ends up finding a bed frame that will fit the bed already in the spare room but will just make the bed lower and easier for Roland to climb in to and it had a matching bedside table. She decides that since Roland wants the room to be green that she will add in some cool shapes instead of an animal. She finds a gray round table with green chairs, a fuzzy green carpet that looked like grass, a bookcase, a storage cubby that comes with gray, green, and white storage cubes, a dresser, and a beanbag chair she just couldn’t pass up. She also found the cutest set of outdoor beach chairs with umbrellas and a matching table that she just _had_ to get as well as a cute little plastic picnic table just Roland’s size that she already imagined next to the patio furniture she already owns. She smiles at all the wonderful finds they have already and then she moves on to clothing and other little accessories.

Zelena rolls her eyes at Regina’s enthusiasm but then she remembers that Regina was once a queen and is used to getting exactly what she wants when she wants it and she knows for a fact, Regina gave Henry absolutely everything he could possibly think of, let alone need. So, she just smiles and follows her sister, allowing her the freedom to buy whatever she wants or thinks she needs.

They end up filling an entire cart with clothes for Robin and Roland, extra bedding, pillows, blankets, kid towels, stuffed animals, and more “cute” storage containers-as Regina called them. The workers had constantly been checking on them to see if they needed anything because they saw what an easy sell Regina would be. They brought over another cart and offered to take the flat and the cart full of clothing and extras to the front while they continued shopping. Regina agreed with a nod and pushed the new, empty cart over to where Henry and Roland had moved. They were now both sitting in front of the TV in the store-Roland resting comfortably in Henry’s lap. Regina smiled at the sight and called them over so they could help with picking out toys. Roland was all over that and immediately ran over to Regina. She lifted him to her hip and smiled at him, “Let’s go find some toys,” she said with a smile.

They fill yet another cart with toys and extra accessories they find along the way. Some accessories they added were extra bottles and Nuks for Robin, a bottle dryer, a set of plates, cups, and silverware for Roland, Sippy cups for both Robin (futuristically) and Roland, an outdoor playpen for Robin, books, extra diapers and wipes, a baby monitor with an extra receiver, extra smoke alarms and carbon monoxide detectors for each of the kids’ rooms-Henry’s already had his-outlet covers, extra burp cloths, an elephant nightlight for Robin’s room, a green colored TykeLight for Roland-it’s a little man that glows and it can move with him if he needs to leave the room and gets scared of the dark. _How cool!_ Roland and Henry couldn’t wait to get home and try it out. They also picked up some bath toys as well as a baby bath tub for Robin since hers was still at the convent and neither of the sisters wanted to venture over there to get it back. They had just been bathing her in the sink since they returned from Hell. Finally, after trekking all over the store (more than once) Regina decides they have all that they need and goes to have them start checking out. She spends way more money than she needed to, but she doesn’t regret a thing. Seeing Roland with the little stuffed monkey he picked up along with a new soft blanket and Henry holding the smallest plush elephant over Robin’s carrier makes Regina’s heart soar. She smiles as she waits for the workers to load up the SUV she had to rent to make sure everything fit on their way back to Storybrooke.

“Mo-om!” Henry whines as he stops outside the cars, refusing to push Robin’s stroller any further.

“Hen-ry,” Regina mocks in the same whiney tone.

“Ugh,” Henry groans like only a teenage can do, “I just want to take one picture. Just one!” he promises. Regina looks unconvinced until he turns on the puppy eyes, “Please?” he asks sweetly. He can see Regina breaking so he turns to Roland and pulls him close, “Please?” he repeats with Roland staring up at him.

Roland catches on and turns to Regina, “Please, Gina?” he asks batting his eyelashes.

Regina’s resolve breaks and Zelena chuckles, muttering, “Oh you’re in trouble.”

“Fine,” Regina says with a sigh.

Roland looks between Regina’s exasperation and Henry’s beaming smile and smiles back at him. Regina knows she’d do anything for those smiles to stay on their faces. Zelena chuckles again at how quickly Regina’s exasperation turned to love and adoration when looking at those two boys. She moves to pick up an alert Robin and Regina picks up Roland to place him on her hip as they all squish together. Henry stands in the middle with Zelena on his left, holding Robin to her chest facing the camera. Regina stands to Henry’s right with Roland on her right hip. They squish even closer with the SUV behind them. Regina’s cheek is pressed to Henry’s and she is positively beaming as Roland scoots his face even closer to hers. He puts on the biggest “cheeeeeese” grin she’s ever seen and Henry readies his phone’s forward facing camera. Zelena shifts Robin so she is between her face and Henry’s. She cradles Robin’s head with one hand and her bum with the other she squishes their faces closer to Henry’s. He finally snaps the picture and everyone moves even closer to see how it turned out.

“Awwww,” Henry coos, “It’s beautiful.” He wipes a pretend tear from his eye.

Regina rolls her eyes as she says, “When did my son the Author become my son the Actor?”

Henry just chuckles and says, “Alright I promised Mom only ONE picture, so we can go now.” He tucks his phone away in his pocket after he changes his lock screen to the picture he just took.

It had been decided that Regina would lead the way back in the Mercedes with Robin and Roland in the backseat and Zelena and Henry would follow in the giant SUV filled with all of their buys from the day. Regina’s trunk and front seat were full of bags of clothes and toys while Zelena and Henry were packed tight with everything else. Henry had offered to ride with Zelena so she wouldn’t have to ride alone and he wanted to know more about the aunt that had just shown up into his life. He was the author now, the more he knew about her life the more objective the storybook could be.

Before they hit the highway both Roland and Robin were sound asleep in their seats. Regina smiled into the rearview mirror at the sight of Roland’s head leaning against the side of his booster seat with his new cuddly blanket wrapped snuggly in one hand while the other held his new stuffed monkey-similar to the one Regina “made” for him when she stopped that flying monkey from attacking him during the missing year. She glanced at him once more in the mirror before turning onto the highway and turning up the radio to help her stay awake on the ride back to Storybrooke. She can see the SUV with Zelena and Henry right behind her; she smiles as she thinks to what a good day they had today and relaxes as she heads back to her home with her family.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. She’s had it off since before they left for the Underworld and had not thought to turn it back on until she realized that Henry and Zelena would be in a different vehicle, if they needed to contact her, she should really make herself available. She turns on her cell phone and once it’s powered up she notices she has 37 missed calls, 12 voicemails, and 15 unread messages. She takes a deep breath, readying herself before she puts the phone to her ear to listen to the first voicemail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally imagine Henry posting that picture online with: “Every family has a story to tell… Welcome to Ours! #daywiththefam #blessed Follow our adventures with the hashtag #MillsFamilyAdventures” ;)
> 
> I also can see Regina being a shopaholic and buying just about everything in the store for her family. This chapter was so much fun to write (even though I faced a bit of writer's block when I started) I'm so excited and can't wait until next chapter when we see how they get everything into Regina's house and set up and we'll hopefully see a heart-to-heart between the Mills sisters :)


	9. Chapter 9

Regina listens to all 12 voicemails and shakes her head at the fact that 9 of them are from Snow; one is from Granny asking if they’ll be back in time for her to bring over some dinner-causing Regina to smile; one is from Kathryn; and one is from Emma. She looks into the rearview mirror at the two sleeping children in her backseat-she’s so glad they thought to buy one of those backseat mirrors so she could see Robin while she was driving. She smiles at them before shifting her focus to behind her car and sees Zelena and Henry behind her. She smiles at the thought of all of Henry’s questions and Zelena’s quick wit; it will make for some interesting stories when they get back to Storybrooke. She takes a deep breath as she hits “Call” and puts the phone up to her ear. She thinks back to Snow’s messages she just listened to. The first few messages were her offering sympathy and apologizing for how they all handled Hook’s return. Then she was asking if she could stop by, offering to bring food-Regina rolled her eyes at that-and then she was just calling because she was worried. Finally, the last few messages were borderline frantic because she had talked to Emma and Snow was worried they were leaving Storybrooke for good and _that’s not the way to handle this_ Snow had said.

 _What does **she** know about “handling this”_ Regina thinks bitterly. She takes another deep breath as she hears the ringing. _Now is not the time for anger. We’re friends now, family even, and she’s just worried._ Another deep breath and counting to 10 keeps Regina calm until the other end of the line is picked up.

“Regina?” Snow asks in a panicked voice.

“Hello Snow,” Regina says trying to keep her emotions in check.

“Oh Regina!” Snow exclaims, “I’ve been so worried, no one has seen or heard from you.”

Regina rolls her eyes, “I did not realize I had to check in.”

“Regina,” Snow sighs, “We were worried about you. We wanted to make sure you were okay.”

With a sigh of her own Regina replies, “I’m sorry Snow. I guess I’m just not used to that.”

“Well get used to it.” Regina can practically hear the smile in Snow’s words.

She smiles back and says, “I’m sorry to have worried you. I had my phone off and only felt the need to turn it on just now.”

“Can I ask what you’ve been up to? I know you went home with Zelena, Henry, and Roland; how’s that going?”

Regina smiles as she looks into the rearview mirror, “It’s going well,” she finally says. “It was nice to have a full house last night.”

Snow can hear the smile in her former stepmother’s voice and can’t help but smile at that, “I’m glad you weren’t alone Regina. What did you guys do today?”

Regina shakes her head at Snow’s nosiness, _some things never change_ she thinks. “We went to Portland actually.”

“Portland?!” Snow chokes out, “What’s in Portland?”

“Well, we wanted to pick up a few things and I didn’t want to venture out into Storybrooke just yet. So, we decided Portland would be a fun little adventure.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Snow says wistfully, “Did you find everything you were looking for?”

Regina glances into the rearview mirror once more and says, “So much more.”

Snow can hear the softness in her tone and it makes her beam through the phone, “I know you’re probably very busy but would you be up for some visitors tonight? Charming and I could help unload some things if you need?”

Regina hears the trepidation in her voice and gives a small smile, “I think we could really use some help unloading and setting up Robin’s new crib. I had originally thought about using magic but it could prove more entertaining to do it without.”

Snow lets out a chuckle and says, “Well, it was very entertaining when Charming and Emma tried to set up Neal’s crib so I’m sure it could be just as hilarious now.”

“Emma is coming?” Regina asks, suddenly unsure of what she just got herself into.

Snow is quick to rectify, “No, I’m sure she and Hook are busy. Unless you want her there?” she adds at the end, thinking she perhaps had misinterpreted Regina’s unease.

“No, I think it’s best we have some time a part for now. She deserves to be happy that her pirate is back and I don’t think I can be truly happy for her just yet. Does that make me a terrible friend?” She whispers the last part in a scared voice, wondering if she’s actually being a horrible person by feeling this way.

“No, it makes you human Regina,” Snow placates, “Emma knows that you’re grieving and that she was horrible to you yesterday. She’s actually worried that _she’s_ the terrible friend.”

Regina scoffs, “It seems we’ve both been terrible.”

“Maybe you can talk it out?” Snow tries to meddle.

Regina sighs, “I’m sure we’ll have to talk eventually, but I’m just not ready Snow.”

“I understand Regina, you take the time that you need. We’ll all be right here when you need us.”

Regina smiles and murmurs, “Thank you Snow. Shall I call you when we come in to town so you and David can meet us at the mansion?”

“That sounds wonderful. When do you think that will be?”

“A little less than 2 hours?” Regina says as she mentally counts how long it will be now that they’re on the highway.

“Alright, well Neal is napping right now, but he should be awake by then. We’ll wait for your call.”

“Thank you Snow. You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to Regina. We both want to,” she says as she looks to Charming, who’s sitting next to her nodding to what she’s saying. “This is what family does. We help each other. Even if that’s just putting together a crib.”

“Well, I did happen to buy more than just a crib.”

Snow lets out a laugh, “That does not surprise me one bit Regina. What did you end up buying?” She leans back against the couch and listens as Regina nervously chuckles before launching into all she bought and mentions that she had to rent an SUV from a nearby dealership to help get everything home. Snow is near tears she’s laughing so hard at Regina’s story. From the shopping adventure, to the goofy selfie Henry had posted on his Instagram page that Charming showed her while she was on the phone. “Yes I’ve seen it; it’s adorable Regina! You should frame that!”

Regina chuckles again and makes an affirmative noise. “Well I’m driving now, Snow. I will call you when we come into town.”

“Okay Regina, drive safe!” Snow says and then she hears a quiet hum before the line goes dead.

Regina puts the phone down to rest on her thigh as she runs her right hand through her hair. No one had ever showed they cared like that. No one ever told her to “drive safe” before. She never had a family before. She rubs at her temple while watching the road pass before her eyes. She takes a deep breath and picks up her phone once more. One glance at the back seat has her smiling as she dials a number she never thought she’d use again.

“Hello?”

“Kathryn,” Regina says in a small voice.

“Regina!” Kathryn squeals, “I- I heard about what happened. I’m so sorry. I should have been a better friend. I should have been there. I’m so-“

“Kathryn,” Regina stops her monologue.

“Oh Regina! I’ve missed talking with you. Would you like to get together and catch up?”

Regina chuckles at how quickly the blonde switched topics. This was why she likes Kathryn; she was never one to force Regina to talk about something she didn’t want to. She never kept pushing a topic; she just moved on. “I think I’d like that.”

“Yay!” Kathryn squealed. “I heard that Zelena is living with you now? How’s that going?”

“It’s…interesting. I know it’s hard to understand; it’s hard for me to understand,” she chuckles quietly. “But she’s my sister. With the memories of our time together as children now, it’s worth a shot, right?” She ends with a question, almost as if she’s afraid of the blonde’s answer.

“If that’s how you feel than that should be enough Regina, no one else can tell you how to feel. Does it feel right to you?”

Regina laughs again and nods before saying, “It does. It really does.”

“That’s wonderful!” the blonde says with a smile. “I hear your house is also full of little ones again, hmmm?”

Regina rolls her eyes at the smirk she can hear in Kathryn’s voice. “Well, just Henry, Roland, and…Robin, Kathryn.”

Kathryn hears the pause before Regina says her niece’s name, but she ignores it. “And how’s that going?” she asks. Regina can virtually hear the blonde raise her eyebrows with a smirk.

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Archie, dear,” Regina says with a smirk of her own.

“Har har Regina. We haven’t talked in ages and I know we’re both to blame for that but I want to catch up! Now answer my questions!”

Regina laughs; she can practically see Kathryn stomping her feet in impatience. “Alright, alright. It’s only been a day, but it’s been perfect. The boys get along very well and the baby is a perfect angel. We are actually just on our way back from Portland. We decided to leave Storybrooke and pick up some things for Roland and Robin.”

“Is this a permanent situation?” Kathryn asks quietly.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Regina answers honestly. “I don’t know how long Zelena wants to stay; either way we’re setting up a nursery in her room and redoing a room for Roland tonight.”

“Sounds pretty permanent,” Kathryn murmurs.

Regina lets out a sigh, “I’m not sure Kathryn, but for now Roland wants to stay and I won’t force him to lose someone else. He hasn’t been taking this well. First his mother died, then he thought he found her, then he lost her again, and now his father is gone.” She glances in the rearview mirror again, “As long as he wants to be here, he can stay.”

“Oh Regina, you are truly a gem. You’re changing that boy’s life.”

Regina shakes her head, “I think we’re helping each other.”

Kathryn laughs, “I can definitely agree with that. Well, I’m sure I’ve take up enough of your time-“

“It’s fine Kathryn,” Regina quickly cuts her off, “I’m just driving back from Portland. Henry and Zelena are in a rented car that has the big boxes that wouldn’t fit in my trunk and Roland and Robin are both asleep in the backseat.”

“You sound like you had a good day,” she says with a chuckle.

Regina laughs with her, “I _may_ have gone a bit overboard with the shopping.”

“That doesn’t surprise me one bit Regina. I remember how you were when Henry came along. You bought that boy everything under the sun; why would be any different for your niece and Roland?”

Regina smiles as she looks into the rearview mirror again. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“We should get together soon, Regina.”

“I agree. Perhaps this weekend we can get together.”

“That sounds lovely Regina! Jim and I can bring some stuff to grill out.”

“Wonderful Kathryn. How about I call you later and we can iron out the details?”

“Perfect! I’ve missed this, Regina. I’ve missed _you_ ,” Kathryn sighs.

“I’ve missed you too Kathryn,” Regina says quietly.

“I’ll talk to you later, Regina. Let me know if you need anything before this weekend alright?”

“Of course. Goodbye, Kathryn.” After Kathryn says her parting words, Regina ends the call. She has never had people offering to help her-any at all-let alone a multitude of people in a matter of minutes. After a few deep breaths and counting to 10, Regina glances down at her phone again. _I should call her_ she thinks as she remembers the final voicemail she hasn’t replied to. She’s not ready to talk to Emma yet. _Maybe tomorrow._ _Yes, tomorrow_ she decides. Perhaps it’s the coward’s way out, but she needs more time. She’s sure that the reason behind the need for more time had everything to do with the sudden reappearance of that damned pirate…but either way; she’s not going to call Emma tonight and if she can come up with another excuse-which is entirely possible-she won't call tomorrow either.

She shakes her head and instead of calling the now-familiar number of her co-parent, she dials the diner to tell Granny that they would love for her to join them for dinner and _this time_ Regina is going to cook.

She’s loved cooking since she first forced herself to learn in this new world and she feels the need to get back to it. She’s loved having Granny taking care of them-not that she’d ever admit it-but she wants to get back in her kitchen, taking care of her family. And she knows for a fact that her lasagna is better than Granny’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, not sure how I feel about this chapter. I know there wasn't a lot going on; but I didn't want you to wait forever while I figure out how to write the Mills' re-entry into Storybrooke. I love love LOVE that you guys are still into this story and I promise that I will eventually calm my thoughts enough to write them all down ;)  
> Much Love,  
> -IrishBella


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was honestly not expecting this chapter to go this way. But hey, that's what happens I guess.  
> So sorry this wasn't posted earlier, but I had a pop-up migraine come out of nowhere. It hit me like a freight train and I passed out for like 4 hours. Oops.  
> But here's the next chapter.

The rest of the ride is fairly relaxing for Regina. She gets a call from Henry about 20 minutes outside of Storybrooke; he informs her that he called his other mother and she wasn’t _that_ upset when she saw them this morning. Regina rolls her eyes because she knows the blonde better than that, but allows her son to believe the lie. He also says that Emma had mentioned she had called and texted Regina but that nothing was answered and she had explained that she hadn’t turned her phone on yet. She smirked at this when her son put together the pieces and said, “Hey wait, if your phone was off, you couldn’t talk to me.” Regina had laughed aloud in the quiet car and glanced in the rearview mirror to see her son had crossed his arms in the SUV behind her. She explained that she had only turned her phone on when they had left Portland because she wanted to be accessible if he needed to call her and she had spent the ride talking to his grandmother, Kathryn, and then Granny. While it wasn’t a _complete_ lie, it certainly wasn’t the whole truth; but Regina let that slide because she didn’t need a lecture from her teenage son on avoiding his other mother. He merely hummed like he knew she wasn’t being completely truthful but said nothing else because she informed him that his grandparents would be coming to help set up the furniture this evening. He had laughed and told her she was better off calling Marco because he had heard all about their attempts with that during the second curse. She just chuckles and says if all else fails, she and Zelena can just use magic. They talk for a while and Regina can tell that Henry is itching to get back to learning about his aunt’s history so she tells him she will contact his grandparents when they reach the town line-as well as Granny, who she tells him is coming for dinner. When they end the call Regina suddenly feels her anxiety coming back but before she can truly lose her cool, her phone rings again. She feels her fear spike because she’s called back all but one person and she has already decided she cannot speak to this person. However, when she looks down at her phone’s screen she sees Henry’s name pop up.

“Yes Henry?” she asks, confused because they had just hung up the phone.

“It’s not Henry,” Zelena says from the other car.

“Oh, Zelena,” Regina says with relief.

“Yes? Are you alright?” Zelena asks, suddenly concerned with her sister’s change of tone.

“I’m fine. I…thought you were someone else.” Regina takes another deep breath; those sessions with Archie obviously helped more than she thought since she is using his techniques far more often than she would _ever_ admit to.

“Emma?” Zelena questions softly.

“Mhmm,” Regina confirms with a nod she knows Zelena can’t see.

“Well, it’s just me and my problems,” Zelena says lightly, trying to redirect the conversation.

Regina chuckles. “It won’t be as bad going back into town,” she says. She can tell that Zelena is weary of reentering the town even if she hasn’t said it. “It will be okay.”

“Ok,” Zelena says, still sounding unsure.

“Keep your foot on the break and just ease over the line.”

“Ok,” with a sigh, Zelena adds, “It will be okay.” Regina can’t tell who she is saying it to, but before she can ask, Zelena chuckles and says, “Your son is bouncing in his seat right now. Who knew stories from Oz were so exciting?”

“Yes, and I’m _sure_ the candy you both thought you snuck into the car with you isn’t helping,” Regina says with a raised eyebrow.

Zelena nervously chuckles and whispers, “Busted.”

Regina smiles when she hears Henry groan in the background. “I will let you get back to story time, but there will be consequences when we get home.”

“Ooooh, Henry, you’re in trouble,” Zelena says to her nephew.

“You too Zelena. You should not have been corrupted by a teenager,” Regina chides.

Zelena harrumphs into the phone and then says, “Whatever,” acting like a moody teenager herself, “I’m hanging up now Regina.”

Regina chuckles and says, “Goodbye Zelena.”

By the time Regina hangs up her phone for the final time she knows that they’re only a mile from the town line. She glances into the rearview mirror and can’t help the smile that graces her face when she sees Roland still gripping tightly to his new stuffed monkey and green blanket- _to match his room of course,_ he had told Regina when he asked if he could get it. She could not say no to this little boy; especially when he gave her the puppy eyes-she was definitely a sucker for the puppy eyes. She looks to the other side and sees Robin still sleeping soundly in her seat.

Finally, they make it to the town line. Regina slows her Mercedes and inches across the town line. As soon as her body makes its way across the line she takes a deep breath; feeling her magic rush back to her, flooding her with its power. She pulls over to the side of the road and looks up to see Zelena stopped on the other side of the line. She opens her door and steps out of the Mercedes. Keeping it running and leaning against the open door, she smiles encouragingly at her sister.

Unbeknownst to her, Henry had grabbed his aunt’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Zelena smiles at her nephew and eases her foot off the brake-barely-but enough that they inch forward. Slowly, ever so slowly, the rented SUV crosses the town line and Zelena’s eyes blow wide as her magic rushes back through her veins. She closes her eyes and allows herself to bask in the feeling. The power that returns to her makes her feel stronger than when she was outside Storybrooke and causes a smile to break out on her face. She pulls up next to Regina and rolls the passenger window down.

Regina steps up next to the passenger side and leans against the open window, “Well?”

Zelena smiles and brings forth a green orb of energy into her palm, “Perfect.”

Regina chuckles as Henry says, “Cool!” Regina smiles at her son’s enthusiasm knowing that a few years ago he was so against magic he would have been disgusted with this blatant use of it. She puts her hand on his cheek and smiles at how far they’ve come. “Mom?” he asks when he sees a far-away look in her eyes.

She clears her mind by shaking her head and smiles again at her son, “Sorry dear, just thinking. How was your ride?”

Henry knows that his mom is changing the subject but he allows it and says, “Aunt Z is so cool! She lived in the Wizard’s place while she was in Oz. Did you know that Oz is set up just like the Hunger Games?”

“I’m sorry?” Regina asks as her eyes grow wide and she turns to her sister.

Zelena shrugs, “I still do not understand that reference.”

“Mom!” Henry exclaims to get his mother’s attention again. “Remember when we read the Hunger Games and how the districts were so horrible but the Capitol always had money and all the good stuff? That’s how Oz was. Or is. I’m not really sure,” he ends with furrowed brows as he turns to look at his aunt.

Zelena gives a tight smile and shrugs, “I haven’t been in Oz in a while but while I was there nothing was changing. Except for Dorothy,” she adds as she crinkles her nose in distaste.

Henry shrugs and turns back to his mother, “All of the people who were outside the Emerald City live in poverty like from the Middle Ages but the city itself is flourishing with electricity and technology.”

“Wow,” Regina says with raised eyebrows.

“Isn’t that like your castle back in the old world?” Henry asks.

Regina’s eyebrows raise even higher-Henry didn’t know they went that high-and she said, “Well not really. I mean, obviously, the residents in the castle lived better and the royals were always above the rest of the population but there was no electricity in the Enchanted Forest. The peasants lived hard lives-much harder than here in Storybrooke-what with indoor plumbing, health insurance, and _civil rights_ ,” she mutters out.

“Still salty I see,” Henry says with a smirk. Off of Regina’s confused look he just laughs and says, “Your attitude. It’s salty.”

Regina raises both of her eyebrows moving between offended, confused, and angry that her son spoke to her that way. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a saying, Mom. When you’re salty about something you’re angry. You’re definitely still upset that the _peasants_ don’t respect all that they have here compared to the Enchanted Forest,” he mocks with a grin, “or at least they didn’t,” he adds at the end.

Regina just rolls her eyes, “Very well, Henry. You keep your _lingo_ to a minimum, alright?”

Henry chuckles and shakes his head, “Ok Mom.” He pulls out his phone and starts typing.

“And if any of this conversation makes its way to your friends you might just find them in possession of some _interesting_ pictures of you when you were younger.”

His fingers pause above the keyboard and glances up at his mother, “You wouldn’t,” he calls her bluff.

She just smirks and leans in through the open window, “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

Henry gasps and his eyes grow wide, “Mom. That’s not funny.”

Regina just shrugs with a smirk and stands back from the car. “I’m going to call your grandparents and Granny and they will meet us at the house. What shall we do for dinner?”

“MOM!” Henry says as he sits forward and looks at his mom, “You can’t use those pictures against me. You’re my mom.”

She laughs and squeezes his chin between her fingers, “Of course I am Henry. It’s my job to embarrass you.”

“NO! Your job is to love me unconditionally,” he pouts.

“And I do.” She kisses his cheek and leaves a red lipstick stain-using magic to make it stick _just_ _a bit_ better, “But I have to get some laughs somehow. It’s this or me learning your lingo, dear.”

Henry narrows his eyes to see if she’s bluffing. He huffs and leans back against the seat, folding his arms in front of him. “Fine. No one will know.”

“Don’t pout darling.” She pinches his cheek affectionately, “Let’s go home,” she says to Zelena and Zelena can’t help but smile. Home has never sounded so amazing. Her home she grew up in with her parents in Oz was dark and full or terror. Her home in the Emerald City was full of anger and envy. Her home in the Enchanted Forest was Regina’s-filled with anger and revenge-but Zelena was still filling it with anger and envy. Her first home here in Storybrooke-the farmhouse-still has a lot of anger left within it and she never wants to think about her home beneath the hospital again. But this home? The home on Mifflin Street? This could be exactly what she and her daughter need; a home full of love and laughter and _family_. That’s exactly what they need.

Zelena and Henry take off toward the mansion. Regina looks into the backseat to see both children still sleeping. _Roland will never sleep tonight_ she thinks with a grimace but she just couldn’t bring herself to wake him 5 minutes before they get back to the house. She pulls out her phone and dials Snow. After informing her of their arrival into town, Snow says that she’ll get Neal ready and they’ll all be over shortly. Regina smiles and then dials Granny. Granny informs her she’ll be over as soon as she makes sure her waitresses’ are set for the dinner rush. Once she’s off the phone with both of them she is about to get back into her car when she sees a car approaching her. _Well that’s strange,_ she thinks, _who is driving out of town?_ Her heart sinks when she sees it’s the police cruiser. _Not now. Not now. Not now._ But she straightens her back and turns her body to face the cruiser, leaning back against her open door.

The cruiser pulls up on the opposite side of the road and parks before the blonde sheriff exits the car. “Regina,” she murmurs quietly; so quietly that Regina thinks she might have imagined the whole thing.

She blinks her eyes and says, “Sheriff,” in the coldest voice she can muster.

“How was your day?” Emma says as she slowly approaches the Mercedes. It’s almost as if she’s approaching a wild animal.

Regina mentally rolls her eyes at how skittish Emma seems, like she expects Regina to lose it and start throwing fireballs. “It was fine,” she responds, “but I’m sure Henry told you all about it when you spoke earlier.”

Emma stops halfway across the road and puts her hands in her pockets, “Not really,” she answers Regina’s unasked question, “he just said you guys went out of town for some baby stuff.”

Regina merely nods and wraps her arms around her middle. She’s not sure if she’s holding herself together from herself or from the awkwardness that is this conversation.

Emma sighs, “I want to apologize, Regina.” Regina stiffens even further and looks into Emma’s eyes as she says, “I wasn’t thinking straight and I should have been more aware of your situation.”

“My situation?” Regina scoffs, “You know nothing about my situation, Miss Swan. My Soulmate died. Do you not understand? He is _never_ coming back. He doesn’t even get the chance to move on because Hades threw a magical crystal at him and obliterated him. He didn’t go to the Underworld; he didn’t move on; he’s just nothingness now. Half of my soul has been torn away. You know _nothing_ about my situation,” she repeats as she clenches her arms around her middle tighter.

“I know,” Emma says as she looks down, “I mean- as your friend I should have been more aware of what was going on. But instead I got wrapped up in Hook coming home.” She pauses and looks at Regina with those damn puppy eyes; the same look that allowed Henry to get away with almost everything when he was a young child.

Regina rolls her eyes, “Are you waiting for me to forgive you? To tell you that everything is all right? That we’re okay?”

Emma looks down and whispers, “No, but I want to know if it’s possible for you to forgive me.”

Regina sighs, “We share a son. We will obviously be spending time together in the future. I’m sure eventually it won’t hurt like it does right now but right now? I just don’t know.”

“Come on Regina, let’s just start over. I want to be there for you. That’s what friends do; they help their friends get over heartbreak. I know it’s not a sorority or a slumber party and we won’t braid each other’s hair or anything but I want to be there any way I can. Any way you’ll have me.”

Regina throws her hands up in the air and wants to say, _what do you want from me? I need to grieve. I don’t grieve in the presence of others. You of **all** people should know this. Wasn’t it you that was saying how unique and special we were because we understood each other? Understand this: it’s not easy for me. My Soulmate was murdered right in front of me by my estranged sister’s True Love. I watched as my soul shattered. I watched him melt away to nothingness and then I watched my sister kill her own True Love to save me. I have so much going on inside of me I can barely breathe. But the worst part? The people I thought I could trust; the people who should have been there for me; they were too busy. Ready to start celebrating the return of your precious pirate. I understand to an extent your mother because she’s Snow White and she’s always wanted to focus on the good instead of the bad, but she’s a fairy tale character. You’re from this world. You know about heartbreak more than anyone else in this town. You’re supposed to be my best friend, my co-parent; but you were too wrapped up in your own little world with your slime-bag pirate boyfriend to realize your friend was hurting. It took a teenage boy- **our**_ _teenage boy-to make you see straight._ But she doesn’t say any of this.

Instead, she notices that as soon as she throws her hands up in the air, Emma flinches. Regina suddenly feels the air between them burn with magic. This stops her in her tracks. “What are you doing?” Regina asks as she drops her hands and studies Emma.

“What?” Emma asks, standing back upright and Regina feels the levels of magic recede.

“Did you think I was going to harm you?” Regina asks, hurt flashing across her face; only for a moment, but Emma notices it and flinches again when she realizes she’s hurting Regina all over again.

“No, of course not, but it was…my gut reaction I guess. Maybe a result from being the Dark One?” Emma supplies trying to catch Regina’s eye.

Regina scoffs, “Oh please. Not everything can be blamed on you being the Dark One when you don’t want to take responsibility. It’s alright,” Regina says with a shrug, “you think the Evil Queen is going to come out to play.” She tries to pretend it doesn’t hurt her that this woman-out of everyone-should know better than to be scared of her. Hell, this is the blonde that wasn’t afraid of her when she was in prime Madam Mayor mode. But now? Even after she’s gone through her redemption. She’s hurting and Emma’s suddenly terrified the Evil Queen will make a comeback?

“Well, you did become the Evil Queen over heartbreak the first time.”

Regina’s eyes grow wide in offense and then narrow in anger at the blonde, “And why do you think that was _Miss Swan_? It’s not like I jumped into bed with the darkness the first chance I got. I fought and fought until I had no fight left in me. I’m much stronger than I was back then.” She takes a menacing step forward and her heart clenches when she sees Emma flinch backward. She doesn’t let this show though, instead she keeps going, “I will _not_ become that person again. I have a son; I have a family; and they will not just sit by and allow that to happen. _I_ will not allow that to happen. Not again. Never again.”

“I- I know that Regina. I guess it’s just a gut reaction.”

“Enough with the “gut reaction”. It’s getting old,” Regina says with a roll of her eyes, “We all know all your gut tells you is when to have your next meal. You think we’re going to go back to where we were? Our friendship is going to magically fix itself? We worked hard to get to where we were. It wasn’t a walk in the park and I’m disgusted that you think we could just go back to that. That my feelings could just be blown off as nothing and we could fawn over your perfect little relationship and make goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend when he walks by and giggle when he smiles at you. That’s not our relationship Miss Swan. It never was.”

“Regina-“ Emma starts by Regina holds up a hand.

“Enough,” she says, sounding exhausted, “Just. Enough Emma,” she whispers.

Before Emma can start again a small voice calls, “Gina?”

Emma might as well have been invisible at that point because Regina immediately turns her attention to the small boy in her backseat. She leans down and pokes her head into the car, “Yes Roland?”

“You angry?” he asks, clutching his new blanket tighter and glancing out to look at Emma standing in the middle of the road looking like a kicked puppy.

She gives him a tight smile, “Of course not dear, I’m just tired after such a long day. I didn’t have a chance to nap like you did.” Her smile turns more genuine as the little boy laughs, “How about we head back so we can help Henry and Zelena unpack?”

Roland nods. “Granny coming?”

Regina chuckles at how taken the small boy is with Granny already, “Yes dear, Granny is coming and Snow is coming with her baby and husband to help us set up our new furniture and toys.”

“Toys?” the little boy perks up and is practically bouncing in his seat, causing Regina’s smile to widen as she nods.

“My parents are coming over?” Emma asks quietly from behind Regina.

Regina turns around and says, “Yes. Your mother has left me a dozen messages in the last few days and when I called her back she offered your father as the brawn to move our belongings from the vehicles inside the house.”

“Well, you’re probably better off asking Marco to set things up. It didn’t go so well when we set up Neal’s crib,” Emma says, trying to make a joke.

Regina doesn’t take the bait. She doesn’t want to magically forgive the blonde. She’s hurting and she’s hurt that someone supposed to be her friend would want her to do such a thing. _Why would she want to brush away my feelings?_ Regina doesn’t have time to dwell on that topic. Instead she merely says, “So I’ve heard. Now I will be heading home Miss Swan. Good evening.”

“When do you think we can sit down and talk about Henry’s new schedule?” Emma calls out before Regina can sit in her car.

“He can text you,” Regina murmurs as she sits down in her seat.

“Regina?” Emma calls out before Regina can shut her door. She sees the brunette pause and softly asks, “Were you ever planning on calling me back?”

“Yes,” Regina answers quietly as she shuts the door to her Mercedes. Hoping Emma will just leave this conversation alone. But of course, when has she ever done what Regina wants her to?

“When?” Emma asks just as quietly.

“I don’t know Emma,” Regina practically whispers. If Emma wasn’t paying such close attention, she wouldn’t have even heard the response. “Perhaps when it doesn’t hurt so much.” And just like that, the brunette shifts her car into drive and eases her Mercedes onto the road. She doesn’t look back to see the lost look on Emma’s face as she’s left alone in the middle of the road right at the town line. She can’t see that look; she’ll go back and apologize and she knows that’s wrong. This back and forth with Emma isn’t healthy. Perhaps she was right in believing they needed more time, but she should have told Emma that instead of blatantly ignoring her; _that never works with her. Stubborn fool always comes looking when I do that_ Regina scolds herself. She gives a tight smile to the young boy staring at her from the backseat and turns her eyes back to the road. _Damn I could use a drink._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a lot more draining than I thought it would be. And here I wanted to end this chapter with Zelena and Henry leading the way back to the mansion ;) instead you get some major angst. Now I'm off to bed, darling readers. I unfortunately have to be a functioning member of society tomorrow and make some adult decisions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Always feel free to comment with what you're thinking; if you're loving it or wishing I'd take it a different direction. I love your feedback.  
> Goodnight dears!  
> -IrishBella


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS! I'm sooooooooo sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. I had most of it written earlier this week but this week has been absolutely insane!! First, I started my usual summer job and I work 8-12 hour days. Then, my car decided to break down in the middle of the night, in the middle of a storm, in the middle of nowhere. So, I had to wait for my parents to come and get me and a tow truck to tow my car and fix it-NOT FUN. Then, I had to go camping with my family for Father's Day and my dad's birthday and we went boating and I kinda sprained my ankle from tubing too hard (oops) lol-I'm so awkward it's crazy. And then a raccoon decided to attack our campsite and tear through everything-darn bandit!! And THEN when I was ready to post this chapter earlier a GIGANTIC bug decided to make an appearance in my kitchen and freak me out enough that I'm not hiding in my bedroom trying to regulate my breathing. Apparently millipedes can live up to 10 years-so I'll be hiding in here for a very long time. However, if someone wants to come kill the bug that's the size of my hand I would greatly appreciate it!!  
> Anyway, I've rambled enough. Can you tell I'm on a bit of an adrenaline high? ;)  
> Here's Chapter 11-and it's extra long (+4,000 words) as an apology for the long wait and having to reading about my crazy life.  
> Enjoy this chapter :)

She pulls up in front of the mansion and sees the SUV already backed up to the garage with Henry, Zelena, and Charming standing between it and the garage as Henry rubs vigorously at his cheek, trying to wipe the lip stick stain (and the magic he doesn’t know about) off of his face.

Once they spot her pulling into the driveway, they make their way over to the Mercedes. She shuts the car off and gets out of the car as Henry opens up the backseat to help Roland out of his car seat. Regina pulls her still-sleeping niece out of backseat and smiles at everyone before walking inside.

Snow and Neal meet her at the door, “How was your trip?” Snow asks cheerfully.

Regina smiles and says, “Needed.” She turns and heads into the living room to set her niece’s seat in the middle of the floor.

“I’ll bet,” Snow says as she resituates a squirming Neal. “Find anything good?”

“A whole truck-full,” David deadpans as he walks in to the room.

Regina tries to suppress her smile and fails. She immediately turns her smile on to Henry and Roland, who come running into the room right after.

“No Henry!” Roland squeals as he makes a beeline for Regina. He wraps an arm around her legs, using her legs as a balance to swing around and hide behind her.

Regina grabs onto the mantle so she doesn’t fall over and smiles at the young boy hiding behind her before looking up at her teenage son.

Henry has moved into a crouching position with his hands out in front of him with wiggling fingers. Roland squeals again and tightens his grip on Regina.

“Alright, alright,” Regina says, “no squealing while the baby is sleeping, please.” Regina chides and then adds, “go outside and play for a while.”

“No, Gina, me stay,” Roland says as he buries his face against her hip.

She reaches down and runs a hand through his hair until he peaks up at her and she can bend down to look him in the eye. “No one’s going anywhere Roland. You and Henry should go outside and run around because you’ve spent a long time in a car today and you have far too much energy to stay inside while your sister is still asleep.”

“Baby Sister still sleepin’?” Roland asks as he leans behind Regina to see Robin’s car seat.

“Yes dear, your sister is still sleeping. So, will you go outside with Henry for a little bit before we start moving things inside?” Regina asks as she runs her hands up and down his arms.

“Then I come back in?” Roland asks as he narrows his eyes to study her.

Regina laughs at the look coming from such a small boy and does her best to ignore the chuckles behind her. “Of course! We’ll need all the muscles we can get to carry in our stuff from today.”

“New room!” Roland squeals as he pushes his blanket into Regina’s face.

She gently moves the blanket from directly in front of her face and smiles at how happy Roland looks, “Yes, we have to set up your room with all your new things later, but right now will you go with Henry outside?”

“Yup!” He wraps his arms tightly around Regina’s neck before taking off toward Henry who is quick to pick up the hyper 4-year-old who has plenty of energy now that he’s had a nap. Henry spins Roland around in a circle before running out the patio doors in the dining room and into the backyard.

“He seems to be adjusting,” Snow muses aloud, causing Regina to turn her attention from the doorway back to the couple in her living room.

“Yes, well, kids are very resilient,” Regina says as she runs her hands down her pants, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles.

“You’re good for each other,” Snow says quietly.

Regina startles and stares at Snow for a moment before saying, “We have to be.”

Snow sighs in frustration and asks, “Would it kill you to accept a compliment?”

“I don’t think so, but why take that chance?” Regina says with a smirk.

Snow rolls her eyes and says, “You’re impossible.”

“And yet you’re still here,” Regina snarks back.

“I can’t seem to get away,” Snow deadpans. She then lets out a mirthless chuckle and says, “It’s very strange. I used to spend all my time getting as far away from you as possible and now I’m sitting in your home waiting to listen to how your day was.”

“Feeling a little nostalgic, Snow?” Regina asks, “I could probably whip up a sleeping curse or throw a fireball or two if you wish.”

Snow just shakes her head and says, “I’m good. Although I’m not sure you still have that in you.”

“You’re probably right,” Regina says quietly as she moves to the doorway, “I need a drink. Care for one?” she asks without turning around to see if her guests were following. She makes her way into her study and grabs the bottle of cider and a tumbler from its place before turning to see Snow and David in the doorway watching. “Well?”

“No thank you,” Snow says as she studies Regina.

Regina turns her attention to David who shakes his head, “Are you both really going to make me drink alone?” she exasperates.

“Pour one for me. Lord knows I need one after spending the last few hours in that SUV with no magic or a decent radio station,” Zelena says as she waltzes into the study with a still-sleeping Robin in her arms. She flicks her wrist and a bassinette appears in the corner of the room. She carefully places Robin in the bassinette, smiling when her daughter’s face scrunches up before relaxing back into her peaceful sleep.

Regina manages a smile as she pours Zelena a glass. Zelena dramatically drops onto the couch and sighs before sipping the drink Regina places in her hand. Regina sits gracefully next to her sister and takes a drink. She watches the Charming’s walk over and take a seat across from her. They study each other for a moment before Neal makes his presence known by letting out a high pitch squeal. Regina can’t help but smile, He reminds her so much of Henry at that age.

Snow turns her attention to her youngest and murmurs, “Are you getting feisty?”

Regina lets out a chuckle as she mutters, “Must be genetic,” and takes another sip of her drink.

“Hmmmm?” Snow asks as she resituates the baby on her lap.

“Oh nothing. It just seems that being feisty is a genetic trait.”

“You’re referencing more than Neal and I in that statement, aren’t you?” Snow asks in a way that tells Regina she already knows the answer.

“Yes.”

“Emma?” Zelena and Snow ask at the same time.

Regina startles when both women talk at the same time. She stares into her drink as she nods her head.

“When?” Zelena asks, sitting up to look at her sister better.

“After you and Henry came back here,” Regina says quietly still not looking up from her tumbler. “She was patrolling near the town line.”

“I will fireball her ass,” Zelena says in anger.

Regina looks up and studies her face. She’s still not used to people caring for her, but she lets out a small smile when she sees how protective Zelena looks in that moment. She shakes her head and says, “That will not be necessary. But thank you,” she adds quietly at the end.

“Is everything alright?” David asks clueless to the most recent change in his daughter and Regina’s relationship.

Regina stares at him before saying, “I believe so. I just need more time, David.”

He gives a confused look before realizing that she was referring to Robin Hood, “Oh, because of Hook?” His wife’s foot in his shin tells him that he should stop talking. He holds back a groan and Regina looks back at her tumbler.

“I’m not entirely sure, but that’s why I need more time. We _both_ need more time to settle after these past few adventures we’ve gone on. Once feelings calm down and things go back to a tentative schedule I’m sure we’ll be able to work through some things, but going in headfirst while emotions are flaring usually ends in disaster for me.”

“We’re here for you, Regina,” Snow says with a sad smile on her face.

Regina returns the sad smile and nods her head. “I know. I just do not wish for the Evil Queen to reappear.”

“And she won’t,” Snow says surely.

Regina rolls her eyes at her positivity and says, “No hope speech, please dear.”

Snow just smiles and stands, as Neal gets fussy again. Neal immediately reaches toward Regina and she gives him a genuine smile before setting down her drink and holding her hands out expectantly. Snow sighs good-naturedly and hands her son to her former stepmother, turned best friend, turned family.

Regina situates the small boy on her lap so he is staring at her before smiling down at him and coos, “You’ve probably heard that speech enough to recite it yourself, huh? Yes, I do believe so, Little Prince.”

Snow and David laugh while Zelena watches in awe. She’s never seen her sister interact with their youngest child and she knows she shouldn’t be surprised-since she’s seen Regina interact with Henry, Roland, and Robin-but she’s still shocked at how amazing Regina is with kids.

A cry of “Gina!” stilts all of the adults as they listen to footsteps running toward them.

Everyone turns to look at the door as Roland stops in the doorway, sees Regina, and runs right for her.

Regina shifts Neal to her left arm before Roland launches himself at her. He wraps his arms around her neck and buries his face in her hair. She wraps her open arm around his back and holds him tight while looking up at the door to lock eyes with her son who merely shrugs. “Roland?” she questions.

“I thought you leave. Why you go?”

“I haven’t gone anywhere dear,” Regina says as she runs a hand through his curls.

Roland pulls back and looks at her face. After a moment he buries his face in her neck again and whispers, “Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Roland,” she murmurs again and tightens her grip.

“I think he got scared when he looked in the window and didn’t see you there,” Henry supplies from his spot leaning against the doorjamb.

Regina gives a small nod and squeezes the young boy in her arms tighter. Roland pulls back and looks at everyone in the room before pausing on Neal. He gives a questioning glance to Regina before looking back at the little boy.

“This is Neal,” Regina supplies. “He is Snow and David’s son.”

“Neal?” Roland questions without looking away from the baby.

“Yes, Neal,” Regina says as she shifts the baby to face Roland better.

“Hi Neal,” Roland says with a smile. When the baby smiles back, everyone in the room smiles. Roland’s smile grows before turning to Regina and asking, “When Granny coming?”

Regina chuckles at the quick change in topic and says, “Soon, I’m sure.” She runs her right hand up and down his back while he stays standing next to her, facing Neal.

“I’m already here,” Granny says from behind Henry in the doorway.

“Granny!” Roland exclaims as he jumps off the couch and runs toward her.

She bends over and picks him up, wrapping him in her arms while chuckling. “Well if I had known this was the greeting I was getting I would have been here sooner.”

“I missed you,” Roland says as he hugs her.

“You did?!” Granny exclaims as she pulls back to look him in the eye, “I missed you too! Between you and me,” she mock-whispers as she leans closer to him, her nose almost brushing his, “you’re my favorite in this _whole_ town.”

“The whole town?!” Roland asks with wide eyes, full of excitement.

Off of Granny’s nod Henry says, “Hey!”

Granny chuckles and pulls him into her side, kissing the top of his head. “Okay, okay. I have two favorites. How could you possibly believe you’re not my favorite Henry?!”

“Just checking,” Henry grumbles as he wraps an arm behind Granny’s back. Granny pulls him closer and turns to the adults in the room.

“Day drinking?” she asks with an amused raised eyebrow. No one answers her, causing her to laugh out loud. “Well then I’m sure we’ll all be needing a big meal for moving all those boxes in that I saw when I walked up. What are we cooking Regina?”

Regina had completely forgotten that she had promised to cook. Her momentary shock is gone before everyone sees it and her neutral mask is in place when she says, “How about pizza?”

“Pizza?” Henry asks dubiously.

Regina chuckles at the expression and says, “Yes, pizza. I figured everyone could make their own and while they are cooking we can start unpacking our new things.”

“Sounds wonderful.” “Agreed.” “Lovely idea.” Everyone agrees and Regina stands with Neal before moving toward the kitchen. Zelena grabs a now-awake Robin and follows everyone into the kitchen, shocked at how everything flows naturally despite the fact that everyone here should-logically-not get along.

“Pizza, Gina?” Roland asks as he follows closely behind her. So close in fact that as soon as Regina stops inside the kitchen he walks into her legs. She smiles down at the young boy and says, “Yes, pizza. Would you like to help with the crust?” An eager nod is the only response she gets. With a smile, she turns toward the cupboard and starts pulling out the ingredients with her free hand.

Henry helps Roland onto a stool and starts helping him put the ingredients together while Regina supervises and gives tips along the way. The adults mostly stay out of the way and observe the way the forming family interacts. They can’t help but smile at how natural Regina is in the kitchen with her teenage son, a four-year-old, and an infant in her arms. Once the dough is made and the other ingredients are out everyone moves to the island to start preparing their pizzas. Soon, everyone is covered in flour and the kitchen is a mess, but no one pays that any mind as they laugh at the food fight that just occurred. No one would know that any of this occurred in the mayor’s home; let alone that she instigated it in the first place.

Everyone cleans themselves up and heads outside to help carry things in. They decide the best way to do this is to move everything inside first and then start unpacking. Henry and David handle the heaviest boxes while everyone else moves the smaller boxes and miscellaneous bags-even Roland helps by carrying bags of toys, clothes, and the extra accessories they got.

Neal does not leave Regina’s arms throughout the entire ordeal. Snow chooses not to comment on this, instead focusing on moving all of the boxes and bags inside the house and into the-hopefully-correct room.

After all of the boxes and bags are placed into rooms (with Regina’s supervision of course). Everyone pauses to breathe and heads to the backyard to set up the outdoor furniture first. It’s easier than any of them anticipated and soon they are all eating outside-Roland and Henry on the equipment for the kids-which everyone gets a kick out of watching Henry eat with his knees to his chin while he grumbles about being such a good kid. Once everyone’s had their fill of the homemade pizzas, they all head back inside to tackle the job of unpacking and setting everything up. Henry, Granny and Zelena-along with a content Robin-head into Zelena and Robin’s room to set up the nursery/bedroom combo. Snow and David decide to help Roland (and Regina) set up Roland’s room. Regina spends most of her time entertaining Roland and Neal-who are both starting to show signs that they’re tired. She flits between the two “project rooms” making sure everything is being set up correct and that no one [Zelena] sets anyone or anything on fire and that no one [Granny] shoots anyone with a crossbow.

Finally, the last piece is assembled and everyone makes their way back into the living room and collapse onto the couches. Regina shifts an almost asleep Neal up onto her shoulder and Roland climbs up onto her lap, snuggling into her other side.

“Finally,” Henry groans as he sits down next to Regina and rests his head on her free shoulder.

Zelena and Robin sit next to Henry while Granny, Snow, and David take up the other couch. Zelena resituates Robin to her lap so she can look at her sweet baby girl before glancing over to her sister and nephew. She’s never been much for kids-they’ve always reminded her too much of those creepy munchkins in Oz that hated her as much as they freaked her out. But as she looks at her daughter, her nephew, and the little boy quickly becoming another part of their rapidly forming family, she can’t help but feel the love she has for them. She doesn’t know when it happened but suddenly she doesn’t know what she would do without them and the burst of protectiveness scares her as much as it feels whole and _right_ for her to feel this way.

She’s pulled from her thoughts as David pipes up, “I had no idea there would be so many things.” No one teases him for the less-than-eloquent description. After a moment he lets out a chuckle and says, “I think more than one little prince is exhausted after their day today.”

Regina smiles down at the three boys around and on her and says, “I believe you are correct.” She kisses Henry’s forehead and nudges him saying, “Go shower and I’ll peak in before I go to sleep.”

Henry nods sleepily. He leans forward like he’s going to stand but instead leans sideways and kisses his mother’s cheek; whisper-mumbling, “Night.” He leans down and kisses Roland’s cheek and mutters the same thing.

He is pleasantly surprised when Roland reaches out and wraps his arms around Henry’s neck, mumbling, “Night Henry,” before curling back up on Regina’s lap.

Henry smiles at the little boy before leaning even further around them and kissing his baby uncle’s temple. He sits back up before turning and doing the same to Robin and saying, “Night Baby Girl.” Without missing a beat, he leans up and kisses Zelena’s cheek, causing her to freeze in place as he says, “Night Aunt Z. Love you.” He’s up at moving to the other couch before she whispers back, “Goodnight Henry,” with a small smile. She does her best to hide the smile that breaks through her walls at the thought of the perfect little boy offering his love without preamble or threats of repercussion. _This little boy could be the death of me_ she thinks to herself, but she can’t bring herself to care as she can still feel his love lingering from the kiss he placed on her cheek. No one had ever been so forward with showing their affection, not even Hades-her True Love. Not that she’d ever have allowed that; she’s not one for public displays of affection. With Henry, however, she doesn’t care-she feels the love for her nephew growing with every caring gesture and her heart grows every time he calls her “Aunt Z”. She has done her best to hold this boy at arms length-for his safety as much as the safety of her heart-yet, he has weaseled his way in while she had been busy answering questions about Oz and listening to him sigh out “Aunt Z” every time she gave a sarcastic response or fabrication instead of a real answer.

By the time she pulls herself from her thoughts Henry has already bid his grandparents goodnight and is hugging Granny. Her heart pangs as he stands again and winks at her like he knows what she’s thinking before heading out of the room.

“Well, I believe there are two more princes and a little princess that are in need of their bedtime routine,” Snow says as she moves to stand from the couch.

“I do believe that's correct,” Regina says as she moves to hand off Neal-not before kissing his cheek of course. Her heart threatens to burst as she sees the now-sleeping little boy smile before snuggling into his mother’s chest.

“Thank you Regina,” Snow says as she moves back to her husband, who has also moved from his sitting position and gathered their belongings. Off of Regina’s confused look she supplies, “For allowing us to help, and for giving my arms a break. He seems to be very snuggly lately. Don’t get me wrong,” she argues, “I love it, and after our adventure in Hell, I’ll be celebrating all of these snuggles more than ever. But, it was definitely nice to use both arms for more than a minute.”

Regina laughs and looks down at the almost-sleeping boy in her arms. She looks back up at Snow and smiles saying, “Of course. Thank you for helping with all of the unloading and unpacking. And you know Neal is my favorite Charming,” she smirks at Snow before continuing, “he’s always welcome here.”

Snow scoffs and rolls her eyes, “You can pretend that you wouldn’t allow us here with open arms all you want Regina, but we know the truth.”

Off of Snow’s wink, Regina glowers, “I will make good on that threat of fireballing you, Snow.”

Snow’s smirk grows and she leans closer to give Regina an awkward side hug, “Whatever you say. I’m on to you Regina; your tough exterior won’t last forever.”

Regina pulls away to stare into Snow’s eyes. Regina’s eyes are wide with what looks to be fear before she sees nothing but care and understanding reflecting back in them. She takes a deep breath and puts on a smirk, “We’ll see about that dear. Now get out of my house before you find out just how tough I still am.”

Snow scoffs but moves next to her husband again as they make their way to the door. Regina stands and resituates Roland, who is barely awake, up onto her shoulder and follows the Charming’s to the door.

“Goodnight Regina,” they both say as they move out onto the porch.

“Goodnight,” Regina murmurs.

Before she can close the door Snow steps forward, “Don’t be a stranger. Please,” she pleads. “Let us in.”

Regina gives a tight smile, “I’m trying,” she whispers.

“I know and we couldn’t be happier, Regina.” Snow smiles brightly at her and says, “See you soon, Regina.” When Regina nods she adds, “Goodnight Roland.”

Roland barely lifts his head off of Regina’s shoulder to sigh out, “Night nigh-“ and place his head back on her shoulder. The adults all chuckle as he resituates himself into the crook of Regina’s neck and the Charming’s leave the porch and head home.

Regina closes the door to find Granny staring at them, “You’re welcome to stay,” Regina offers.

Granny shakes her head, “You need to get that little one to bed and I need to make sure my diner is still standing.”

Regina smiles and says, “Thank you for your help today.”

Granny shakes her head again and moves to hug Regina, “Thank you for _letting_ me help. I had more fun in a few hours with the lot of you than I’ve had in many years.” Regina gives her another smile before Granny turns to look at Zelena who’s holding Robin in her arms. “I will say my goodnights and head home.” She proceeds to hug Zelena-causing the redhead to freeze in place before accepting the affection and hugging her back. Granny kisses the baby's forehead and moves to do the same to both Regina and Roland.

Regina can’t fight the smile breaking out across her face. She tries to remember when someone acted so motherly toward her and she can’t think of a single moment this has happened. She breaks from these thoughts to remind, “If you leave without saying goodbye to Henry he’ll never allow you to live it down.”

With a chuckle Granny heads upstairs to kiss the young prince.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope everyone that celebrated the holiday enjoyed it and had a super fantastic America Day ;) I spent the majority of the holiday week in a car with my mother and then rearranging my parents house because my mom decided she needed a change. Anyways, the 4th is always the same: grilled food, sunshine, family "bonding", patriotic chants and human sacrifices, amazing desserts, and fireworks that go boom. Because nothing else says "Happy Birthday America" obviously.  
> I suppose y'all came for the new chapter. Well, I've had the majority of this done since Saturday, but hey-life got in the way again. I absolutely hate when the real world gets in the way of my fanfics ;)  
> And this totally would've been posted earlier tonight but there's a nasty storm rolling through my area right now and the darn thing knocked out my wifi.  
> Any who, I hope you wonderful people are enjoying. Let me know if you guys have any input as to where the story is going, if it's moving too fast or too slow, anything honestly. I love your feedback.
> 
> Hugs and Love,  
> -IrishBella

Granny leaves after saying goodnight to Henry, and Regina locks up the house with Roland still in her arms. She heads up the stairs to see Zelena sitting in the newly assembled rocking chair, quietly humming to Robin. Zelena looks up to see her sister standing in the hallway and gives a nervous smile, “Nightcap?” she asks.

Regina returns the smile, “Let me put Roland down and then I’ll meet you in the study.”

Zelena nods and starts humming to Robin again.

Regina turns and moves down the hallway into Roland’s room and is in awe at the finished project. Sure, she’d known what they’d bought, and she’d told David and Snow where she wanted everything to go but she’d missed the finishing touches because Zelena had gotten into an argument with Granny about crib placement and threatened to light the older woman on fire. Regina had left Roland’s room with Roland and Neal to prevent the potential blow up (literally). She looks around the room and can’t help but smile at how wonderful it looks altogether.

She moves to the dresser and fishes out a pair of pajamas they had picked out earlier; a pair with dinosaurs-“Like Dino and Deeno” Roland had said when he saw them. Regina smiles as she remembers the dinosaurs his imagination had created the night before.

Regina lays Roland down on his new bedspread and starts changing him into his pajamas. Before she puts him into his pajamas she wakes him up enough to whisper, “Time to go to the bathroom dear.” She leads him to the bathroom and waits outside while he goes. She hears the faucet running and after it shuts off, Roland opens the door and walks to Regina with closed eyes. She carries him back to his bedroom and lays him back on his bed.

He hums and turns onto his side, curling into a ball. Regina smiles and places his blanket and new stuffed monkey next to him on the bed and moves to turn on his nightlight-placed on the bedside table, reminding him quietly that he can pick it up and carry it if it gets too dark and he needs to find her. He hums back to her and shifts on his pillow. She moves to the doorway but before she can turn off the light she hears, “Gina?”

“Yes Roland?” she asks, turning toward the bed with her hand on the light switch.

“New song?” he mumbles as he tries to sit up in bed.

She smiles and says, “Alright, one song. Then it’s time to sleep,” she tries to say sternly but can’t keep the smile from her voice as she watches him grab his blanket and monkey. Regina shuts the light off and moves to the bed. She sits with her back against the headboard and Roland snuggles into her chest as she thinks of another song to sing.

> _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_
> 
> _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_
> 
> _All your life_
> 
> _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_
> 
> _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_
> 
> _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_
> 
> _All your life_
> 
> _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_
> 
>  
> 
> _Blackbird fly_
> 
> _Blackbird fly_
> 
> _Into the light of the dark black night_
> 
> _Blackbird fly_
> 
> _Blackbird fly_
> 
> _Into the light of the dark black night._
> 
> _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_
> 
> _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_
> 
> _All your life_
> 
> _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_
> 
> _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_
> 
> _You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Regina smiles at the sleeping boy on her chest before gently extracting herself from the bed and moving to the door again. This time there is no objection and she quietly makes her way down to her study.

Both of the used tumblers are still sitting on the coffee table so she moves them to the kitchen sink before grabbing two glasses and the bottle of wine she had planned to drown herself in the night before and going back into her study.

She’s already on her second glass when Zelena makes her way into the study. She watches her sister for a moment before she announces her presence. “Is one enough?” she asks, causing Regina to jump and look up to meet her sister’s eyes.

“Probably not,” she says with a shrug, trying to hide the fact that her sister startled her. With a wave of her hand the bottle of wine on the coffee table is replicated.

Zelena merely hums as she sits down and pours herself a glass. She leans back to study her sister as she sips at her glass. Regina finishes off her second glass with a final gulp-her mother would be mortified; but she couldn’t care less-and she immediately fills up her third. “Do you plan on drinking the entire bottle yourself?” Zelena asks part amused and part worried.

Regina glances up at Zelena, “That was the plan,” she says nonchalantly. She turns her attention to her glass and releases a sigh after a moment. “Do not judge me. I deserve this.”

“Deserve what?” Zelena asks curiously.

“To lose my mind; to let go; to get completely wasted-drunk off my ass-and regret every decision I ever made, including this binge,” Regina confesses; the alcohol loosening her lips and making her much more open and honest. Zelena watches her for a moment, not saying a thing. “You’re judging me,” Regina says as she narrows her eyes toward her sister, who of _all_ people should understand.

“I do understand,” Zelena says. When Regina’s eyes blow wide, Zelena chuckles, “Yes, you said that out loud. I’m not judging you. But I do understand,” she says. “Somewhat,” she amends when Regina rolls her eyes. “We are both at a loss right now. But we have children that need us. We cannot both be out of commission for these children by drinking ourselves sick.” Regina looks down at her wine glass guiltily. “No Regina,” Zelena says as she reaches out and places a hand on her sister’s forearm, drawing her attention up to meet Zelena’s blue eyes, “You are allowed to think of yourself right now. You are allowed to grieve; to scream; to break something, to be upset that your Soulmate is gone. That’s allowed. I can be the responsible one for a while.”

“Can you?” Regina asks dubiously.

Zelena shrugs nonchalantly, “That’s what big sister’s do.”

Regina is at a loss for words and simply stares. When Zelena looks up to gage her reaction, she’s met with tear-filled obsidian eyes. “Thank you,” Regina finally gets out as she moves her hand over Zelena’s-still on her forearm.

Zelena gives a small smile back and asks, “Would you like to talk about it?”

Regina sighs and looks back down at her wine glass. Zelena sighs, she can practically _see_ Regina’s walls going back up. “You’re going to have to be more specific. What ‘it’ are you talking about?”

Zelena shrugs again-she seems to be doing a lot of that lately-“Whatever you want. We can talk about what happened in your office. Or we can talk about the perfect little boy that seems to have wormed his way into this home and your heart without any effort. _Or_ we could talk about that damned Savior who overstepped _again_ today. Your choice.”

Regina rolls her eyes at the options she’s been given, “Her name is Emma, Zelena, and I do not think she _meant_ to overstepped.”

Before Regina can finish her thought Zelena jumps in, “She still did!”

Regina holds up a hand to stop Zelena’s rant before it starts. “Either way, things are too raw and she just wanted to do something-anything-to help me. Since I wouldn’t talk to her, she sought me out. I should have realized she would do that; she’s always done that. Right now, I just need more time. I can’t look at her and that damned pirate and not feel this _hatred_ burning inside of me. I do not understand why Hook is allowed to live after everything he’s done and Robin is a void, nothingness. I want to _kill_ Hook; I want him to be gone. He’s died more times than I can remember and he’s brought back to life because Emma wished it hard enough? Why is her happy ending more important than mine?” She pauses to gain control of her breathing, “Robin was noble and caring and loving; but now he’s nothing. Hook’s made every wrong choice, every bad decision and mistake a person could and he’s magically redeemed? I do not understand.”

Finally dissolving into tears, Regina lowers her head and tries to hide her face. Zelena places her glass on the table before doing the same to Regina’s. She takes her younger sister into her arms and tries to give what little comfort she can. She knows the alcohol is making her sister’s walls fall and she’s not sure how Regina would act sober, but after 3-larger-than-average-glasses of wine in a 30-minute span, she’s quickly approaching “drunk-status”.

Regina collapses into her sister’s arms and cries. She doesn’t remember a time where she’d ever been allowed to grieve like this. As a child her mother believed a “future queen” should always have control of her emotions so she was never allowed to cry, or she would have been punished. When she watched Daniel die, her mother told her to get up and come back to the estate because she had a wedding to prepare for. When she was forced into a marriage with a man older than her father, no one was there to hold her while she cried. Yes, her father was there, but he was kept away from her early on in her marriage because she was always at the beck and call of her new husband. She was isolated from everyone except the king and his offspring.

Once the king was dead she had become the ‘Evil Queen’ and everyone believed her incapable of crying. Looking back, Regina realizes she had stopped crying after her wedding. No one was listening, no one cared, why would she lose tears over it? The Evil Queen wasn’t _capable_ of crying. She had nothing to lose. She didn’t cry after the king died; she only felt relief that she was out of that marriage and didn’t have to see him or visit his chambers ever again. She didn’t cry again until she ripped out her father’s heart to enact the Dark Curse.

She thought she would find her happy ending here in the World Without Magic, but she was never happy during the first 18 years of the curse. When Henry came along she thought she’d finally figured it out. She’d found happiness and would never have to cry again. Boy was she wrong. She cried more in that first week with Henry than she had since she became Queen. Not all of those tears were tears of sadness or frustration though; the first time Henry smiled at her, she cried for 20 minutes. All of his firsts were tearful events for her. She couldn’t believe this tiny human was her son, an innocent that depended on her and loved her, until he stopped.

Those moments between when Henry found out he was adopted and when he stopped seeing her as the Evil Queen were the hardest moments of her life. She cried nearly every night that he was away from her and whenever he said something hurtful it cut deeper than anything the peasants had ever said to her-and they used to plot her murder publicly.

She finally had her happy ending within her grasp. Robin was her Soulmate, Henry was happy, and the town wasn’t trying to kill her every time she left her home. Not that she really cared what the peasants thought of her, but it hurt Henry whenever they said something and she would not allow her precious prince to feel unnecessary pain because of her; ever. And now her happy ending is gone.

No, she can’t think like that. What was it she said to Emma in the author’s alternative universe? _My happy ending isn’t a man._ She has already placed her happiness in the hands of another and it was ripped from her when Daniel’s heart was ripped from his body; it was crushed when her mother crushed Daniel’s heart in front of her. She knows that she cannot place her entire happiness in someone else. Henry almost ruined her again when he believed she was only the Evil Queen; he had forgotten that she was his mother. She had placed all of the love her damaged heart possessed into her beautiful boy and he shattered it when he denounced her as his mother for the woman who only contributed DNA in his first 10 years of life.

Oddly enough, it was the blonde who had shown her how to put herself back together. Not that she’d ever tell anyone that-especially the Sheriff herself. _That information would go straight to her head_ Regina thinks with a pitiful smile. She takes a shaky breath and tries not to think about Emma. As much as it pains her to think about it, the blonde truly had become her best friend, a teammate while they raised their son; and now she could barely stomach the sight of her because of everything she represented. Emma got her happy ending. As much as Regina hated that damned pirate and everything the slimy bastard has done to her in the past, she knows she’s happy Emma gets a chance at a happy ending. Regina doesn’t know how that pirate fits into that yet, and yes she’d rather see him hung in the city square, but Emma deserves her happy ending. After everything that has happened to the blonde, that _Regina_ herself has put her through, she deserves that fairy tale happily ever after.

Regina just wished it didn’t have to come at her expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much planned for this chapter, and it went a totally different way. On the plus side, I at least have [tentative] ideas for the future of this story ;)
> 
> P.S.: The lullaby in this chapter is Blackbird by The Beatles.  
> P.P.S.: That was one of the plans I had for this chapter, but I suppose that'll just have to be put on hold and possibly expanded on in future chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEK!! A new chapter!! Sorry it's been a while guys! The last few weeks of work were INSANE! I was working with just about 50 kids for 6 hours a day teaching them how to swim (it's gets a little crazy ;) lol) Anyways, I'M BACK! Thank you so much for still reading the story and writing the sweetest reviews, you make me so stinking happy when I read them AND you light a fire under me to keep writing SO THANKS. I have this week off, so as long as my ToDo List stays fairly small I should -hopefully- have a lot of time to write.  
> As I was writing this I got an idea for the next hurray for the next chapter so I might crank that out ASAP since it's fresh in my mind ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina takes a few deep breaths and tries to pull back from her sister’s embrace. Zelena squeezes tighter and that’s when Regina realizes she’s crying too. She awkwardly wraps her arms around Zelena’s middle and allows her sister to grieve in the same manner she was just allowed to. Her head is spinning from the wine and she closes her eyes to ground herself. She can feel Zelena trying to regulate her breathing and shifts her body so they’re sitting hip to hip on the couch; Regina rests her head on Zelena’s left shoulder, keeping her arms around Zelena.

Zelena rests her head on top of Regina’s and takes a shaky breath before squeezing her little sister in a nonverbal thank you. Regina just smiles and squeezes back. She’s content to get lost in her thoughts with her sister next to her, doing the same. A comforting embrace is still new to Regina but she feels safe right now-whether that’s from the alcohol she’s not sure-but she thinks she can allow herself this time.

They’re quiet for a long time. Both lost in their own thoughts about lost loves and second chances when a noise jostles them from their musings. Regina turns her head and immediately regrets it as her vision swims. She closes her eyes and puts a hand on the couch cushion to steady herself. When she opens her eyes Roland is leaning against doorjamb with his blanket and monkey in his arms.

“Roland?” she croaks out in a whisper. She clears her throat and tries again, “Roland?” It comes out clearer but still sounds a bit slurred.

“Gina? Why you leave?” he asks as tears pool in his eyes.

Regina releases a puff of air but before she can respond Zelena extracts herself from her sister and shifts to look at Roland, “She didn’t go anywhere, Little One. Why don’t you come sit with us for a minute, your Gina isn’t quite ready to stand up just yet.”

Roland looks between Zelena and Regina for a minute before walking toward Zelena’s outstretched hand and asks, “Gina sick?”

Zelena smirks and says, “Something like that. Here,” she lifts him up and places him between them.

He wastes no time snuggling into Regina’s side. She smiles and wraps her arms around the tiny boy and kisses the top of his head. He sighs in content before looking at Zelena and asks, “Little Sister?”

Zelena chuckles and points to the ceiling. “She’s sleeping in her room right now.”

“Which is where you should be,” Regina says, slightly mumbling the words as she tries to sober up. Zelena chuckles and touches her sister’s arm where it rests on the back of the couch behind Roland’s head. A jolt of magic rushes through Regina’s body, pushing the fog of the wine from her system and clears away her drunken, blurry vision. She nods her thanks and taps Roland’s nose before saying, “Come along, let’s get back into bed.”

“You stay all night?” he asks in a quiet, scared voice as he looks down at his blanket and monkey

Regina had been in the process of standing when she pauses and turns to look at Roland. She gently grasps his chin and moves his head so he’s looking at her. “I’m not going anywhere Roland,” she says honestly. “Even if you can’t see me every minute I’ll always come back.”

“That’s what Papa said too. And he’s gone. No leave, Gina.” His eyes fill with tears as he looks up at Regina.

Her heart breaks to see this innocent little boy with such fear in his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” She kisses his forehead and wraps him in her arms. He places his head in the crook of her neck and she holds him there with one hand around his middle and the other cradling his head. She looks at Zelena to see a look of concern mirroring her own. “Perhaps tomorrow we can go and visit Dr. Hopper and Pongo.”

Roland sits back and looks at Regina, “Pongo?” he repeats.

She smiles as he tests out the new word, “Yes dear, Pongo is Dr. Hopper’s dog. Perhaps you and Henry can take him for a walk or play a game with him.”

Roland perks up, “Okay Gina.”

“But right now, we need to get some sleep, Little John will be here early tomorrow morning to see you.”

“No leave Gina!” Roland yells with wide eyes.

“Roland,” Regina says calmly, “What did I just say, dear? I’m not going anywhere, but Little John misses you and wants to see you tomorrow. Maybe he can eat breakfast with us tomorrow?”

“I stay,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Of course Roland. You’re not going anywhere you don’t want to go.”

He nods his agreement and snuggles back into Regina’s neck, “Sleepy time, Gina.”

“Yes, dear,” Regina says, unable and unwilling to keep the smile from her voice. “Let’s go up to bed.”

“I sleep in your bed again.” Roland says as he wraps his arms around Regina’s neck when she tries to stand.

“Oh really?” she asks trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Roland just nods his response.

Zelena shakes her head and says, “Well you two get some sleep. Robin and I will see you in the morning.”

“Night-night,” Roland mumbles from his spot on Regina’s shoulder.

“I shall see you both in the morning,” Zelena says as she makes her way up the stairs.

Regina goes about checking all the doors and shutting off the lights on the first floor. She shudders as she looks at the empty bottle of wine she finished off herself, never more grateful her sister knew a spell to take away a potential hangover. She waves her hand to clean up the mess on the coffee table and heads up the steps.

She turns to peek in on Henry again, still sound asleep in his bed. She heads into her bedroom and lays Roland down on her bed. He tightens his grip on her neck when she tries to put him on her bed but she whispers, “I’m just going to change into some pajamas, dear. I’ll be in the room the whole time.” He releases her only to sit up on her bed and watch her move into her closet. She changes quickly-with the flick of her wrist-and crawls into her bed. Before she is completely comfortable, there’s a pint-sized boy climbing on top of her and resting his head over her heart.

“Any more songs Gina? I like when you sing,” he murmurs sleepily.

“I know lots of songs, Roland, and I’ll sing to you all the time if that’s what you wish,” she says as she kisses the top of his head.

“Yes, Gina. New song please.” She chuckles at how tired he sounds but racks her brain for a new song she hasn’t sang to him yet. She smiles when she thinks of another Beatles song she can sing. _Henry always loved The Beatles_ she thinks with a fond smile.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_

_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_

_Towering over your head_

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_

_And she's gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

She sees a shadow appear in her doorway and looks up to see Henry rubbing his eyes sleepily and he whispers, “Mom?”

“Yes dear?” she asks as she looks down to see if Roland was asleep yet, she can see the reflection of the light in his eyes so she looks back to her sleepy son in the doorway.

“Are you singing The Beatles?”

She chuckles and whispers, “Yes, are you still asleep, Henry?”

Henry shakes his head as he moves into the bedroom. “I heard you moving around and then you started singing. This was one of my favorites.”

Regina smiles fondly and asks, “Are you going to stay or are you going to go back to bed?”

Henry sits on the bed next to her and says, “I think I might just stay until the song is over.”

Regina nods her head like she believes he won’t actually fall asleep in her bed like he used to when she’d sing to him. She starts humming the tune and picks up where she left off.

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

_Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies_

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_

_That grow so incredibly high_

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore_

_Waiting to take you away_

_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_

_And you're gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Picture yourself on a train in a station_

_With Plasticine porters with looking-glass ties_

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile_

_The girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

By the time she’s done, she has two sleeping boys curled up next to her and she doesn’t think she’s ever felt so content, or has ever deserved to feel so content with the love of two little brunettes surrounding her. _Robin, if you were here you’d tell me not to look a gift horse in the mouth. You’d tell me to just be happy and enjoy the moment. So, I’ll stay here, with your son and mine. I miss you my darling_ she thinks before she succumbs to sleep.

She is awake and the first thing she notices is there are still two sleeping bodies against her but one of them is fidgeting. “Roland?” she asks quietly into the darkness that is quickly lightening with the beginnings of a sunrise. The fidgeting stops and she continues to whisper, clearing the fog of sleep from her mind, “Why are you awake?”

“Can’t sleep, Gina,” he whispers back. At least he attempts to whisper; he has not quite perfected his whisper voice yet, so it’s more like a funny talk. “I’m awake now.”

Regina smiles down at the young boy and whispers, “Would you like to go outside and watch the sun rise?”

Roland pops his head up and nods enthusiastically before crawling off of Regina, onto Henry, and over to the other side of the bed-all with his blanket and monkey still gripped tightly in his hands.

Henry groans when Roland crawls over him and he blinks sleepily up at his mother who sighs apologetically and leans to kiss his forehead, “Go back to sleep darling. The sun is still asleep.”

“Where ‘re you goin’?” Henry mumbles trying to watch his mother climb out of the bed.

“Roland and I are going to go outside and watch the sunrise,” she says as she moves to wrap her robe around herself and synch it snuggly around her waist.

“Mmmmm, I think I’ll come too. Since I’m up anyway,” Henry says as he moves to stand up.

Regina smiles and follows the eager 4-year-old out of the room, “Remember to be quiet dear, Zelena and Robin are still sleeping.” Roland nods and does his best to tiptoe past Zelena’s door, causing Regina and Henry to chuckle.

Once they’re outside Regina goes to sit on the swing against the back wall of the patio. Henry sits next to her and rests his head on her shoulder and murmurs, “We haven’t watched the sunrise in forever.”

Regina chuckles and wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses the top of his head, “That’s because you no longer wake me up before the sun, darling.” Henry smiles and turns to look at the brightening sun.

“Gina look!” Roland says as he comes to stand next to her, leaning against her legs and pointing at the sky that is starting to change into a vibrant purple and red.

“I see Roland,” she murmurs quietly with a smile on her face.

“Hey Ro, come up and watch the sunrise with us. And maybe if you ask nicely Mom will sing a song about the sunrise.”

Roland’s eyes grow wide and he turns to look at Regina, “Sunrise song?”

She smiles, nods, and moves her left arm off her lap so he has a place to sit. Roland climbs up onto her lap and snuggles into her chest as Regina wraps her left arm around him and squeezes Henry’s shoulders with her right arm before starting the song.

> _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_
> 
> _And I say it's all right_
> 
> _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_
> 
> _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_
> 
> _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_
> 
> _And I say it's all right_
> 
> _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_
> 
> _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_
> 
> _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_
> 
> _And I say it's all right_
> 
> _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_
> 
> _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_
> 
> _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_
> 
> _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_
> 
> _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_
> 
> _Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_
> 
> _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_
> 
> _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_
> 
> _And I say it's all right_
> 
> _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_
> 
> _It's all right, it's all right_

Roland turns to look up at Regina and smiles before turning to look at Henry and doing the same thing. Henry chuckles and ruffles Roland’s bedhead before turning back to the sunrise. “I love this, Mom,” he whispers.

“Me too,” she whispers back look at the two boys in her arms, feeling her heart soar as the sun rises higher in the sky.

They sit in silence and watch the sun climb higher and higher until Regina glances down and sees Roland’s eyes almost closed. She smiles and Henry whispers, “Mom?” catching her attention. After she looks at him he asks, “Will you sing the other song?” When he only receives a confused look he continues, “The new day song?”

Regina smiles and nods before she turns her attention back to the rising sun.

> _Birds flying high_
> 
> _You know how I feel_
> 
> _Sun in the sky_
> 
> _You know how I feel_
> 
> _Reeds driftin' on by_
> 
> _You know how I feel_
> 
> _It's a new dawn_
> 
> _It's a new day_
> 
> _It's a new life_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _And I'm feeling good_
> 
> _Fish in the sea_
> 
> _You know how I feel_
> 
> _River running free_
> 
> _You know how I feel_
> 
> _Blossom in the trees_
> 
> _You know how I feel_
> 
> _It's a new dawn_
> 
> _It's a new day_
> 
> _It's a new life_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _And I'm feeling good_
> 
> _Dragonfly out in the sun_
> 
> _You know what I mean, don't you know_
> 
> _Butterflies are all havin' fun_
> 
> _You know what I mean_
> 
> _Sleep in peace when day is done_
> 
> _And this old world is a new world_
> 
> _And a bold world_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _Stars when you shine_
> 
> _You know how I feel_
> 
> _Scent of the pine_
> 
> _You know how I feel_
> 
> _Oh, freedom is mine_
> 
> _And you know how I feel_
> 
> _It's a new dawn_
> 
> _It's a new day_
> 
> _It's a new life_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _And I’m feeling good_

“That was pretty Gina,” Roland murmurs, as he sits up, apparently not as asleep as Regina had assumed.

“Thank you dear,” she says with a smile as she kisses his forehead, smiling bigger when he nuzzles further into her chest.

“The sun’s awake now. We can wake up?” Roland asks as he turns his face to look up at her from his spot on her laps.

Regina chuckles and rubs her nose against his as she says, “We’re already awake dear, but we can start on breakfast if you are hungry.” Off of his enthusiastic nod, she chuckles and says, “Very well, let’s head inside and get started on breakfast before Little John gets here.”

Roland gives her a suspicious look and says, “Roland stay with Gina.”

“Of course Roland,” Regina says seriously, “I told you, you do not have to leave if you do not want to.”

“Okayyyyy,” he says as he hops off her lap, “Come on Henry, let’s make breakfast,” he says tugging on the older boy’s arm.

“Ermph,” Henry mumbles as he tries to ward off the incessant poking of the younger boy. “Alright, fine Ro. You win. I’m up, I’m up.”

“Good, cuz I’m hungry.” Roland says as he tugs again on Henry’s arm. Henry groans and stands with the boy.

Regina chuckles, “Let’s not keep those stomachs on empty any longer,” and they all head inside to start breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey, totally wrote them watching the sunrise just so I could put Here Comes The Sun into this chapter. When I first put a song in here I figured Regina would be a Beatles fan ;) but that's one of my favorites. Who knows, maybe there will be more *wink wink*  
> The other song is Feeling Good by Nina Simone <3  
> Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I can write up the next chapter soon and post it within the next few days.  
> Prepare yourself for some drama *dun dun*  
> Hugs and Love,  
> -IrishBella


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Double update! I know it's late, but it's still before midnight, so you get two updates in one day. Yay! :)  
> Enjoy :)

As the makeshift family was moving around the kitchen preparing their breakfast there was a knock on the door. Regina immediately looks up from her spot next to the stove making an omelet. “Henry,” she says getting the attention of her son. When he looks up from his spot on the breakfast bar helping Roland pour the juice she says, “Come here and watch this omelet while I see who is at the door this early.” He nods and comes to take the spatula from her outstretched hand. As she walks to the front door she waves her hand over her body and she is no longer in pajamas but instead, she’s wearing a black dress and gray jacket. She pauses her walk to adjust to her heels she’s now wearing instead of being barefoot. _I’ll be damned if someone sees me in anything less. Even if it is far too early for house calls_. She opens the door to find Little John standing awkwardly in the doorway. Trying too hard to seem at ease. “Good morning,” she says, opening the door for him to come in. He gives a tentative smile and moves inside the foyer. “We are just making breakfast. This way,” she says as she leads the way.

“I assumed that Roland would have you up early this morning. I hope it isn’t a problem that I’m here this early,” Little John says as he follows behind Regina.

“We actually watched the sunrise this morning,” Regina says entering the kitchen to see Roland sitting on the counter watching Henry flip the omelet. “Roland, get down off the counter please. It’s not safe up there.”

Roland stares at Regina and Little John before getting off the counter and sitting on a seat. Henry suddenly lets out a gasp, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. He steps away from stove as if he’s been burned.

“Henry?” Regina asks as she steps toward him, worried he hurt himself.

He holds the spatula out in front of himself as if it were able to ward Regina off from advancing. “What are you wearing?” he says with a gasp. “It is _morning_ and this is a business-free zone,” he says waving the spatula at her. Regina cocks an eyebrow as she studies her son who is trying his hardest not to laugh. He smiles sweetly but does not move from his crouched position. He glances at Roland and says “Back me up Ro!”

Roland looks confused before he turns his attention to Regina, “Where jammies go?”

“I got dressed to start the day,” Regina says, finding it strange that she is defending her outfit.

Roland crinkles his nose and says, “Henry says jammies only.”

“Oh is that right?” Regina asks with a fond scoff. “And what Henry says goes?” Off of Roland’s enthusiastic nod Regina grabs Roland from the chair and starts tickling him, “I don’t think so dear.”

“Gina stop!” Roland squeals as he tries to push away her tickling fingers from his sides.

Regina laughs and stops tickling to stand up. She straightens her dress as she remembers Little John is still standing in her kitchen. She gives a small smile and turns to grab the spatula from Henry before placing the omelet on a plate and moving to put another in the pan. “Are you hungry Little John? Would you like an omelet?” she asks as she starts making the next omelet.

“I would love an omelet. Thank you Regina,” he says smiling at the brunette woman who went from tickle monster to professional in a flip of her hair. “Hey there Roland, how are you?” he asks as he moves to sit next to the son of his closest friend.

“Good,” Roland supplies as he looks down at his empty plate.

Regina looks between the two brunettes at her breakfast bar and feels how quickly this could go downhill. She looks to Henry, who senses the same thing. He gives a smile to his mother and says, “Hey Ro, why don’t you tell Little John what we did yesterday.”

Roland looks up at Henry and Regina before murmuring, “We went shopping.”

“Shopping?” Little John asks, “What’d you get?”

“Stuff,” Roland says with a shrug.

Regina tries not to roll her eyes at how difficult Roland is being and instead says, “Roland, can you go wash your hands before you eat?”

“Yes, Gina,” he says quietly before climbing off his seat and walking toward the bathroom.

“I’ll help him, Mom,” Henry says as he follows Roland out of the kitchen.

“Is everything alright?” Little John asks as he looks from the doorway Henry and Roland just walked through to Regina.

Regina shakes her head and says, “Let’s talk about this out on the patio. Let me just plate their food and we can talk.” Little John nods and waits for Regina to finish putting an omelet on each of the boy’s plates and placing them in front of stools with a glass of juice. She smiles at the boys as they come back into the kitchen and says, “I’m going to show Little John your new chairs outside. I’ll be right back,” she says as she rubs Roland’s back and kisses the top of his head before doing the same to Henry.

“We’ll be right here, eating our breakfast,” Henry says as he digs into his omelet.

Regina smiles at him and motions for Little John to follow her onto the patio. She closes the door behind them and turns to Little John who has his hands in his hair, “What was that?” he asks.

“I believe Roland is afraid you will try to take him away. Which is why I think he’s avoiding you.”

“Take him away? What are you talking about?” Little John asks as he turns to look at Regina, confusion written all across his face.

“He seems to be showing anxiety when he feels he’s going to be left behind. He has barely let me out of his sight since he came back here with us and now he’s terrified you’re going to take him away.” She holds up a hand when Little John opens his mouth, signaling she’s not done yet, “I understand that is not your intention, but Roland is four, he processes things differently and he’s scared right now. I have every intention of calling Dr. Hopper today and possibly setting up an appointment here or at the park where he could talk with Roland and just check in with how he is coping since Robin is gone. He seems to be taking it harder than I initially assumed.”

“He doesn’t need to see the bug,” Little John says defensively.

Regina rolls her eyes at the macho attitude but replies with, “He is afraid to be left alone and let me out of his sight because he’s afraid I’m going to leave like his father did. That might not be something he will outgrow. At least Dr. Hopper will be able to tell us how to proceed through this new development.”

“What does Roland want?” Little John asks quietly as he stares out into the garden.

“He seemed excited to go and play with Pongo, Dr. Hopper’s dog,” Regina answers honestly.

“Has he been happy?”

Regina seems surprised by the question but when Little John turns to face her with only honest curiosity in his eyes she responds with, “He has been active and laughing and smiling since he’s been here. He was scared when I would put him to bed and he’d wake up a few hours later to come and find me and end up staying in my bed the rest of the night. But during the day he’s been running with Henry and playing with the new toys we picked up yesterday when we went shopping.”

“Yes, how did that go?” Little John interrupts.

“It went well. He did very well when we left town, it didn’t seem to affect him at all. He and Henry played in the stores and walked around with the baby while Zelena and I picked out some furniture for them.”

“You bought things for Roland?” Little John asks.

Regina nods and points to the patio furniture set up in the grass, “Yes, a bed set, clothes, toys, and a chair for his room.” She sees the look of contemplation take over Little John’s face and is quick to add, “I know we didn’t talk about how permanent this situation was, but Roland seems to want to stay here, and I will not deny him that. If he wants to stay, he will be staying.” The end comes out in a tone that comes close to the Evil Queen in her prime.

Little John is quick to raise his hands, “I said this in the diner Regina, but I have no intention of taking Roland away. He deserves to know you and his little sister and if Robin were here I know he would be happy Roland is with you and happy.”

Regina gets quiet and looks down at the ground, _if Robin were here_ she thinks as she fights to keep the tears at bay. She silently scoffs, _if Robin were here this wouldn’t even be a problem. There would be no “talking with Hopper about Roland’s anxiety about being left alone”. Roland would have his father, Robin would have a different name, I wouldn’t have had to bury my Soulmate, Zelena wouldn’t have had to kill her True Love, and that damned Pirate would still be dead…hopefully,_ she adds wishfully _._ At least, she thinks she wouldn’t be so bitter even if he had been brought back from the dead. “But he’s not,” she says quietly. She says it so quietly; she doesn’t think Little John heard it.

“I know,” Little John replies. Regina’s head whips up to stare at him and he gives her a small smile, “We all miss him. But I know he’d want Roland to be happy and the little guy’s happy here with you and your son and sister. He deserves to grow up with his little sister and I don’t think there’s a better place for him than here with you and your family.”

“You mean that?” she asks quietly, searching his eyes for a lie.

Little John nods and says, “I do. I know I’ll still want to keep in touch with him and I’m sure the Merry Men would love updates on how he’s doing, but if he’s happy here, we won’t do anything to change that.”

Regina smiles and her eyes fill with tears before she can pull in her emotions. “Thank you,” she chokes out as she tries to control her reaction.

Little John smiles and pulls Regina in for a hug, pretending to ignore the way she immediately tenses up but forces herself to relax into the embrace. He pulls back and says, “You can do this Regina, and I’ll be here to help in any way I can.” When she merely nods he smiles again and says, “I’m going to head out now.”

“You can stay for breakfast,” Regina offers as she wipes at her face.

Little John shakes his head, “I’ll just say goodbye to Roland and head out, but perhaps you’ll see me in the park later if you meet up with Dr. Hopper.” Regina nods and follows Little John inside where he hugs Roland and says, “You be good for Regina, alright?” Roland looks to Regina and then turns his attention back to Little John where he nods enthusiastically. “Alright Roland, I’m going to head out now, you let Regina know if you want to come out to the forest for a visit or an archery lesson, okay?” Roland nods again with a smile on his face and Little John turns to Henry, “Keep an eye on them, alright?” he whispers. Henry nods minutely and Little John stands to put a hand on his shoulder, “Those archery lessons extend to you as well, Henry.”

Henry smiles wide but Regina steps in, “I don’t think so.”

Little John chuckles and turns to Regina, “I’m sure we could teach you as well Regina.”

Henry jumps in, “She knows how to shoot a bow.” When Little John looks surprised he explains, “Alternate reality.”

Regina just shakes her head and lights a fireball in her hand, “I think I’ll stick to what I know, but thank you for the offer.”

Little John shakes his head with a chuckle and lets himself out.

“Gina, no fire in the house!” Roland admonishes causing both Regina and Henry to chuckle.

“That’s right Roland. Do not ever play with fire, got it?” Regina asks as she moves back to finish her omelet.

Henry clears his throat and pointedly looks at her dress. When she raises an eyebrow in question he rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Regina tilts her head and looks back down to her dress. They have an entire silent conversation where Regina finally changes her outfit in a swirl of purple smoke. The smoke clears, and Regina is standing in a pair of faded skinny jeans, a white half-sleeve, and red flats. Henry says and mutters, “It’s better I guess.” Regina chuckles and continues finishing her omelet.

Once they finish their breakfast and put their dirty dishes into the dishwasher they head outside to play in the yard. Eventually, Zelena and her daughter make their way outside. Regina heads over and sits down next to Zelena and takes her niece in her arms, “Good morning, beautiful girl,” she coos at her niece. Zelena smiles and lifts her head so the sun shines directly on her face.

“Good morning to you too, Sis,” she snarks.

“Good morning, Zelena. How did you sleep?” Regina asks as she resituates her niece in her arms and turns her attention to her sister.

“Fine. How did _you_ sleep?” she asks with a smirk.

“Well enough. Henry, Roland, and I were up early enough to watch the sunrise,” Regina says with a smile.

Zelena smiles at her sister’s happiness, “That sounds lovely. I heard you all milling about this morning and assumed they had decided they had enough sleep.”

Regina chuckles, “That sounds about right. Oh!” she exclaims as she grabs her phone and dials Dr. Hopper’s number. She sees the confused look her sister gives her and motions for her to wait a minute. “Good morning,” she says into the phone, “Actually I was wondering if you’d like to meet sometime today at the park perhaps? I think it would be beneficial if you brought Pongo along.” She waits for a response, “No, I wish for you to talk with Roland. I think he is experiencing some fear of abandonment and I want to know how to approach this.” Another pause as the voice on the other end of the call talks. “That sounds wonderful. We will start up that way and meet you there soon. Thank you.” She ends the call.

“What was that all about?” Zelena asks.

“I want Dr. Hopper to talk to Roland about being afraid to be left alone and see if there’s anything we can do to help him move on from it. Little John was here this morning and Roland hardly said two words to him for fear that he was going to take him back to the forest.”

Zelena raises her eyebrows but merely turns back to look back at the two boys who managed to worm their way into her heart without even knowing it. Her nephew and her daughter’s big brother, who knew they would break down the walls of the Wicked Witch. _And the Evil Queen_ Zelena thinks with a chuckle. She turns back to Regina to see her staring down at Robin intently. “Regina?” she asks quietly, so as to not startle her sister.

Regina looks up at her sister and then back down at her niece, “I just don’t know if I’ll be able to call her Robin,” she whispers honestly as she feels a sharp pang in her heart when she says his name. He would be so happy that his daughter shares his name but every time Regina thinks about him it feels like the hole inside of her grows.

“Perhaps it would help to call her by a nickname until it hurts less?” Zelena supplies helpfully.

Regina smiles up at her older sister and nods, “I think that’d be a good job for Henry. He’s good at coming up with alternative names.”

Zelena chuckles and has to agree.

As if he heard them talking about him, Henry makes his way over to where his mom and aunt are sitting and leans over his mom to kiss his little cousin’s forehead, “Good morning, Little Bird,” he singsongs, causing Robin to smile.

“Little Bird?” Zelena questions.

Henry looks up with eyes wide as saucers, “Uhhhmm, yeah? I think it’s still a little weird to call her Robin with…everything. So, I thought that since she’s still so tiny and a robin is a bird, she’d be a cute little bird. Is it bad? Do you not like it? I can think of something else if you want.”

Zelena smiles and shakes her head, “I think it’s adorable.” She turns to look at Regina, “In fact, I think we should all start using it.”

Regina shakes her head at her sister’s lack of subtlety. Henry turns and studies her face before saying, “You could always call her Birdie, Mom. That’s super cute and trendy.”

This causes Regina to chuckle, “Ah yes. That’s exactly what I look for in a nickname: cute and trendy.”

“Well there you go!” Henry says in response to her sarcasm. He just smiles and kisses Robin’s forehead again before whispering, “I like Birdie, Little Bird. It makes you sound chic.” And he’s off running back to where Roland is rolling around in the grass.

“I, too, think Birdie suits her,” Zelena says moving over to look down at her daughter.

“I’ll see,” Regina says inconclusively before she moves her niece into her left arm and waves her right hand, bring her a piece of paper that she rolls up tightly. Next, she snaps her fingers, causing a bird to fly to her and land on the arm of her chair. She maneuvers to clip the rolled paper to its leg and with another snap of her fingers; she sends the bird off to find Little John.

Henry looks at Roland and smiles a wicked smile, “Watch this Little Man,” he whispers before turning to his mother and holding up a hand to get her attention. When she’s looking at him, he starts singing:

> _With a smile and a song_
> 
> _Life is just a bright sunny day_
> 
> _Your cares fade away_
> 
> _And your heart is young_

Regina’s eyes narrow as Henry starts dancing along while he continues singing.

> _With a smile and a song_
> 
> _All the world seems to waken anew_
> 
> _Rejoicing with you_
> 
> _As the song is sung_

Her expression quickly turns to laughter as she watches Henry twirl Roland, causing the younger boy to giggle.

> _There's no use in grumbling_
> 
> _When raindrops come tumbling_
> 
> _Remember, you're the one_
> 
> _Who can fill the world with sunshine_

Regina smirks, her son may think he’s funny but she will always have the upper hand. She looks over at her sister who is showing nothing but confusion at the song her nephew seems to think is funnier than it is.

Zelena tries to follow the words he is singing, but nothing makes sense to her. _What is the heavens is he singing about_ she wonders as she stares at her nephew.

Regina smiles down at her niece and whispers, “Your cousin is not as funny as he thinks he is.” She smiles up at her aunt and Regina turns her look back to the giggling boys dancing around her backyard. She watches and waits for Henry to let Roland go and while Henry decides to do a dramatic sweep, she flicks her wrist and he trips over his own feet, he’s falling face first until her magic cushions his fall.

“MO-OM” Henry whines.

“Whining is unbecoming dear,” Regina says while looking down at her niece, pretending to be oblivious to what is going on.

Henry rolls his eyes and sings the last verse as loud as he can.

> _When you smile and you sing_
> 
> _Everything is in tune and it's spring_
> 
> _And life flows along_
> 
> _With a smile and a song_

“I cannot believe I allowed you to watch that movie often enough for you to memorize the entire song,” Regina grumbles.

“You didn’t,” Henry says with a chuckle. “Grandma was really interested when she found out Disney made a movie about her. I guess I just wanted to learn the lyrics for a time like this.”

“Ah yes, poke fun at your mother. Your grandmother _talks_ to the birds but when I use them for a purpose suddenly _I’m_ the crazy one.”

“Well, you are a bit deranged,” Henry says with a shrug. When Regina’s mouth drops in offense he can’t help but lay back on the grass trying to keep his giggles contained. He fails and ends up curled into the fetal position, holding his sides as he laughs.

Regina rolls her eyes and stands up to bounce her niece while she says haughtily, “I’ll have you know that entire kingdoms trembled before me; and here I am being laughed at by a couple of hooligans.” She looks between Henry and Roland, both giggling on the ground.

“I bet those _peasants_ never thought they’d see the day the Evil Queen would be so human as to enjoy laughing with said hooligans and rolling around in the dirt,” Henry smirks and looks at his aunt and mother.

Regina rolls her eyes, “I do not believe those peasants thought I was capable of laughter.”

Henry shrugs, “Their loss. Come on Mom, come roll in the grass with us.” Before Regina can abstain he says, “You cheated with your magic Mom, you _have_ to come over here now.”

Regina finds herself staring at the two boys, now sitting upright in the grass, staring at her. Henry nudges Roland to get his attention and puts his lip out in a pout. Roland catches on and does the same before looking back at Regina.

“Pleeeease,” Henry begs, causing Roland to do the same.

Regina sighs before looking down at her niece, “I do believe I have become quite the pushover, Birdie.” She turns back to her sister, who is still looking confused as to what exactly is going on and Regina whispers, “It’s a movie, I’ll have to show it to you sometime when there are no little ears around,” as she places Birdie back in her sister’s arms. She gives Zelena a wink and walks over to where there are two young boys sitting in her grass.

She plops down in between them and immediately moves to her back so the sun can shine down on her face. She feels more than sees the two boys on either side of her move to lie at her sides.

“I knew you’d like Birdie,” Henry murmurs as he rests his head on her shoulder. Regina laughs out loud and squeezes him further into her arms. He and Roland both snuggle in further to her sides and a smile takes over her face and she wraps her arms around the boys suddenly laying on top her. She feels content wash over and she sighs as the three of them allow themselves to bathe in the sunlight before they head to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised drama, but my plan is to place that in the next chapter. I think the fluff was necessary. Thanks for reading Lovelies! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it last chapter, the song Henry sings to Regina is actually from Snow White. He’s far too sassy for his own good ;) but he pushes Regina’s buttons in the funniest of ways.  
> I was going to post this last night but I was so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open, and this morning I had a dentist appoint. I thought about putting this part up before and the next chapter after my appointment. But I didn't have enough time to edit _and_ post.  
>  Anyway, here it is: the drama awaits ;)

Regina walks side-by-side with Zelena who is pushing Robin’s- _Birdie’s_ she thinks with a smile-stroller. She watches Henry and Roland chase each other up ahead. They’re playing a game only they understand and it brings a smile to her face to see how well they get along already. What she doesn’t notice is that every few minutes, Roland looks behind him to check they are still there.

“What are you thinking?” Zelena asks as she looks from the boys ahead of her to her sister.

“I feel happy right now. I know I shouldn’t and it hurts to know Robin isn’t here to feel this with me, but I’m so happy that Roland is here, and Henry is here, and you are here with Birdie,” she adds with a smile directed at her sister, “and I just feel happy.”

Zelena smiles back and reaches out to squeeze Regina’s hand, “You’re allowed to be happy, you know.” She says it quietly, like it is some big secret.

Regina’s smile is small and almost shy but she says, “I want to be happy,” back just as quietly.

“Then be happy,” Zelena says, effectively ending the conversation when she turns back to glance down at her daughter before looking up ahead of her and watching the two boys playing as they run back and forth across the sidewalk.

Regina hums and watches the boys ahead of them. She notices some town members staring at them as they walk past but she keeps her head up and hopes her reputation as the Evil Queen is enough to keep the masses at bay. She’s not ready to talk to anyone yet.

She needn’t worry. The population of Storybrooke had been warned in no uncertain terms by Granny that they would face her wrath if they approached Regina and tried to take advantage of her grieving.

They approach the park and Regina notices how Roland immediately tenses up when he sees other people playing. He comes to stand next to her and grasps tightly to her hand. She squeezes it reassuringly and continues walking to where she told Dr. Hopper and Little John they would be.

“Why don’t you and Henry go play on the playground while we’re waiting?” Regina suggests as she and Zelena sit on a nearby bench. Roland looks unconvinced as he studies the playground, which is full of other kids of varying ages. Regina leans forward and whispers, “We’ll stay right here,” and kisses his temple. She gives an encouraging smile when he turns to look at her and watches as he takes Henry’s outstretched hand. He follows Henry over to the playground and within a few moments he is chasing Henry throughout the equipment. Regina smiles and notices Little John on the other side of the playground.

With an elegant wave of her hand she catches his attention and motions for him to join them. He smiles in acknowledgement but stays where he is for a moment. Watching Roland interact with Henry causing his heart to swell, _Robin would love this_ he thinks with a sad smile before turning to look at the Mills sisters. _I’ll do everything I can to keep your family happy Robin_ he promises as he looks at his best friend’s Soulmate, his son, his daughter and the little-albeit awkward and confusing-family he had for himself. He moves around the playground and toward Regina when he sees Archie Hopper and his Dalmatian enter the park.

Archie sees Regina and Zelena sitting on a bench near the playground but chooses to stand back and observe the family interact before making his presence known. After all, everyone acts different when they _know_ they’re being watched. He looks to the playground and sees Henry chasing Robin Hood’s young son and sees the protective nature Henry is exhibiting by making sure Roland stays away from the more dangerous equipment and keeping him on age-appropriate toys. He watches as the boys both laugh at something and look towards the women on the bench. This causes his attention to turn and he sees the sisters in what appears to be a riveting conversation. He sees Regina smile and can’t help but smile at knowing she’s going to be okay. Not that he ever had any doubt, Regina’s the most resilient person he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting, but it’s a refreshing reassurance to know it to be truth.

A burly man making his way toward the sisters catches his attention again. He recognizes Little John and to say he is surprised to see him would be an understatement. He supposes he should have seen this coming because Regina thinks of everything, but he’s still caught off guard. He shakes his head, remembering that he was caught off guard when she called him this morning. He clears his head and moves toward the bench.

Archie pauses again when he sees both boys take off running toward the bench and Roland immediately launches himself into Regina’s arms. This catches her off guard, but she’s quick to wrap her arms around him and continue whatever she was saying to Zelena. Archie smiles at the natural maternal instincts Regina exhibits and continues toward the bench. “Good morning,” he calls when he’s close enough.

Regina turns her head and spares him a small smile, “Good morning Dr. Hopper.” Archie knows she’s feeling vulnerable but chooses not to comment, knowing it would only cause more problems.

“Hi Archie,” Henry calls as he stands from his spot between his mother and his aunt. “Hi Pongo,” he says as he bends down to pet the Dalmatian behind his ears.

“Hello Henry, how are you?” Archie asks politely.

“Fine,” he says with a shrug. He turns to look at the playground and then back to his mother. “Mom, my friends are here, I’ll be over by the tables okay?”

“That’s fine Henry, we’ll be here for a while,” Regina answers as she looks to see which friends are in the park, seeming satisfied she nods to Henry again and watches him disappear to chat with his friends.

“Pongo?” Roland questions, drawing the attention of all four adults to him.

Regina smiles at the little boy before answering, “Yes, this is Pongo, he’s Dr. Hopper’s dog.”

“Would you like to pet him Roland?” Archie asks with a small smile.

Roland shakes his head and snuggles further back into Regina’s chest.

“That’s alright,” Archie says as he moves to the other side of the bench and sits across from Zelena and Regina, “Maybe later you’ll feel more comfortable. For now I’m going to talk to Regina, is that alright?”

Roland looks up to Regina who smiles encouragingly. He looks back to Archie and nods.

“Would you like to come with Birdie and I while we take a walk around the park? I think she’s getting a bit antsy.” Zelena asks as she looks to where Roland has cocooned himself in Regina’s arms.

Roland looks between Zelena and Robin and questions, “Little Sister?”

With a chuckle Zelena nods and says, “I think I’ll need a super helper to push her stroller, I think I’m too tired.”

Roland’s eyes light up at the prospect of helping before he sulks back against Regina, clearly not wanting to leave. “It’s alright, dear. I’m going to stay right here and talk with Dr. Hopper and Little John until you all get back.”

Roland studies her and asks, “No go?”

Regina smiles softly at how worried he looks. She squeezes him tightly against her and whispers, “I won’t move from this bench.”

Roland gets off Regina’s lap and moves between Zelena and the stroller and reaches above his head to grab the handle. He turns back toward Regina who gives a big smile. He smiles back and starts pushing the stroller as Zelena steers them toward the path.

“He seems to be more attached than I originally assumed,” Archie muses aloud.

“Yes. It seems to have started with the night routine but has since grown into a full-blown panic when he doesn’t know where I am,” Regina says quietly, not once looking away from the young brunette boy.

“Hmmmm, he doesn’t do this with anyone else?” Archie asks.

“No,” Regina says as she shakes her head and turns to glance at Archie before looking across the park to see where Henry was. _Natural maternal instincts_ Archie thinks to himself with a hidden smirk. He readjusts his glasses and gains control over his facial features, lest he be caught smirking at the former queen. “He’s even been with Henry outside and I have moved from one room to another and he started to panic when they went in front of the windows,” she continues.

“Well, I did a bit more research into abandonment-since it’s surprisingly not that common here in Storybrooke-and it’s actually quite common in children who have lost a parent. Considering Roland has lost both of his parents in his short life it’s not surprising he is showing these signs.”

“But why has he become attached to me?” Regina asks audibly.

“He sees you as a mother figure,” Little John says matter-of-factly.

Before Regina can respond, Archie steps in, “Little John is right. In all the chaos that’s been going on, you’re the stability he wants _and needs_.” He enunciates the ending so Regina knows the important part she is playing. “Roland is experiencing a lot of changes. He lost his mother while very young, came here from the Enchanted Forest and had to learn about another realm without the knowledge the curse gave us. He was uprooted again when Robin thought he found his wife and moved to New York to be a family.” He holds up his hand to stop Regina from stepping in, “Then he came back here and his mother was gone again. And now the only stability he’s ever had is gone. He’s gone through a lot of changes in his 4 young years, but you’re the most stable person he’s met now that his father is gone. Roland wants someone that is going to take care of him. You were already taking care of him with Robin and now he craves that permanence and consistency you have given since you met him.”

Regina looks to Little John and is surprised to see complete understanding and dare-she-say hopefulness. She’s shocked since she assumed he would be fighting her tooth and nail for Roland but here he is, helping her find a common ground with Roland to move forward from the loss of his father. Her heart clenches at the thought of Robin but she hides her emotions as she flicks her hair away from her face.

Archie sees the emotional turmoil going on within Regina but knows from experience it’s better to wait for her to say something than to push her.

Instead of mentioning Robin, she asks, “What can I do to help him?”

Archie gives a small smile and says, “The main thing you can do is listen. When he tells you he’s scared, allow him to explain exactly what he’s feeling. You should wait at least 10 seconds after he finishes talking before responding.” He sees Regina ready to speak and he holds up his hand. He waits 12 seconds before continuing, “I know it will be hard, but this is something that will allow his emotions-as well as yours-to settle and strengthen the bond you are already forming. Next you can tell him it’s okay to feel whatever he is feeling. Validating his feelings will make him more likely to continue talking about them. Then you can help him label what it is that he’s feeling. He will most likely talk about embarrassment, perhaps even jealousy as being sad or angry. If you can label what he’s feeling and explain the difference between that and what he originally said, you can help it become more manageable. And finally, empathize with Roland. Telling him you get it, that you understand, can be beyond words for him. If he’s feeling embarrassed, maybe tell him about a time you were embarrassed. Letting him know you are listening and that you understand what he’s saying will help him connect and even move forward.”

Regina absorbs everything Archie tells her and tries to remember those four steps: _pause, validate, label, and empathize_. She can do that. _Well, I can try_ she thinks with a worried feeling sinking into her bones.

“I know it’s a lot, Regina,” Archie says softly, drawing her from her thoughts, “but if you think it will help I can start seeing Roland and we can talk about these things.”

“That’s very kind Archie,” Regina says politely, “but at this time I do not think that would be beneficial for anyone. He seems to be fine when he’s not out with a lot of people he doesn’t know. I know, I know. I shouldn’t keep him locked up - and I won’t - but until he is more comfortable with others, I don’t want to object him to the likes of the townspeople. Especially since they’re so noisy.”

Archie gives a smile and Little John snorts his amusement. “They do enjoy gossip,” he murmurs when Regina turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

Regina nods her agreement and turns back to watch Zelena and Roland looking at something through the trees and then to Henry who is laughing with his friends. “Do you think it’ll work?” she asks quietly. So quietly, both men almost missed it.

Archie gives a small shrug, “I think it will at the very least change your current approach to his outbursts. I understand that they haven’t been aggressive as much as seeking out comfort. I believe that Roland just wants to know he is wanted and won’t be set aside because he has no one.”

“He has me,” Regina says with a fierceness that startles both the men in front of her.

Archie smiles and turns to watch the young boy in question point at something in the trees and laugh at something Zelena says. Little John just gives a knowing smile and says, “That’s good to hear Regina. I think I needed to hear this as much as you did. Roland is far too young to have to go through this alone. He’s lucky to have you.”

“And you,” Regina adds, “Thank you for looking out for him.”

“Of course. Anytime you need any help, don’t be afraid to ask.”

Regina nods and stands to shake Little John’s hand. Shocked again as he pulls her in for a tight hug and whispers, “I know you can do this,” before pulling back and chuckling at her frazzled appearance.

Roland comes running down the path screaming, “Gina, Gina, look what Lena and I found on our walk!”

Regina raises her eyebrows at her sister’s new nickname but only receives a half-hearted shrug in response and quickly turns her attention back to the excited 4-year-old in front of her.

He holds up a leaf in front of her and she smiles before saying, “It’s beautiful Roland.”

“It floated down from the tree right on my head!” he exclaims as he throws his hand on top of his head in reenactment. Regina chuckles at his antics and smiles when he hands her the leaf, “You hold dis,” and he takes off toward Henry-presumably to retell his leaf story.

Regina watches him go and feels her heart grow even more for this little boy who is quickly taking up residence.

“Why Madam Mayor, you’re exactly the person I wanted to see,” a voice calls from behind her.

“What do you want Spencer?” Regina asks through gritted teeth as she turns around to face one of her most annoying enemies.

“I just came to see what all the talk around town was about. You’ve taken in Robin Hood’s son?” he asks nonchalantly.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” she says as she steps threateningly toward him, “but yes. Roland is staying with me for the time being.”

“I’m afraid that’s not legal, Madam Mayor. You are not a foster parent, nor do you have any biological ties to this boy. As such, I’ve contacted social services to come and pick him up.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't want to leave you hanging after the way I ended the last chapter. (I totally agree with those of you that commented/reviewed on ff that Spencer is an a** and deserves what's coming to him!)  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual because I'm a _bit_ intoxicated at the moment and I'm in no shape to continue writing ;)  
>  I will be continuing more tomorrow since I have no plans (as for as I know).  
> Thanks so much for all the support for this story. Now on to the real announcements that I started writing before the whiskey started rolling ;)
> 
> Part of the scene between Regina and Albert Spencer is from Season 1 “True North” where Mayor Mills is telling Sheriff Swan she has to take Ava and Nick to Boston to the group homes. I do not own those words, I did not write them (although I’m not sure Adam and Eddy wrote them either-so it’s probably not a big deal) But whatever, I own nothing: not the characters, not the script-stolen from my favorite episode of Season 1, and not the crap they’ve been giving us as “entertainment”. I do however own the rest of this story and I hope you like where this is going.

“Excuse me?” Regina asks. She steps back as if she’s been slapped.

“He will be put into the foster system,” Albert Spencer says with a sadistic smirk. “You are in no position to raise _another_ child. I mean, look at how many times you lost your first; imagine if you had another to take care of.”

Regina clenches her hands into tight fists, “I do not know what you’re talking about Spencer, but I won’t stand for this.”

“Well then, sit down, _Your Majesty_ , because the Sheriff will be here soon to take him away.”

Regina scoffs and moves toward him. “If you do anything to Roland I will make sure you’re buried where no one will _ever_ find you. You may have been a king in the other world, but here you’re nothing but a slimeball.” She holds a hand up to show a hand-sized fireball glowing wildly in her palm.

“Madam Mayor!” Albert Spencer exclaims, pretending to be affronted, “This child needs a home. I’m just trying to find the best one.”

“You are trying to cause pain to those you think deserve it. Let me tell you something, Spencer. I know what you’re doing and I will put a stop to it.”

Regina hisses out the last of her threat when Little John steps in between them, “Regina,” he says looking into her eyes, “there’s a young audience now.” And she immediately looks behind her to where Roland is staring wide-eyed.

Regina drops her hand and extinguishes the fireball just as Emma comes running up. Seeing the whole thing she quickly asks, “What’s going on here?” slightly out of breath.

“I believe the mayor was making threats,” Spencer says smugly.

Emma rolls her eyes at the same time Regina does. She turns to the mayor and asks quietly, “What’s going on?” Regina takes a step away from Emma and Emma quickly adds, “I’m only here because he called me.” She hooks a thumb in Spencer’s direction.

“I am well aware of that, Sheriff. I believe you know the matter that Spencer has brought to your attention,” Regina says briskly.

“Yeah. He wants me to take Roland away,” she says a little too loudly.

“NO!” Roland screams as he runs at Regina. She barely has time to bend down and grab him before he’s wrapped around her neck whimpering, “No go. Roland stay. No go,” over and over again.

She gives her best glare toward Emma and Spencer. One of which looks exceedingly smug and the other studies her shoes like they hold all the answers.

“Well Sheriff?” Albert Spencer goads after a tense moment of silence. “Aren’t you going to take him?”

“Uhhhh, actually I can’t.” Emma says, finally looking up and at Regina. Little John immediately moves to Regina’s left side while Zelena moves to her right.

“And why not?” Spencer asks, his irritation showing through his calm façade.

“I, um, I forgot the paperwork back at the station. So, I’ll have to go get it, and it may take awhile, because I, uh, lost it.” Emma stammers out.

“How fortunate for you. Well, perhaps you’d like to look for it while I file a report for the Sheriff’s department not doing its damn job.”

“Sure thing. You can take that up with the Mayor’s Office,” Emma says with a smirk.

Regina can’t help but smile at the way Emma is trying to stall for her. She shakes away the feeling and looks down at Roland who is trembling in her arms. “Shhhh,” she soothes as she rubs his back, “You’re not going anywhere, I promise. We’re a team now, right?”

Roland peeks his head out of his hiding spot and nods before laying his head back on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose into her neck. She holds him tighter and turns to see Albert Spencer red in the face, “This isn’t over. That boy will go into the system. On the outside,” he adds. And with that he storms away.

Emma slumps forward and runs a hand over her face. Regina feels the sudden urge to ask if she’s okay but doesn’t get the chance before Little John is facing her asking if they’re all right. She nods her response and turns back to the blonde sheriff.

Before she can ask what the hell is going on she hears, “Ma?” as Henry approaches.

“Hey kid,” she greets with a tired smile and she turns to look at her son.

“What’s going on?” he asks wearily as he looks between his blonde mother and his brunette mother, who is surrounded by Little John and his aunt.

“There’s been a little misunderstanding. That’s all,” she tries to say with a reassuring smile that only causes more nerves to course through his body.

“Mom?” he asks as he moves around his blonde mother to see his mom holding a trembling Roland. “What happened?”

She just shakes her head and mouths, “Later,” and motions with her head to Roland.

Henry looks concerned but nods in agreement. He turns back to his other mother as she asks, “Are you okay Regina?”

“Don’t worry, _Savior_ ,” Zelena spits out, “I think you’ve done enough for today. We can take it from here.” She turns her back to Emma, effectively cutting her off from Regina.

Regina peeks out from behind Zelena and Little John and offers an apologetic shrug to Emma before turning her attention back to the young boy in her arms.

“What the hell Ma?” Henry asks angrily as he stomps toward her.

Emma looks up, affronted, and watches as Henry starts walking away, only pausing to turn around and wait for her to catch up.

“Don’t ever let your mom hear you talk like that,” Emma admonishes before she tells him, “Spencer found a bylaw that states if you’re not a foster parent or biological family member, the child must go with a social worker. It’s the same law your mom tried to use with Ava and Nick before we found their dad.”

“But Mom is the closest thing Roland has to family,” Henry argues.

“It’s not close enough, Kid. And since Robin didn’t leave a will with his wishes for Roland’s future, I have to follow the law.”

“Ma!” Henry exclaims, “That’s not fair!”

“I know it’s not Henry. That’s why I _lost_ ,” she adds in air quotes, “the paperwork I had that said I had to hand Roland off to social services. If your mom can get the proper paperwork before me, then Roland can stay.”

Henry gives a confused look, “What kind of paperwork?”

“Proof of guardianship,” Emma says with a shrug. “Proper foster care parent papers.”

“Lucky for me I already have those Miss Swan,” Regina says as she walks up to them.

“You do?” Emma asks, shocked.

“Yes, I filled out the proper paperwork after Neverland in case there were any - shall we say ‘bumps’ along the way with the group home,” she says indifferently.

Emma looks impressed but conceals it and says, “I’ll just need copies of those and then I can give them to Spencer to shove up his a-“ she pauses at Regina’s stern look and looks sheepish before finishing, “angry turtle shell.” When she received confused looks from everyone she just shrugs and hears the tiniest giggle and sees dark brown eyes peeking out at her from beneath Regina’s hair. She smiles at the small boy but her smile fades as she sees the glower coming from Zelena.

“Well, I’ll fax over the papers as soon as we get home and then you can give them to Spencer to shove up his _angry turtle shell_ ,” Regina says with a barely concealed smirk. _Now this Regina I know_ Emma thinks with a smile. Unfortunately, that smirk is gone too soon and she turns her attention back to the boy in her arms.

“I believe your job here is done, _Sheriff_ ,” Zelena mocks.

“Uh, yeah. Just get me those papers and we’ll get this taken care of,” Emma says awkwardly.

She turns to walk away but stops when Henry calls after her. She turns back and waits for him to catch up, “Sorry I haven’t been around,” he murmurs as he scuffs his shoes in the dirt, “I know you wanted me to celebrate Killian being back and all, but I-“

“I get it Henry, your mom needs you,” Emma says quietly.

“Yeah, I guess I need her too,” he mutters back just as quietly.

Emma tries not to let that sting, _she did raise him those first 10 years, and I’ve been pretty shitty to him lately. I gotta fix this_ she thinks suddenly. “I get in, kid. Really, I do. She’s going through a lot. We can figure it out later. Let’s just get this mess with Spencer behind us and go from there, okay?”

Henry nods and makes to move back by his mom and aunt before reaching over and wrapping his arms around Emma, catching her by surprise. “Thanks for not letting him get taken away,” he murmurs into her chest.

She wraps her arms around his back and whispers into his hair, “I’d never do that to you Henry. You _or_ your mom,” she amends at the end.

“Ok,” he says, pulling back with a smile. “I’ll text you later!” he calls over his shoulder as he turns to walk back to his brunette mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found myself believing that Robin Hood was nothing better than a tree (ask anyone who watched the show with me-that's all I called him) but by writing this story I do believe Regina loved him more than anything-even though I'm SQ through and through ;)  
> This story has showed me that he's more than a Tree and deserved a better storyline than they gave him (even though I knew that from the beginning)  
> Thank you so much for following this story and offering encouragement throughout. It's helped me beyond words.
> 
> P.S. don't play drinking games whilst watching the American Conventions, kids. It's not smart.  
> (currently finishing the Democratic Convention)  
> P.P.S. I love you all <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH GUYS!! I was looking up computer decals and the Evil Queen popped up on one. Right below Snow White and I about lost my cool. I may still be hyperventilating and laughing ;)  
> Special shout out to all the guests leaving reviews: I wish you were logged in so I could respond to you personally but I suppose this will do.  
> 1) Thank you so much! I’m so glad you are loving this story and there will definitely be more family scenes to come. Those puppy dog eyes Henry-style definitely got to me ;)  
> 2) I totally agree and Spencer will get what’s coming to him for sure!  
> I love reading all of your responses about Spencer and your murder plots and screams of agony! You guys make my day!!  
> Now for the good stuff!

The Mills family makes there way back to the Mayoral Mansion after saying their goodbyes to Little John and Archie, and after profusely saying they were all fine and they just wanted to go home. Roland walked all of two minutes before complaining about how his feet hurt and how tired he was. Regina couldn’t help but be taken back to a time when Henry was this age and using the exact same excuses to get her to carry him. She smiled as Henry himself swooped in and offered to give Roland a piggyback ride. Roland, of course, accepted and with Regina’s help, was soon holding tight to Henry as he was carried back to the mansion.

Henry jogged ahead, leaving Roland to squeal in delight and hold on tighter. Regina and Zelena kept to walking, with Birdie sleeping in her stroller in front of Zelena. She watched the boys and couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out of her chest when Henry spun in a circle and Roland shrieked happily.

They make it back to the mansion with only a few townspeople stopping to say hello or offer their condolences. The last one was an overly affectionate townsperson who usually doesn’t approach Regina but must have been feeling especially brave because she came up and profusely apologized and offered her sympathy. Regina realized she was about to reach over and hug the former Evil Queen but Roland yelled, “Gina!! Come on!” and came to grab her hand, pulling her away. Regina didn’t even look back as she was dragged down the street by a very excited 4-year-old, she was just grateful she didn’t have to deal with touchy-feely peasants.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, as she was glad she never changed back into her heels after she switched outfits while eating breakfast. She would never admit to it, but running around in heels was just as draining as it seemed. But she was a queen, so she will never admit to feeling something as common as fatigue or sore feet.

Roland stopping caused her musings to end abruptly as she stops behind him, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder so she didn’t run him over.

“Do it again Gina! Do it again!!” Roland squeals as he bounces on the balls of his feet.

“I’m sorry?” Regina asks looking down at the little boy.

“What for?” Roland asks innocently looking up at her face.

Regina chuckles and says, “That means I didn’t understanding what you were saying dear, what am I doing again?”

Roland gives her a strange luck, but after a minute he just shrugs and says, “Da magic Gina! Do it!”

Regina is taken aback by Roland’s lack of fear with her magic but tries not to question it. _This is actually a good thing. If he’s not afraid of it then I can still use it without worry._ She smiles down at the boy before crouching to his level and putting her hands in front of them both with Roland leaning back against her chest, she says, “Alright, here we go.” She waves her hand dramatically (not that she needed to-all she really needed to do was think the door open and it would pop open, but Roland wanted a show. So, a show is what he got).

Roland giggles and claps his hands. Regina smiles and wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek. He giggles some more and says, “Come on and play Gina!”

She smiles and stands as he takes off. Henry comes up next to her; “I’ll distract him for a while. You can go fax that stuff to Ma.”

“Thank you Henry,” she says as she kisses his temple and moves toward the door to help Zelena with Birdie’s stroller.

“Oh and Mom?” Henry calls after her, making her turn around to face him. When he has her attention he says, “I added some new music to your playlist that I think you’ll like,” he says with a shy smile.

 _Oh really_ she thinks with an internally raised eyebrow. She smiles at him and says, “Thank you Henry, should I listen to it right away?”

Henry shrugs, “Only if you want. The whole album should be right at the top of your list, but I started a new playlist with only 3 songs on it.”

She nods, “I’ll turn it on while I’m finding all the paperwork.”

Henry shrugs like it doesn’t matter but Regina can see the smile he’s wearing as he moves to the backyard where Roland had sprinted off to.

Regina moves next to Zelena and helps lift the stroller onto the porch, “Henry gives you music?”

Regina smiles, “I always said that music is a way of expression and ever since Henry got his own computer, he has randomly put songs onto my computer that either explain his mood or tell me something he can’t find the right words for.”

“So even the author has difficulty expressing feelings?” Zelena says jokingly.

Regina chuckles, “Especially to his mother.”

They enter the mansion and Zelena says, “I think I’m going to take Birdie upstairs and have her sleep in her crib for a change.”

“You should try and get some rest while you’re up there,” Regina says with a smile, noticing how exhausted Zelena looks. She’s not the only one who’s been fighting an internal war with her feelings.

“You should talk,” Zelena grumbles half-heartedly.

“I mean it Zelena,” Regina says honestly, stepping forward to put her hand on her sister’s forearm, “get some rest while you can. We’ll be okay down here.” When Zelena only gives her a dubious stare Regina shakes her head with a smile, “We will be,” she repeats, “if you’re not up by dinner I’ll have Roland wake you; he excels at that job.”

Zelena chuckles and heads upstairs with her daughter.

Regina watches them for a moment and can’t believe at how much their relationship has changed in only a few days. _Going from hating each other, to caring deeply for each other in a matter of hours is enough to give anyone whiplash_ Regina thinks as she heads into her study to fax the necessary papers the Emma.

When she gets into her study she sits behind her desk and finally feels the weight of the day press down upon her shoulders. She pulls up the new playlist Henry mentioned and clicks the first song. As the beginning piano starts she slumps to rest her head on her desk.

_It's easy in the day but harder in the night_

_I thought I felt the pain but hadn't fought this fight_

_You woke up next to me and then we said goodbye_

_And now it's settled in that something wasn't right_

_Oh, but we're a long way, long way from there_

_And it's a cold case, a cold case to bear_

_Now I can only see you in my rear view_

_So where did you go, where did you go_

_I ruined our sweet tune_

_But how could I know, how could I know_

_Once we were two dancing souls_

_Now all that's left is skulls and bones_

_But I can only see my future_

_In my rearview_

_And don't we owe us more from all that in the past_

_We knew before them all that what we had would last_

_Stayed up for days so long and all into the night_

_Our final morning dawned and you had taken flight_

_Oh but we're a long way, long way from there_

_And it's a cold case, a cold case to bear..._

_Now I can only see you in my rear view_

_So where did you go, where did you go_

_I ruined our sweet tune_

_But how could I know, how could I know_

_Once we were two dancing souls_

_Now all that's left is skulls and bones_

_But I can only see my future_

_I can still see my future_

_In my rearview_

Regina doesn’t know when she started crying, but it was sometime around when the singer was first singing about two dancing souls. She holds her chest where she feels the ache for its missing piece. She cries and cries and thinks she should have no more tears to shed. She knows she shouldn’t cry over something more than once because it’s a sign of weakness. She knows it’s better to get everything out of her system in one go and then get over it; she even believes she’s finally moving on and something small happens and she feels like she’s back at square one.

She hears someone calling from the front of the house but she can’t bring herself to get up and respond. She hopes they’ll go away. She doesn’t feel like she can face them to send them away but she certainly doesn’t want them to see her. She feels herself sliding from her chair and slides with her back against her desk down to the floor. She wraps her arms around her legs and buries her head between her knees, hoping no one will come looking for her just yet. _You’re far from presentable_ her mother’s voice echoes in her head; _a queen must never show her emotions._ She curls into an even tighter ball and tries to control her breathing-to no avail.

“Regina?” she hears a voice call from behind her. She can’t tell if the voice is just in the foyer or if it is coming from the doorway but either way she shrinks further into herself and holds her breath. “Oh Regina,” she hears from above her, “I may be old, but I still have my wolf ears. I could hear you outside, Child.” She feels sturdy arms wrap around her and she immediately collapses into Granny’s arms. She cries like that for a few minutes and when she feels herself breathing at a steady pace she self-consciously looks up at Granny. Who merely squeezes her tighter and tentatively places a kiss to the top of her head. “No need to be ashamed, child. You need to grieve. However, if you would use some of that there magic you’ve got and move us to the couch, I’m sure my rear would appreciate it.”

Regina chuckles but surrounds them with purple smoke. Once it clears, they are sitting on the sofa, Granny’s arms still around her and her head resting on Granny’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she says timidly.

“You’re welcome,” Granny says quietly, not willing to give up the progress they just made by letting go of the former queen.

“I’m sorry I lost it like that. It shouldn’t have happened and it won’t happen again,” Regina says as she tries to sit up.

Granny holds tight and says, “It’s okay if it does happen again, Regina. You are allowed to grieve. I’m not sure how many people have to tell you this, but I will keep telling you until you get it through that thick skull of yours,” she jests as she taps Regina’s head. With a smirk, she briefly squeezes her arms tighter around Regina and then continues, “You do not have to be upset with your tears, they’re a normal part of grieving. You lost someone very important to you, and it’s okay to be upset.”

“I don’t want to go back to being her,” Regina whispers quietly after a moment of silence.

“The queen?” Granny asks.

Regina nods and says, “The _Evil_ Queen.”

“You won’t,” she says. Regina looks dubious, so Granny continues, “The queen had no one dear. You have a family. You have people who care about you, who love you and want what’s best for you. We’re going to look out for you. No one is going to push you down like that again.”

Regina just sits quietly and listens to what Granny is saying. She may not agree with the old wolf but she lets the words sink into her brain.

“I can see you don’t believe me Regina, but it’s true. And you’re allowed to be upset by what happened,” Granny adds.

“That’s just it,” Regina starts, “I should be feeling something, anything; but I’m just feeling numb. Everything that should make me feel is not. It’s as if there’s something I should know or feel but I just can’t reach it.”

“Oh Child, that’s grief. Losing someone close to you is very hard and your heart has to cope with the loss so it stops feeling things while you’re recovering. Your soul lost its mate, that’s a hard thing to survive. Think of your heart as a home with a bunch of rooms, an unlimited number of rooms. You honestly have no idea how many rooms there are. But suddenly someone comes into your life and flips the switch to one of those rooms you didn’t know about. They say ‘this is my room now’ and they decorate it as they wish. There are pictures everywhere of you and this person and whenever you think of them you’re taken to this room and reminded of all those great times and can’t wait until they visit this room again because you care for them so much. When that person dies it’s as if the lights are off and the room is boarded up; you can’t get back in there. You know the pictures are up; you can even remember exactly what the room looks like but you can’t get back into it. Nothing’s really changed. You still have the same amount of rooms that you did before, it’s just your perspective that has changed. Now that you know that that room exists, you’ll never be the same. You’ve changed with every person you’ve met and you’ve changed others by meeting them.”

“Probably not all for the better,” Regina chimes in.

Granny chuckles and agrees, “Probably not, but you’ve been changed so much since your days as queen. You’ve learned how to love again and that’s the most powerful thing. You know that.”

Regina nods. Before she can respond she hears, “Mom?” from the doorway.

She wipes away her tears and turns to smile at Henry. “Yes dear?” she asks.

“Aw man! You weren’t supposed to cry with those songs!” he groans. “They were supposed to make it okay. I just figured that-“ he stops as he tries to find the right words.

“Henry,” she says quietly, causing him to look at her, “it’s okay. Sometimes it’s okay to cry about things.”

“I know that Mom,” he enunciates with an eye roll. “You always said that when I was little. But you shouldn’t always have to cry. I wanted you to feel better.”

“You always make me feel better, my little prince.”

“Moooom,” Henry half-heartedly groans as he sits next to her on the couch.

“What ‘bout me Gina?” Roland asks peeking his head into the room.

Regina chuckles at the little boy and says, “You too, Roland.”

“Come along, Child. Let’s make your Gina some tea,” Granny says as she stands and holds her hand out for the little boy.

Roland only pauses for a moment, looking to Regina, before grabbing Granny’s hand and following her out of the room

Henry immediately leans against his mom and says, “I’m sorry Mom. I really didn’t mean to make you sad again.”

Regina wraps an arm around Henry and kisses the top of his head, “You didn’t Henry. Remember how I told you music is expression?” When Henry nods she continues, “It was a very emotional song Henry. I’m going through some emotional things of my own but I promise to be better, okay?”

Henry shakes his head and says, “You don’t have to get better for me, Mom. I just want you to be happy. I want you to smile like you do when Roland or I do something funny or when Aunt Z says something ridiculous or when Birdie smiles at you. Even when Granny does something for you that you didn’t expect, like making you coffee yesterday.”

Regina chuckles and says, “My observant little prince,” with pride.

Henry rolls his eyes and changes the subject, “Did you listen to all the songs?”

He feels Regina shake her head as she says; “I didn’t quite make it through the first one dear.”

“Do you want to listen to another?” he asks tentatively. He feels her body tense up and quickly adds, “You don’t have to or anything Mom. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s alright Henry. Do you have a specific song in mind?” she asks, willing herself to relax.

Henry nods and stands up. He presses play on a new song and quickly returns to his spot. He takes his mom’s arm and wraps it around his shoulders while the song starts.

_You're broken down and tired_

_Of living life on a merry-go-round_

_And you can't find the fighter_

_But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out_

_And move mountains_

_We gonna walk it out_

_And move mountains_

_And I'll rise up_

_I'll rise like the day_

_I'll rise up_

_I'll rise unafraid_

_I'll rise up_

_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

_And I'll rise up_

_High like the waves_

_I'll rise up_

_In spite of the ache_

_I'll rise up_

_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

_For you [4x]_

_When the silence isn't quiet_

_And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe_

_And I know you feel like dying_

_But I promise we'll take the world to it's feet_

_And move mountains_

_Bring it to it's feet_

_And move mountains_

_And I'll rise up_

_I'll rise like the day_

_I'll rise up_

_I'll rise unafraid_

_I'll rise up_

_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

_For you [4x]_

_All we need, all we need is hope_

_And for that we have each other_

_And for that we have each other_

_We will rise_

_We will rise_

_We'll rise, oh oh_

_We'll rise_

_I'll rise up_

_Rise like the day_

_I'll rise up_

_In spite of the ache_

_I will rise a thousand times again_

_And we'll rise up_

_High like the waves_

_We'll rise up_

_In spite of the ache_

_We'll rise up_

_And we'll do it a thousand times again_

_For you oh oh oh oh oh [3x]_

Henry has his head resting on his mom’s shoulder. He can feel her resting her cheek on the top of his head and knows she’s trying not to let him know she’s crying. So, he snuggles closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Finally, after a few minutes of quiet, Regina finally says, “That was a beautiful song, Henry.”

“I knew you’d like it,” he says quietly as he shifts his arm that had fallen asleep.

She kisses the top of his head and says, “I did. Very much.”

“I thought about you when I first heard that song,” Henry murmurs.

“You did?” Regina asks in a similarly quiet voice, afraid to speak too loudly in case their little bubble burst.

She feels him nod. After another minute of silence he says, “You will, you know.”

“I will what, Henry?” she asks, raising her head up to look down at him.

He shifts his head on his mom’s shoulder to look up at her. “Rise up,” he says simply.

She feels the smile start in the middle of her chest. It moves throughout her entire body, filling her very soul. She can feel her heart and soul start to mend the broken pieces. _Henry fixed it once, of course he can do it again_ she thinks as the smile threatens to break her face in half. She squeezes Henry closer still and kisses his cheek, “I love you so much, Henry.”

“I love you too Mom,” he says smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> Heads up, I’m planning on writing a piece for 25 days of SQ so if you have any prompt ideas I’m all ears! ;) Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you’re thinking :)  
> P.S.-In case you couldn’t tell with this chapter, I’ve been currently obsessed with Andra Day’s album again and it’s totally my headcannon that Regina loves soul, jazz, and blues (and upbeat pop is totally her guilty pleasure ;) lol) and that she would totally love Amy Winehouse, Adele, Etta James, and Billie Holiday.  
> P.P.S.-I’ve already started Chapter 18-WHAT?! The Insanity ;) So, hopefully I can get that up soon!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! It seems I was a little distracted about posting this chapter. If you read my entry for Swan Queen Week you know I had a pretty terrible couple of weeks with a pretty nasty migraine (that still doesn’t want to go away) and a couple doctor visits as well as a trip to the ER.  
> I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors-I haven’t had the chance to edit this chapter but I wanted to get this chapter posted because I’m moving back to college these next few days and will be quite busy for a while. Hopefully not too busy since I want to continue this story and build the storyline. Until then here’s Chapter 18 :)

They stay like that, sitting quietly on the couch together, both lost in their own thoughts. That is, until Roland comes running in, “Gina, Gina! I gots your tea!!”

Regina smiles and unwraps one arm from around Henry to catch Roland as he jumps onto her lap. Granny follows him in, carrying a tray full of cups. Regina gives her a grateful smile that Granny returns as she sets the tray on the table. “Alright you three, drink up,” she says as she takes her own cup and sits on the couch across from them. “Would you like to tell Granny about your day at the park?” Regina asks as she resituates Roland to her left and grabs a cup and lets it warm her hands.

“Oh, Granny, Granny!! I went to da park today and- and I got to play on da playground. And then I got to walk with Lena and- and then. Um. I- uhhh, I got to swing on da swings and den slide on da slide. Uhhhhhhhh, Henry chase me round da WHOLE park,” he says while raising his arms above his head as high as he could. “And- and then I got to see Lil’ John and- and- um, there was a puppy and- and Mr. Archie came to talk with Gina for a while.”

Granny’s eyes are wide as he tells his story, “Wow, it sounds like you had a very exciting morning.”

Roland nods enthusiastically. “Mhmm! Me and Henry got Gina to wake up before da sun was awake. And we sang lotsa songs and played here before Lena and Little Sister waked up and den we went to da park and- and- and- and den I was Lena’s super big helper and I gots to push Sister’s stroller cuz Lena says I’m really, really strong.” He ends with a proud smile that has Granny’s heart melting.

“I know you’re a very good helper. You helped me with the tea for everyone and you did a very good job,” Granny says with a beaming smile.

Roland snuggles into Regina’s side and under her left arm before looking over at Granny and giggling. Regina looks down and asks, “What’s so funny Roland?” He looks up at her and giggles again before burying his head in her side.

“Kids are so weird,” Henry murmurs from Regina’s other side.

She chuckles and moves her right hand to move around his shoulders before saying, “You used to do the same things, dear.”

“No way,” he says, looking dubiously at his mother.

She nods and says, “Oh yes. You would get a case of the giggles like this and would be unable to speak. I remember it happened once while you were at daycare and the teacher called me to come and get you because she thought you were becoming a distraction to the other kids.”

“Whatever,” Henry says, not believing her. “You’re making that up.”

Regina shakes her head, “I was in a meeting and my secretary came in in a tizzy because she was worried something had happened to you.”

“Maybe I just wanted to spend the day at your office instead of daycare.”

“Maybe,” Regina agrees with a chuckle. “You did love to play Mayor at that age.”

“Well, yeah. I got to make up laws and sign stuff for you. It was the greatest,” Henry says as if it’s the most obvious thing he’s ever had to explain.

“Oh yes. Henry’s Laws were always a city-wide hit, weren’t they?” Regina asks with a smile.

“The one I remember was Ice Cream Day.”

Regina chuckles, “You mean everyday dear?”

“Har har,” Henry mocks, “What can I say? Ice cream everyday sounds like a law waiting to happen.”

“We had that decree hanging in the kitchen for almost a year,” Regina says with a smile.

“That’s why you had milkshakes at the diner everyday for a month straight?” Granny asks from her spot on the couch.

Regina lets out a laugh, “That would be why.”

“I think Henry’s Laws were the coolest things that ever happened to this town,” Henry says smugly.

“Ah yes, the “Every Time You See a Dog, You Have to Pet It” law that lasted a week,” Regina muses, “or how about the “It’s Illegal to Give Henry a Bedtime” law?”

“That one didn’t last very long,” Henry says with a frown.

“It’s a shame that one wasn’t signed into law,” Regina mocks as she nudges him with her shoulder.

“Yeah. I remember that one. I think the punishment was eating extra vegetables. Maybe I should’ve said jail time, maybe it would’ve passed then,” Henry considers as he takes a drink of his tea.

Regina shakes her head, “Your punishments left something to be desired, dear.”

“I was 5 Mom, the worst punishments were going to bed early and having to eat my vegetables.” Regina just smiles at him and he says, “Oh I forgot! There’s one more song you didn’t get a chance to listen to.”

Regina looks dubious over her cup of tea but Henry just smiles and stands to walk to the computer. Roland sits up off of Regina and says, “Music time?”

Regina smiles and cups his cheek with her hand, “Yes, I think Henry wants to play another song for us.”

“Don’t worry, Mom. It’s a happy song,” Henry says when he hears the tremor in his mom’s voice. No matter what, she does not want to be seen as weak, especially when she feels the need to be strong for Roland.

The first notes play through the speakers.

_Sometimes I go right_

_When the right way was left_

_Don't draw inside the lines_

_Because the scribbles look so sick_

_And who says you can't win them all_

_If you try_

_They say the higher that you climb_

_The further when you take the dive_

_But it's comatose_

_And I can't live that closed_

_They say the higher that you climb_

_The further when you take the dive_

_But it's comatose_

_And I can't live that closed_

_Cause I don't know how to never try at all_

_So cheers to the fall_

_I can't pretend to be perfect_

_Or fit into some made up roll_

_But I can make the hand I'm dealt work if_

_I decide to never fold_

_And who says you can't win them all_

_If you try_

_They say the higher that you climb_

_The further when you take the dive_

_But it's comatose_

_And I can't live that closed_

_They say the higher that you climb_

_The further when you take the dive_

_But it's comatose_

_And I can't live that closed_

_Cause I don't know how to never try at all_

_So cheers to the fall_

_Thanks for all your sound advice_

_That I didn't ask for_

_I'll take all of it in stride_

_And now I know_

_They say the higher that you climb_

_The further when you take the dive_

_But it's comatose_

_And I can't live that closed_

_They say the further that you climb_

_Then when you fall you won't survive_

_But it's comatose_

_And I can't live that closed_

_Cause I don't know how to never try at all_

_So cheers to the fall_

_I'll learn my lesson but I'll try_

_I'll take the climb_

_Cheers to the fall_

_Cheers to the fall_

The song plays out and the room is quiet. “I like that song,” Roland says matter-of-factly.

“Me too,” Regina says as he climbs onto her lap. She wraps an arm around him and places a kiss to his temple. “Me too,” she repeats as Henry gives her a shy smile.

“It was a lovely song,” Granny agrees as the doorbell rings.

Regina gives a confused look, wondering who would be at her door this time. She moves Roland off her lap as she stands and places her cup back on the tray. She moves to the door and sees a flash of red and blonde through the windows next to the door. She sighs and opens the door. “Yes Miss Swan?” Regina asks with a raised eyebrow.

Emma holds her hands up in a placating gesture, “I just came by to get that paperwork you have. I know you said you were going to fax it, but then you didn’t and Spencer’s being his usual self; practically breathing down my neck to get those papers together so I figured I’d just stop by and get the papers myself.”

“Oh yes. Well, you should be used to people randomly checking up on you to make sure you’re not slacking on the job,” Regina says with a smirk.

“Why Madam Mayor, if you think Spencer is half as fun to rile up as you are, you’ve got another thing coming,” Emma says smirking back.

Regina rolls her eyes, “I knew you did it purposefully,” she grumbles.

Emma chuckles, “Ignoring your rules to watch the vein in your forehead pop? Pretty much became my hobby,” she admits.

Regina is just about to snark a reply when something latches onto her legs, almost knocking her over. She quickly grabs onto the doorframe and looks down to see Roland clinging tightly to her thighs. She reaches down to run a hand through his unruly hair while he looks intently at Emma.

“Hey Roland,” Emma says with a smile.

He looks at her, glances up and Regina, and looks back at Emma, “Are you here to take me away now?”

He sounds so shy and timid and it breaks Regina’s heart. She moves out of his grip and bends down to look him in the eye. She rubs soothing circles on the backs of his hands, being sure to keep eye contact. “Roland, you are not going anywhere. No one is going to take you away, dear; I won’t let them.”

“You won’t?” he asks with tear-filled eyes.

“If anyone tries, they’ll have to go through me,” Regina says honestly.

“And your magic?” Roland probes timidly.

Regina chuckles and nods, “I will make sure you stay here as long as you like. No one is coming to take you away, alright?”

“Okay Gina,” Roland says trying to smile.

Regina pulls him into a hug and kisses his forehead, “Okay, Roland. Let’s get Emma these papers she needs and then we’ll get started on dinner okay? What do you think we should make tonight?” she asks as she lifts him onto her hip and moves back toward her office, expecting Emma to follow.

Emma enters the house, shuts the door and follows Regina into her study. She watches Regina walk to her desk and stops when she gets to the doorway because she sees Henry and Granny sitting on one of the couches watching something on Henry’s phone. “Sorcery!” she exclaims with a gasp as she sits back away from the phone.

Henry chuckles, “It’s just a game Granny.” When Granny shakes her head in awe his giggles turn into full-blown laughter.

“Do not laugh at me, Child,” she warns with a tone that Henry doesn’t necessarily know if she’s entirely joking anymore.

He looks for any semblance of teasing in her facial expression, finding none he clears his throat and says, “It’s just Pokémon Granny, it’s all fake.”

“That why the devil are there little monsters on the furniture through that there screen? Is it a sorcerer’s tool to see the invisible?” Granny asks looking between the screen and floor in front of her, wondering where the creature went.

Henry chuckles but a glare from Granny sobers him up. He clears his throat and says, “It’s just a game Granny. There’s nothing actually there, it’s only on my phone.”

Granny gives him a dubious look but remains quiet as he goes back to trying to catch the creature she cannot remember the name of. Roland runs up to the Granny and shakes her legs to get her attention saying, “Granny! Gina says we can make Zanya tonight!”

“Lasagna,” Regina gently corrects while she flips through some papers she put on the top of her desk.

“Lasagna,” Roland repeats, slowly enunciating the syllables.

“Lasagna?!” Granny asks with excitement befitting a child and eyebrows up to her hairline. “Your Gina makes very good lasagna. Almost as good as mine,” she adds with a smirk.

A scoff responds to her good-natured joke but Regina remains diligently searching for the papers. Regina’s search turns frantic and papers start falling off the desk.

“Mom?” Henry probes carefully. When he receives no response, he looks up and gives Emma a small smile, immediately followed by a questioning glance before turning back to his brunette mother. “What’s going on?” he queries when more papers fly from their spot.

 _It’s not like Regina to turn this frantic. She’s a total neat freak. Everything has its place and if it moves from that spot, she’ll know,_ Emma thinks to herself, wondering where Regina could have put the papers.

“Where are they?” Regina mutters to herself as she digs through every one of her desk drawers.

“Maybe the safe?” Henry asks, trying to be helpful.

Regina shakes her head and says quietly to herself, “Already checked there.” She seems to only be half-listening to the conversation because she doesn’t look up when Henry speaks and only answers herself instead of him.

“Maybe you moved them to City Hall?” Henry offers. It’s not like his mother to get this worked up about something like this, the papers should be right where she left them.

Regina doesn’t respond but instead pulls more papers from a desk drawer to look through. This goes on for another few minutes while everyone sits and watches her dig through stacks of paper before she suddenly pushes everything off her desk. and yells in frustration. Everyone jumps and Granny quickly stands, cradling Roland in her arms, “We’ll just go start on the lasagna,” she says as she rapidly moves from the room not allowing Roland to protest.

Regina sits in the chair and places her head in her hands. Henry stands to move toward her when Emma calls quietly, “Kid.” When he turns toward his blonde mother, she shakes her head and motions toward the door. Henry shakes his head but Emma whispers, “Just give us a minute.”

Henry doesn’t look convinced but Emma motions toward the door again and he just shakes his head as he moves out the door.

Emma moves toward Regina and stops at the opposite side of the desk, “Regina?”

“I don’t know where the papers are. They should’ve been here. I cannot prove my certification without the papers.” Her face hardens as she looks up to glare at Emma. Emma is taken aback at the glare that is more like the hard-ass Mayor she met when she first came into town than any glare Emma has seen in years. “Do not think this means you can take him away from me Miss Swan. I will not allow you or anyone else to take Roland away from me. I will fight you with everything I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Andra Day, a little goofy Henry, a little Roland being the absolute sweetest, and a little angst for ya Lovelies :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEK!! I'm back! And with a chapter that made me cry writing it. I had a hard time with the middle of this chapter but man, my muse took off and it's almost 4500 words-YAY!!

Emma steps back with lifts her hands, “Whoa Regina. Do you really think that lowly of me? If I wanted to do something like that I would have taken Roland back at the park. I don’t actually _want_ to take Roland away from you. I have a soft spot for orphans and I don’t want him taken away from his only stability right now; I’ve had enough of that in my life,” she mutters the last part mostly to herself but Regina hears her and immediately regrets her actions.

“Emma-“ she doesn’t even know where to begin to apologize. “I- I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m frustrated about the certification but that doesn’t mean I should take it out on you. I know you’re trying to keep Roland with me as best you can. I’m sorry.”

Emma shrugs, “It’s okay. I know you have a lot going on right now. I knew coming over here that you could snap at me. We’ll figure it out, Regina. I promise you that. Spencer’s not going to get his way on this. Roland _will_ stay with you.” Regina is taken aback by her conviction but it’s welcomed either way. She gives a small smile when Emma starts pacing, “Now I know you don’t have your papers currently but maybe we can contact the state and have them send another copy. It might take a while but I can fudge up some more paperwork and find a little chaos to delay me. Removing Roland isn’t even on my To Do List but Spencer will just have to deal with me being too busy. Although knowing him he’ll do his best to crawl up my ass to make sure I’m doing my job.”

She smiles sheepishly when Regina glares at her about the swearing, “I could do without that particular visual, Emma.”

Emma chuckles and says, “If push comes to shove you and Roland could leave town for a few days. I don’t want it to come to that,” she’s quick to add when Regina looks like she’s about to protest, “and it most likely won’t because Spencer won’t show up here himself and as long as I stay busy we should be fine. But perhaps a few days out of Storybrooke will be good for everyone. It’ll give you a chance to get your paperwork and I’m sure Henry wouldn’t oppose missing a few extra days of school to rest and recuperate after the Underworld.”

Regina looks contemplative but says, “I do not want to leave Storybrooke again. I want to be able to settle Roland in and Henry _needs_ to get back to school. He’s missed far too much lately. And I know Zelena and I could both use some normalcy now.”

“If you’re looking for normal, you’ll probably have to head out of town,” Emma jokes.

Regina rolls her eyes but doesn’t disagree, “I guess we can leave that as a last resort, but only if everything else doesn’t pan out.”

Emma nods, “Right. Staying in Storybrooke at all costs; got it. I’m going to head out now and get started.”

“Started on what?” Regina asks as she stands to walk Emma to the door. She waves her hand and the mess she created is back to its proper spot.

Emma refrains from rolling her eyes but she has the passing thought about how Regina maintained her organization without magic to fix everything. Instead she smirks and says, “Why, I’m going to go create a little chaos.”

Regina chuckles at that and shakes her head good-naturedly at Emma’s antics. “Just keep me out of it, Swan,” she warns.

Emma looks shocked before she adds, “Where’s the fun in that?” as she walks out the door, not once looking back.

Regina shakes her head as she watches the blonde sheriff head down the path to her car before shutting the door and moving to the kitchen where she can hear pots clanging and laughter echoing down the hallway.

When she moves to the doorway, she sees Granny putting a pot on the stove to start boiling the water for the noodles while Henry has another pan for the meat sauce. Roland is sitting on the counter but jumps down the minute he sees her. He lands on his hands and knees, causing everyone to move toward him, but he’s up and running toward her with everything he has.

She braces herself but there’s no need, he stops before her and studies her face. “Still mad?” he asks as he tilts his head to one side, making him look more like a puppy than a small child.

She smiles at him as she lowers herself to his level to say, “I admit I was frustrated when I could not find the papers Emma needs and I apologize for losing my temper, that was uncalled for. Although I am feeling better now that Emma and I talked and I can smell the meat sauce cooking.” She adds a wink at the end causing Roland to giggle.

“Come on Gina! Granny says you hafta do this part!” Roland says, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the stove.

They all work together, Granny and Regina working side by side to get the lasagna ready and making a light lunch. Roland and Henry help as best they can but Henry is relegated to keeping Roland out of trouble and away from anything that could burn him. Granny puts the final touches on the lasagna while Regina finishes lunch.

“Alright, Child,” Granny starts as she moves the lasagna to the stovetop to wait for the oven to preheat. “Anything else?”

“You could toss the salad if you’d like,” Regina says as she continues making the peanut butter rolls. She finishes rolling out the bread for Henry’s while making sure the tortillas are out for the others. When those are ready she adds a layer of peanut butter to all of them. Then she adds a layer of jelly to two of the rolls (one bread and one tortilla); after that, she rolls them both and cuts them up to look like sushi rolls and places them on a plate. She then moves onto the next two rolls and places a banana in each before repeating the same process as before, cutting up the rolls and placing them on the plate with the others. Finally, she places apple slices on the final two rolls and after she adds a dash of cinnamon, rolls and cuts them in the same manner, placing the sushi rolls beside the others.

She takes out glasses and fills them with apple juice. She grabs plates and starts making the trips to carry everything into the dining room. When the table is set she goes to the basement door and calls to the boys, telling them to wash up and come to the dining room. She and Granny share a smile when they hear stomping on the steps as the boys’ race to the top of the stairs. “Wash, please,” Regina reminds as she heads back into the kitchen to grab the salad dressing that she forgot in the fridge. She moves back to the dining room just as Henry comes in from the bathroom.

“Peanut butter rolls?” he asks in disbelief, “Sweet!” He sits at his spot and immediately reaches for a jelly filled sandwich. When Regina clears her throat he pauses and instead grabs for the salad bowl, putting some salad and vegetables on his plates with the dressing before reaching for a jellyroll.

Roland comes in and climbs into the seat right next to Henry as Regina helps him put some salad on his plate. When she sees his look of disdain she says, “See how many colors you can eat for lunch today and that’s how many toys you can play with before rest time, okay?”

Roland’s eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically before checking how much colors were in his salad. He adds cucumbers, carrots, radishes, and tomatoes to it before looking at the rolls on Henry’s plate, “What are those?” he asks as he clambers onto his knees to lean over and get a better look at the sushi-like rolls.

“They’re peanut butter rolls,” Henry says matter-of-factly. “Mom used to make them all the time when I was little,” he adds with a smile.

Regina chuckles and adds, “That’s because I could only leave you alone long enough to make these before you’d cause trouble. And they were the only thing you would eat for a while.”

Henry shrugs with a smile and turns his attention back to Roland, “You see?” he asks pointing to the plate with all the rolls. “These ones have jelly in them, these have banana, and these ones have apple and cinnamon.”

“Banana?” Roland asks, poking at one with banana inside.

“Would you like to try it?” Regina asks. When Roland nods she puts it on his plate and goes back to her salad. She and Granny share a laugh when the boys start a staring contest before erupting in giggles of their own and going back to eating their lunches.

“Gina?” Roland asks after a moment a silence where everyone was enjoying their food.

“Yes dear?” she asks back as she looks over to him.

“Where’s Lena and Little Sister?” he asks with wide eyes.

Regina gives him a smile and says, “They are both resting right now. They’ll be down later, probably after you have your rest.”

His nose scrunches up, “I hafta rest? But I not tired, Gina.”

Regina just chuckles as he yawns while saying that, “Well, I think we all need a little rest after the fun morning we had at the park. We can all take a short rest and then get up to play after.”

Roland looks like he’s about to argue when Regina gives him a stern look. His eyes retreat to his plate and he murmurs, “Okay Gina. Just a _little_ rest.”

They finish their lunch and Roland is allowed to play with 8 toys while Regina cleans up the kitchen and places the dishes in the dishwasher. When that is done she goes into the family room where Granny and Henry are sitting on the couch-Henry’s still trying to explain technology to Granny-and Roland is playing on the floor.

“Roland, let’s go take a rest,” Regina calls as she walks through the doorway.

Roland sighs but puts his toys back in the bin before grabbing his stuffed monkey and blanket and walking over to Regina and waits to be lifted into her arms. She carries him upstairs and into his room, placing him carefully into his bed before going to close his curtains and moving back to sit next to him, with her back leaning against the headboard. “New song?” he asks quietly as he snuggles into her side.

She wraps her arms around him and sighs contently as she thinks of another song she could sing. She smiles and starts humming a tune she used to sing to Henry when he napped.

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea_

_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,_

_Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff,_

_And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. oh_

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea_

_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,_

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea_

_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee._

_Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail_

_Jackie kept a lookout perched on puffs gigantic tail,_

_Noble kings and princes would bow whene'r they came,_

_Pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name. oh!_

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea_

_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,_

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea_

_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee._

_Dragons live forever but not so little boys_

_Painted wings and giant strings make way for other toys._

_One sad night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more_

_And Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar._

_His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain,_

_Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane._

_Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave,_

_So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. oh!_

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea_

_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,_

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea_

_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee._

She smiles when Roland’s head lulls to the side, showing he is fast asleep. She carefully extracts herself from his hold and covers him up with one of his new blankets before leaving the room and quietly pulling the door until it almost closes. She peeks into Zelena’s room to see the room dark, the curtains drawn, and her sister sleeping in the bed with Birdie sleeping soundly in her crib. She smiles at the sight before closing the door again.

She heads back downstairs distractedly and when she ends up in the family room Henry calls her out of her distraction, “Mom?” he asks carefully, still sitting next to Granny.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts and turns to see them both staring at her with concern. She smiles in what she hopes is a reassuring way and says, “I think I’m going to go for a walk. Are you alright staying here, or do you have to go back to the diner?” she asks, directing her question at Granny.

“I’ll stay,” Granny says with a smile. “I’m going to figure out how they get those creatures on that phone.”

Both Henry and Regina chuckle and Regina shakes her head as she walks over, kisses the top of Henry’s head and murmurs, “Behave,” before heading to the foyer and putting her red flats back on. She chuckles to herself as she leaves her home, _I haven’t worn flats outside of the house since Henry was a toddler, and even then it was only on the weekends._ She decides to walk aimlessly to try and clear her mind. She stays away from well-walked areas for fear of more townspeople approaching her to offer condolences. She may be the reformed evil queen, but at this time she feels like she could do with some burnt townspeople to remind them of who she really is.

She sighs and continues to walk, _I haven’t been that person in a long time. I don’t **want**_ _to be her anymore. Robin would deserve better. His **son** deserves better. **My** son deserves better._ She lets out another sigh and walks further away from the town. _I can’t allow them to take Roland, I know Emma says she doesn’t want to, but eventually she’ll run out of excuses. I know I had the papers in my desk the last time I checked. I wonder where they went. I’ll have to call the foster agency when I get back._ She pauses her walking when she realizes, _Roland’s not in the system. I won’t be allowed to claim him without first putting him into the system. I cannot allow that to happen. Perhaps I should call Kathryn and ask her opinion on this. She might know a better plan of action._ She resumes walking aimlessly-not paying attention to her surroundings-lost in thought when she suddenly stops.

She’s at the cemetery. She can see her family mausoleum in the distance, but that’s not what pulls her up short. She feels drawn to the left, where she knows Robin is buried; where she hasn’t visited since the funeral. She follows the pull that’s coming from deep inside her heart and soul. She takes a deep breath when she reaches Robin’s grave and stares at the fairly-fresh dirt covering the ground around the stone. She tries to hold in her emotions as they run rampant at seeing his grave for the first time since he was buried. The extra emotions coming from seeing his grave and the stress about Roland causes her to collapse, grasping his stone before she falls face first into it and sobs against the hard rock.

She throws up a haphazard sound barrier to muffle her screams and allows herself to finally completely let go. Yes, she’s cried since he’s passed, she’s cried since the funeral, but she’s always kept some tiny part of herself locked away-protecting herself from completely breaking-she can’t lock that away anymore. So, she allows herself to break in the middle of the cemetery, during the day, the bright sun shining on her and reflecting off the tombstone. She doesn’t hold back, doesn’t pretend everything is fine and pretend she’s strong enough to support her family right now. Right now she allows herself to grieve for her Soulmate.

“You had no right,” she grounds out through clenched teeth. “You had no right to sacrifice yourself for me. Your son, your daughter; how dare you? How **dare** you be the hero?” she screams in frustration.

When she runs out of tears and her throat is soar from screaming she turns around and sits with her back against the grave. “How dare you?” she murmurs again, feeling a headache forming between her eyebrows. She clenches her eyes shut and leans her head against the gravestone. “Why?” she asks quietly. “Why would you do something like this? I know you can’t probably hear me since they say you’ve been turned into nothing but I felt the pull-if only for a minute-I felt it in my soul to come here, to come to you. So I’m going to talk and since you can’t respond you best listen because I have a lot to say to you and not a lot of it is good." She pauses to gain some control over her breathing, "I’m so mad at you Robin. You’ve left us all behind. We’re all lost. Well, I guess I shouldn’t generalize; I’m lost. I’m so lost without you. I don’t know up from down anymore. Suddenly, I’m alone again but I’m not alone. Zelena moved in with me. Did you know she named your daughter after you? I still have a hard time saying her name without my throat closing up and my chest aching for you to be here, for you to watch her smile, to watch her grow up. I’ve taken to calling her Birdie-Henry’s idea,” she adds with a chuckle.

She shakes her head and says, “He likes to call her Little Bird and Roland adores having his sister so close. He’s over the moon that he can see her all the time and constantly wants to help Zelena with his little sister.” Another smile crosses her face as she says, “Roland is living with us. I’m not sure if that’s what you would have wanted since we never really discussed this but Roland doesn’t seem to want to go back to the forest and Little John isn’t forcing him. He has a bedroom set up with the stuff we bought him when we all went to Portland but he doesn’t like to sleep there for long. He seems to be going through some anxiety about me leaving. I have no idea why he’s latched onto me so tightly but I’m not going to take it for granted. He is such a sweet boy, Robin; he has your heart and your sense of morals already.”

She blinks back tears and after a long pause, she looks up toward the tree ahead of her and whispers, “What if I’m not good enough?” She wipes furiously at her eyes and reaches out to touch the freshly turned dirt, “I had a hard enough time raising Henry. What if the same thing happens with Roland? I don’t know if my heart can handle that again.” She pauses for a moment to gain control of her breathing again before chuckling to herself, “I can almost hear you telling me it’s not the same situation. I know it’s different and I have a family around me and I’ve made my amends, but I’m still nervous. What if Roland finds out what I did to his mother in the other world and hates me for it? I know technically I didn’t kill her since Emma and that pirate went back in time but I know I would have killed her if Zelena hadn’t done it first. Oh my, what if he finds out Zelena killed his mother, slept with his father under a false identity and then kidnapped his sister before her True Love killed his father? How am I supposed to explain that to him? I know he’s probably too young for it now, but I don’t want to keep things from him like I did with Henry.”

She sits quietly for a moment, allowing her hand to run across the dirt over the grave, a sweet caress, and letting her breathing return to normal. Her thoughts run to a show she came across one night flipping through TV channels while Henry was living with Emma. She lets out a strangled chuckle and says, “We really did turn into Sister Wives didn’t we?” She shakes her head but can’t keep herself from laughing deliriously, “We share a mother, we both slept with the same man and now we’re raising his children together. We could be in a soap opera with that story line. Maybe you don’t know what a soap opera is but believe me, we’re living it.” She smiles and rests her hand at the base of the grave.

“I want to be mad at you,” she murmurs. “I want to be so angry at you, and if you were here right now I’d find something and throw it at you before running into your arms and never letting go. Do you understand? I’m so angry, but all I want is for you to come back. I want this all to be a bad dream and I’ll wake up and you’ll be smiling at me and telling me to stop eating sugar before bed. I miss your smile, your laugh, and the way you light up at seeing your kids. I miss what we could have been, what we could have had. I want to be angry with you but really I just want you back.” She shakes herself and brings her knees to her chest, scoffing she says, “Get it together Regina, he’s not coming back.”

She sighs and whispers, “They’re trying to take Roland from me.” She sits up straighter against the grave and says, “They won’t get him, but they’re trying. I’m doing everything I can to make sure he stays with me. He won’t leave me, Robin. I promise you, I will keep him safe. I know you were not a fan of Zelena, I don’t blame you with everything she did to you, but she’s my sister. She’s the mother of your daughter and finding out we’ve known each other and then losing her True Love has changed her. If you don’t want to believe me that’s fine, but know that neither of us will allow Roland to be taken away. Of that I’m sure.” Another wistful smile escapes her as she says, “Roland calls her Lena.” A chuckle follows and she says, “Henry started calling her Aunt Z and Zelena was so caught up in it the first time he said it, she froze. I had to hold in my laughter because I know how Henry can catch everyone off guard. Between the two boys and Birdie, she’ll be an old softie soon. I give it a month before she’s giving in to their every whim. Actually, now that I think about it, she’s already doing that. I can only imagine the shenanigans they will all get into as they grow up; with Zelena leading the pack, I’m sure.”

She’s quiet again as she watches the leaves blowing in the wind. It blows through her thin shirt and she shivers, “The pirate is back,” she whispers. “I know I should be happy for Emma because out of everyone, she definitely deserves her happy ending but Hook certainly doesn’t. After everything we went through for Emma, he goes on a dark rampage and then feels guilty, tries to fix it and winds up killing himself-I say good riddance. But Emma’s overcome with grief and we all end up following her to the Underworld. I know it was our decision but I can’t help but think if we hadn’t gone you’d still be here and Hades wouldn’t have been able to take you from me. It all goes back to that damn pirate. I want his head for what he’s caused us all,” she grounds out with clenched fists. She hits the ground once and takes a deep breath, “I know I cannot hurt him because that’s wrong now, but I want him punished. He most definitely did not serve his sentence the way everyone else does. No, he gets to come back scot-free because why? He’s with the Savior?” She scoffs and then grows quiet as her eyes fill with tears, “I’m sorry I cannot do that for you,” she whispers, “I wish I could. You deserve it, but…villains don’t get their happy endings.”

There’s another pause where she stops talking and listens to the sounds around her. She wipes at her eyes and says, “But that won’t stop me from making sure Roland gets his.” She glances at her watch and says, “I believe he’ll be waking up soon and I don’t want to scare him by not being in the house when he wakes up. Perhaps if he wants we can come and visit you so he can tell you about his adventures himself. I’ll talk to Archie and see what he thinks. Did I tell you we met with him this morning? He thinks Roland is just grieving and since he’s lost so much in his young life he’s latching on to safety. How he came to think of me as safety I do not know, but I’ll do everything I can to keep him safe.” She stands and places her hands on the top of the gravestone, “I love you my darling. I miss you more than you know.” And with that she heads back to her house, fixing her makeup and clothing with a flick of her wrist as she walks. She takes a deep breath to compose herself and leaves the cemetery without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been trying to decide if I continue this upcoming story line in this same story or if I make a sequel after the next chapter. I haven't been able to make up my mind so I'm going to ask you guys what you think. Should I just continue A Mother's Love or should I create a sequel? Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! The response to last chapter was AMAZING. Thank you guys for all the love and all the input on how you guys want this to play out! I’m not sure how many more chapters I have in A Mother’s Love but as of now I’m planning on wrapping this up in an undetermined amount of chapters and then starting up a sequel-but we’ll see how it plays out ;)  
> I’m trying to type as much as I can because I know it’s going to get crazy when classes actually start assigning stuff and work picks up. Until then I’m writing and getting all kinds of shots because my migraine still hasn’t let up :( but enough about me; let’s get to the good stuff!  
> Thank you to my darling best friend and little sister-the Zelena to my Regina-Liv. (Yes, I know Zelena is *technically* older than Regina, but that’s only semantics ;) lol) Anyway, Liv helped me plan out the rest of this fic as I sat in the corner panicking on how to continue. She’s the greatest and I love her <3

Regina walks into the mansion and leans against the closed door, making sure her heartbeat is still under control before she tries to see anyone. She checks her appearance in the hallway mirror and immediately moves to the family room when she hears a tearful sob. The sight that greets her is Roland in Granny’s arms crying and Henry sitting next to them looking concerned. When he sees his mom walk in the room, he smiles and holds up his phone, indicating he was trying to call her. He nudges Granny and nods his head toward her. The relief on both their faces is noticeable as Granny murmurs something to Roland and he immediately jumps out of her arms and into Regina’s.

“Hello, darling. What’s the matter?” she asks as she catches him and wraps him tightly in her arms. He squeezes her tighter still and cries into her shoulder. She moves to the couch next to Henry and she sits down, getting situated. She starts rubbing Roland’s back, encouraging him to tell her what’s wrong.

“You.” Sniffles. “Left.” He buries his face in her neck and sobs, “Me.”

She wraps her arms tighter around him and sighs as her heart breaks. “I went for a walk, Sweetie. I’m sorry if I scared you, but you know I’ll come back for you, right? I’ll always come back.”

“Will you always find him?” Henry asks with a smirk, knowing that now that she’s back everything will be okay; he feels like he can joke again. And she can’t swat at him when she’s holding Roland. Can she?

Regina sends him a glare and he slinks back away from her and under Granny’s arm. They both chuckle at Regina’s expression as Roland pulls away from her neck to stare up at her. “Will you, Gina?” he asks innocently, not old enough to understand the reference.

Regina’s glare softens to resignation as she turns from Henry to Roland. She softens as she says, "Always," She grumbles, “I will always find you,” with a sigh.

Roland dives back in to rest his head against her chest and she rolls her eyes when she sees Henry and Granny silently chuckling.

“Since you two are being less than helpful why don’t you go check on the lasagna and start the rest of dinner.”

Both Henry and Granny stand up as Henry whispers, “I can’t wait to tell Gram.”

“Watch yourself,” she warns. “Remember that I am your mother and I have _all kinds_ of stories, _my little prince_.”

“Pfft. Gram would probably find them _endearing_ ,” Henry says, calling her bluff.

“And what about your friends, dear? Would they find it endearing?” she challenges.

Henry blanches and says, “My lips are sealed. Okayloveyougottagobye,” and quickly turns toward the kitchen.

Granny simply shakes her head and follows the boy muttering, “Amateur.”

Regina leans back against the couch and wraps her arms around Roland’s still shaking body, as he calms down. She rests her cheek against the top of his head and sighs, closing her eyes to wait for him to move. This is how Zelena finds them when she makes her way downstairs with Birdie. She’s about to quietly leave the room and head to the kitchen and Regina opens her eyes and whispers, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Zelena whispers back, moving further into the room.

“How did you sleep?” she asks as Zelena sits on the couch next to her.

“Really well. Birdie decided to take her best nap yet and I was able to sleep the minute my head hit the pillow,” Zelena says with a smile as she looks down at her daughter.

“That’s wonderful,” Regina says with a similar smile.

“What happened?” Zelena asks as she turns her attention to the boy against Regina’s chest.

“I put him down for a nap and decided to take a walk. He woke up while I was gone and I guess he began to panic. By the time I got here, Granny was trying to comfort him and Henry was trying to call me. Unfortunately, my phone was on silent so I do not think I would have heard it. He hasn’t moved since I came back. I guess he must not have napped well since he fell back asleep.” She looks down at the boy against her chest and sighs, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

Zelena hums and watches the sleeping boy for a moment before turning back to her daughter. She waits for Regina to continue, knowing she has something else to say. However, this is something she finds exceedingly difficult as the minutes tick by.

Finally, Regina murmurs, “I can’t find the papers.”

Zelena looks up to find Regina’s eyes on the floor, avoiding her stare. She wants to ask her to elaborate but feels like Regina needs support more than questions right now. _When did I become aware of how Regina wanted to approach something? Since when do I know what Regina needs from me?_ She wonders about these things but chooses to ignore them and instead asks, “So what comes next?”

“I wish I knew,” Regina says as she closes her eyes and rests her head against the back of the couch. “I won’t allow Spencer to take him from me, but there’s only so much time Emma can waste before she’ll be forced to take Roland.”

“Emma?” Zelena questions when Regina pauses.

“Yes. Emma stopped over earlier looking for the papers and when I informed her that I could not find them, she offered to ‘misplace’ them again until I have time to figure out what to do next.”

“What do you want to do next?” Zelena asks as she turns to face her younger sister.

Regina sighs and opens her eyes to look at Zelena, “I don’t know. I know Roland has no paperwork that would even prove his existence. He was born in the Enchanted Forest and when they came here with the second curse, _someone_ forgot to include papers for everyone.”

Zelena chuckles, “Well, you helped Snow enact the curse. You only have yourself to blame.”

Regina rolls her eyes but grows somber again, “I need to get Roland a birth certificate and papers.”

Zelena nods, “And if you’re going to do that, you can make your papers for guardianship at the same time.”

Regina shakes her head, “I don’t think it can work like that.”

Zelena shrugs, “If you’re going to use magic for one, you might as well go all the way for the homerun, as they say.”

Regina rolls her eyes again, “Your attempts at pop culture are terrifying.” When Zelena merely hums again Regina continues, “And I cannot use magic to create the papers I need. Unfortunately, it has to be done legally, through the courts, and with a lawyer for them to mean anything to Spencer. If they don’t mean anything outside this town, then they’re pointless. I do know a lawyer that doesn’t ask a lot of questions. It’s the same lawyer that helped me finalize Henry’s adoption. And no it’s not Gold,” Regina adds when Zelena opens her mouth. “Yes, I went to Gold to start the process but he has no legal standing outside of this town. He was able to get in contact with a lawyer in Boston and he was able to push through Henry’s adoption without questions, a social worker, or a home visit. I still have his card but I haven’t talked to him in a couple years.”

“Only a couple?” Zelena asks as she resituates Birdie in her arms.

Regina nods, “I called him shortly after Emma arrived in town to reiterate that she had no legal standing when it came to Henry and we maintained a correspondence until shortly after the curse broke.” She sighs when she sees Zelena give her a questioning glance; “I stopped talking to him after Neverland. I knew before that I may have legal rights to Henry but no one in this town was going to allow me in his presence ever again. After Neverland, Emma was willing to work out a schedule and I didn’t need a lawyer anymore.”

Zelena nods, “Would this lawyer help you with Roland’s papers?”

“This lawyer will do anything when enough money is offered,” Regina states simply.

“What kind of papers would you be looking for?” Off of Regina’s questioning stare Zelena elaborates, “Are you planning on adopting him straight away or merely fostering him at first? And before you answer there is another option.” She waits for Regina to close her mouth before continuing, “If you’re going to create some false papers, why not just list yourself as his biological mother on his birth certificate? It will save a lot of time and probably some extra money as well.” Regina stares dumbly at Zelena so she quickly adds, “It was just a thought. But what do I know? I’m just a witch from Oz. You’re the one with real world experience; you know more about this system than I. Birdie and I are just going to go check on Granny and Henry in the kitchen.” She quickly gets up with her daughter and leaves Regina sitting slack-jawed on the couch.

 _What? What was that? Can I do that? I mean legally I probably could but morally? Can I take the place of Roland’s mother, even if it’s just legally?_ She stares down at the boy in her arms and sighs, going back to her thoughts. _I can’t take away from his mother. He’s lost so much already. It doesn’t feel right. And what about the fact that he doesn’t call me ‘Mommy’? That would cause just as many questions. I don’t want to force him to call me Mommy._ An image forms in her mind-without her permission-of Roland walking down the street, hand in hand with Henry, a little backpack strapped to his back as they call back to her, “Bye Mommy,” and “Bye Mom” as they head to the bus stop. Her heart constricts painfully at the image.

She shakes her head, _No, it’s not fair to take that place from Marian. How would I even explain that? No, best not to even think about it. I tried to take away Henry’s birth mother and all that got me was years of heartache. Granted, there were other things at play but the fact remains; Henry **hated** me for years. I can’t go through that again. I can’t survive another heartbreak like that. _ She’s pulled from her thoughts when Roland shifts on her chest and blearily blinks up at her. She looks down at him and her heart soars when he gives her a sleepy smile and snuggles closer to her whispering, “Hi Gina.”

“Hello, darling,” she says with a smile of her own as she kisses the top of his head. He rests quietly on her chest as she places her cheek on his head. She takes a deep breath and asks, “Are you feeling better now?” She feels him nod against her and she sighs, “Would you like to talk about what you were feeling before I came in?” He shakes his head no but a soft, yet stern “Roland” has him answering.

“I scared Gina.” She bites her tongue to keep from cutting him off and waits. After a beat he continues, “You left me and I was scared you weren’t gonna come back. I don’t wanna be alone Gina.” The last part is whispered into her chest since Roland turned to hide his face there.

Regina can feel tears falling against her shirt and wraps Roland tightly in her arms. She counts to 10, hoping to push away her own tears, _how did this perfect little boy come to care so much for me? To consider **me** ‘safe’? _ She counts to 20 when the tears still threaten to fall. When they’re finally under control and Roland seems to have stopped crying she gently whispers, “Roland,” into his hair. He peaks up to look at her and she smiles, cupping his face with her palms, “I know you’re scared dear. It’s scary to be left alone, but you have to know that I’m coming back. I’m always coming back. You couldn’t take me away if you tried.” She ends with a smile and pokes Roland’s belly, causing him to giggle. It’s a wet giggle, full of tears, but it causes her smile to grow nonetheless.

Roland lays his head on Regina’s shoulder, “I want you to stay Gina. I want to stay.”

Regina kisses his forehead and whispers, “You’re not going anywhere, Roland. Remember? We’re a team now-“

Roland jumps in, “You, me, Henry, Lena, Birdie, and Granny?” Regina nods and he quickly sits up to look her in the eye, “All ‘uh us?” When Regina nods again, Roland’s face breaks into a smile so bright it could rival the sun.

Regina feels a little bit of darkness recede from her heart with that smile. She can feel her own smile overtaking her face and continues with her statement, “Yes, dear, we are all a team, and you can’t leave your team. You’ll stay here with us,” she finishes with a tone of finality.

Roland sighs sweetly as he rests his head on Regina’s shoulder again, “Good. Forever Gina.”

“Forever,” she whispers softly, almost afraid if she says it too loudly the universe will pull this happiness away from her. _Not this time_ she thinks.

They sit like that for a moment, relishing in the serenity they’re both feeling, before Roland’s stomach grumbles.

Regina chuckles and says, “Go tell Granny you’re awake and that you’re hungry.” She pokes him before putting his feet on the ground.

He takes off toward the kitchen screaming, “Granny, Granny!”

Regina smiles at that before reaching for her phone. When the familiar voice answers she asks, “Can we meet tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh a cliff hanger ;)  
> If you want, you guys can check out my Tumblr, irish-bella  
> I do try to post stuff about my stories, but mostly it's a random blog full of things I find funny and adorable ;)  
> I'll do my best to type of the rest of the next chapter over the weekend-but don't hold me to that! Until next time, Lovelies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last night’s episode I need to remind you that this story WILL _**NOT**_ BE RUINING THE PERFECT SISTER RELATIONSHIP. Nope. Not here people. I admit, I’m very excited for the return of the Evil Queen but last night I only got one scene with her, and it was crap. The writer’s teased ~~Hook’s~~ -a character’s-death but I don’t feel like they’ll follow through-how terribly unfortunate. Anyway, I wasn’t too impressed with the episode last night-although Regina was perfect, obviously. If you want to chat about the episode, message me or comment and we can freak about it. Otherwise, here’s a new chapter and on the bright side it’s mostly fluff and the next chapter is almost finished :)

After Regina hung up her phone, she headed into the kitchen in time to catch a bowl about to fall from Roland’s grasp as he sat atop the counter. A stern look from her had him scampering down to kneel on a stool. She set the bowl back down in front of him so he could begin to stir again as Henry and Granny moved frantically around her kitchen. Zelena sat on a stool next to Roland with a look of amusement on her face.

She glanced at Regina and gave her a smirk before turning back to the two bickering on the other side of the island.

“No Granny! That’s not right. You’re going to burn them!” Henry exclaimed.

“Child, I’ve been cooking longer than your _mother_ has been alive. I know what I’m doing. Go over there at let me finish this in peace!” Granny scolds good-naturedly.

Henry rolls his eyes; “Well then you’ve been cooking _wrong_ for a _very_ long time!” Henry sasses back.

“I do hope you’re not cracking a joke at my age, dear,” Regina quips, drawing attention to herself. Both parties look at her and she raises an eyebrow, asking them to deny it.

Henry looks at the ground sheepishly, “Of course not, but Granny here _is_ old. It was a quip at her age, not yours, Mom. Promise,” he adds with a cheeky grin.

“Mhmm, it better not be,” Regina says with a smirk as she leans her elbows onto the counter next to Roland and asks, “What are you making, Roland?”

“Ffffff!” he yells excitedly, causing Birdie to jump in Zelena’s arms at the loud noise.

“I’m sorry?” Regina asks, looking from Roland to Henry, the former having his mouth completely full of food. “Roland, chew first, then tell me what you’re doing, okay?”

Roland nods animatedly and proceeds to swallow what look like- _marshmallows? Cool whip?_ –Regina wonders as she watches him go back to stirring whatever was in the bowl. “Fluff Gina! Henry says we’re making fluff!”

When Regina gives Henry a strange look he supplies, “We’re making homemade fluff to put on the strawberry dessert tonight.”

“Oh you are?” Regina asks with a raised eyebrow.

Henry nods enthusiastically, causing Regina to smile. “Thought it could be a surprise but I guess not,” he says with a shrug.

This causes Regina to chuckle and says, “Well, I’ll pretend if you’d like.”

Zelena rolls her eyes, “So courteous, Your Majesty,” she mutters.

A quick glare from Regina has her smirking but looking away from her and to Roland, offering him a wink.

Roland giggles and continues stirring the fluff.

Dinner preparation continues with minor bickering (spoken with love), a _small_ food fight (ending in every person having sticky marshmallow fluff on their face), and constant awareness on Regina’s part to prevent Roland’s mixing bowl from meeting an untimely demise upon her floor. Soon, everything is ready and they wash up for dinner.

Everyone does their share to set the table and bring the food from the kitchen to the dining room. They sit around talking and laughing until their bellies are full- _after_ finding room for desert of course. They take everything back to the kitchen; leftovers are put into containers and placed in the fridge, dirty dishes are placed in the dishwasher, and the table and kitchen are cleaned. Everyone heads outside to enjoy the last rays of light the sun has to offer.

Granny takes Birdie from her bouncer and walks out to sit on the outdoor swing and talks quietly to the little girl about nothing in particular, enjoying the way her eyes light up as she watches the old woman talk animatedly to her.

Henry and Roland tear off to chase each other through the grass, giggling the entire time. Regina can’t help the smile that crosses her face when Henry picks up Roland and spins him around before carefully placing him back on his feet and beginning the game again. Regina sits on one of the patio chairs, allows the sun to warm her, and watches the boys play together. Zelena sits next to her in another patio chair and smiles when Regina looks her way.

“What’s the plan?” Zelena asks after a moment.

Regina turns away from Henry and Roland to look at her sister. She studies her for a moment before saying, “Kathryn is coming over tonight and I’m going to talk about some logistics before I make a decision. I put in a call to the lawyer in Boston and he’s expecting a call from me tomorrow sometime.”

Zelena nods and goes back to sneaking glances at Granny and Birdie. They’re both quiet for a few minutes before Zelena whispers, “When did this happen?” so quiet that only Regina can hear.

Regina turns back to her sister and asks, “When did what happen, Zelena?”

“This,” Zelena says gesturing her hands to the backyard. When all she gets is a confused look from Regina, she huffs and says, “Us. You, me, these kids, all living under one roof, a shewolf protecting us; when did it happen?” Regina shrugs and Zelena whispers somberly, “I know some terrible things have occurred to us, Regina. I know we’ve contributed to some of those terrible things against ourselves and against each other.” Regina raises an eyebrow and Zelena grumbles, “That’s as close to admission of wrongdoing as I go, Regina.” They share a smirk and she continues, “I was going to say that I’m glad we’re here together; with this crazy, dysfunctional family. A lot has happened to us but I don’t think we’d be here right now if it hadn’t happened.” Regina nods along in agreement. “I’m not going to say I’m glad this has happened because we’ve both lost more than anyone should have to go through but I am glad that we’re here for each other right now.”

Regina tentatively reaches out and grasps Zelena’s hand with a small smile. “Me too,” she says quietly. She turns back to watch the boys playing, not letting go of Zelena’s hand.

They sit quietly, grasping each other’s hands tightly, listening to young squeals of happiness and Granny talking to Birdie. Once the sun starts to fall behind the horizon and the moon and stars are in the sky, Regina calls to Henry and Roland, “Come inside. It’s getting dark now and I don’t need you two to catch cold by staying outside too long.”

“Yes Mom,” Henry grumbles as he heads to the door.

Roland watches him before hanging his hand in a same defeated manner, mumbling, “Okay Gina.”

Regina smiles at the boys and follows them inside. She sees Zelena standing next to Granny, who is still talking animatedly to the little girl in her arms. She turns her attention to the two sulking boys, “Alright, say goodnight to Granny and Zelena and then head upstairs, it’s bathes and bed for you two.”

Henry rolls his eyes at his mother’s tone but moves over to give Granny a one-armed hug, receiving a kiss to his head in return. “Night Granny,” he murmurs before kissing Birdie’s head, “Night Little Bird, sleep tight.” He turns and wraps his arms tightly around Zelena’s middle, surprising his aunt. She’s quick to recover and wraps her arms around his shoulders just as tight. “Night Aunt Z,” he says quietly.

“Goodnight Henry,” she says just as quietly, afraid that if she speaks too loudly, he’ll jump away and she’ll have imagined the whole thing. She’s still in awe of the freely given affection as he lets go and she smiles at him.

Henry smiles back and moves toward his mom and Roland. He kneels on one knee in front of Roland and opens his arms, when Roland hugs him tight he wraps his arms around Roland’s back and says, “Night Ro.”

“Night Henry,” Roland says in a strained voice, trying to squeeze Henry tighter and tighter.

Henry chuckles and when the little boy releases him he stands and hugs his mom, resting his head on her shoulder, Night Mom,” he whispers.

“Goodnight dear,” she says as she kisses his forehead. “I’ll come check on you after I put Roland to bed, alright?”

Henry pulls back and nods at her before completely releasing her and heading for the stairs.

Roland watches him climb the stairs before repeating the goodnight process. He makes his way toward Granny, who kneels in front of him and gives him a smile as he looks at Robin. “Night, night Little Sister,” he says in a mock whisper as he kisses her head. “G’night Granny,” he says as he leans into her side as she wraps an arm around his waist.

“Goodnight, Child,” Granny says after she kisses his cheek.

He scrunches his nose and turns toward Zelena, who also kneels to be on his level, “Night, night Lena.”

Zelena wraps her arms around the young boy and holds him close, “Goodnight Roland.”

When he lets her go, she stands back up and tries to gain control of her emotions. The last time she had hugged Roland, she was pretending to be his mother. _Now is not the time to think about that. I was wrong. Ugh,_ she mentally groans _. Please don’t let Regina know how much I regret it. She already has enough to hold over my head for eternity. What, with trying to kill her and then trying to go back in time to take her place._ Zelena huffs in her mind, _I will never live that down, especially since I came back here pretending to be her Soulmate’s wife._ Zelena tries to shake herself of these thoughts _No. Now I’m here as Regina’s sister, one she actually seems to care for. We finally have our memories of when we first met as children and we cared for each other. All before we tried to kill each other, but – semantics._

Zelena looks up to find Regina giving her a strange look. She gives her a tight smile and a nod before watching Roland reach up for her.

Regina’s attention is drawn away from her sister and to the little boy reaching his hands toward her expectantly. She smiles down at him as she reaches under his arms and lifts him onto her hip. He lays his head on her shoulder and waits quietly as she murmurs about getting him ready for bed before Kathryn shows up. Granny and Zelena nod their understanding as Regina and Roland make their way up the stairs.

Granny and Zelena move into the living room where Granny rests Birdie on her lap to look at the little girl. Zelena pauses before moving to sit next to the old werewolf.

“Little Bird, huh?” Granny coos at Robin, “Where on earth did they come up with that?”

Zelena lets out a breathless chuckle as Granny gives her the side-eye. “It was Henry’s idea, actually.”

Granny nods, “I had assumed as much.”

After a moments pause Zelena adds, “Regina was having a harder time with her name than she let on. Calling her Robin seemed to be causing extra stress and reminders she wasn’t quite ready for. So, Henry started calling her Little Bird or Birdie.”

Granny nods her understanding and the room is filled with a casual silence. Finally, she says, “And Regina has been able to use those?”

Zelena nods, “She seems to have taken a shine to using Birdie. I think it makes it easier for her.”

Granny stares at her a moment-making Zelena feel like the wolf can see straight into her soul-before asking, “And you?”

Zelena’s taken aback, “Wha-what about me?”

“How are you dealing with everything that’s happened?” Granny asks.

“I-“ she pauses and clears her throat, clearly caught off guard. “I am dealing with things the only way I know how.”

Granny gives her a look-a look Zelena’s only seen grandmother’s in TV shows give-and says, “Maybe it’s time to find another way.” She turns her attention to Birdie and talks to the girl like she hasn’t just completely turned Zelena’s world on its axis.

Zelena sits flabbergasted. She sits staring at the shewolf, wondering what her agenda is, _no one is this nice. Especially since she wasn’t a fan until Robin died. What’s she working at?_ But then Zelena watches the old woman talk animatedly with her daughter, causing Birdie to smile and coo. _Do I block her before she hurts us all? Look at her with your daughter, think of her with Henry and Roland. Does she really want to hurt them too?_ Zelena shakes herself, _this is not the time to ponder something that hasn’t happened. Why would Granny put all this effort into helping us if-_

Her musings are cut off when the doorbell rings. Granny looks up with confusion and Zelena gives a tight smile, “I’ll get it. It’s probably Kathryn.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I've literally had this chapter written since I posted the last chapter but I got stuck on how to continue. So, I just decided to post it as is.  
> Enjoy!

Upstairs, Regina has Roland in the bathtub splashing and giggling. Regina’s sitting on the closed toilet lid, watching him with a smile. She hears the doorbell ring and places her hands on her knees to push up into a standing position saying, “Alright darling, let’s wash your hair.” She kneels in front of the bathtub and pumps out some children’s shampoo and body wash into her hand before lathering it up and putting it in his hair.

Roland continues playing with his new bath toys as she lathers his hair and rubs some soap over his shoulders and back. “Roar!” he yells, throwing his toys into the water. This causes Regina to jump and water splashes onto her face and clothes. Roland falls into a fit of giggles at Regina’s frazzled appearance and says, “Oopsies Gina, Dino is mad at Deeno.”

Regina shakes her head when she feels water droplets running down her cheek and says, “Well, I suppose I should tell Dino that we don’t yell in this house, huh?” with a smirk.

Roland shakes his head seriously, “Dino doesn’t listen. He’s no good.”

Regina pauses, unsure of how to respond. She taps his chin to get him to look up and when he’s looking at the ceiling she asks in a whisper, “Why is Dino no good?”

Roland shrugs, “He just isn’t. Some people is just bad, Gina.”

Regina feels her heart stop; a panic starts flooding her system. She has to force herself not to stop rinsing out the suds in Roland’s hair. She feels a migraine come pounding to life above her eyebrow. Regina remains silent as she finishes washing Roland’s hair and says, “Maybe Dino needs to know it’s okay to be upset but it’s not okay to yell and be angry without talking about it.”

Roland thinks about it and says, “Okay Gina.”

“Alright Roland, you’re hair is clean. Let’s get you out of the tub and into some pajamas.”

Roland starts to pout but obliges. He watches the water rush down the drain before climbing out of the tub and into the towel Regina has in her hands. She helps him dry off quietly until he grabs her chin, startling her. “Gina, what’s wrong?” he asks innocently.

“Nothing’s wrong, dear. It’s just getting late and you should be in bed.”

Roland pouts, “No lie, Gina. No good.”

Regina sighs and pulls Roland to her and onto her lap. “I’m sorry, Roland. I just seem to have a lot on my mind.”

“Me?” Roland asks looking up at her from his place against her chest.

She smiles, “You’re always on my mind, dear. Now, let’s get you into your pajamas.”

Roland smiles and nuzzles into her neck, “Love you Gina.”

Regina wraps her arms around him tighter and rests her cheek on top of his wet head, “I love you too, Roland.” After a moment, Regina releases Roland and he grins cheekily at her before dropping his towel and rushing out into her bedroom. “Roland!” she gasps. She quickly grabs the towel and follows him into the room.

Roland runs to her bed and clambers up onto it. Once he’s standing-naked-on Regina’s bed, he starts jumping, giggling the entire time.

“Roland,” Regina exasperates, “We do not jump on the bed,” she tries to sound stern but ends with a sigh.

He just smiles bigger and says, “I’m a monkey, Gina.”

Regina walks toward the bed, only for Roland to move to the other side-still jumping. “Little Monkey’s need to stop jumping on my bed and get into some pajamas,” she says with a smirk. When Roland continues jumping she raises an eyebrow, “Does a Little Monkey want a bedtime song?”

Roland stops jumping and asks, “New song?”

Regina pretends to give it thought, “Well, if we spend this time jumping, I think it might be too late to sing a song.”

“No!” Roland yells, quickly jumping off the bed, landing on his feet and hands-butt in the air-before righting himself saying, “Gotta go get PJs for song, Gina!” and dashes from the room.

“Roland, your towel!” Regina says from inside her room. She sighs and follows him out the door.

“Seems like you’re remembering how exhausting a four-year-old is,” a voice says from the hallway.

Regina jumps and sees Kathryn at the top of the stairs. She quickly pulls on her now see-through white shirt to try and make herself presentable. She lets out a small smile and says, “Hello Kathryn. Have you been waiting long?”

Kathryn shakes her head and says, “Zelena just let me in and said you were upstairs with Roland. I figured I would come up here and meet him. Imagine my surprise when I get up here and he comes running out naked.”

Regina chuckles causing Kathryn to chuckle as well. “Yes, well little boy’s apparently don’t need a towel after a bath.”

“Who’s giving who a bath here, Regina?” Kathryn asks with a smirk. She enjoys being able to see the mayor in more relaxed clothes and looking a little frazzled.

Regina’s mock glare of annoyance is cut short Roland comes out of his bedroom with mismatched pajamas and says, “GINA! I can’t find da unders.”

Regina turns to the young boy and can’t help but laugh at his appearance; naked as a jaybird with two pairs of pajama bottoms. “They’re in the top drawer of your dresser, Roland.” She moves closer to him and says, “and you might want to get a pajama top instead of two bottoms.”

Roland sighs, “I _know_ Gina. But I can’t reach ‘em.”

Regina chuckles and wraps him in his towel, “Well let’s get them.”

She picks him up but pauses when he asks, “Gina, who dat?”

She turns toward Kathryn and smiles at the woman saying, “This is my friend Kathryn. Can you say hello?”

“Hello,” Roland says shyly.

“Hello Roland,” she says with a smile.

Regina smiles and turns into Roland’s bedroom. She places him back on the floor-makes sure he stays wrapped in the towel by tucking the end in where he can’t reach it-and moves to the dresser before grabbing a pair of underwear and set of pajamas. She moves back to where Roland is standing, struggling to get out of the towel. She chuckles and unwraps her little burrito boy before helping him get dressed. When he’s dressed he grabs his monkey and blanket and makes a move toward the door before pausing when he sees Kathryn in the doorway.

“Roland where are you going?” Regina asks as she turns from the dresser where she just put the two pajamas bottoms back where they belong.

He turns toward her and says, “I sleep in your room,” matter-of-factly.

Regina raises an eyebrow, “Oh really?” she asks, “And what’s wrong with your bed, dear?”

“You’re not in it,” Roland says looking down at the floor. “I don’t wanna stay by myself, Gina,” he whispers quietly.

“Roland,” she says as she kneels down and opens her arms for him to crawl into. He doesn’t waste a minute before being wrapped in Regina’s embrace, “You don’t have to be alone. It’s alright to be frightened, but you need to tell me that, alright?”

Roland nods but makes no move out of Regina’s lap. Suddenly there’s another voice added to the mix, “Hey Kat,” Henry says from the hallway.

Kathryn looks at Henry and says, “Hello Henry. When did you get so tall?”

Henry smiles and stands up on his tiptoes, causing the blonde to chuckle. She moves out of the way and Henry walks into the room. “Hey Ro, want me to stay in here for a while so Mom can go and talk with Kathryn?”

Roland looks up and nods at Henry with a big smile. When he feels Regina shift his smile drops and he asks, “Song?”

Regina smiles, “Yes darling, I can still sing a song.” Roland smiles and climbs off her lap and moves to get situated in his bed.

Henry smiles and says, “Kat, do you want something to drink?”

“That would be lovely Henry,” Kathryn says with a smile and follows her godson out of the room.

Roland looks toward the door as Regina sits next to him saying, “He’ll be right back, darling.” Roland nods and snuggles into Regina. Regina smiles and runs a hair through his wild hair. “What kind of song should we sing tonight?”

“Disney,” Henry says coming back into the room. When he receives a questioning look for Regina he shrugs, “Kat wanted to talk with Granny before she left.” He climbs onto the bed next to Regina and Roland and says, “Tangled?” When he receives a questioning look from Regina and says, “The movie we watch at the Group Home with Louella?”

Regina nods slowly until she remembers, “Rapunzel?”

Henry says, “Yes,” with a smile and says, “Do you remember all the words?” he challenges.

Regina rolls her eyes, “Of course I do. I’ve seen that movie more times than I can count.” She looks down at Roland and smiles, “Are you ready?” He nods excitedly and Regina whispers, “Alright. Close your eyes, dear.” When his eyes are closed she starts singing.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

Henry and Regina smile and the sleeping boy against Regina and Henry whispers, “It’s true.”

“I know, Henry,” Regina says with a smile. “How you always manage to find the right songs for the right time will always puzzle me, but I’m glad you do.” She carefully extracts herself from Roland’s now-lax hold and smiles down at him before leaning over and kissing the top of Henry’s head. “Are you going to stay in here?”

Henry shrugs, “For a while.” He pulls his book off the bedside table and starts reading. Regina smiles and walks out the door.

She changes out of her still-wet shirt before she heads downstairs and sees Kathryn, Granny, and Zelena in the kitchen standing around the island. “Everything alright in here?” she asks cautiously as all conversation stops when she walks through the door.

“Everything’s great,” Zelena says with an innocent smile. “Well, I’m going to head upstairs and give Birdie a bath before going to sleep. Goodnight!” And with that, Zelena is out of the room.

“And I should head back to the diner. Goodnight,” Granny says as she too leaves the kitchen.

Regina turns to Kathryn, “Was it something I said?”

Kathryn chuckles, “They wanted to give you space to talk to me.”

Regina rolls her eyes and deadpans, “Of course. _Now_ they think to give me space.”

Kathryn smiles at her friend and asks, “So where would you like to start?”

Regina shrugs, shocking Kathryn, and says, “I think first, we should move into the study. I know it’s lovely out tonight but if Roland were to wake up I want him to be able to find me quickly.”

This causes Kathryn’s smile to grow as she follows Regina from the kitchen. When they’re situated on the couch in the study, Regina conjures a tumbler of cider for each of them and hands one to Kathryn, causing the blonde to chuckle. “I’ve never seen you so comfortable with your magic, Regina. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed and comfortable ever. You’re wearing jeans…and flats. I didn’t even know you owned those.”

Regina rolls her eyes at her friend, “Yes, Kathryn. You were around when Henry was a toddler, I wore flats then…on the weekends…sometimes…in private.”

Kathryn smirked at her friend’s hesitance and says, “I knew you owned flats, Regina. I was talking about the jeans.”

“Oh, yes,” Regina says with a chuckle. “Well, I do not enjoy gardening in my business clothes. Jeans were actually my first addiction when I created Storybrooke. We never had denim in the Enchanted Forest-as you well know-but I guess I’ve never worn them outside the house before. At least until today.”

Kathryn pauses her glass halfway to her mouth. She raises an eyebrow and asks, “You wore those around town today? Why was no one talking about this?!”

Regina holds back her chuckle about Storybrooke’s gossip mill. “Twice,” she informs Kathryn who gapes at her in shock. “We all went to the park this morning to talk with Archie and then I went for a walk this afternoon while Roland was asleep.” Kathryn remains quiet, waiting for Regina to continue talking. She sips her cider and finally Regina whispers, “I went to his grave today Kathryn.”

Kathryn keeps her face neutral and asks, “And what happened?”

“I lost it. I screamed…a lot. I cried and I couldn’t control my actions. I didn’t know what was happening. I was so upset. He _left_ me Kathryn. He decided to play the hero without regards to anyone else. He left his children, his friends, _me_. How could he do that?” Regina asks as tears pool in her eyes.

“Oh honey,” Kathryn says softly as she reaches out to grab Regina’s hand tightly. “He was always a hero. You knew that going into it. A thief with honor? I mean come on; he had his morals the entire time you were together. He loved you. He would have done anything for you-including giving you his life.”

“I didn’t want that,” Regina says as she looks down at her lap, not removing her hand from Kathryn’s grasp. “I didn’t want him to lose everything. He stepped in front of me Kathryn. That blast was supposed to be for me. I…shouldn’t be here. Robin should be here with his children. I- I should-“

“Regina Mills don’t you dare,” Kathryn says forcefully, causing the brunette to look up at Kathryn startled. “You can be upset that Robin is gone and that he sacrificed himself without pause, but don’t you dare start blaming yourself or thinking about what it would be like if it was you the blast caught instead of Robin. You are not allowed to go there.” It looks like Regina’s going to protest so Kathryn holds up her hand holding her cider, forcing Regina to pause. She takes a deep breath before looking at Regina. “It won’t change anything, Regina,” she says quietly. “You can think about a million different ways that day could have gone but it won’t change anything.”

“You don’t think I know that?!” Regina yells, pulling her hand from Kathryn’s grasp as she stands. “I know that nothing is going to bring him back. It doesn’t change my mind. I still keep seeing him walking through the door and laughing at how ridiculous I was for overreacting. I keep waiting for him to walk in and say he’s sorry for making me worry but that’s he’s fine.” She pauses as a sob tries to rip its way out of your throat. “I keep waiting for it all to be a dream, Kathryn,” she whispers quietly as she sits back down next to Kathryn.

Kathryn opens her arms and Regina falls into them, resting her head on Kathryn’s shoulder. Kathryn lays her head on top of Regina’s and whispers, “I know. I’m here with you.”

They sit there quietly, neither talking, just sitting together. Kathryn’s arms around Regina’s shoulders, Regina’s head on Kathryn’s shoulder, Kathryn’s head on Regina’s, just breathing-staring in front of them. Finally Regina asks, “You’re not going to tell me everything happens for a reason?”

Kathryn lifts her head to look at her, “Why would I say that?”

Regina lifts her head as well as says, “Everyone’s been saying that.”

Kathryn rolls her eyes, “Not everything happens for a reason Regina. I know you-of _all_ people-know that. Some things just happen. They’re terrible, but there’s no reason for them. Some things can’t be fixed…they’re not meant to be fixed; they’re meant to be carried.”

Regina considered this as she laid her head back on Kathryn’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she finally says.

“For what?” Kathryn asks.

“For knowing what to say.”

Kathryn smiles and rests her head against Regina’s again, “You’re welcome.” They sit there for a while, lost in their own thoughts before Kathryn finally asks, “You mentioned in your earlier text that you had some legal questions, do you want to talk about them?”

Regina sighs but sits up and grabs both of their tumblers, handing Kathryn hers before resituating comfortably on the couch, facing Kathryn. “Yes. I was actually hoping to get your opinion on something that’s been bothering me.” Kathryn nods and waits for Regina to find her words. “I’m not sure if you have heard yet or not, but this morning Albert Spencer paid me a visit at the park and informed me that he had taken action to see to it Roland was removed from my care and put into the foster system… _outside_ of Storybrooke.”

Kathryn’s brow furrows as she says, “But he can’t-“

“I know he can’t actually do that; but Emma has the right to. Since Roland doesn’t have a birth certificate, he doesn’t legally exist, which brings its own problems that I have to deal with. But since Spencer has already restarted this war, I have to partake.” Kathryn looks like she wants to say something so Regina continues, “Before you jump in, just hear me out.” She waits for Kathryn’s nod before continuing. “I already have my foster parent’s license after what happened in Neverland. However, the papers seem to have gone missing. The papers also do me no good when Roland is not a legal citizen since he has no papers. My plan was to get in touch with a lawyer I know in Boston about getting Roland the necessary legal documents to stay in my care. While I was thinking on this Zelena brought it to my attention that I could skip the fostering of Roland if I were to embellish some paperwork and…hmmm, how do I want to say this?” she asks herself. Finally, she just shakes her head and says, “I see myself with two options here Kathryn. I can either put my name on Roland’s birth certificate so legally and biologically it says he is my son, or I can create a will for Robin that places Roland in my care. I’m not sure which is right. I’m not even sure there is a right answer here. All I know is that Roland doesn’t want to leave and I’m not going to watch as he is forced into the foster system.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm stumped. I can see both storylines and have a plan for both. Would you prefer Regina putting her name on Roland's birth certificate or creating a will for Robin. Go ahead and leave a comment on your opinion. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye!!! Update! :) Quick aside: Season 6 has been phenomenal. I LOVE the Evil Queen. She's the reason I watch the show-100%. I mean obviously Regina is fantastic but the Evil Queen holds a special place in my heart (and yes I _know_ they're the same person. They're just different in my mind) ;)  
>  Oh well, if you wanna talk about the awesomeness that the Evil Queen had on Sunday go ahead and comment or send me a message and we can freak out over Hyde and the Evil Queen (I've already become shipping trash for this ship that I don't know the name of).  
> Okay...I'm gonna post this quick and then go pass out until this migraine passes and hopefully feel better enough to study for my Stats exam tomorrow morning. :( Whoever thought having a power lecture for Statistics early in the morning was a good idea should be slapped...just saying.  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. It kind of got away from me...well, I guess you'll see why. There's some background on Spencer and Regina's relationship. Apologies if it's inconsistent with the show-I doubt if the writer's can't keep their _own_ show straight that they really expect us to #salty ;)  
>  And a super huge THANK YOU to everyone who commented and gave kudos for the last chapter. You guys are amazing <3

Kathryn sits silently, eyes blown-wide in shock. Regina looks at her friend and shifts nervously. Kathryn opens her mouth like she’s about to say something but flounders. Finally, Regina rolls her eyes and says, “Oh for heavens sake, Kathryn, say something already.”

“I-“ she starts but pauses and swallows before continuing, “I’m still processing here, Regina.”

“Is it really that surprising that I want Roland to stay?” Regina asks with doubt creeping into her voice.

“No!” Kathryn is quick to answer, “I was expecting that. I just wasn’t expecting you to blatantly tell me you were going to break the law.”

Regina rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her tumbler. She straightens her posture, attempting to look menacing. Perhaps this would have scared Abigail back in the old world, but now? Kathryn’s seen too much love pour from her heart to be afraid. “I was the Evil Queen, dear.” She attempts the haughty glare matched with an eyebrow lift to show she could still be the Evil Queen now, but, here, in her study with a tumbler of cider, she looks…soft…and exhausted. “There should be no surprise that I’m willing to do anything to get what I want.”

Now it’s Kathryn’s turn to roll her eyes, “Regina,” she deadpans. She starts to say something else but stops herself and shakes her head; “We’re not getting into old world politics and what was acceptable back there versus in this world right now. Let’s focus on Roland. So, you know….someone…a very-shady-someone…in Boston and you’re going to call this “someone” and have them forge paperwork for Roland. Did I get that all correct?”

Regina sighs, “I have knowledge of a lawyer in Boston-the same lawyer that finalized Henry’s adoption through the courts without them asking too many questions. He may be slimy, but he’s very good at his job.”

“And Roland needs papers?” Kathryn asks.

“Yes, the curse didn’t plan ahead for necessary papers to leave town. Roland does not have a birth certificate. If he were to leave Storybrooke, he wouldn’t legally exist.”

“But _we_ have papers,” Kathryn says with confusion.

Regina nods, “Yes. I had a lot of free time while stuck in the early days of the curse. The town and everyone brought here the first time have all the necessary documents. I made sure that the town legally existed and everyone in the town as well. It was necessary for some of our distributors to know how many people were living here, and I couldn’t claim ghosts for residents. Unfortunately, since I didn’t cast the second curse and Snow didn’t think further ahead than getting Emma back, all of the new residents do not legally exist. It hasn’t been a problem since the town’s been in a forever-state of danger recently.”

Kathryn is silent. Regina allows her time to process instead of continuing to speak. The room is silent and Regina can practically see the wheels turning in Kathryn’s head. Finally, Regina watches Kathryn place her tumbler back on the coffee table and turn towards her, composed lawyer-face in place. “For starters, Albert Spencer is an ass-always has been, always will be-but he’s a good lawyer, he has to know he has no legal standing and threatening to bring real world people here will only hurt him in the end.” She holds up her hand to stop Regina from talking, “Yes, I know he thinks you ruined his life in the old world but a lot of people think that, he doesn’t get to budge in line to try and destroy you.” Kathryn watches Regina’s face drop with the weight of guilt she feels. She reaches out and tentatively grabs Regina’s hand and squeezes gently, continuing, “You’re right when you said that Emma can legally take Roland away and place him in foster care, which I don’t believe she wants to do, but if you think Spencer can bully her into doing it then I can see why you’re concerned. Since you’re focused on these papers, I’ll tell you that this lawyer you know in Boston better be absolutely perfect because Spencer has all the knowledge of any ADA and will go over the papers with a fine tooth comb. He’ll do anything he can to fight this until the end. Personally, I want you to be able to keep Roland and I’ll do anything I can to help make that happen.” She pauses to take a breath before continuing, “From a legal perspective I can see the appeal of putting your name on his birth certificate, but there are some major issues with that. If Spencer were to request a blood test, it would all be over. He could also subpoena witnesses to talk about your “pregnancy” and drag it out for a long time.”

This time Kathryn doesn’t stop Regina from interrupting. “I also feel incredibly guilty for thinking about taking Marian’s place like that. Roland deserves his mother-his _real_ mother.”

Kathryn squeezes Regina’s hand again and says, “No matter what a birth certificate says, Marian will always be his mother. You get to choose what he knows about her and Robin. _You_ get to tell him that his parents loved him more than anything in the world, _you_ get to tell him how much he’s loved still, and you get to _show_ him how much he’s loved; every day for the rest of his life.”

Regina smiles through tears that threaten to fall and the smile that graces her face causes Kathryn’s own smile to overtake her face. They stay quiet for a moment until Regina nods her head and shakily wipes away a few treacherous tears with her free hand.

Kathryn squeezes her hand again and says, “As for a will in Robin’s name. I’m sure Spencer will know it’s fake, but as long as he can’t prove it, it will stand. He can contest it all he wants, but if this lawyer is as good as you say he is, then you shouldn’t have a problem. I think you should get another copy of your foster parent papers as a failsafe just in case, and move along with adoption papers right away. If they’re signed and legal, Spencer will have a much harder time contesting and hopefully he’ll move on with his life.” A bubble of laughter reaches Kathryn’s ears and she turns to study Regina.

Regina’s shoulders shake when another laugh escapes. “He’s been plotting my demise for as long as I can remember. He’s been angry with me since before I became the _Evil Queen_ ” she drawls out the last two words in a similar tone to someone mocking a ghost. She laughs again, “We were tentative allies for a while, until I withdrew my support from him and his kingdom fell to the Shepard Prince.” More tears of laughter fall, “Who knew a few kicks to his ego would merit such anger? You don’t dance with a foreign dignitary at your own wedding and suddenly he’s plotting your untimely end.”

Kathryn stares at Regina as she laughs deliriously, “Regina?”

Regina tries to control her laughter and manages, “Did you not know that Spencer and I have a long and 'complicated' history?” She places the word complicated in air quotes and drawls in a ridiculous voice, completed with an eye roll.

Kathryn shakes her head; “I assumed his hatred for you had to do with you withdrawing your support from his war.”

“It does. But that’s not where it began. King George and Snow’s father were close allies. In fact, I believe if I had not ruined that relationship early on, Snow would have been wed to James. Oh wouldn’t that have been perfect revenge?” Regina sighs contently before continuing, “Unfortunately, I angered George from the minute I met him. I may not have had much control over my choices in those times, but I flatly refused to dance with him on my wedding night. The King was incredibly possessive of me from the very beginning, always wanting to show me off but not allowing me to participate in anything.” A dark look passes through Regina’s eyes before she blinks it away and continues, "When Spencer wouldn’t accept my refusal and became enraged enough to cause a scene, the King stepped in and forced us to leave." Another laugh, this one more pathetic than the last, "I was forced to leave my own wedding." She laughs mirthlessly, "At breakfast the next morning, Spencer was nowhere to be found."

"I remember your wedding," Kathryn says, "I remember you sitting at the table throughout the entire thing. I didn't realize-"

"No one did,” Regina says with a shrug. “I don't think I realized myself that it wasn't normal for the bride-and future queen-to sit alone while her new husband twirled his daughter around the dance floor. I do believe if I _had_ tried to dance with anyone, the King would have been much angrier that night..." she trails off and a dark look crosses her face before she shakes it away, "I found out through the chambermaids that King George had left the kingdom after the King threatened to go to war with him. Apparently the King thought George was pining for his new bride and was unwilling to share his shiny new toy."

"Regina-" Kathryn starts.

"It's true,” Regina says flippantly. “I was a shiny new toy for the King to show off. He made it very clear what my duties were as his wife and as the new queen.” She starts counting off, raising a finger after each duty. “Mother Snow, sit at his side, look beautiful and feminine at all times and be ready to warm his bed when he commanded.” Her lip curls as she says the last of her obligations. She sighs, “Those were my duties and I was to fulfill them perfectly or there would be consequences." She rolls her eyes, "All I knew was King George was gone and no one dared to talk to me again after the King _exerted his dominance_."

Kathryn squeezes Regina's hand, "I had no idea."

"Of course not. Why would you? Your father stayed in the King's good graces until he died. Once I was in power, he chose to side with King George."

"And look where that got him," Kathryn deadpans.

Regina smiles at this but it lacks the same genuineness from earlier. “Your father was thinking that a woman put in charge of a failing kingdom was sure to fail. He was wrong, obviously, but no one blamed him for withdrawing his support.”

“You prevented the kingdom from being overtaken and brought it back from the brink of extinction. You made sure the peasants didn’t starve to death. Granted, once your war began with Snow you killed many for treason, but we all did some pretty terrible things in the Enchanted Forest. It was your duty as the queen to keep everyone in line.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I don’t need you to explain away my downfall.”

“I’m not explaining it, I’m giving context. My father killed all of the dragons in our kingdom. Murdered them all… _families_ of dragons…he almost took out an entire race. And do you know what happened to the ones that got away?”

“Of course I do, they sought refuge in my kingdom because I lifted the magical ban.”

“Exactly. They went to your kingdom for asylum and you granted it. You had strict laws, and I think your judgment was clouded with your war with Snow, but your kingdom never faltered financially like it did while Leopold was king.” Kathryn watches Regina flinch at hearing his name and pretends she didn’t see it. She squeezes Regina’s hand and continues, “You had enough financial sway that King George sought you out as an ally for his war-after quite a falling out at your wedding. When you withdrew your support from King George, he floundered; he no longer had enough money to pay for his war.”

Regina sighs but reigns in the urge to roll her eyes-just barely, “I’d prefer if we ceased talking of the old world. I find it draining.”

Kathryn nods her understanding, “I think that contacting your lawyer-friend first thing in the morning and having him start on the papers right away would be best.”

Regina sits up from where she’s slouched against the couch and wipes under her eyes with her left hand, her right hand still clutched tightly within Kathryn’s. “Of course. And you think this will and the adoption papers are the best course of action?”

Kathryn hears the worry in Regina’s voice and rushes to assure her friend, “Yes, I think that with what you have to go on, this is the best way to make sure Roland stays with you permanently.”

“Thank you very much Kathryn,” Regina says with a smile.

“You’re welcome, Regina. I meant it when I said I would do anything to help you keep Roland, and I mean it. I’m really glad you called me today.”

“As am I, Kathryn.” They both hear a noise upstairs and Regina says, “It sounds like Roland is awake.”

“I suppose I should take that as my cue to leave,” Kathryn says with a smile as she releases Regina’s hand and stands. She pauses to look at Regina who is preparing to stand from the couch, “Does he wake often?”

Regina pauses, with her right hand on the back of the couch and her right leg curled beneath her readying to stand. She looks up at her friend and says, “At least once during the night. I thought perhaps if Henry had stayed with him, he would stay asleep. He has been sleeping in my bed, afraid of the monsters inside his head.”

Kathryn nods her understanding, “Good thing his Gina is much tougher than all the monsters combined,” she teases.

Regina rolls her eyes but doesn’t respond. Instead she stands from the couch and takes the dirty tumblers into the kitchen. Kathryn follows her, standing in the doorway as Regina rinses out the glasses before placing them in the dishwasher. Kathryn moves out of the doorway when she hears footsteps on the stairs. Regina turns away from the sink and sees Henry-half asleep with wild hair-carrying a sleepy Roland into the kitchen.

“He got scared and wanted to know where you were,” Henry explains with a voice thick with sleep. He carefully turns sideways so Roland can look at Regina without lifting his head from Henry’s shoulder

“Gina,” Roland whines in a sleepy voice.

Regina smiles and moves to cup Roland’s cheek, “Did you have another nightmare, darling?”

Roland nods and his eyes fill with tears, “No go,” he says with his lip extended into a pout. He sleepily reaches toward her.

Regina’s heart shatters and she quickly takes him from Henry’s arms and wraps him in a hug. Roland hides his face in the space where her neck meets her shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. She whispers softly, “No one is going anywhere, Roland. I promise you that.” He doesn’t move from his protected position against Regina’s neck as she whispers to Henry, “Go back to bed, darling. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Henry nods sleepily and puts his hand on Roland’s back, “Night Ro.”

“Night Henry,” he murmurs against Regina’s neck.

Henry drowsily wraps Kathryn in a hug, “Night Kat.”

“Goodnight, Henry. Sweet Dreams,” Kathryn says with a smile. She watches the boy make his way back to the stairs, stumbling and dragging his feet as he sleepily climbs the stairs. She turns back to her best friend to see her still cradling Roland in her arms, whispering softly into his hair. Kathryn smiles and says, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Regina.”

Regina nods and rests her cheek against the top of Roland’s head, “Goodnight Kathryn.” She follows Kathryn to the door and smiles as the woman puts her coat and shoes on.

“Goodnight Roland,” she coos with a smile. “I hope you have better dreams now.”

Roland raises his head and looks at the blonde before saying, “Two kisses.”

Kathryn tilts her head to the side and asks, “What?”

“Two kisses,” he repeats. “Papa says ‘Ya gotta get two kisses. One to stop bad dreams and one for good dreams’. Now I’s needs two kisses.” Regina smiles at the boy before kissing his temple. Roland smiles at her and turns expectantly to Kathryn.

Kathryn looks shocked before moving next to Regina and Roland and kissing Roland’s other cheek. “Two kisses,” she whispers with a smile.

Roland smiles again and rests his head on Regina’s shoulder, his face turned outward so he could look at Kathryn. Kathryn smiles again and heads to open the door.

Regina follows and stands in front of the open door as Kathryn steps onto the porch. “I’ll call you tomorrow and we can discuss our plans for this weekend,” she calls before Kathryn moves too far away.

Kathryn smiles and says, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Regina says, returning Kathryn’s smile.

“Night,” Roland calls from his position against Regina’s shoulder.

The women chuckle before Kathryn turns and heads down the path to her car. Regina closes and locks the door before heading upstairs.

Regina climbs to the top of the stairs and sees Zelena’s door shut and the lights off. She smiles before moving to Henry’s door and peeking inside to see him sleeping soundly, his blankets wrapped tightly around him. She smiles and carefully closes the door before moving to her room.

“My stuff,” Roland mumbles sleepily.

“What dear?” Regina asks, pausing at the door.

Roland shimmies in her arms and she sets him down on the floor. He takes her hand and pulls her to his bedroom. She looks at him in confusion but follows him into his bedroom. He lets go of her hand and moves to his bed, climbing in to grab his blanket and monkey before moving to the bedside table and grabbing his Tyke light. He moves back to her side and stares between his hands-full with his things-and Regina. Finally, he lifts his arms and waits for her to pick him up.

Regina chuckles at the boy’s antics but picks him up and carries him back into her bedroom. She places him in her bed and allows him to set his nightlight on the bedside table and get comfortable while she changes into her pajamas.

She comes out of the bathroom to find him sitting against her headboard, in the middle of the bed, waiting expectantly for her. She chuckles at the sight of him swallowed by the pillows and his blanket as she turns the light out. She moves to her side of the bed and carefully moves the nightlight away from the edge of the table before climbing into bed. She barely has time to place her head on the pillow before Roland burrows into her side. She turns onto her side and wraps him in her arms. They lay there quietly and Regina releases a sigh as she resituates to get more comfortable.

“Song?” Roland asks quietly.

Regina lets out a chuckle and smiles into the darkness. _Of course he wants another song,_ she thinks with another chuckle. “Of course darling. What song should I sing?”

“The Goodnight one,” Roland whispers loudly.

“Which one?” Regina asks, attempting to glance down at him in the darkness.

“The angels?” Roland says trying to remember all the words.

“Oh,” Regina says, realizing he was referring to one of the songs she sang to him during his first night here. “Alright, Roland. Close your eyes.” She tries to see if he did, using the faint nightlight to see the outline of his face. She smiles when he snuggles further into her chest and she quietly sings

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on_

_They never die, that's how you and I will be_

She takes in a deep breath as she rests her head against Roland’s and whispers, “Goodnight darling. Sweet dreams,” before kissing his temple and closing her own eyes, allowing sleep to take her to her own dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh. Roland is just the cutest to write about. So, I'm just gonna say, I really wanted to introduce the lawyer in this chapter but like I said earlier, it got away from me. Hopefully we'll get to meet him in the next chapter :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was going to post this last night but I had to pack. So, I'm posting this from Austin y'all ;) I'm down here for a work conference this weekend and I want to post this before I pass out from exhaustion. Darn jet lag!  
> I know I haven't posted about the new episode but it was so intense!!! And just know: **If they kill Regina, the show will be over. No doubt about it.**  
>  I can't handle the stress this show puts on me.  
> Anyway, here's more story (and a long chapter at that)!

Regina wakes with a start and quickly takes stock of her surroundings. It’s still dark outside; the moon is out. She feels Roland clutching her pajama top tightly in his fists. She smiles down at his sleeping face. Between the light from the moon and the light from the nightlight she can see that Roland’s face is taut with tension. Her sleepy smile fades and she tries to figure out what exactly woke her up. A whimper from Roland draws her attention back to his face. She gently rubs his back and whispers nonsensically to him, hoping that he will relax and fall back asleep.

Suddenly, Roland screams and jumps up in the bed. “Gina!!!”

“Shhhhh, I’m right here,” she says quietly from her position sitting up in the bed. She was unprepared for Roland to jump into her arms and burrow into her chest, crying. She shifts to lean back against the headboard and cradles Roland in her arms. She rubs his back soothingly, whispering soft reassurances that he was safe, that she wasn’t going anywhere, and that he wasn’t going anywhere. He continues to cry and fists his hands tightly in the material of her shirt at her sides, clinging to her like a koala. She looks over at the clock and groans internally, 2:03am. Her head falls backward against the headboard and she takes a breath, never stopping the circles on Roland’s back and her gentle rocking from side to side.

Finally, his cries turn to sniffles and he turns his head sideways so his ear rests over Regina’s heart. His sniffles slow and Regina lifts her head to look down at the little boy clinging to her chest. She sees him take a shaky breath and leans down to kiss the top of his head. He leans further into her chest and she lets him catch his breath before reaching for a Kleenex and wiping his face.

He rests quietly and Regina decides to break the silence. “Roland?” she asks quietly, just in case he fell back asleep.

“Yeah?” he whispers back, voice scratchy from the cries.

“Can you tell me about your nightmare?”

He shakes his head vehemently and says, “No Gina. Too scary.”

She starts rubbing his back again and whispers, “Roland, if you tell me what your nightmare was about, I can protect you from it better.”

Roland sits up and stares at Regina through the thin light provided by the nightlight, “Da bad man took me aways. He said I was naughty-boy and says I was gonna go aways from yous guys. Dats bad, Gina. I don’t wanna go.”

“Roland,” she says as she cups both his cheeks in her hands, “No one is taking you away. I promise you, you’re going to stay here with me, okay? I won’t let that bad man take you away.”

“What if he wants to take me by Papa?” Roland asks.

Regina’s heart stops; her eyes feel like they might pop out of their sockets, “Wha- What do you mean Roland?”

“In my dream the bad man said I could go away or I could go by Papa.” Regina’s heart starts beating again only to break into a million pieces and drop to her stomach when Roland asks innocently, “Where is Papa, Gina?”

Regina sighs and wraps her arms tightly around Roland, resting her head on his when he relaxes into her embrace.

“Roland, do you remember the funeral?”

Roland nods against her chest and says, “Little John said Papa _died_ ,” he enunciates the word like he wants to get all the sounds correct. “Does that mean he doesn’t come back?”

Regina feels the tears burn behind her eyes. Her walls are down and she doesn’t have time to stop the tears before they’re falling down her cheeks. She takes a deep breath and says, “Yes, Roland. Someone hurt your dad when he was trying to protect his family. But he loved you and your sister so very much.”

Roland stays quietly resting against her as he processes this information. After a few minutes, he sits up and asks, “But _where_ did he go Gina?”

Regina sighs and looks at the little boy sitting on her lap, “I don’t know Roland. Some people believe he went to a better place.”

“What does _you_ think, Gina?” Roland asks innocently.

Regina tries to hold back the tears threatening to fall. It works-partially-and she whispers, “I don’t know Roland. Do you remember where we had the funeral? At the cemetery? Where we all put arrows on his casket?” After Roland nods she continues, “His body stayed there. There’s a stone that says his name. I don’t know where he went but I hope wherever he is he’s happy.”

“Me too Gina,” Roland says. He rests his head over Regina’s heart again and after a few minutes Regina thinks he’s fallen back asleep. She carefully reaches over to the table where she left the box of Kleenexes and wipes at her own eyes. She feels Roland shift and looks down to see his chocolate eyes staring up at her. She gives a weak smile as he asks, “Why so sad?”

Regina shakes her head and says, “I just miss your Papa, Roland.”

Roland nods his head, “You wanna talk with him?”

Regina nods, “Do you remember when I left this afternoon during your nap and went for a walk?” She waits for Roland’s to acknowledgement before saying, “On my walk I went to the cemetery and talked to your Papa.”

“You talked to him?” Roland asks, sitting up.

Regina nods, “I talked to his stone. It’s not the same as talking to him like before, but I like to think he was listening to me.”

Roland smiles, “Papa always listened to you, Gina.”

Regina gives a wet chuckle and says, “Well, I would hope so!”

They sit quietly, Roland rests against Regina again and whispers, “Can we maybe go see Papa’s stone?”

Regina didn’t know her heart could break into a million pieces while simultaneously soaring. It was a strange feeling but she just wrapped her arms around Roland tighter and whispered, “Of course we can, Roland.”

“Okay. Do you have a new song?”

Regina nods, “I have one that helps with good dreams.”

“Kisses!” Roland exclaims as he sits up from Regina.

Regina chuckles and kisses his forehead, “One kiss to keep away the bad dreams.” She kisses his temple and whispers, “and one to bring on the good dreams.” She does her best not to let the tears fall again when she thinks about Robin doing this for Roland; soothing his nightmares with a few kisses and a hug.

Roland snuggles back into her chest as she starts to sing.

_Once, there was a way to get back homeward_

_Once, there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_

_Smiles awake you when you rise_

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Once, there was a way to get back homeward_

_Once, there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

“Goodnight, Roland. Sweet dreams,” and with another kiss to his forehead, Regina closes her eyes and allows sleep to take over once again.

The next time Regina opens her eyes, it’s because Roland is humming. She looks down to the boy resting on her chest to see his eyes open and humming while moving his stuffed monkey up and down Regina’s arm. She smiles sleepily and shifts to look at the clock, 4:42; she barely contains a groan and shifts to get more comfortable against the headboard. _If I keep sleeping like this, Storybrooke is going to need a chiropractor,_ she thinks. Looking down at the humming boy on her chest she realizes she doesn’t care. _I’ll trade an achy back for this sweet face any day_ , she thinks with a smile.

Roland looks up at her when she shifts again and smiles, “Morning Gina,” he whispers.

“Good morning, dear. Aren’t you still tired?” she asks, silently pleading for a few more hours of sleep.

“Nope!” He enunciates the ‘p’ and jumps off her lap to climb to the other side of the bed.

Regina groans at the sudden movement and quickly follows him off the bed and whispers, “Roland where are you going?”

“Outside, Gina,” he says simply.

“Outside? But it’s cold dear.” Regina looks out the window and can see the dew on the grass.

“Like yesterday, Gina. Go outside to da watch sun waked up.”

Regina sighs, “You want to watch the sunrise?”

Roland nods enthusiastically, “Yes!!”

Regina startles at the loud answer and quickly whispers, “Shhhh, Henry, Zelena, and your sister are still sleeping.”

“Whoops. Can we go outside now, Gina?” he asks excitedly.

“Yes dear, why don’t we go downstairs and grab a blanket in case it’s cool outside.”

“OKAY!” he squeals and then Roland takes off running into the hallway.

Regina quickly grabs her robe and heads into the hallway after grabbing Roland’s blanket from her bed.

She gets into the hallway to find a sleepy Henry standing in the doorway, “Mom?”

“Oh Henry, did we wake you? Go back to sleep dear, you can still get a few more hours.”

“What’s going on?” Henry asks rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing Sweetie, Roland is awake so we’re going to go downstairs so you can get some more sleep.”

Henry nods sleepily and turns back into his room before gracelessly falling back into his bed. Regina chuckles at his antics, walks into his room and carefully covers him up with a blanket. She smiles when he snuggles further under the blankets and gives her a smile, “Thanks Mom,” he mumbles.

She brushes the hair away from his face and kisses his forehead before leaving, closing the door quietly behind her. She heads down the stairs, grabbing a throw blanket off the back of the couch before turning to find Roland in the kitchen.

“Roland?” she asks, walking into the kitchen and turning on her Keurig coffee machine.

“Breakfast?” he asks, popping his head out of the pantry.

This causes her to chuckle as she moves into the pantry and grabs a packet of applesauce. “Why don’t you eat this out on the swing?”

“Okay, Gina,” Roland says as he grabs the now-open pouch of applesauce from Regina and walks toward the patio doors. Regina unlocks the door for him and returns to grab her now-ready coffee. _It’s going to be a long day_ she thinks as she wraps both hands around the cup and takes her first sip of liquid hot deliciousness. She sighs in contentment before moving towards where Roland is carefully trying to open the door. She smiles to herself before helping him open the door.

The air outside is cool, but not cold enough to need a jacket. Regina moves to the swing and settles the blanket next to her before Roland climbs onto her lap. She carefully places her coffee on the table next to the swing before wrapping her arms around Roland’s stomach. He snuggles his back into her front and tucks his head under her chin before continuing to eat his applesauce.

Regina pulls the blanket around them before reaching over with one hand to grab her coffee, content to sit in the quiet and enjoy the early morning air. She gently moves the swing back and forth with her feet and allows the caffeine to wake her up as she watches the sky change from dark to light.

There’s something magical about a sunrise. When you suddenly notice the sky is no longer black but a stunning shade of purple. When it feels like the rest of the world is still fast asleep and you’re the only one who’s awake and everything feels like it isn’t really real and you kind of forget about all your problems because for now it’s just you, the world, and the sunrise.

Regina may have experienced more sunsets than sunrises but she’s always found solace in the sunrise. The quiet, the way the sky changes colors from black to blue to purple to red to pink to orange and finally the sun makes its appearance and you know the day has begun. It’s always seems so serene, even back in the Enchanted Forest at the peak of the Evil Queen, she would stay up all night plotting her revenge and stand on her balcony to watch the sunrise. It was usually the only peace and serenity she found. When Henry first came into her life, she realized that magic did exist in this world. It was in quiet, dewy mornings with all their soft light and silence; sitting quietly in her son’s bedroom, with the rocking chair facing the window, watching the sunrise with her baby boy.

That same feeling of contentment washes over her now. Here, wrapped in a blanket with Roland in her arms, watching the sunrise, she is content.

Roland reaches out to set his empty applesauce pouch on the table. He grabs his stuffed monkey and fuzzy blanket before snuggling back under the blanket with Regina. “Do you have anudder sunrise song Gina?” he asks once his head is tucked under her chin again.

Regina smiles and says, “Yes, would you like a new song or one from yesterday?”

“Both?” Roland asks, looking up at her with an innocent smile and puppy-eyes.

Regina smiles, perfectly content to give this boy the sun and the moon if she could. “Alright,” she says before snuggling him closer. “Would you like to start with a new song?”

Roland nods against her chest.

She smiles again and starts humming the tune before singing.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Louisiana my Louisiana_

_the place where I was borne._

_White fields of cotton_

_\-- green fields clover,_

_the best fishing_

_and long tall corn;._

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Crawfish gumbo and jambalaya_

_the biggest shrimp and sugar cane,_

_the finest oysters_

_and sweet strawberries_

_from Toledo Bend to New Orleans;._

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Roland giggles, “That was a silly song, Gina.”

Regina smiles down at the little boy and pokes his belly, “It was a silly song! For a silly little boy.”

Roland giggles again and says, “Nudder song, Gina!”

“Of course, Prince Roland. Right away, sir,” Regina jokes.

This causes another round of giggles from Roland, “I’m not a prince, Gina!”

“What? Of course you are,” Regina says with a smile.

“Nuh-uh!” he says with a shake of his head.

Regina pretends to be in thought, tapping her chin while looking out into the sky. “Well, I am a queen and I say that you are a prince. How’s that?”

Roland’s eyes grow big, “Really?!”

Regina nods with a smile, “Absolutely.”

“Now me and Henry are the same!” he exclaims with excitement. Roland smiles and snuggles back into Regina’s chest, “Thanks Gina.”

She kisses the top of his head, “Of course, darling. Now how about that song?”

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_It's all right, it's all right_

“That one’s my favorite,” Roland says when Regina finishes the song.

“It’s a good one, isn’t it?” Regina smiles.

By now the sun has peaked over the horizon and everything is bathed in its soft, warm glow. Regina relaxes into the swing and takes another sip of her coffee. They sit quietly, Roland playing with his toy while Regina basks in the silent serenity. Eventually, she hears a noise from the kitchen and looks over to see her sister and niece come out onto the patio.

“Good morning,” Zelena says when she spots Regina and Roland cocooned on the swing. She smiles at them as she moves to sit to Regina’s left on the swing.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” Regina asks as she begins pushing the swing gently with her feet again.

“Much better than you it seems,” Zelena says with a smile as she looks down at Regina’s almost empty coffee cup.

Regina gives a small smile and answers, “It’s been a long night.”

“A long few days,” Zelena corrects gently.

Regina smiles that sad smile again in agreement. Then she looks down at her niece before looking back and Zelena, “Would you like some coffee?”

Zelena nods and says, “Yes, I’ll go get some. Henry showed me the other day how to use your coffee maker.”

“Are you sure?” Regina asks and then offers, “I can make it.”

“Don’t be silly. You look incredibly comfy in your blanket cocoon. I’ll make some. Would you like another cup?” Zelena asks before standing.

“Oh, I can get that later, you have your hands full,” Regina says looking down at her niece in her sister’s arms before placing her coffee cup back on the table.

Zelena rolls her eyes, “Oh, here,” she exasperates. She moves closer to Regina and places Birdie in Roland’s arms, making sure Regina’s arms were around them both securely before letting go. She smiles at the three of them, receiving a narrowed gaze from Regina. Her smile changes to a smirk before she quickly grabs Regina’s cup and heads back into the house.

Regina looks down at the children in her arms and her narrowed gaze softens into a smile. She watches Roland’s look of wonder as he smiles down at his little sister.

“Hi there Little Sister,” he coos in a high-pitched voice. Regina chuckles and watches him talk animatedly to his sister. Birdie gets very excited and starts throwing her arms around. Roland stops and turns his head sideways to look at Regina, “She mad?” he asks innocently.

“No dear, I think she’s very excited to see her big brother.”

“Really?” he asks turning around to look at his sister.

“Yes really,” Regina says as she turns Birdie around so she’s facing Roland. Regina places her hands on Birdie’s back and holds her up, resting her legs on Roland’s lap. The siblings are face to face and both of their faces light up.

Roland continues to talk nonsensically to his sister, causing Regina to laugh and Birdie to squeal a few times. Regina smiles at them both and watches their interaction.

Eventually, Zelena returns with two steaming cups of coffee. She places one on the table next to Regina. For which she receives a quick glance and smile as acknowledgement before Regina’s attention is back on the siblings. Zelena sits down next to them again and watches with a smile at how excited both Roland and Birdie are.

They listen to the siblings’ conversation as the sun rises higher in the sky. “Gina!” Roland squeals, startling both Birdie and Regina. Regina recovers and quickly bounces her legs to soothe her niece. Roland giggles as he bounces up and down.

“Yes Roland?” Regina asks, when she’s sure her niece won’t burst into tears.

“Sing a song for Little Sister?”

“What song should I sing?” Regina asks him with a smile.

He giggles, “The sun song!”

“The sun song?” Zelena asks with a raised eyebrow.

Regina turns her attention to her sister and smirks, “We have a sun song.”

“Oh this ought to be good,” Zelena says, returning her sister’s smirk as she sits back against the swing and angles her body to face Regina and the children.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_It's all right, it's all right_

Roland smiles and then giggles. This causes Regina to laugh too. Zelena gives them a strange look and Regina merely shrugs, “I sang that song this morning and he told me it was his favorite.”

Zelena just smiles and shakes her head fondly. It seemed to make Birdie happy too. Although, if that was due to the song or that the people around her were smiling so she did too was yet to be determined.

When Zelena finishes her coffee (which was sooner than she expected) she and Roland head off to find some bugs. Roland had laughed when Zelena asked; “Roland would you like to come find some creepy crawlies with me for Regina?”

He nodded enthusiastically and starts to move from Regina’s lap. Regina quickly lifts Birdie over his head so he can slide onto the ground before being quickly scooped up by Zelena. “You need shoes on, Roland,” she says in answer as she heads over to the patio door. Regina has barely situated Birdie comfortably in her arms and grabbed her coffee with her free hand before Roland is running into the backyard with his new rubber boots (green of course) from their recent shopping trip.

Zelena follows out the door and smiles at Regina before saying, “He insisted that those were bug-hunting shoes.”

Regina smiles fondly and watches the young boy jump into her garden. She turns her attention back to Zelena and before Zelena can step off the patio she calls, “If you think any bugs or _creepy crawlies_ ” she enunciates with a raised eyebrow, “are coming into my house then I think you are sorely mistaken.”

Zelena lets out a laugh, “As if you could tell that little boy no.”

Regina’s eyebrow climbs dangerously close to her hairline and then it drops; in its place the smirk of the Evil Queen. Zelena’s own smile fades and her heart drops to her stomach; she knows she’s about to be bested. “You’re right. Perhaps he _can_ keep some creepy crawlies. Roland,” she calls loud enough for the young boy to look up from his crouched position between two flower plants. When she has his attention she says, “If you find any creepy crawlies you can bring them in the house _only if_ they stay in Zelena’s room.”

Zelena turns around to Regina, “What?!” she shrieks.

Regina’s chuckles turn into full-blown laughter at her sister’s face. Her body shakes, moving Birdie and causing the baby to squeal in delight. “I think even Birdie enjoys the idea.”

“Oh no, no, no, those pests need to stay outside. Outside, Roland.” Zelena moves toward him and the garden. The little boy’s look of delight quickly changes to sadness before another voice joins them.

“Oh for heavens sake, you two are going to give the poor boy whiplash with your constantly changing rules.”

Both sisters’ stop their banter, Zelena stops her walk toward the garden, and they both turn toward the patio door where Granny just walked out.

Henry quickly follows and says, “Granny was knocking on the door when I came downstairs.”

Regina’s eyes grow wide; she hadn’t heard anything. Why had she not heard something that was happening at her house? Does that make her a bad host? _Not that I need to worry about that,_ Regina thinks. But if anything her mother taught her had stuck with her it was that a proper queen was always the perfect host.

“I was only there a moment,” Granny says quickly, reading the look of shock on Regina’s face for what it was.

“Henry! Come find creepy crawlies with me ‘n Lena!!” Roland calls from the garden.

“Coming Ro!” Henry calls before quickly moving over to his mother. “Morning Mom,” he says leaning down to give her an side hug.

Regina quickly moves her free hand to hug him back and kisses his cheek, “Good morning dear.”

“Mornin’ Little Bird,” Henry coos as he drops a kiss to his cousin’s forehead. He smiles at his mom before moving toward Roland and his aunt.

“Henry,” Regina calls after him. When he turns around she gives him a raised eyebrow and says, “I expect you to make sure no _creepy crawlies_ make it back into the house, understood?”

Henry’s eyes grow wide and then he gives an innocent smile, “Yes ma’am.” He quickly turns and runs over to the garden.

Granny laughs and moves to sit next to Regina and Birdie. She studies Regina for a moment before asking, “Did you get any sleep last night, Child?”

Regina looks over at her before looking down at the ground and giving a sheepish smile, “I slept for about 4 hours.”

Granny sighs, “Nightmares?”

Regina tenses up, “Roland had a few last night and then decided he was no longer tired around 4:45.”

Granny lets out a groan, “He was up that early?”

Regina chuckles at her response, “Yes. We were able to watch the sunrise. Again.”

Now it’s Granny’s turn to laugh. “Well at least you were able to get some quiet time before all the crazies woke up.”

Regina smiles and says, “Yes. It was pretty quiet while we watched the sunrise.”

They sit quietly for a moment before Birdie decides she wants to be resituated and lets out a noise. Both women look down at her and Regina immediately moves the little girl and resumes watched Henry, Roland, and Zelena hunt for worms. “Aside from the nightmares, how was your night?” Granny asks after a few moments.

“Enlightening,” Regina says, “it was helpful to get Kathryn’s legal opinion. I’m going to contact a lawyer later this morning and go from there.”

Granny nods before saying; “I still say you let me have a chat with Spencer. I’ll get him to see the error of his ways.”

“I would prefer not giving the town another reason to drag this out.”

Granny sighs and adds, “If I can’t get him to change his mind, perhaps Zelena and I together can make him realize what’s at stake here.”

“What you’re talking about is assault in this world, Wolf.”

Granny shrugs, “In the old world this wouldn’t be an issue. I don’t think it is in Storybrooke either.”

Regina rolls her eyes, “Storybrooke may not be exactly like the rest of this world, but it’s certainly not like the Forest. There are laws here. Laws that _always_ exist, even if the townspeople seem to forget that as it pleases them.”

Granny lets out a laugh, “Well, of course. They want their freedom unlike the Forest, but they want to be able to handle their own problems.”

“Unless it’s easier to push it off on Storybrooke’s law enforcement.”

Granny shrugs, “They don’t call Emma the Savior for nothing. They expect her to fix everything.”

“Does everything include stealing a young boy away from me?” Regina snarks.

“Of course not. The majority of the town no longer cares about your past deeds, or is at least willing to overlook them because-“

“Because their precious heroes say so?” Regina says with an eye roll.

“Well, yes,” Granny says simply. “Does that matter?”

“As long as Roland can stay, I don’t care what they think,” Regina sighs as she looks at her family digging through her garden with a fond smile.

“Exactly. Let me take care of Spencer and he can,” Granny says with a smile.

“I second that!” Zelena calls from the garden. When both Granny and Regina turn to her with looks of confusion she smirks and says, “You’re not the only one with impeccable hearing, Wolf.”

Granny huffs and turns her attention back to Regina and Birdie. Before she can ask another question, Roland comes running up to them, “Lookit! Lookit what I found!” he squeals as he shows the women his handful of dirt. Regina sits forward, a cup of coffee in one hand and Birdie laying comfortably in the crook of her other arm, and looks at the bugs and worms Roland has in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lowkey think that Regina would be putty in your hand after snuggles, especially early in the morning. Also, the entire song “You are my sunshine” is about someone leaving their partner and it’s kind of depressing. So, here’s a cute and less sad version.  
> If you guys have never encountered little kids talking with babies it’s probably one of the cutest things I have ever seen. That’s what I was going for with Roland, because he’s honestly perfection.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Ryde. My beautiful ship that never got the chance to sail. *tears* I know I should have done it with the last chapter (since that was after the episode aired) but whatever…so, I’m actually really upset about this. I was all for a dark duo on the show for a while. Since I’ve given up the majority of my hope for some Dark Swan Queen I would have settled for the Evil Queen using Hyde and the serious flirtation she uses. I’m definitely about that. I swoon just thinking about it.  
> As for yesterday’s episode ***SPOILERS AHEAD*** : HOLY HELL! That accent in the beginning, the sass, two Lana’s on my TV screen AT THE SAME TIME; it was all perfection! My Sunday night was wonderful. I’m not going to go into how awkward that end kiss was because…hellooooooo…but I am all for an Evil dynamic duo; as long as they don’t do that again-because that made me all kinds of uncomfortable. But think of their plotting! Taking down the good couples-and if an accident were to happen to Hook. Well, accidents happen. Anyways, I guess I’ll sum it up in one phrase: **LONG LIVE THE EVIL QUEEN**.  
>  Okay, okay. I’m sure you all don’t care about my little fangirl heart so here’s the story ;)

“Wow!” Granny says as she moves forward at the same time Regina does. “What are you going to do with those?”

Roland looks down at his hands and then up at Granny. A pout forms on his lips, “Lena says I can’t keep my creepy crawlies inside.”

Regina tries to prevent the chuckle from escaping her lips. She takes a deep breath before saying, “I think that those creepy crawlies will be much happier if you leave them outside.”

Roland sighs, “Fine.” He turns and clomps his way back to the garden where Zelena and Henry are still looking at the dirt.

Regina smiles at her family and leans back against the swing, taking a drink of her coffee. “Are you calling this friend of yours today?” Granny asks without taking her eyes off of Roland and Henry.

“He is not a _friend_ of mine. He is a lawyer that will make sure Roland will stay here,” Regina says as she resituates Birdie in the crook of her arm. She watches the little girl’s eyes grow heavy. She snuggles further into Regina before falling asleep.

Granny watches Regina gently swing back and forth, watching her niece intently as she succumbs to sleep. Granny smirks to herself before turning her attention back to the three tromping around in the garden that has yet to be planted, not wanting to be caught staring at Regina. She knows Regina would be shocked and throw up her walls if she was caught being herself. So, Granny turns her attention to the garden, watching the sun climb higher in the sky. She stands and makes her way back into the house and brings out the basket of food she brought from the diner for breakfast. She notices Regina watching her and says, “I didn’t expect you to be up so early, so I brought some breakfast. That is if you haven’t already eaten,” she adds quickly in case Regina had already prepared something.

Regina shakes her head and smiles, “Roland had an applesauce pouch when he first woke up but no, I did not prepare anything.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want this food to go to waste,” Granny says with a smile as she sets the food out on the patio table.

Soon enough the boys wander over to the table and Granny quickly shoos them inside to wash their hands before eating. Zelena follows them after she grabs her coffee cup and takes Regina’s from her hand.

Regina looks shocked since she had been lost in thought and was brought out only as Zelena was pulling the coffee cup from her hand. Regina scoffed as Zelena went inside snickering.

Before Regina could say anything Henry and Roland came out of the kitchen with smiles so bright they rivaled the sun. Regina smiled at how happy they are as Granny dishes them each a plate and they both move toward the picnic table they bought for Roland.

They start eating as Zelena comes back onto the patio with two fresh cups of coffee. She hands one to Regina as she sits next to her on the swing and smiles down at her sleeping daughter. She takes a plate from Granny and sets her cup on the side table before digging into her breakfast.

Granny offers Regina a plate. Regina shakes her head and lifts her coffee mug to indicate she’s fine; Granny raises an eyebrow and waits patiently for Regina to crack and accept the breakfast. It takes longer than usual. Regina stares back at Granny un-amused until finally she relents and indicates with her head for Granny to leave the plate on the table next to her. Granny smiles and puts the plate down before moving back to make herself a plate.

When Granny returns with her own plate, she sits down and the three women start a conversation. Regina is only half-paying attention to the conversation because she is also watching Henry and Roland talk animatedly to one another. She smiles when Henry says something that makes Roland crack up and giggle. She watches Henry smile in satisfaction before glancing over at them and making eye contact with Regina. His smile softens and Regina’s heart melts. She watches the way her son interacted with Roland and knows then-as she knew before-that there is no other place for Roland. She needs to call that lawyer right away.

She politely excuses herself from the conversation between Granny and Zelena and stands up with Birdie in her arms. She walks into the kitchen and places her empty coffee cup on the counter before grabbing her phone from its charger. She sighs when she sees there were 4 unread messages from Emma asking about “the plan” _If I had a plan, I would tell you_ she thought to herself. Instead of answering the texts, she opens her contacts and scrolls down to the T’s. When she finds who she’s looking for she hovers her thumb over the phone icon. After taking a deep breath and looking down at her sleeping niece, she taps the icon and brings the phone to her ear.

It rings three times before she hears, “Tom Tremblay’s office. How can I help you today?” Regina is shocked at the perky voice on the call; she had been expecting Thomas to answer. “Hello?” the voice asks.

“Oh I’m sorry. I was calling to talk to Thomas. Is he available?” Regina says as she shakes herself from her stupor.

“Ummm, he’s actually in a meeting. Hold one moment please.” Before Regina can response she hears quiet music playing, indicating she’s been put on hold.

She huffs into the phone and looks down at her sleeping niece, “You’d think I’d get used to waiting for others but no, a queen never truly learns to wait,” she grumbles.

She quickly straightens her posture-although she’s not even aware that that is not necessary for a phone conversation-as the line clicks over and she hears, “This is Tommy. What’s up?”

“That seems to be a very relaxed way to greet a client Mr. Tremblay,” Regina muses with a smirk.

She hears a quiet cough and her smirk grows, knowing she caught him off guard. “My apologies. You see, my assistant was told that anyone calling me ‘Thomas’ was to be patched through to my office right away since it’s usually my mother calling me that. It seems you’re just a formal client,” he pauses, “or maybe you’re onto my tricks and wanted to get an appointment right away.” He ends with a slight question, knowing that he is at a disadvantage not knowing who’s calling him.

“I was unaware of your ‘tricks’ as you say Mr. Tremblay; however, I would not be opposed to a… _speedy_ …appointment,” Regina says flirtatiously with her smirk still firmly in place. She isn’t even surprised at how quickly her queen persona takes over to get this job done.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Regina Mills. I hardly even recognized your voice. It’s been a long time. In need of more legal advice? Or are you looking for something… _else_ …today?”

Regina rolls her eyes and the man’s blatant infatuation. She takes a deep breath and allows the queen to stay out and completely take over the conversation, “Today? Well, today it seems I’m in need of legal help.”

“Hmm…what a pity,” he says, “Perhaps after this current crisis, that’ll change.” He waits a moment for Regina to agree and when she doesn’t he continues, “What can I do for you today Ms. Mills? Still fighting with your son’s birth mother? Or did you kill her and you need a strong defense?”

Regina chuckles darkly and says, “Oh no, nothing like that. I actually need you to draft a will," she says simply.

"Well that's dreadfully boring. I'm surprised you came to me for that. I know that you don't like a lot of questions but a will is pretty straight forward..."

Regina cuts him off and says, "It's a will for someone that's already deceased."

There's a pause over the line before Tremblay bursts out laughing, "Now that's more like it! What was it? Needy lover get to be too much but you want their money? Family member who just wouldn't leave you the money?"

"No, nothing of the sort," Regina says quietly. She pauses as she tries to figure out how to phrase the next part. "My....um…significant other...was....murdered....and I-"

"Ah ah ah," Tremblay cuts in, "if you admit guilt I'll be legally obligated to tell the proper authorities."

"I didn't kill him, you bafoon," Regina grinds out, "he was taken from me and I'm trying to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to his son."

"Oh," he says and stays quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry Ms. Mills." Regina can hear him sit forward in his chair and his professional voice kick in, "Well, I'll do everything I can to make sure the child stays in your care. I do have to ask a few questions about this child so the paperwork is correct. How old is the child?"

"Four."

"And who is listed on his birth certificate?"

"He doesn't have one."

"He doesn't..." Tremblay trails off. Regina can practically see him shaking his head as he says, “Of course he doesn’t.”

Regina gives a dry chuckle, “His father was a bit….natured, I guess you could say. Preferred to live his life in the woods. There was never a need for him to have a birth certificate.”

Tremblay laughs mirthlessly, “This doesn’t sound like someone I would have pictured you with. You’re a bit more…refined.”

Regina smiles sadly, “I’ve changed.”

Tremblay clears his throat, the air grows awkward and he wants to finish the conversation, “Well, I’ll need to create a birth certificate. What names shall I put down for his parents?”

“Robin Hoo-“ Regina stops, her eyes widen at her almost-slip.

“Robin what? I didn’t catch that,” Tremblay asks.

“Robin H. Locksley and Marian Locksley were his parents’ names,” Regina tries to cover smoothly.

“Alright, and is the mother still in the picture?” he asks.

“No, she died….when Roland was an infant,” Regina says, not wanting to be reminded that she killed Marian. Or at least she did in the original timeline. Zelena did in this timeline…she thinks. She feels a migraine coming on as she tries to decipher things that didn’t happen in this timeline but Emma said occurred in the “original” timeline.

She shakes her head to shake loose those thoughts as Tremblay says, “Poor kid’s gone through a lot.”

“Yes, and I would prefer if he didn’t lose anyone else he is close to.”

“Of course. Now, you mentioned his name was Roland?”

“Yes,” Regina says as she looks out the kitchen window to see Henry speaking animatedly and Roland laughing, it looks as if Henry is reenacting a story and Roland is enjoying it very much. This brings a smile to her face as she confirms the spelling of all three names she gave Tremblay.

“And I assume you would like to complete the adoption process at the same time these papers are finished?”

“That would be preferred. I can have the money wired to your account upon arrival.”

“I will actually need your signature on a few documents, Ms. Mills.”

“So, I would have to travel to Boston?”

“Actually, I’m now located in the big apple,” Tremblay says.

“The what?” Regina confirms, suddenly distracted by the name.

“New York City, Ms. Mills. You really don’t get out of that small town of yours, do you?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much need to leave here,” Regina says as she tries to figure out how she’s going to get to New York.

“Right. What was it called again, Store-something?”

“Storybrooke,” Regina corrects.

“Ah yes. Your own personal fairytale, huh?”

“Some days,” Regina jokes dryly.

The joke goes right over Tremblay’s head as he says, “I can have these ready by next Friday. Can you come down to the city to sign them then?”

“I will be there.”

“Wonderful. Shall we say 9 am, on Friday?” Tremblay asks.

Regina quickly presses the phone against her shoulder with her ear and reaches with her free hand to grab a pad and paper. She writes down the address Tremblay gives her as well as the date she needs to be there. “Thank you very much, Mr. Tremblay.”

“Of course, Ms. Mills. I’ll have my assistant send you the bill by next Wednesday.”

“Perfect. Goodbye, Mr. Tremblay.”

“Goodbye Ms. Mills. See you next Friday,” Tremblay says before Regina disconnects the call. She places her phone back on the counter and looks at the note she’s left herself. She has just over a week to figure out how she’s going to get to New York. _Well, flying seems like the best route. But what of Roland? He cannot stay by himself. And Henry will have school. I can’t keep pulling him out. He could stay with Emma, but only if he wants to. What of Zelena and Birdie, what will they do? Oh enough!_ She chastised herself, _one thing at a time._ She turns to the Keurig and starts another cup, getting lost in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I have the majority of the next chapter ready to be finished :)  
> Thanks for much for reading <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say about this...I've been avoiding a lot of adult responsibilities this week and typing a lot ;)  
> I would've had this up earlier but work was crazy and then I went out with some high school friends tonight. BUT I'M BACK!!  
> I'm so freaking excited for this week's episode. The Evil Queen is my spirit animal-and THAT VOICE. If a voice could impregnate-I'd be having quintuplets.  
> Anyway, here's chapter 26 :)

“Regina?” Zelena calls as she walks into the kitchen.

Regina turns from her position leaning against the counter and says, “Yes?”

“You’ve been standing here for a while. What’s going on?” Zelena asks with concern as she moves toward her sister.

Regina looks to her coffee cup and sees that it’s already filled and the steam seems to have dissipated. “Hmmm, it seems I was lost in thought,” Regina muses.

“Yes I can see that,” Zelena says dryly. Regina gives a small smile and grabs her coffee cup with her free hand. “Did you get through to your lawyer?”

“I did.”

Zelena waits a moment for more information and when Regina doesn’t continue, Zelena rolls her eyes and says, “Are you going to talk about it?”

Regina looks up from her coffee cup startled and says, “Oh yes. He’s going to have the paperwork ready by next Friday.”

“Really? That’s fast,” Zelena muses.

“He’s good at his job,” Regina says offhandedly.

“That’s for the best,” Zelena says obviously. “How are you getting the paperwork?”

“He needs my signature on a few documents so I have to go and meet him Friday morning.”

Zelena’s eyebrows rise and she can’t help but ask, “Where are you meeting him?”

She watches Regina flinch before she says, “New York.”

Zelena’s eyebrows grow dangerously close to her hairline as she repeats “New York?”

Regina nods and sets her coffee cup down before resituating her niece in her arms so she is now lying against her chest. Zelena can tell her sister is buying herself time, but she allows it. She waits patiently-or as patiently as she can-and finally Regina whispers, “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” She doesn’t lift her head from where she’s looking down at her niece.

Zelena waits for her sister to look at her; when she doesn’t, Zelena moves closer to her and catches Regina’s eye, “What do you mean?” she asks quietly, afraid to scare Regina off. It’s not very often that Regina admits a weakness, and Zelena understands that she is being trusted right now, she’s not about to ruin that trust.

Regina looks up and Zelena sees so many emotions swirling in her sister’s eyes; she’s shocked at the vulnerability she sees before Regina straightens her spine and clears her throat, “I don’t know what I am going to do about going to New York. I can’t very well just leave Roland and I really don’t think it would be wise to take him to New York just for the day.”

“Regina, I think you’re forgetting that Roland has lived in New York. Not for very long,” she muses, “but if you’re worried about him in New York, Robin and I would be willing to go with you, if that’s what you want,” she adds on at the end. Regina gives her a strange look, before Zelena understands, “Birdie. _Birdie_ and I are willing to go to New York with you if you do not wish to go alone.”

Regina smiles, “Thank you,” she says quietly. “I don’t know what Henry will wish to do. I know he shouldn’t miss more school, but if he wants to go then I won’t stop him.”

“Who’s stopping what?” Henry asks coming into the kitchen with dishes no doubt handed to him by Granny. He takes them to the sink and starts rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher.

“I have to go to New York,” Regina tells him, turning to look at him as she says, “And I’m not sure you-“

“You’re going to New York?! When? Wait-why?” he asks as he turns away from the sink to watch his mother.

She raises an eyebrow as she says, “If you’d be patient and allow me to talk, I will tell you.” Henry looks sheepish before he smiles and waits for his mom to continue. “I have to go to New York to sign some paperwork next Friday to make sure Roland stays here with us.”

“Whoa. New York is great! Can I go with?” Henry asks with hope in his eyes.

Regina doesn’t respond because her breath gets stuck in her throat. _This is what I was afraid of. He really shouldn’t miss more school. But his grandmother is his teacher; he should be able to catch up, right?_

While Regina was debating with herself, Henry’s hope flickered out and his face dropped. “You don’t want me to go?” he asks, crestfallen.

“Henry,” Regina sighs as she moves closer to her son, “of course I want you to come. I just don’t want you to be missing so much school.”

“But my grades are great! Which is saying something because I’ve missed _a lot_ of school. Like, a lot, Mom.”

“That makes me think that the Storybrooke curriculum needs to be changed,” Regina huffed.

This made both Henry and Zelena chuckle in amusement as the Mayor of Storybrooke made an appearance. They watched Regina calculating something for a moment before Henry asks, “So can I go?”

Regina sighs and slowly nods her head, “Yes, you can come to New York with us. I suppose we’ll have to leave Thursday after you’re done with school and then we’ll be back Friday evening. But,” she adds as she watches Henry fist pump the air. She waits for his hand to go back down to his side before continuing, “You need to go to school everyday this week and next and if _any_ of your grades on quizzes or tests drop, you’ll be staying here in Storybrooke. Understood?”

Henry nods enthusiastically and then pauses, “There’s only one problem.”

Regina tilts her head in question and asks, “And what would that be?”

Henry points to the clock, “I’ve already missed the bus and classes are starting in 20 minutes.”

Regina is shocked to see how much time has passed. She turns to Henry, “Go get dressed and pack your school bag. I will drive you. We’ll leave in 10 minutes.”

“Got it, Mom,” he says as he takes off toward the stairs.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth,” she calls after him.

She hears him mumble something that sounded like, “I know” as he took the stairs two at a time. She rolls her eyes at the stomping occurring on her steps. She sighs and turns back to Zelena.

Zelena smiles and steps forward, taking Birdie from her sister’s arms. “Go. We’ll be alright.”

Regina nods and heads to the backyard, “Roland?”

“Yes, Gina?” he asks from his spot on the swing next to Granny.

“I have to take Henry to school and then get some paperwork from my office. Would you like to stay here with Granny and Zelena?” she asks, hoping he would be okay with staying.

“Can I goes with you?” he asks instead.

Regina smiles and nods, “Of course you can. I’ll grab your clothes when I finish dressing. You stay here with Granny and clean up a bit, okay?”

“Okay Gina!” he says as he hops off the swing and Granny says, “I’ll clean him up for you.”

Regina chuckles since the boy is covered in dirt; _nothing a bath won’t fix_ , but they don’t have time for that. _Granny will be able to handle that_ , she thinks as she heads back inside and upstairs to get dressed.

Regina, dressed in a black pencil skirt and maroon blouse with black heels and perfect makeup, heads into Roland’s bedroom to grab him an outfit. She picks out a pair of jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of socks. As she walks back into the hallway, Henry steps out of the bathroom and droops his shoulders while whining, “No fair, you cheated.”

Regina laughs and stands in front of him, fixing his tie. “Magic can sometimes be useful. But-”

Henry rolls his eyes and says with her, “All magic comes with a price.” He grins cheekily when she stops fixing his tie.

Regina rolls her eyes in the same way Henry just did and can’t help but internally smile at the fact that Henry picked up some of her traits-even if they are her sassier ones. “I’m glad you picked up on that, but I want to remind you not to try and dabble in magic. It’s very dangerous.”

“I know, Mom. I’m the author, remember?” he says in his _duh-I’m a teenager and I know everything_ voice.

She smiles fondly and says, “Of course darling. Now finish getting ready so we can leave. Roland and I will be waiting downstairs. Five minutes.” When Henry nods his understanding, she finishes fixing his tie and heads downstairs with Roland’s clothes in hand.

When she gets downstairs she sees that Granny has cleaned Roland up and put the rest of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She smiles, then hears voices coming from the living room and moves toward them. The sight that greets her warms her heart and she can’t help but lean against the doorjamb and smile at her family.

Zelena is kneeling on the floor next to the couch with Birdie on her back in front of her. Roland is on all fours leaning over his sister’s face making silly noises. Granny is sitting on the chair facing them with a large grin on her face. She looks up to see Regina leaning against the doorway with teary eyes and smiles softy before turning her eyes back to Roland as he animatedly tells his sister a story.

“Gina!” he squeals when he sits up and notices her. The loud noise causes Birdie to jump in shock and then start to cry. Zelena scoops her off the floor and into her arms quickly, making hushing noises as she gently bounces from side to side. “Sorry, Little Sister,” Roland murmurs as he stands up and walks toward Regina with a pout on his face.

Regina squats down to be at his level and says, “It’s alright, Roland,” as he wraps his arms around her neck tightly. “Sometimes babies get scared and they start crying. We just have to remember not to yell when we’re with your sister.” He nods into her neck but doesn’t relax his grip. Regina sighs and wraps her arms around him lifting him onto her hip, “Let’s get you dressed so we can take Henry to school and then stop by my office, alright?” He nods again and she turns and moves them to the downstairs bathroom to get him dressed and ready for the day.

When he’s dressed, his hair is as tame as it can be, and his teeth are brushed, they head back into the kitchen to see Henry standing there with his backpack on and Regina’s purse on the island next to her filled coffee mug. She smiles at how prepared her son was in making sure she was ready to go right away.

“I’m going to be sooooo late,” he says with a chuckle.

Regina rolls her eyes as she grabs her bag and coffee, “Yes and I’m sure your grandmother will understand that things have been a bit hectic. Now, let’s go.”

Henry holds his hand out for Roland to grab and together they walk out to the car. Regina pauses when she sees Zelena and Granny putting her niece in her car seat. “We’re going out for a walk,” Zelena says with a smile as she finishes clasping Birdie into her seat.

“Enjoy the sunshine,” Regina says with an answering smile. “We’ll be back soon. I just have to grab some paperwork from my office after I drop Henry off.”

“Go, go,” Granny shoos her out the door. “You’re going to be late.”

Regina huffs, “We’re already late.” She’s none-too-happy about that. Regina Mills may be a lot of things, but late is _never_ one of them.

She gets outside to see Henry has already buckled Roland into his seat and is sitting in the front seat talking with him. She smiles and quickly moves to get in her seat and starts driving toward Henry’s school.

Her phone starts ringing as they drive down Mifflin Street and Henry fishes her phone out of her purse before laughing as he says, “It’s Grandma.”

Regina rolls her eyes and tells him, “Answer it and tell her we’re on our way.”

Henry chuckles as he quickly answers the phone. “Hey Gram!” he pauses and listens to what Snow says, “No, we’re on our way. We’re running a little late this morning.” He laughs, “No, we just lost track of time.” He looks at Regina, who is pretending not to be listening intently, “Everything’s fine.” He pauses and then smiles, “I think I’ll let you tell her that.” After another pause, he says, “Alright, I’ll see you in a couple minutes, Grandma,” and then he hangs up Regina’s phone and places it back in her purse.

Regina glances at him out of the corner of her eye and asks, “What did she say?”

“Oh nothing,” Henry singsongs as he looks out the passenger-side window.

Regina rolls her eyes and looks in the rearview mirror to see Roland staring out his own window watching everything pass by. She pulls up in front of the school and stops to let Henry get out.

“Bye Mom. Bye Ro,” he calls as he bends down to look back into the car.

“Bye Henry!” Roland yells from the backseat.

“Goodbye, dear,” Regina says with a smile, “Would you like me to pick you up after school?”

Henry looks down at the ground and his face scrunches up in thought before he says, “I think I’ll go home with Gram and see Gramps and Neal and then maybe get dinner with Ma.”

Regina gives a tight smile and nods, “That’s fine, dear. Just call if you need a ride.”

Henry nods and waves before rushing inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends, are you guys interested in seeing the rest of their weekend/week before going to New York or would you prefer to kind of skim over those details and wrap up the story quicker? Please drop a comment or review with your opinion <3 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'M ALIVE!! So sorry for such a long wait between chapters-it’s been a rough couple of weeks. I’m hoping to get back into writing mode but finals are here. I’m terribly disappointed in the way they’ve handled Regina and Zelena’s relationship this season. This has caused writing inspiration to go away but I’ll do my best to keep writing.  
> I want you all to know that when you write comments, reviews, and just tell me you like this story you guys make me so happy!! Especially when the world seems to be ending. Know that above all else you matter. You’re important. You’re loved and supported. Spread Love. Give Hugs.  
> That is all. Here’s the next update <3

Regina waits for him to go inside before facing forward and staring out through the windshield. Within seconds Roland asks, “Gina?”

“Hmmm?” she asks distractedly as she looks at him through the rearview mirror.

“We go?”

“Yes, yes, we’ll go now,” she says as she puts the car in drive and pulls away from the curb. “We have to go to my office to get some paperwork now, alright?”

“Okay!” Roland says excited as he kicks his feet back and forth.

She smiles and they head toward the Town Hall.

Once they arrive they park in front of the sign that says “Mayor of Storybrooke”, Regina smiles as she helps Roland out of his seat.

The four-year-old is full of anticipation as they get out of the car and he happily skips next to Regina, never once letting go of her hand. Once they cross the parking lot and enter the building, Roland’s excitement quickly settles, his grip on Regina’s hand tightens and he begins to feel overwhelmed.

They almost make it to her office, when Regina’s secretary greets them, “Madam Mayor,” she says with a bit of shock, “I wasn’t expecting you in today.”

Regina gives a politician’s smile, “I’m just here to get some paperwork, Amelia,” but before she can continue toward her office, Roland turns in front of her and she pauses their walking to look down at his fearful expression. “What’s the matter, Roland?” she asks as she bends down to be at his level.

“Gina,” he whispers in a whine as he lifts his arms up to be held.

She quickly picks him up in her arms and he hides his face in her neck.

“Aw,” Amelia coos, “he’s a real cutie, Madam Mayor.”

Regina does her best to reign in her eye roll at her secretary and turns to face her, “I’ll be working from home the rest of the week and will be in and out next week. Make sure I have nothing planned after noon next Thursday until the following Monday.”

“Got it, Madam Mayor. Got anything special planned?” Amelia asks off-handedly as she immediately grabs a notepad to write the information down to put into Regina’s calendar.

Regina knows that if anyone else had asked her, she would have bitten their head off at their lack of professionalism but Amelia was young and the only one competent enough to get the job done. Making sure Regina’s busy schedule was planned and organized correctly-especially since the curse broke, so she answers, “I have to go out of town to take care of some things,” she says cryptically.

“Oh! Are you taking care of that little Spencer problem?” Amelia says as she looks up from writing in her notebook expectantly. Regina’s eye bulge at that and her secretary shrugs and says, “Small town. News travels fast.”

Regina raises an eyebrow at her secretary and Amelia-who is used to Regina’s attitude-merely waits until Regina sighs and says, “I’m going to sign the paperwork that will make it impossible for Spencer to continue his actions.” When Amelia looks like she is about to ask another question, Regina gives a slight shake of her head and indicates to Roland, still hiding his face in her neck.

Amelia’s understanding is visible as she looks between the usually stuffy mayor and the hiding boy in her arms. She smiles at the two, knowing the mayor hasn’t looked like this since Henry was a boy. She nods her head again and says, “I’ll make sure to move your meetings for Thursday afternoon and Friday.”

“Thank you,” Regina says as she turns and makes her way into her office. She pauses when she opens the door and draws in a deep breath. She looks into her office, her clean and pristine office. No one would know the horror that happened there just by looking at it. Her heart starts pumping faster and her breath catches in her throat. _Robin._

Roland peeks his head out from his hiding spot and looks up at Regina, “Gina?” he asks innocently when he notices her eyes fill with tears.

She quickly blinks away the evidence and tries to smile at the young boy in her arms. She jumps slightly when she feels a hand at her back. “Why don’t I get the paperwork,” Amelia says softly with a gently smile. When she receives a small nod from Regina, she steps forward and asks, “Which papers do you need?”

“Um-“ Regina swallows thickly before saying, “Just the project plans for the renovations at the school and hospital and the new codes proposal for next week’s council meeting.”

Amelia nods and makes her way into Regina’s office and heads toward her desk. She quickly finds the documents- _of course she did; this is Regina we’re talking about_ -and brings them back to the doorway. Regina is still looking nervously into the room-specifically in front of the table. It was almost as if she could _see_ exactly where Robin had disappeared.

Regina blinks away the tears forming in her eyes and steels her emotions as Amelia makes her way back out of the office. She carefully closes the door behind her and turns to see Regina’s walls have made an appearance. Amelia inwardly sighs but gives Regina a smile and hopes that she doesn’t snap at her.

Regina doesn’t snap at Amelia, no matter how much the pity in Amelia’s eyes makes her want to scream. She doesn’t. Instead, she glances down at Roland, who has rested his head on her shoulder and is playing with her necklace, “Thank you, Amelia,” she says in her stern-mayor voice. She takes the papers from Amelia, turns and walks out without another look back. Roland, on the other hand, lifted his head from Regina’s shoulder to see Amelia wave to him. A smile crosses his face before Regina turns the corner.

Once they’re outside the Town Hall, Regina releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding and makes her way toward her car. She stands in front of her car and takes a moment to compose herself. She didn’t know it was going to be so hard going back to her office. She shouldn’t be surprised, but she is. _What kind of person am I if I can’t even handle going into my office for some paperwork._ She sighs inwardly and focuses on the little boy in her arms, allowing herself to slow her breathing as she watches Roland idly move the stone of her necklace back and forth across her chest. _One more breath, then we’ll get going_ she thinks as she continues to calm herself. _Maybe we can go to the park today. It’s a little muddy and these shoes aren’t quite made for mud. Hmmmm, maybe I can change into flats-_

Her thoughts are interrupted when she looks over her car to see Zelena pushing the stroller towards them.

Roland notices Regina’s attention shift and looks up and smiles before yelling, “LENA!! Baby Sister!!” He wiggles in Regina’s arms, so she sets him down and he takes off running towards her sister.

Regina smiles and watches Roland come to a screeching stop in front of the stroller and “helps” Zelena push the stroller over to where Regina’s standing.

“I figured you guys would be done or almost done at the Town Hall when we were walking by,” Zelena says with a smile as she stops next to her sister.

Regina smiles and looks down at her niece who’s sitting contently in her car seat.

“Well, how did it go?” Zelena asks as she glances at the building before quickly looking back at Regina.

Regina looks up at her sister and asks, “What do you mean?”

“Did you get what you needed?”

“I did,” Regina says simply as she watches Roland try to peek over the side of the car seat at his sister.

“And how was that?” Zelena tries again.

“It was fine. I don’t know what you’re trying to get at, Zelena, but everything was fine.”

Zelena rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to be strong all the time you know,” she snaps, “It’s okay not to be okay.”

Regina jerks her head up to stare at her sister for the first time since she came to stand at her side. “Excuse me?”

“You don’t have to hide what you’re feeling from me,” Zelena huffs. “This isn’t easy for me either, you know.”

Regina watches the emotions flit across Zelena’s face. She’s much less contained than Regina is. Then again, she didn’t have the rigorous “lessons” of their mother that Regina had about composure and such. She sighs and whispers, “I’m sorry. You’ve been so understanding of my feelings and I haven’t done the same for you. I’m sorry, Zelena, truly. I guess I’m just not very good at talking about what I’m feeling.”

“You don’t have to tell me everything, Regina. You don’t even have to tell me _anything_ if you don’t want to. Just tell me you need space, or time, or whatever it is you need. I’ll do my best to help you,” Zelena says as she looks at Roland running between the car and the stroller.

Regina reaches out and takes Zelena’s hand and whispers, “Thank you.” Zelena smiles and squeezes Regina’s hand before turning back to watch Roland. “I need more time,” Regina says quietly as they watch Roland. “I couldn’t even walk into my office. I just saw him lying there on the floor.” She closes her eyes and forces the tears back. She takes a deep breath and says, “I can’t get the image out of my head.”

“It’s going to take time, Regina. You don’t have to forget or move on right now. You can grieve. No one is going to judge you.” When Regina gives Zelena a side-glance, she gives a small smile and says, “Well, _I’m_ not going to judge you. And you can incinerate the peasants that judge you.” Regina offers a weak smile and shake of her head. Zelena squeezes her hand and says, “When you think you’re ready we’ll go together, okay?” Regina nods and offers a more genuine smile.

They all head back to the mansion and play outside in the sunshine. They ran so hard that Roland fell asleep while eating lunch. Regina smiled at that and took a picture with her cell phone, before cleaning him up and taking him upstairs to his bed. She then went down to her study to do some of the paperwork she brought from work while Zelena went and took a rest with her daughter.

Regina jumps when she hears her phone vibrate next to her keyboard, drawing her attention from yet another proposal from Whale to expand his laboratory that would be turned down-again. She picks up her phone and reads the text message from Kathryn: _Are we still on to get together this weekend? What do you want us to bring?_

Regina smiles at her phone before responding: _I think getting together this weekend would be perfect. You don’t have to bring anything but yourselves._

She barely has time to put her phone down before it’s buzzing again: _Oh, please. Jim and I will bring the hamburgers and hot dogs. Don’t even try that ‘I’m the hostess’ card either because then we’ll just have to move this to our house._

Regina laughs out loud and her friend before texting: _Alright, Kathryn. That sounds acceptable._

They continue to text back and forth until it’s decided that Jim and Kathryn will come to the mansion tomorrow afternoon. The details are hammered out and Regina just puts her phone back on her desk to finish her paperwork when Roland stands in the doorway with his green blanket and stuffed monkey in one hand while he rubs sleepily at his eyes with the other. She smiles at him as he stumbles into the room and walks tiredly around Regina’s desk until he’s standing next to her chair. She scoops him up onto her lap and he snuggles into her chest when she wraps her arms around him.

It’s a fairly relaxing afternoon. Roland stays on Regina’s lap as she tries to read through and sign a few more documents she brought from work. They’re still sitting in Regina’s office chair when Zelena and Birdie make their way downstairs. Zelena goes to sit on the sofa and Roland eventually goes over to play with his baby sister and that’s where they remain until it’s time to start dinner.

Dinner is another relaxing affair. Roland “helped” Regina throw together a chicken and pasta bake and they ate together around the dining room table. Roland managed to get food everywhere and make both Regina and Zelena laugh at the silly faces he makes at them.

When he’s done eating, Regina manages to corral him into the bath tub and he plays in there until Henry pops his head into the bathroom to tell his mom that he’s home. Roland quickly wants to be done with his bath so he can tell Henry about his day. Once he’s dressed in his pajamas, he runs to the stairs where he’s reminded by Regina not to run on the steps, so he grabs the railing and carefully makes his way downstairs where he’s greeted with the sight of Henry and Granny sitting on the sofa while Granny holds his sister.

“Granny!!” he says excitedly as he runs toward the sofa.

“Well, hello there Roland!” Granny says back with a smile as she shifts the baby in her arms so Roland can crawl onto the sofa between her and Henry.

“What about me Ro?” Henry asks in a mock hurt voice.

“I already sawed you, Henry!” Roland says with an eye roll. Everyone in the room chuckles and Roland is quick to notice there’s a laugh he doesn’t recognize. He quickly looks up to see the blonde woman that his Gina yelled at with a man he didn’t know. His eyes grow wide when he sees the man’s hand is missing and the blonde woman has a gun on her hip. His Papa told him about guns. He knows they’re _a lot_ worse than arrows. He grabs onto Granny’s shoulder before looking at his Gina in terror.

“Ro?” Henry asks, turning the boy’s attention away from his mother and onto him, “What’s going on?”

“No go,” Roland says as his lip extends into a pout.

“Roland,” Regina starts as she moves from her spot in the doorway into the room where she has to consciously look away from the pirate and focus on the scared boy in front of her.

“Gina!” He says in terror before jumping over the back of the couch at his Gina.

Regina quickly reaches out and-with a little bit of magic-makes sure he makes it into her arms and not onto the floor. “Careful, dear,” she says as he wraps his arms around her neck and whispers, “No go.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Roland. I promise. No one is going to take you away,” Regina says as she rubs her hand up and down his back.

“Seems the lad is having a hard time there, Your Majesty,” Hook states the obvious. He receives a glare worthy of the Evil Queen in all her glory and an elbow to his side from Emma.

“Dude,” Henry says as he looks from his mom and Roland to his other mom and Hook.

Hook shrugs and places an arm around Emma’s shoulders and whispers something in her ear. Regina turns away from them and sits next to Granny, still rubbing Roland’s back.

Eventually, Roland peeks his head out from its hiding spot and looks between Regina and Granny before quickly glancing at Emma and wrapping his arms around Regina’s neck again. Regina notices this and whispers, “Roland.” When he looks up at her she smiles softly and says, “Emma’s not going to take you away, okay? You’re going to stay here with me and next week we’re going to get the papers that say you can stay forever.”

“We are?” he asks excitedly.

Regina chuckles and nods her head. Roland hugs her tightly and she returns it in full. They stay sitting on the couch, with Roland making faces at his sister from his spot on Regina’s lap when Emma says, “You’re getting papers?”

Regina looks away from Roland and Birdie to see Emma standing awkwardly in the doorway. She nods her head and turns back to look and Roland making his goofy faces and moving his head from side to side. Both she and Granny laugh, and Emma uncomfortably clears her throat and says, “When?”

“End of next week,” Regina says offhandedly without looking away from Roland and Birdie.

Emma nods to herself and then says, “Guess Spencer will be out of your hair soon then.”

Regina nods her head and only looks up when Henry says, “But what about the missing papers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mayyyyyy be a little drugged right now but that’s what happens when you spend a day at the doctor’s dealing with migraines. Apologies for any typos or nonsense but I really wanted to get out a chapter since it’s been so long :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK! I am trying to write more since I’m on break but life keeps getting in the way. I planned to finish this chapter before the holidays but my brother had surgery and spent a week in the hospital so when I wasn’t sleeping or working, I was there to help my mom out. He’s fine and recovering but it’ll be a long haul for a while. Thanks so much for still keeping up with this story and leaving sweet comments/reviews reminding me to keep writing-they're incredibly helpful :)

Regina opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She glances toward Emma before finally saying, “I…I don’t know, Henry. I don’t know where they went.”

“What if somebody took them?!” he asks.

Regina doesn’t know what to say. She looks at Henry with wide eyes as she tries to process what Henry said. Her eyebrows draw together as she tries to think about if it’s possible that someone came into her home.

Emma takes a step into the room and looks more like the woman who won the sheriff’s election than she has since they broke the second curse. “Is that possible?”

“You’re the expert, Swan. You tell me,” Regina snarks as she tries to think through what Henry is proposing. _Is it possible?_

Emma pauses, “No…I mean…don’t you have protection wards up or something?”

“No. I thought that being the Evil Queen would be enough protection,” Regina admits with a scoff full of anger.

Henry clears his throat and directs his attention toward Roland and Birdie. Regina sighs and whispers, “I’m going to go to talk to Emma for a minute. You stay here with Granny and Henry, okay?”

Roland looks up at her with trepidation before Granny whispers, “Let’s go into the kitchen and find out where your Gina keeps all her cookies.” Regina raises an eyebrow at that, so she continues, “I know you have them here, Regina. With your sweet tooth? It’s only a matter of time before someone finds them.”

Regina rolls her eyes as Henry says, “I knew you hid the good stuff, Mom!”

“No dear. The “good stuff” is the fruits and vegetables on the counter and in the refrigerator.

Henry makes a noise of disbelief in the back of his throat, “I _will_ find them.”

“Good luck, dear,” Regina says with a smirk as she shifts Roland off of her lap and watches Granny take all three kids with her into the kitchen. She waits for them to disappear behind the kitchen door before turning to Emma.

“Is it possible that someone broke in?” Emma asks softly.

“I suppose it’s _possible_ I just didn’t think anyone would be stupid enough to steal from the Evil Queen,” Regina says as she crosses her arms and stares at Emma.

“You’re not that person anymore, Regina,” Emma says.

Before Emma can say anything more, Hook snorts and says, “Seems that your assumption that you’re too good for that has come back at you, Your Majesty,” he sneers.

“Killian!” Emma says in shock.

Regina fixes her mask in place, much to Emma’s disappointment and says, “Leave, Pirate. Your presence is neither wanted nor needed in this discussion.”

“I stay with Emma,” he says as he puffs his chest out in a show of masculinity that causes Regina to roll her eyes.

“Killian,” Emma says in embarrassment, “enough.”

“It’s fine, _Emma_ ,” Zelena mocks as she walks into the room, “we’ve got this covered. You don’t need to stay.” She walks up and stands next to Regina and then motions toward the door, “We’ll be able to figure out if someone was here without the help of the sheriff’s department.”

Emma looks between Regina and Zelena and when Regina doesn’t look like she’s going to say anything in opposition, she says, “Please don’t do anything hasty. I can look around quick and see if there are any signs that someone broke in.”

“It’s fine,” Zelena says, “We can handle this.” She again motions toward the door.

“See, Love?” Killian says as he swaggers from his spot leaning against the doorway. “They’re perfectly capable of handling their own business. Let’s leave and go mind our _own_ business,” he says with a smile that was probably meant to be charming but came out creepy and left everyone in the room uncomfortable.

Zelena brings a hand to her chest and pretends to gag, “Ew.”

“Jealous, Witch?” Killian asks with another creepy look.

“Yeah, right,” Zelena scoffs as she flicks her wrist, causing Hook to disappear in a cloud of green smoke.

“Zelena!” Emma exclaims as she moves to the spot where Hook was just standing.

“Oh please! As if you aren’t grateful to be rid of him again. And before you get your panties in a bind, he’s fine. He’s just been moved to the docks. You’ll find him there.”

Emma and Zelena both turn to Regina who seems to be in her own world right now, “Regina?” Emma asks softly, as if she were approaching a skittish animal. Regina doesn’t seem to hear her because she moves from the room. Zelena and Emma share a look before following her.

She stands in front of the doorway and Emma and Zelena stand on either side of her, “Regina?” Zelena asks. There’s no response but Regina lifts her hand and allows her magic to fly forward toward the door. Purple tendrils spin around each other and form a ball before hitting the door and spreading out to cover every inch of the house. Regina watches the wisps branch out from the door and turns away from the door before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Mom?” Henry calls from kitchen.

“Everything’s fine, Henry,” Zelena calls, sparing only a moment to glare at Emma before turning her attention back to Regina.

“What’s she doing?” Emma asks in a whisper as she looks at Zelena.

“She’s checking to see if someone broke in,” Zelena says-as if it’s obvious. She closes her eyes like Regina and breathes deeply, feeling around the house with her own magic.

Emma stands there awkwardly, wishing she had paid more attention during Regina’s magic lessons.

After a minute, Regina and Zelena both open their eyes and look at each other before looking to Emma. “I can’t feel anything,” Regina mutters as her eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“Me either,” Zelena says as she reaches out again with her magic.

“I can look around if you want,” Emma offers, “I may not know how to do that magic thing you just did, but I do know how to think like a thief.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Zelena says as Regina nods her head. “What?” Zelena asks in shock when she sees Regina nodding.

Regina shrugs, “It won’t hurt anything to have her look.” Emma takes that as a win until Regina says, “I’m going to check on Granny and the children and make sure they’re not concerned about the magic flying around. Zelena, look around with Emma please.” And with that, she leaves the room.

Emma watches Zelena roll her eyes and mutter, “I can’t believe I’m stuck babysitting.”

“You can go,” Emma offers, “I don’t need a babysitter.”

Zelena shakes her head, “If Regina wants me to stay with you; she has her reasons. Let’s just get this over with.”

Emma says nothing as she moves toward the study.

Zelena huffs and snarks, “Wouldn’t want you to worry too much about your pirate. You’ll probably have to leave soon to make sure he doesn’t try and kill the entire town again.”

“He was the Dark One, Zelena. That wasn’t really him,” Emma says as she walks further into the study.

“Oh yes, of course. All of the Dark Ones go on murderous rampages attempting to kill the ones they claim to love most.” Zelena pauses and brings a finger up to tap her chin, “Except, Rumple never did that…and now that I think about it, neither did you. Hmmmm,” she mocks, “It’s obviously a Dark One thing and not an issue with him and his personality. You’re right.”

Emma bites her tongue and walks over to the desk instead of responding to Zelena. _She’s just bitter about Hades. It’s not worth the fight._

Zelena sits down on the couch and watches Emma walk around the study. She can tell she’s hit a nerve by the way Emma walks around the room tensed. _Good. It’s about time someone told the_ Princess _that she’s not with a frog prince but instead a donkey that’s never going to be anything more than an ass._

She watches Emma look around the desk, walk toward the windows and checking them all, poking at all of the locks. Zelena sits forward when she hears one make a noise none of the others make.

“What’s that?” Zelena asks.

“That is how they got in to steal the papers,” Emma says triumphantly as she stands up straight. “I have to tell Regina,” she says as she moves toward the door.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Zelena says as she steps in front of Emma, blocking her exit.

“What?” Emma asks.

“Regina doesn’t want to see you. She definitely doesn’t want to talk to you, and seeing you and your pirate nearly made her incinerate you _both_ on the spot. You want to be her friend? Maybe act like one instead of expecting her to sit with you and tell you how lucky you are to have that pirate you call a boyfriend.”

Emma looks affronted as Zelena steps into her space, “I- I don’t think that. I don’t expect her to just forgive me like that. I just-“

“Exactly. You just…” she mocks. She pauses for effect before saying, “…want something from her even though she told you she’s not ready. You need to stop pushing her. She’s not going to forgive and forget. She’s not that person. You-of _all_ people-should know that.”

“I- I do know that,” Emma says quietly as she looks down at the floor. Zelena rolls her eyes. Emma looks up in time to see that-as well as Zelena’s dramatic sigh that shows she does not believe Emma for a second, “I do!” Emma says as she stands up taller, defiance covering her face.

Zelena scoffs and shakes her head, “Go take care of your pirate dear, we’re more than capable of handling things from here.” And with a flick of her wrist, Emma disappears in a puff of green smoke. She smiles satisfactorily and leaves the study to head toward the kitchen.

“Well?” Regina asks as Zelena walks into the kitchen.

“It’s safe to say that your sheriff and I will not be friends.”

Regina rolls her eyes, “I don’t care about _that_. What did she find?”

“Oh,” Zelena says as she moves closer to Regina and away from little ears. “She found a loose lock on the window in your study.”

Regina’s eye open wide and she looks toward the kitchen door. She pauses and then looks back at Zelena, “Where did she go?”

“Oh she went to find her pirate,” Zelena says off-handedly as she reaches over her sister to grab an apple from the bowl on the counter.

“She…left?” Regina asks as she studies Zelena.

“Yup. Really worried about that thing she calls a boyfriend.”

Regina tries to hold back a smirk as she asks, “And she left of her own free will?”

Zelena tries not to smile triumphantly as she studies the red apple in her hand, “I…being the good person that I am…offered to help her find him quicker.” She pauses and can no longer keep the smirk from her face, “It’s not too hard to do this whole ‘hero’ thing.”

Regina rolls her eyes but can’t help the smile that spreads across her face, “You’re going to cause so much trouble,” she says with a shake of her head.

Zelena shrugs and her smirk grows even more, “Only a little.” She throws the red apple in the air and when it lands back in her palm, it’s green.

“Whoa!” Henry says as he moves away from where Granny and Roland are looking through everything in the pantry. “That was so cool! How did you do that?” he asks in awe.

“Magic,” Zelena whispers as she tosses the apple to her nephew. When he catches the apple it turns yellow.

“That’s amazing. Did it change the entire apple or just the color?” Henry asks as he studies the apple and looks to his aunt.

“Take a bite and find out,” Zelena says as she grabs another apple from the bowl.

Henry looks apprehensive as he studies his aunt and asks, “A worm’s not going to pop out of this when I take a bite, is it?”

Zelena shakes her head and says, “Putting things into apples is more of your mom’s expertise, not mine.” She quickly sees Regina tense up and is ready to apologize but Henry beats her to it.

He scoffs and tosses the apple in his hand saying, “Please, a worm is _far_ below what Mom would put in an apple. That’s child’s play.”

Zelena can’t help the smile spread over her face at her nephew’s ability to diffuse a situation. _This boy is something else. Far more endearing than any child should be. Regina’s work no doubt._

The rest of the evening goes without incident. Granny and Roland don’t find the hidden stash of chocolate Regina has, Regina and Zelena place wards around the house, preventing those with ill intent from entering the house or yard, and Henry makes up a wonderful story for everyone before they head to bed. Regina invites Granny to the house the next afternoon for the cook-out with Kathryn and Jim and sends a text to Snow inviting them as well.

Roland sleeps in Regina’s bed again and even though he has another nightmare, he did calm down and fall back asleep. He wakes Regina up before the sunrise again, but she doesn’t want it any other way. Spending that quiet time outside with Roland when everyone else slept was quickly becoming one of her favorite times of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had wonderful holidays or a relaxing break from classes or work <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I should’ve kept up with this and I’m sorry it’s been so long since I updated. I’ve been on Spring Break and have been soaking up some wonderful rays and relaxing by the pool. So, here’s the next chapter.

Zelena and Birdie come outside after the sun rises high above the houses surrounding the mansion. Zelena puts Birdie into Regina’s arms without saying a word. Regina smiles as her sister grabs her cup and goes back into the kitchen to make two cups of coffee. When she comes back out, Roland is sitting at his small table vigorously coloring on a piece of paper. She sets a cup of coffee down next to Regina before sitting next to her asking, “How much sleep did you get?”

“Enough,” Regina says off-handedly as she takes a sip from her coffee.

Zelena nods as she yawns. She turns her attention to the rest of the backyard, enjoying the silence and calming atmosphere. She can’t remember the last time she’s felt this relaxed and carefree. Actually, she can’t remember _any_ time she’s felt this calm and relaxed. She focuses her attention on the flowers planted along the fence, watching the dew slowly evaporate from the petals. Once her coffee is gone, she turns back toward her sister and smiles when she notices Regina sending small magic sparks between her fingers as Birdie coos.

“Gina lookit!!!” Roland shouts as he stands from his table and runs over to stand in front of Regina.

“Wow!” Regina says in delight, “That’s beautiful, Roland.” Her smile grows as she sees how excited Roland is about his picture.

“Lena lookit!!” Roland says again as he turns to show off his picture.

“Oh. My. Goodness.” She says putting emphasis after every word. “Let me see that,” she beckons him closer and lifts him on her lap so they can look at it together. “This is wonderful, Roland. What is it?”

Roland smiles triumphantly and starts pointing out who’s who in the scribbles of his artwork. “Dis is Granny,” he says about the red blob. “Dis in Hen-reee,” he enunciates the r sound and points to the blue blob. “Dis is you,” he points to the yellow blob. “And you’s holdin’ Baby Sister,” he says when he points to the pink blob. “And dis is me and Gina,” he says, pointing to the green and purple blobs.

“Wow! You’ve got a lot of people in there,” Zelena says with a smile.

“Mhmm! Dis my fam-leee,” Roland says as he stares at his picture with a big grin.

Zelena’s heart stops and her breath catches as she realizes how quickly this little boy wormed his way into her heart. Roland calling Zelena his family shouldn’t have been surprising, but to the little girl inside of her that always wanted a family, it means everything. She turns to Regina to see her looking the same way. She reaches out with her right arm and catches Regina’s hand in her own and chuckles as her eyes fill up with tears.

“That’s right, Roland,” Regina says as she blinks away her tears and smiles.

Zelena and Regina both regain their composure and Zelena asks, “What’s this, Roland?” She draws his attention to the brown color that is scribbled all around the edges of the paper.

“Dats Papa,” he says without looking up. Zelena quickly turns to look at Regina when she hears an audible gasp. She turns back to Roland when he continues, “Hen-reee said Papa is always with me but I want him to be with _all_ of us, so we all have him.”

“That’s very sweet, Roland,” Zelena says as she squeezes Regina’s hand and smiles at the little boy on her lap.

Regina clears her throat and says, “Would you like to hang it on the fridge before we make breakfast?”

Roland gives her a puzzled look before he remembers that the fridge is the big machine with snacks and nods enthusiastically, “Den everybody sees it!”

Regina nods her head and says, “Alright, let’s go inside and hang it up so we can make breakfast.”

The smell of pancakes is what draws Henry downstairs that morning. “Pancakes?” he asks as he walks into the kitchen to see Roland and Zelena sitting at the island, his mom at the counter, and Birdie in her bassinette sound asleep.

“Hen-mee” Roland says with a mouthful of pancakes.

Henry smiles and even chuckles when his mom half-heartedly says, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear.” She places 2 pancakes on a plate and hands them to Henry.

“Thanks Mom,” he says as he walks up next to her and wraps an arm around her back, giving her a side-hug.

“You’re welcome,” she says as she tries to tame the bedhead Henry has. He groans and moves away, sitting next to Zelena at the island.

Breakfast ends and the dishes are done quickly. They all get ready for the day before heading back outside. It’s going to be a relaxing day. Henry and Roland are outside playing-well Roland is playing and Henry is trying to set up the new water table that his mom magicked this morning, “Geez, she can create it with magic, but can she make it when it’s already put together? Noooo,” he grumbles.

Regina takes pity on her son when the pieces continue to push a part. “Making it harder is just mean,” she admonishes as purple magic swirls around the pieces and puts them where they need to be.

“Mom!” Henry yells as he turns to his mom.

“Do not get angry with me. It was your aunt that was pushing the pieces a part.”

Henry growls and Zelena looks away, whistling. “Ugh! Not cool Aunt Z. Not cool.”

Zelena just smirks and says, “You would’ve thought it was funny if I did it to your mother.”

Henry tries not to smile when he thinks of his mother, growing frustrated when the pieces continue to move around. He just shakes his head and moves over to where Roland is playing around in the garden.

Regina and Zelena sit on the patio chairs and watch the boys play around the yard. Eventually, the doorbell rings and Regina moves out of the chair to answer it. Roland comes barreling after her and clings to her leg as she opens the door.

“Kathryn, Jim,” she greets as she opens the door wider to allow them to answer.

“Hi Regina,” Kathryn says with a smile as she gives her a hug. Jim nods his greetings with a smile as he carries everything in his arms. He gestures toward his full arms and Regina points him toward the kitchen. Kathryn moves further into the house so Regina can close the door behind her. She smiles again and looks down at the young boy hiding behind Regina’s legs. When he peaks out to look at her she says, “Hi Roland!”

“Hey Kat,” Henry says with a smile as he walks in from outside to see who’s at the door. He winks at Roland as he comes to stop next to his mom.

“Hi Kat,” Roland says quietly, still standing behind Regina but now has a smile on his face.

Kathryn smiles at her godson and Roland as she says, “Good morning.”

“Come on Ro, let’s go see if Jim needs help,” Henry says as he holds his hand out to Roland. Roland looks unsure at Henry’s hand before grabbing Regina’s leg again. She gives a quick shake of her head towards Henry and he nods his understanding, “I’m going to help Jim and then start setting up the sprinkler.” He smiles again and heads back toward the kitchen.

Regina and Kathryn stand in the entryway making small talk about their day when Kathryn finally asks, “You haven’t mentioned that lawyer of yours; did you get ahold of him?”

Regina nods and looks down and Roland, who is still clinging to her leg. “Let’s go outside and see if anyone needs help,” she says with a smile as she holds out a hand for Roland to grab. He gives her a look before taking her hand in his and they walk toward the backyard with Kathryn following behind them. They pause in the kitchen to see Jim has taken everything outside and was currently trying to figure out how to start the grill on the patio.

Regina reaches into the fridge and pulls out two pitchers and places them on a sleek serving tray before reaching into a cupboard and pulling out glasses, placing them next to the pitchers on the tray.

“What are we drinking?” Kathryn asks as she sits on one of the stools and helps Roland crawl up onto another one.

“Wem- wem-“ Roland’s eyebrows draw down as he looks away from Kathryn and towards Regina.

She smiles at the young boy, with his elbows on the countertop staring at her, waiting for the right word. She places her hands on the countertop, focusing solely on Roland. “Le-mon-ade.” She enunciates each syllable.

Roland smiles and turns back to Kathryn, “Le-mon-ade,” he says just as slowly.

Kathryn chuckles and says, “Sounds delicious! Did you help make it?”

Roland nods his head excitedly. “Gina and me made da yellow one and den da purple one!”

“Wow!” Kathryn says to him as she watches him point to both the pitchers.

“What was dat one Gina?” he asks as he points to the pitcher holding purple juice.

“Pomegranate-“

“Purple Yummies!!”

Regina laughs and nods her head, “That’s right, Roland, Purple Yummies. Let’s take these outside. Do you think you can carry your cup?”

“Yes Gina,” he slides off his stool and reaches up to grab his green, swirly straw, dinosaur cup off the counter before running out the patio door. Regina chuckles and turns to Kathryn who is still sitting on the counter with a smile on her face.

“What?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.

Kathryn’s smile grows, “Dinosaur cups, and making things with ‘Gina’ reminds me an awful lot of dragons and spending time with ‘Mama’.” Regina shakes her head but can’t keep the smile off of her face. Kathryn feels the happiness as if it’s contagious.

“Except I’ve actually spent time with dragons, and making lemonade is easy. I know _nothing_ about dinosaurs.”

Kathryn laughs, “I’m sure you’ve already started learning about them.” Regina shrugs and rearranges the cups and pitchers on the serving tray. “Hey,” she says as she reaches her hand out on the countertop. Regina pauses and looks up at her blonde friend. “You’re doing great, Regina. That little boy adores you; and I can tell the feelings are mutual.”

“He needs me, Kathryn.”

“You need each other,” Kathryn says quietly.

Regina nods and blinks quickly, “Yes.”

“It’s okay, Regina. You are allowed to need people, to reach out. You’re allowed to feel.”

Regina scoffs, “What is it with everyone telling me how to feel lately?”

Kathryn just gives a soft smile and says, “Not _how_ you feel, but how you _can_ feel. We care about you Regina. We’re here for you.” Regina nods again and looks up to the ceiling. Kathryn can see her walls rebuilding, so she sits back on her stool and says, “Let’s get these drinks out back, I think I’m going to have to try that Pomegranate Yummies drink.”

This causes Regina to chuckle, “Pomegranates, pineapple juice, coconut water, a bit of mint and a splash of vanilla in the blender.”

Kathryn’s smile grows “The blender makes it yummy?”

Another chuckle, “Something like that. A sweet drink with extra fruit and _fizz_ ”, she puts the word in air quotes, “were Henry’s request. Roland’s one and only request was a purple drink.”

Now it’s Kathryn’s turn to chuckle, “Any specific reason?”

A pause, “He…he wanted it to match my magic.”

Kathryn’s eyebrows raise, “Really?” When Regina nods she says, “It’s great that he isn’t scared of magic.”

Regina takes a deep breath, “What if it happens, though?”

Kathryn stands up and moves around the counter to stand in front of Regina, “He loves you, Regina. You’ve been there for him when his life has been chaotic. You’ve been the one stable person in his life. You two already have a strong bond. That little boy thinks you hung the moon. Let’s not worry about things that might happen. Don’t worry about tomorrow or the next day; they’ll bring their own worries. Today’s trouble is enough for today.”

Regina nods and gives her friend a small smile. Kathryn rests her hand on Regina’s forearm before squeezing and grabbing a piece of fruit from the top of the purple drink, winks and walks out the patio doors. Regina just shakes her head fondly and grabs the serving platter, carrying outside and setting it on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a minute to thank all of your who constantly review and comment. I love hearing your thoughts on the show, the story, life itself ;) you’re all wonderful <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS!! I cannot believe this is chapter 30!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30?!?! Thank you so much for coming along on this ride with me and thank you for your comments and reviews, I love each and every one of you <3
> 
> Here's a longer chapter to celebrate 30 chapters and that my birthday was yesterday and I'm still feeling pretty great.
> 
> Enjoy :)

As soon as they’re outside Roland takes off toward Zelena and Birdie, who are on a blanket on the ground. Regina and Kathryn move toward the patio chairs and set up the pitchers and glasses while Regina begins, “I was able to contact Mr. Tremblay, my lawyer, and he is currently working on papers for Roland.”

Kathryn waits for Regina to continue. When the pause goes on, Kathryn raises an eyebrow and tilts her head.

Regina gives a small smile and says, “He says I’ll be able to sign them on Friday.”

Kathryn smiles, pauses with a look of confusion and then asks, “Sign them? You have to go to his office?”

Regina nods, “I have to go to New York and sign them.”

Kathryn’s eyebrows approach her hairline, “New York? I thought you mentioned Boston?”

“I did. He has moved since we last spoke.”

There is a beat of silence as Kathryn studies the way Regina avoids eye contact. She tries to catch her eye and when that doesn’t work she asks, “So, New York? How are you feeling about that?” She waits for a smirk to appear on Regina’s face.

Regina rolls her eyes but can’t keep the smile off her face. “We’re all going to New York on Thursday.”

“All?”

She gives a good-natured shake of her head as she says, “Yes, all. Henry still has some friends there; he told me earlier that he sent out a few texts to try to get together with a few of them. I don’t think I could leave Roland-“

“Nor would you want to,” Kathryn cuts in.

Another eye roll is Regina’s response as she continues, “It would be hard for _both_ of us. And Zelena wants to come and see the city again.”

Kathryn nods, “It sounds like it will be a fun trip.”

Regina smiles, “And hopefully we’ll come back and put this nightmare behind us.”

Kathryn lets out a chuckle, “I am willing to bet on you coming out on top, Regina.”

A larger, more genuine smile graces her face, “Thank you, Kathryn.”

Kathryn smirks, “I’ve known you a long time Regina. You won’t go down without a fight. I highly doubt that’s going to change.”

Regina chuckles and shakes her head, “That is not in my nature.”

“Thank god for that!” Kathryn says with a laugh. They both get lost in their thoughts, both thinking about what _could_ have happened if Regina _had_ given up without fighting. They certainly wouldn’t be in this world. There would be no World Without Magic, no study of magic, no knowledge of her sister, no friends, no _Henry_ ; Regina probably would have had to stay with the King until he died of natural causes. She shudders and thinks about what that life could have been.

Thankfully they are both pulled from their thoughts as Henry and Roland finally spot them. “Yes! Purple drink time, Ro!” Henry calls and he starts moving across the lawn to where his mother is standing.

Roland starts running and quickly passes Henry on his way to Regina. “Gina, Gina!!! Drink time!” he squeals as he runs right into her legs.

She doesn’t have time to brace herself before Roland tackles her. She tries to grab onto the table but can’t. She feels herself falling backwards but something behind her stops her from hitting the ground.

“Be careful, Little Guy,” Jim says as he helps Regina back to her upright position. They share a smile and she glances across the yard to see Zelena watching her. When Jim’s sure she has her footing, he lets go of her upper arms and turns back to the grill. Regina feels the magic around her slip away and she smiles at Zelena who offers a wink before looking back at her daughter.

“Sorry Gina,” Roland says as he looks down at the ground.

Regina squats down in front of him and puts a finger under his chin until he looks at her, “We just have to be careful, okay?” When he nods she smiles and says, “What would you like to drink?”

“Purple Yummies!!”

She chuckles and nods her head at his excitement, “Alright!” She stands up and fixes her shirt over her jeans before reaching for Roland’s cup. She opens his cup before pouring in some of the pomegranate drink. She tightens the lid on his cup and shakes his swirly straw before handing it back to him. She smiles as she watches Henry pour himself a glass before walking with Roland to the little picnic table. They sit there and start a conversation while Kathryn and Regina sit on the patio chairs watching them.

Zelena picks up Birdie and the blanket they were laying on and brings them out from the shade under the tree and over toward the table. She places Birdie in Regina’s arms before hanging the blanket on the back of the swing and heading inside.

Regina just smiles and resituates her niece on her lap, taking an extra minute to fix the bonnet on her head so she’s protected from the sun. Kathryn can’t keep the smile off her face as she stands and pours two glasses of the purple drink before walking over to her husband, who is currently manning the grill.

Regina gently moves her niece in her arms, patting her little leg in a soft and soothing rhythm and watches her slowly close her eyes and succumb to her first nap of the day. She smiles at the little girl before looking at Henry and Roland move back across the yard toward the towering tree by the shed.

Zelena comes back out of the house and smiles at daughter as she sits in the chair opposite her sister. “Granny just arrived; mentioned something about dessert,” she says nonchalantly. When Regina just turns to stare at her, Zelena shrugs, “I didn’t ask, I think it’s best to keep the shewolf happy lest she turn those teeth on us.”

“Please,” Granny says from behind them, “You two are _far_ too bony for me. Could maybe make some good toothpicks, but that’s about all.”

Regina can’t help the chuckle that escapes her lips as she watches her sister’s face turn redder than her hair. She turns her head as far as she can to see Granny standing in the doorway, “You didn’t need to bring anything, but thank you.”

Granny smiles, “Of course I brought something. I think you all will get a kick out of it.” Both sisters look at her in confusion but she just smiles again. They don’t get a chance to ask her what she means because Roland and Henry realize that Granny is here and come running over to greet her.

Snow and David arrive shortly after and Regina can’t help but notice how lively her backyard seems. She has not had so many people over and in her backyard…well, ever. There have never been so many people over and people have never come to her house “just because”. She feels the energy in her backyard as she sits in the shade still holding her sleeping niece as she watches everyone enjoying the sun and good company. Granny takes Birdie from her when she wakes, to soak up some snuggles before lunch.

They all eat lunch on the patio, laughing and…come to think of it, Regina can’t put her finger on it, but something else is going on…she sits and ponders this as she watches everyone around her conversing and… _being normal. That’s what it is; everyone is acting normal._ No wonder if felt a little weird; Regina’s never had a lot of ‘normal’ in her life.

She was always doing something as a child; learning something, being taught by the best tutors in the land for reading, writing, arithmetic, how to act in court, learning as many languages as possible. She was taught how to be a queen from the moment she was born. To read, write, and speak every language in the realm. To balance the budget of an entire kingdom, making sure large masses of villagers didn’t die of famine, starvation, or cold. _Mother always said dead villagers don’t pay taxes._ To scan and analyze war plans in the blink of an eye. _You need to know the most to win the most._

When the king finally died, she was able to use those skills she was forced to learn. The old bastard never believed a woman had any brain at all-especially not one to run a kingdom. His first wife was benevolent and always had a great rapport with the villagers. The same could be said for Snow. Neither was known for their brilliance but for their kindness and compassion. Regina was a pretty sidepiece to accompany the king when his daughter did not require her new stepmother’s presence. _Damn bastard nearly ruined the kingdom. I brought it back to fruitful and prosperous but no one remembers that_. She rolls her eyes and thinks to when she cast the curse. She never had normal. She was trying to figure out this new world and lived the same day for 18 years. It was nothing normal but it certainly became boring. That’s what brought her to the decision of finding Henry.

A call of “Gina!” draws her out of her thoughts and toward Roland. He is standing on the grass next to the patio, looking at her with wide eyes. A grin breaks across his face as he points a water gun toward her.

Her eyes blow wide, “Roland,” she warns.

The devious smile stays on his face as he pumps the handle, spraying her with a hose full of water.

She gasps as the cold water covers her body. Everyone grows silent as they watch her brush her now-soaked hair from her face.

“Uh-oh,” Henry says as he takes a step backward, closer to the shed and farther from his mom.

Roland drops the water gun and steps back too. He watches Regina with wide eyes. She looks at him and with a smirk, uses her magic to lift the water gun from the ground. She turns it toward him before spraying him head to toe.

“GINA!!” He cries as he laughs and falls to the ground. She turns the spraying gun onto Henry and sprays him as well.

They are both laughing as they roll around on the ground trying to get away from the tickling spray. “Cheater!!” Henry calls as he tries to stop the spray.

Regina laughs and stands up and off of her wet patio chair, moving toward the giggling boys. She kneels down next to them and starts a tickle war. Everyone around the table is silent as they watch on, some in shock and some with smiles upon their faces.

Kathryn and Granny both chuckle at the antics; both having been privileged to see this side of Regina in the past. Zelena looks on with mild shock; she’s been seeing more of this side of Regina in the past few days and chuckles as she watched her sister laugh and play with the boys. Snow had known of this side of Regina but has never truly seen this much love and happiness. She knew of it of course, she knew how much Regina loved Daniel but hadn’t seen this kind of happiness before.

This was different than the young and naïve Regina who just wanted to love and be loved, she remembered the Regina that saved her from her spooked horse. But this? This is the face of someone who knows how valuable these moments of happiness are. Someone who has had to work for their happiness. A wide smile breaks across her face as she looks over at Regina, Henry, and Roland.

Neal squeals in her arms, drawing the attention of the three on the grass.

“Awww,” Henry coos. “Little Uncle is feeling left out.” He rolls away from his mom before standing up to come and pick up Neal from his grandma’s lap.

Regina chuckles as Henry brings Neal with him back to the grass, “Don’t get him wet, Henry. He’ll catch cold,” she advises before turning back to Roland, who’s lying on his back staring up toward the sunset.

“Look Gina!” he says as he points to the sky. Regina kneels at his feet, looking up toward the sky before rolling onto her back next to him.

“Wow,” she agrees as she looks at the vibrant sunset. Henry scoots next to his mom and places Neal on the grass in front of him. He reaches in front of him to grab Regina’s shirt and giggles as he pulls on it.

Regina smiles and pokes him in the belly while she coos, “Hello there, Little Prince.”

Snow smiles at Regina and reaches for her husband’s hand. He watches Regina and can’t believe this is the same woman who spent her earlier years gunning for his wife’s head. He squeezes his wife’s hand and allows a feeling of comfort wash over him as the sun sinks behind the tree line.

The only person who has not seen this first-hand is Jim. He’s heard about this side of Regina from his wife, but has never been around her like this. He didn’t know the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest. He lived in King Midas’ kingdom and then spent his time as a statue. When he was freed from his golden prison, he reunited with his True Love. Then the curse struck and left him a gym teacher without his memories. He didn’t know Regina but she took his freedom from him. He was angry when the curse broke, but if his wife could forgive her after everything Regina did to her, then he could too.

He knew the hell Kathryn went through right before the curse was broken, and she found it in her heart to forgive Regina. She told him about all the good Regina did for her son, how she didn’t trust anyone, yet she trusted Kathryn to help with Henry. She’d move mountains for that boy, and so would Kathryn. Henry’s been a part of Kathryn’s life since Regina brought him to Storybrooke and reached out to for Kathryn’s support.

He’s not sure how the two became friends in the first place, Kathryn’s never said and he’s never asked. He knows Henry means the world to Kathryn; that makes him a part of Jim’s family too. Regina may have done some bad things before, but Jim has never known that side of her. She’s a great mother and has repented to those she’s harmed, including his wife. He rests his hand on his wife shoulder as he stands behind her, watching Regina interact with the three young boys around her.

Everyone watches as Henry lifts Neal up to balance on his feet and he giggles and bounces up and down in excitement. Roland giggles at the little baby and sits up to lean across Regina-who’s still lying on the ground-to poke Neal’s stomach. Neal bounces again and everyone laughs at the four on the ground, soaked; but still laughing.

“She looks so happy,” Snow muses as she watches Regina interact with the boys around her.

“She deserves it,” Zelena defends, sitting up a little straighter in her chair.

“Oh, of course,” Snow placates, “if anyone deserves it, it’s Regina, I’m just surprised.”

“And why’s that,” Zelena questions as one eyebrow climbs up her face.

Snow takes a deep breath and says, “I was there when she lost Daniel. It took years and the Dark Curse for her to move on.”

“Shows what you know,” Zelena scoffs, “she was lost and had no one to lean on when Daniel died. Now she has more people than she knows what to do with. She believes in herself and can lean on her friends and _family_ to help her grieve.”

Snow looks down and worries her lip as she thinks about what happened with Regina after Daniel died - _was killed,_ she reminds herself. She looks at Regina, still on the ground laughing while Roland makes a silly face at Neal.

“I never knew how great she was with kids,” Charming muses as he rests his hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“She never acted like this before Henry,” Snow agrees.

Now it’s Kathryn’s turn to scoff, “Regina’s always been great with kids. She even put up with you for years and she despised your very existence.”

Snow gasps and stares at Kathryn.

“Alright!” Regina calls as she stands up, looking between the people sitting around her patio. T _his could get bad,_ she thinks. “That’s enough,” she calls as stands up and hands Neal to his mother. “Story time is over,” she looks at everyone with a challenging eyebrow raise, before turning to Henry and Roland, still wearing their wet clothing, “Let’s get you two inside and changed before you catch cold.” She leads the boys inside after one last stare toward the people sitting around her patio.

She flicks her wrist and a few towels appear on the counter. She wraps Roland in a towel as Henry wraps his towel around his shoulders. They all head upstairs and finishing drying off. Regina puts on another outfit while Henry grabs some sweats and a t-shirt and Roland puts on a new pair of comfy pajamas. They all head back downstairs and call everyone inside for dessert.

Granny walks inside first, with Zelena’s sleeping daughter in her arms. She smiles as Roland hops off the stool he was on and runs next to her, “Dessert?!”

Regina chuckles and looks to Granny who smiles at Roland and says, “Of course! Have you seen what we’re having?”

Roland shakes his head but smiles as Granny nods to Regina. Regina opens the fridge and pulls out the pan with tiny plastic cups on it. She laughs as she closes the fridge and turns to place the pan on the counter. Roland gasps and climbs back onto the stool next to Henry. Everyone else walks in from outside as Regina starts handing out cups.

“Gina? What’s this?” Roland asks as he stares at the cup in front of him.

Everyone has a cup, so she leans on the counter next to Roland’s stool and says, “It’s Dirt Cake.”

“Dirt…Cake?” he responds as he stares intently at the dessert in front of him.

“It’s not really dirt,” Henry says with a smile as he takes his fork and digs in to the chocolaty dessert.

Roland looks up to Regina before looking to each of the adults around him. He watches Henry take a bite of his food and giggles when Henry picks up the colorful worm and wiggles it so it moves. His eyes grow wide when Henry puts it in his mouth and smiles.

“It’s just candy, Ro. It’s really good!” Henry says as he continues to eat his dirt cake.

Roland doesn’t look convinced but Regina rubs his back and smiles, “It’s chocolate Roland.” She lifts her own spoon to take a bite. Roland watches and glances at everyone eating their food too. He lifts up his worm and takes a bite.

His eyes grow wide and he says, “MMMM! Good!!” between bites. “All worms dis good?”

Regina coughs, her dessert getting stuck in her throat when Roland talks about eating real worms. “No, no, Roland. Those worms are not candy. They stay in the garden and we do not eat them.”

Everyone chuckles and finishes their own dessert, listening to the dramatic conversation between Roland and Regina about the deliciousness of worms. They all move to the living room and continue their conversation until Roland winds up crawling onto Regina’s lap and laying against her chest half-asleep. Missing his nap made him extra sleepy.

“I think it’s about time we head home,” Jim says as he stands up, “and let you all get some sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Regina smiles up at him as Kathryn stands too, “That it has,” she says when she smiles as well. Jim moves into the kitchen to make sure they hadn’t forgot anything.

Everyone says their goodbyes and heads out, giving hugs and smiles before departing.

Regina locks the door behind everyone and moves to do a check on all the doors and windows before placing a night spell over the house. This is different than the spell she and Zelena did together for general protection. This nightly spell places an extra layer of protection and alerts her when someone is within the spell zone. She heads up the stairs and finds Henry in the bathroom brushing his teeth. She smiles and sets Roland down so he can do the same. When they’re both done, Henry says he’s going to hop in the shower and Regina takes Roland into her bathroom for a bath.

Roland plays with his toys and only causes one tsunami wave in her bathtub. Regina helps Roland wash his hair and lets him play in the tub until the water is all drained out. When he’s clean, she helps him out of the bathtub and dries him off before helping him into his pajamas. He goes into his room and grabs his monkey, blanket, and Tyke Light before coming back into Regina’s room. He screams, “GINA!” when she’s no longer there.

Regina runs into the hallway to find Roland already sobbing. “Oh Roland,” she says as her heart breaks into a million pieces. She quickly wraps him in her arms and holds him as he cries. “Shhhhh, I’m right here, Roland. You’re okay, I’m right here. I’ve got you.” She whispers reassurances as she sways from side to side and gently rubs his back until he calms down. Regina takes a deep breath and turns to find Henry and Zelena both standing in the hallway watching them. She sighs and says, “It's been a long day. I think we’re going to turn in for the night. We will see you in the morning,” she says with a fake reassuring smile.

“Night Mom. Night Ro,” Henry calls before looking at his aunt and asks, “Want to play Donkey Kong?”

Zelena looks confused, “What is…Donkey…Kong?”

Henry smiles, “It’s a game you can play on the TV. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Zelena smiles and nods before following Henry down the steps.

Regina takes Roland into her room and changing into pajamas with a flick of her wrist, knowing Roland would not let her go so she could change.

Roland pauses his sniffling to look at Regina before asking, “Magic?”

“Yes dear. Now let’s get you into bed.”

“Okay Gina,” he says as he crawls onto the bed.

Regina moves to the other side and tips his Tyke Light before getting under the covers. Roland is attached to her in a second and she simply wraps him in her arms and holds him tight.

“I’m sorry, Gina,” he whispers into the darkness.

“Why are you apologizing Roland?”

“I got scared and I shouldn’t do dat.”

“Oh, sweet boy,” Regina coos as she holds him tighter. “It’s okay to be scared, but I’m right here for you, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay,” Roland whispers again. “Will you sing a song?”

Regina smiles, “Of course, which one would you like to hear?”

Roland thinks for a minute before asking: “The first one.”

 _The first one?_ She thinks, _which one is that? OH!_ It finally dawns on her and she smiles as she kisses the top of his head and starts to hum

_When you're weary, feeling small,_

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;_

_I'm on your side, oh. When times get rough_

_And friends just can't be found,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_When you're down and out,_

_When you're on the street,_

_When evening falls so hard_

_I will comfort you._

_I'll take your part._

_When darkness comes_

_And pain is all around,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_Sail on silvergirl,_

_Sail on by._

_Your time has come to shine._

_All your dreams are on their way._

_See how they shine._

_If you need a friend_

_I'm sailing right behind._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will ease your mind._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will ease your mind._

“Goodnight, little prince,” she whispers into the darkness before closing her eyes and trying to relax enough so she can sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cannoli A NEW CHAPTER?! I know it's been forever. Work, school, friends, weddings, and I wrote a couple pieces for SQ Supernova <3 This chapter doesn't have a whole lot of plot because I'm just getting back into the swing of things but I'm back!! 
> 
> I'm super tired right now, but I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP! So, all spelling mistakes are mine. I don't own the characters. You know the drill. Enjoy the chapter!!

**_TAP! TAP! TAP!_** Regina wakes up and looks around her dark room. What woke her up? She sees Roland still sound asleep and smiles before noticing the sound that must have caused her to wake up. Rain pitter-patters against her window. She sits up in bed and turns toward her window.

 _Rain is good._ She thinks to herself. _Rains are the oblations the gods poured into the sacrifice of life in return for the oblations and offerings they have received._

She stands and moves to the window, brushing aside the curtain to better see the rain, dropping to the ground. She has always loved when it rains. The feel of it cleaning and purifying the world, the sense of feeling rebooted and refreshed, and of course, the smell immediately after it rains. It’s calmed her as long as she can remember.

There’s a flash of lightning and Regina can’t help the smile that takes over her face. She can remember watching the storms from her childhood bedroom window in the Enchanted Forest. It was one time she never worried about her mother stalking into her room unannounced. Her mother _despised_ storms and never left her quarters. This gave Regina time to herself, something she only got during storms or when her mother was away at court.

Her father taught her early on that storms were nothing to be afraid of. They were to be appreciated. Her smile grows at her happy memories of sitting in front of her window with her father. She even remembers the few times they were able to sneak out the front doors and sit under the arches to watch the storms.

She’s still staring out the window when the thunder crashes overhead. The storm’s still miles away, but she can’t seem to tear her eyes away from the night sky.

That is, until she hears whimpers behind her. She turns to see Roland sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes, and pouting. “Gina,” he whines. She gives a smile and walks back to the bed. She picks him ups and he quickly wraps his arms around her neck. “I scared,” he whispers in her ear as he buries his face.

Regina sighs and rubs his back, “it’s okay to feel scared, Roland, but storms aren’t frightening.”

“Yes-huh,” he says. He jumps in her arms when another crack of thunder rattles the house.

Regina smiles and shakes her head, “No, darling, storms are loud, but not frightening.” She holds him close and continues to rub his back when he shifts his head and grabs onto the front of her shirt with his hand, “Do you remember being in the Enchanted Forest?” she asks quietly. She feels him nod against her shoulder and continues, “What did you do when it stormed in the forest?”

Roland takes a shaky breath, “Papa said the lights were thank-yous.”

Regina can’t help the chuckle that escapes. “That’s right,” she says, “in the Enchanted Forest, storms were a sign from the Gods that they had received the offerings. Storms let us know good things are coming. The tress and plants would grow, life and love would prosper.”

She can hear his “huh” before he says it. _He’s four Regina,_ she reminds herself. She smiles.

“That means that the Gods were happy and would make good things happen because of it.”

“But there’s fire in the sky, Gina!” Roland counters, “That’s bad.”

Regina laughs at his four-year-old logic. “Fire can be bad, but it’s not always bad. It can be good too. It keeps us warm; it helps us see when it’s dark. Fire doesn’t hide anything, it’s honest.” Roland doesn’t look convinced, so she continues, “I want to show you, all right?” When she feels his nod she raises her free hand and allows a fireball to form. Roland gasps and she turns her hand for him to see before throwing it toward the fireplace. It quickly ignites the fireplace and Roland is shocked.

Regina turns to face him and he whispers, “Whoa.”

“See? Fire doesn’t have to be scary. And when it’s combined with the rain, it shows how strong it really is. Lightning works with the rain to make sure the earth is honest. Lightning and rain know when it’s not.”

“They fix it?” Roland asks innocently.

Regina nods, “Yes, they fix it.” She watches out the window and thinks about Robin comforting Roland during storms in the forest.

There was an old legend that spoke of offerings to the Gods. Everyone knew of the common spots to leave offerings. If the town had a fountain, offerings were placed around it on the day of the full moon. If there was no fountain, the townspeople left the offerings at the most public place (usually where the royal decrees were put on notice). However, there were secret places to offer gifts to the Gods.

Not everyone knew where these offerings needed to be placed for the Gods to accept them, but those who did placed as many offerings as they could. Sometimes, it was a tree recently struck by lightning, but Regina never knew much about this tradition. It was not something her mother believed in. She believed in making her own luck, not wasting time with “gods”. Nevertheless, when Regina became queen, she needed all the luck she could get and quickly started leaving gifts for the God’s on her windowsill. That is until Snow found out. At least in this particular instance, Snow did _not_ tell her father. Instead, she showed Regina her own offerings and the altar she used (which wasn’t an altar at all but rather a fallen tree in the forest that the knights never removed). Regina realized that leaving them on the windowsill would not work, so she created an altar of her own around her beloved apple tree.

She didn’t know if the Gods truly accepted her sacrifice but she stopped these offerings when she started learning magic. She thought she could save herself and wouldn’t need help from the Gods.

She was wrong.

She made an offering before she went and stole the Dark Curse. _I guess it’s not going to **hurt** anything_ she remembers thinking as she placed her gifts around her tree.

She didn’t make another offering until Henry came into her life.

She didn’t offer anything when she attempted to enact the Dark Curse the first time. And when she realized she would have to kill her father for it to work, she didn’t feel like an offering to the Gods would be beneficial. She was enacting the curse to end all curses. She doubted the Gods would want to bless her.

However, she started leaving offerings again when Henry came home.

*******Flashback*******

She had no idea how to calm a newborn baby, and she was panicking at every moment. He cried. A lot. She didn’t know how to soothe him. She had poured herself a glass of apple juice and set it on the windowsill as she tried to feed Henry his bottle. He hadn’t taken a bottle all day. He was so hungry and they were both exhausted. She remembers thinking _please, just please drink this bottle. I’ll do anything. Just drink this bottle._ And he did. He latched right on and drank the entire bottle and fell fast asleep. Regina couldn’t believe it. She was shocked, rendered speechless, as she rocked back and forth with her sleeping boy.

 ** _Tap. Tap. Tap._** She looks toward the window and sees rain begin to fall against it. First, a few drops, then a few more, until the window is covered in rain drop tracks. She offers a disbelieving chuckle and shakes her head as she quietly whispers, “Of course. Someone’s drained my apple juice.” There’s a flash of lightning and she shakes her head. “All you had to do was ask.” She turns her head to the sleeping baby in her arms and can’t help the smile that overtakes her face. “That’s your abuelito,” she says pointing toward the window as the rain falls harder. “He loves you as much as I do, my little prince.”

*******Present*******

“Papa said Mama watched us for the storms,” Roland says quietly, watching the rainfall against the window, still clinging to Regina.

Regina smiles, “Yes, it’s not just the gods that take our offerings. It’s our family too. Your Mama is always with you Roland, especially when you’re scared.”

“I don’t want to be scared, Gina,” he sniffles, resting his head closer to her neck on her shoulder.

“Should we go downstairs and leave something out for the Gods to watch out for us?” she asks.

Roland nods and lifts his head to look at her face, “Can we leave something for Mama and Papa too?”

“Of course we can,” she whispers. She stands from the bed and walks toward the door, trying her best to keep her balance as she thinks of Robin looking down on his son, reunited with his wife, the mother of the son he’s watching. Would he be happy with how she’s taking care of Roland? Are they together again? Are they happy? Are they watching?

She can’t go down this road. It’s far too late and she’s far too exhausted to think those thoughts. She holds fast to the railing as she walks down the steps and toward the kitchen. She sees a small light and moves carefully through the door to see Henry standing in front of the open refrigerator.

He peaks around the open door and gives a sheepish smile. “Lito needs some apple juice.”

Regina smiles and nods as she moves further into the kitchen with Roland still on her hip. “What’s Lito?” he asks innocently.

“Lito means Abuelito. That’s my grandpa,” Henry says with a smile as he pours a glass of apple juice.

Roland scrunches his forehead, “Grandpa? Like Granny?”

“Kind of,” Henry says as he looks to his mom.

Regina smiles, “Henry calls him Lito, but he’s my father.”

“Really?!” Roland asks with wide eyes. When Regina nods he asks, “Can I leave him something too?”

Regina’s breath catches, “I think he would like that very much.” She sets Roland down and turns on the kitchen light, watching the boys move around the kitchen, grabbing different things to leave out.

She sits at the island, smiling as Henry helps Roland find “the best things” to offer as the storm rages outside.

“What’s going on?” Zelena asks quietly as she walks into the kitchen.

“We’re leaving gifts for Lito and Papa!” Roland squeals from the counter.

“Be careful, dear,” Regina reminds quietly as she holds her arms out for her niece. “Why are you guys up so late?” she murmurs to her sister as she takes her wiggling niece. She flicks her wrist and a bottle appears on the counter in front of her.

Zelena sighs as she turns on the coffee machine, “Your niece doesn’t want to sleep, but apparently neither do the boys,” she says with a raised eyebrow.

Regina smiles as Henry and Roland finish their offerings. “We’re leaving offerings, Aunt Z. The Gods have graced us with water but now we need to leave something for Grandpa Henry, Grandma Cora, and Robin.”

Zelena’s eyebrow climbs closer to her hairline. “I didn’t know you left offerings,” she says as she looks at her sister.

“Yes you did,” Henry says matter-of-factly. When Zelena stares at him in shock he rolls his eyes and says, “she leaves flowers with Lito every week. That’s an offering. Now we’ve just added a few names. And we always leave extra after it rains.”

“Is it usually at…” she pauses to look at the clock, “two o’clock in the morning?”

Henry shrugs, “sometimes.”

Regina smirks as her sister sighs, “Henry, Roland, finish up the last of your offerings, we need to set them out and then get back to bed.”

The boys quickly move some things around on their plates, “Aunt Z, did you want to offer anything?”

Zelena looks surprised as she stares at her nephew, “Oh…I wouldn’t know what to leave, you guys go ahead.”

“Oh it’s easy. Come over here, we’ll show you,” Henry says with an easy smile.

Zelena takes a deep breath, grabs her coffee and moves over next to Henry and Roland, “Alright, what are we doing.”

Regina watches Henry animatedly explain what it means to leave an offering to a loved one, what the best things are to offer to everyone, and then to offer someone’s favorite foods or flowers, and how to arrange everything. She smiles at how Henry shows Zelena and Roland where to put everything, always answering questions before they could be asked. She smiles as she watches Zelena and Roland listen attentively to everything Henry says.

Birdie finishes her bottle and Regina resituates her niece on her shoulder. “Alright everyone, let’s set these out and get back to bed. The storm is almost over.”

Henry helps Roland carry his plate to the table and set out a bowl of incense, while Zelena sets down the last plate and the glasses of milk and cider. Henry stands back to survey the table setup and nods his approval. “Looks perfect.” He tries to hide his chuckle as his aunt attempts to subtly move her plate to better offset the other plates on the table; he definitely sees the resemblance between his mom and her sister. “They’ll love it.” He smiles proudly and looks back to his mom, who wears the same smile. He reaches for his aunt’s hand and whispers, “Don’t worry, Hades will love the mint and honey.” He smiles and says, “Night.” He turns to Roland, “Night Ro, try and get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Roland says with a smile.

Henry goes over to his mom, “Thanks Mom.”

“For what?” she asks.

“For this.” When her eyebrows move closer to her nose he smiles, “Teaching me to give thanks, and you know, bringing our family together. I love you.” He wraps his arms around her shoulders and gives her a big hug.

She pauses for only a second before using her free hand to hug Henry back, “I love you too Henry. More than anything.”

“I know Mom,” he says with a big smile. “Night night, sleep tight, Little Bird,” he coos at his cousin before heading up the stairs and back to his room.

Everyone in the kitchen is frozen for a moment before Regina shakes herself from her stupor and says, “Roland, we should get you back to bed. It’s very late dear.”

He sighs, “But I’m not _sleepy_ Gina!” he says with a yawn.

“I know, dear,” she says with a chuckle. “But we all need our sleep. That means you and your little sister too.”

“Oooh! Kisses?!”

Regina smiles and steps off the stool she was sitting on to squat down next to Roland so he could kiss his little sister’s head.

“Night Night Little Sister. Night Night Lena!” He turns quickly and runs back at Zelena, wrapping his arms tightly around her knees.

She grabs onto the back of a chair with one hand and hugs Roland with the other. “Goodnight, Roland. Sweet dreams, dear,” she says with a smile.

He lets her go and moves back to Regina, “Okay, Gina. Let’s go to bed.”

Regina laughs and kisses her niece’s cheek before passing her back to Zelena. “Goodnight Zelena.”

“Goodnight, Regina,” she says with a smile.

Regina lifts an expectant Roland into her arms and carries him back up the stairs. They go back into her bedroom and get snuggled back under the covers.

“Do you think Papa likes the gifts, Gina?” Roland whispers from his spot against Regina’s chest.

“I think he loves them very much, Roland,” she says, holding back tears.

“I miss Papa, Gina,” Roland says.

Regina can hear the tears in his voice, “Oh, sweet boy, I know it’s hard. But he’s here with us. We’re here together and we’ll get through this, okay? You can be sad and scared and miss him. I miss your Papa too, Roland. We’re going to be okay though. We’re going to get through this.”

Roland sniffles, snuggling further into Regina, “Will you sing me a new song?”

Regina nods and chuckles, realizing he can’t see her, “Of course dear.”

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there’s always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you’re not strong_

_And I’ll be your friend_

_I’ll help you carry on_

_For it won’t be long_

_‘til I’m gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have faith you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs that you won’t let show_

_You just call on me **darling** when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you’ll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me, when you’re not strong_

_And I’ll be your friend_

_I’ll have you carry on_

_For it won’t be long_

_‘til I’m gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me **darling** , when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you’ll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can’t carry_

_I’m right up the road_

_I’ll share your load_

_If you just call me (call me)_

_If you need a friend (call me) call me uh huh (call me)_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! SO sorry it's been so long since I updated, it's been quite the trying semester with classes, but I'm back!! I want to thank you all for the sweet comments and reminders to update this story. Even if I haven't responded to it, I have it saved in my emails to go back to and respond. I promise, I haven't abandoned it! I am hoping to have a lot more time to write in the coming weeks which is exciting because there's still content I want to cover before the big trip to New York.
> 
> I want to post this chapter before I crash. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Please ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes - I'm not much for editing ;)

Regina wakes up to the sun peaking through her curtains. She moves her head out of the sunbeam and suddenly sits straight up in bed she realizes Roland’s not sleeping in her room. She’s up and out the door looking for him before she’s even fully awake. “Roland?” she calls. No answer.

The first place she checks is his room, thinking maybe he went to grab one of his new toys. When she sees he’s not there, she moves to check in Henry’s room. No one is in there and her heart really starts pumping. She sees the door to Zelena’s room open and frantically moves down the stairs. There’s no one in the living room or in the kitchen. She looks out the window to see if somehow Roland got passed the locks and the security spell without her noticing, but doesn’t see him outside either.

She’s panicking. There’s no other word for it. Her heart is racing. Her mind is jumbled. All she can think about is finding her boys. A choked sob escapes her. What if she’s lost them too?

“Mom?” Henry calls from the doorway.

“Henry!” she says in relief. She rushes over and wraps him in her arms.

“Yeah….I was in your study playing with Roland. What’s going on?” he asks in confusion. He wraps an arm around his mom because she obviously needs it; he just can’t figure out why.

“Oh, Henry. I woke up and couldn’t find you or Roland. I was so worried.”

Henry gives a small smile, “Sorry, I was up and heard Roland moving so I went and brought him down here. I figured you could use a little more sleep. I didn’t think it would scare you. I’m sorry, Mom.”

“It’s alright, Henry. I was just overreacting. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re a mom. You _always_ do that,” he says with a smile.

“Gina!!! You awake!”

“I am! Did you have fun with Henry?” she asks with a smile, gaining control of her breathing and Roland runs at her and jumps into her arms.

“Uh-huh! We played Checkers!”

“You did?! That sounds like fun!”

“Mhm!” Roland nods excitedly.  “Henry taught me how ta play!”

Regina smiles as Henry ruffles Roland’s hair. Together, they all head into the kitchen to make breakfast and Regina pushes away the fear she felt earlier.

It’s a lazy Sunday for everyone. They eat breakfast, then played Checkers and Sorry in the study until lunch. After lunch it’s a quiet movie and nap for Roland while Henry does some homework and Zelena hangs some pictures on the wall in her room. Granny comes over for dinner and they spend the night in the family room playing Charades.

Regina’s up early again the next morning, Roland wanted to watch the sunrise again. She snuggles him on the porch swing until the sun is up and the dew starts fading away, then it’s into the kitchen to make breakfast and get Henry up and ready for school. She gets Roland and herself ready and makes sure there’s enough food for Zelena and a bottle ready for her niece.

“Alright, make sure you have everything in your backpack, Henry,” Regina reminds as she gathers all of her paperwork into her briefcase. She hands Roland the backpack they packed together earlier that is now filled with toys, snacks, and a few workbooks to help him practice his letters and numbers. “Let’s make sure you don’t forget this, dear.”

“Or these,” Henry chimes in as he breezes into the kitchen and to the counter where there are three thermoses waiting. He grabs his, blue and silver, filled with cocoa (and cinnamon of course), and hands a smaller, green thermos to Roland, “Here Ro,” he says with a smile, “your cocoa.”

“Thank you!” Roland says as he takes his thermos, “Does it gots cimanin?” His eyebrows draw together, “cinn-a-,” he pauses, “cinn-a-nim. Cinn-a-nin.” He scrunches his nose and puckers his lips in frustration.

Henry chuckles, “yes, of course it has cinnamon! What are we, animals?”

Roland giggles and holds his thermos to his chest and wiggles, adjusting the backpack on his back.

“Ready mom?” Henry asks, turning his attention to his mother, moving about the kitchen.

“Yes,” she says distractedly, still milling about. She pauses, looks at the boys and smiles, “yes, I am. Let’s get you to school. Do you have everything? Books? Homework? Lunch? Your water bottle?”

“Mom,” Henry calls, waiting for his mom to stop pacing around the kitchen.

“Yes, dear?”

“I’m ready, are you?” he asks with a smile.

Regina returns the smile, flattens out her pants, and says, “Yes, I am. Let’s go.”

Henry chuckles, “Mom, your purse.”

She gasps and reaches at her arm, finding only her briefcase, “Oh my,” she says as she moves from the kitchen toward her study.

“It’s upstairs,” Henry calls. He laughs when his mom groans and moves toward the stairs, “Ro and I will wait in the car.” He holds out his hand and together he and Roland walk outside toward the car. “I like your outfit Ro.”

He smiles and straightens his posture, “Gina helped me pick it out,” he says proudly, fixing his bow tie.

Henry chuckles, “You look very nice.”

Roland stops walking and looks at Henry, causing Henry to stop walking too. “ _You_ look very nice _too_ , Henry.”

He laughs again, _this kid. Sometimes he talks far beyond his years._ “Thank you,” he says with a nod. “Should we take a picture and send it to Granny?”

“Yeah, yeah! Let’s do it!” Roland says excitedly.

Henry pulls out his phone and kneels next to Roland. He lifts his phone in front of them and they both say, “Cheese!” Henry checks the photo and says, “Perfect!” He quickly sends a text to Granny with a smiley face and a “Good morning!”

They get into the car and are ready when Regina comes rushing out of the house with her briefcase, purse, thermos, and keys. “Ready?” she asks as she gets in and turns on the car.

“Yup!” Both Roland and Henry say together. Regina smiles and they pull out of the driveway.

Regina pulls into the school parking lot and smiles at Snow, who waves from the playground.

“I’ll be home around dinner time,” Henry says. “I think I might see Ma and then do some homework at the library with Belle.”

Regina nods and smiles, “Okay, Sweetie, just let me know. I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Bye Mom. Bye Ro,” he calls into the backseat.

“Bye, Henry!” Roland shouts excitedly, kicking his feet outward in front of his car seat.

Henry takes off toward the front doors of the school but before Regina can drive away, Snow is at her window, “Good morning you two. Glad to see you made it on time today,” she adds with a smirk.

Regina rolls her eyes, “Yes, yes, I know today is a school day, Snow.”

Snow chuckles, “I’m just teasing, Regina. How are you this morning, Roland?” she asks, turning her attention to the young boy in the backseat.

“Good,” he says with a small smile.

“Good! What are you doing today while Regina’s at work?” she asks.

“I’m going too! I’ve got all my stuffs and I’m going to Gina’s work today too.”

“Really?! That sounds fun!” She turns to Regina, “How’s that…?”

“We’re going to make it work for now, Snow. It’ll just be a few days until I know what else to do.”

“What about school?” Snow whispers, glancing carefully into the backseat to see the young boy staring out the far window at the other kids on the playground equipment.

“I can’t do anything until I have the paperwork, Snow. I get that on Friday. We’ll go from there.”

Snow can see Regina getting frustrated. She nods and steps away from the window and smiles, “you two have fun today! Roland, help Regina make the laws, okay?”

Roland giggles, “Okay!” he shouts from the backseat.

Regina shakes her head but moves the car from the parking lot and waves goodbye to Snow. The trip to City Hall is quick and Roland is fascinated with asking about all the buildings they pass.

“What’s that?”

“Who works there?”

“Why is that here?”

“What do you get there?”

“Who goes there?”

She forgot how curious 4-year-olds were. She tries to answer all of his questions but has a hard time when she sees a blonde in a red jacket walking from Granny’s to the Sheriff’s Station. She swallows hard and keeps her eyes on the road, telling Roland that the Sheriff’s Station is a place where people go when they’re in trouble or when they need help. She’ll be _damned_ if she lets her new awkward feeling around Emma ruin Roland’s sense of safety in this town.

They make it to City Hall and walk into the building together, hand-in-hand. They walk toward her office and find Regina’s assistant Amelia who quickly stands from her desk to escort Regina to her first meeting.

“Before we get into everything,” Regina starts, stopping Amelia from starting her morning recap, “I’m going to need you to sit with Roland outside the room while I’m in this meeting. He has activities and toys in his bag to keep himself entertained. But you’ll have to reroute your calls to your mobile and take whatever else you think you’ll need for the duration of this meeting.”

Amelia stares at Regina like she’s just sprouted another head. Regina raises an eyebrow and moves her head in question. Amelia jumps out of her stupor and quickly grabs some files from her desk and pushes a few buttons on her phone, sending all incoming calls to her cell phone and walks around the desk to stand next to Regina. She flattens her pencil skirt and nods at her boss.

Regina nods back and squeezes Roland’s hand before saying, “We’re going to go to my meeting room now,” as she leads him out of the hallway. They arrive outside the meeting room where Regina has already conjured up two desks outside the door. Amelia tries to hide a chuckle behind her laugh but Regina chooses to only offer a glare in her direction before she focuses her attention on Roland. “Alright, Sweetie. I have to go into this meeting, but you’re going to stay right outside this door with Amelia, okay?”

Roland offers a small nod.

She gives a smile and brushes hair from his face, “Let’s get you set up. Would you like to practice your letters or your numbers first?” She helps him take off his backpack and pull some of his new books and pencils out. She also sets out his thermos of cocoa and leans his backpack against the edge of the desk. She looks to Amelia, “This meeting is just a check-in so it shouldn’t take too long, but if I’m in there more than 40 minutes, I want you to come and get me.”

Amelia nods, “Got it, Madam Mayor.”

Regina squats down next to Roland, who is swinging his legs as he sits at his own little personal desk, “Will you be okay staying here with Amelia?”

He nods but doesn’t make eye contact with her.

“Roland?” she asks quietly. She glances up to Amelia who nods her head and moves away from them and greets the nosey onlookers, moving them away from Regina and Roland and closer to the meeting room. Regina reaches under Roland’s chin and gently lifts it until his eyes meet hers. “I’m going to be right inside those doors, okay? I’ll leave the doors open so you can see and hear me and I’ll be out as soon as I can. I want you to be really brave and stay with Amelia during this meeting and practice your letters and before you know it, I’ll be back out here to see all you’ve done.”

Roland perks up and says, “I can do lots ‘a pages.”

Regina can’t help the smile that takes over her face, “I can’t wait to see them. I’m going to have Amelia come over here now so I can go into my meeting. I’ll be back before you know it, Little Prince.” She kisses his forehead and stands, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her pants. She sets her briefcase on the bigger desk and grabs the files she needs for this particular meeting.

Amelia walks back over, “Need me to do anything Madam Mayor?”

“Actually, yes,” she says. “I need my foster parent paperwork through the state of Maine resent, it seems mine has gone missing. Do you think you could take care of that?” Amelia scoffs, causing Regina to smile. “Roland is also planning to practice his letters during my meeting so if he has any questions…”

“Got it. I’m _really_ good at my alphabet,” she says with a wink toward Roland.

“I’m sure…” Regina says, suddenly unsure about leaving Roland to go into this meeting.

“We’ll be fine, Madam Mayor,” Amelia says with a smile.

Regina nods, “If you need _anything_ …”

“I’ll come in and pull you out of that meeting. But we’ll be fine. Go ahead, the sooner you start, the sooner I can tell you that you have a phone call.”

This causes Regina to smirk, “Alright, I’ll be right over here Roland,” she says to the young boy who waves and goes back to writing in his book.

Thankfully, Regina’s meeting doesn’t take long and they’re able to wrap up in 35 minutes. She closes up her file folder and follows the last committee member out the door and sees Roland focused intently on his writings.

“That was fast,” Amelia says, impressed.

“Yes, well, that tends to happen when you don’t allow Mr. Williams to speak,” Regina says with a smirk. She turns and moves over toward Roland and squats, “Hi Sweetie, how are you?”

“Gina! I did lots ‘a pages!”

“That’s great, Roland! Let me see!”

They look at Roland’s papers and he continues to write while Regina goes through some of the paperwork for her other meetings. They stay in this hallway, opting to sit at these desks to work between the next two meetings. Regina keeps her meetings short and sweet, focusing on what is on the agenda and keeping everyone on topic.

After her last morning meeting, her longest one yet, at just over 2 hours, she was exhausted. She walked out of the meeting room to see Roland sitting on Amelia’s desk, eating a snack. _Oh my_ , it was past lunchtime and she forgot. _Shit._

“I’m so sorry,” she starts as she makes her way across the hall, “I forgot about lunchtime.”

“No worries, Madam Mayor. We’ve just been snacking,” Amelia says with a smile.

Regina smiles and looks at Roland, holding a cheese stick in his hand, “Melly found my snacks!”

“That’s wonderful, Roland,” Regina says with a smile as she sweeps his hair from his eyes, “Should we call for lunch?”

“That’s been taken care of,” Amelia says, “It will be here after your next meeting.”

“Oh?” Regina asks with a raised eyebrow.

Amelia shrugs, “Roland can you show Gina your picture?”

“Okay Melly!” he exclaims as he tries to bounce off the desk. Amelia carefully helps him down and with his free hand he grabs a paper off the little desk and runs around to show Regina. He hands her a picture and she studies it with a smile, “That’s you,” he says pointing to a part on the paper.

“Wow, Roland, it’s wonderful. I love it,” she says with a smile.

“Melly said it was ad-strats,” he adds seriously.

Regina chuckles and says, “Abstract?” When Roland nods, she smirks at her assistant who is attempting to hide her face behind a piece of paper, pretending to read it diligently. “I suppose it is abstract,” she says looking at the scribbles on the page in her hand, “but it’s perfect.”

Roland giggles and together they move back to the other side of the desks. He finishes his snack while Regina looks over some more paperwork.

“Is something the matter, Amelia?” Regina asks from her spot on the desk chair. Her assistant had been pacing the corridor for the past few minutes, constantly checking her watch.

She looks at Regina with wide eyes, “Of course not Madam Mayor,” she answers with a shake of her head.

“Then stop with the pacing, it’s very distracting,” Regina says as she returns her attention to the building permit in her hands.

Amelia puffs out her breath in a huff but moves to the other side of the hallway and sits on the bench available as she types away on her phone.

After another half hour of Regina bustling about the hallway making some phone calls and reading proposals, it’s time for her meeting to start. She watches her assistant greet everyone as they went into the room and tried to figure out why she was so antsy. She turns her attention to Roland and tells him she has one more meeting before they get lunch and leave the desks they’d been behind all morning.

The last one to arrive to the meeting was Rumple. Of course. He walks toward Regina and takes notice of Roland, coloring another photo. “I see you have the child of the forest,” he muses as he stops in front of Roland’s little desk.

Regina stands and moves herself in front of Roland, acting as a barrier between him and Rumple, “Don’t you start,” she warns.

Rumple looks shocked, “Start what? I merely made an observation, Dearie.”

As Regina rolls her eyes, Amelia steps up to them, “Mr. Gold,” she greets, “How are you today? How is Belle doing?” Before he can answer, she gently takes his elbow and says, “I have your seat ready with the documents you requested. It’s all right in here,” she continues as she leads him into the room with everyone else.

Regina takes a deep breath and turns around to gather her files.

“Gina. Who was that?” Roland asks.

She pauses grabbing the papers and looks to Roland. “That’s Mr. Gold, Sweetie.”

“He looks scary,” Roland says quietly.

Regina bends down to be at his level, “You have nothing to worry about. He’s not going to bother you, okay? You stay out here with Amelia and then we’ll get some lunch.”

“Is he scary?” Roland asks, tilting his head and watching Regina like a puppy.

“Not really,” Regina says, “Not when I’m around anyway. Not anymore.”

“He’s weird,” Roland decides.

Regina chuckles and taps his nose, “He most certainly is.” She looks up to see Amelia walking back from the room and sighs, “Alright, I won’t be too long.” She stands, flattening her hand against her middle and then brushing against her hip once again, moving to start her meeting.

She ends the meeting early. She realized after only a few minutes into the meeting that today was not a day she could tolerate Rumple, so she wrapped up the meeting before they got to his complaints. “Madam Mayor, I know you’ve had a lot of things happen recently but you cannot end this meeting without listening to my complaints,” Rumple claims as he taps his fingers on the table.

“They’ll be tabled until next month’s meeting,” she says with a tone of finality.

“These cannot wait until next month,” Rumple disagrees.

“Then set up an appointment with my assistant,” Regina says, looking down at him as she stands from her seat. “This meeting is over. Enjoy the rest of this beautiful day,” she ends with a false smile. She moves out of the meeting and smiles when she sees Roland carefully practicing his numbers.

“Done already?” Amelia asks with raised eyebrows.

Regina rolls her eyes; “I am not dealing with Rumple today.”

Amelia nods, “So I should expect a complaint by the end of the day?”

Regina chuckles, “I’d be surprised if he didn’t follow us back to my office to make the complaint immediately.”

Amelia groans but starts gathering papers from the desk to take back to her real desk.

“Ready Roland?” Regina asks, moving over to help him pack up his things.

“YUP!” he exclaims as he pushes his box and crayons and pencils into his backpack along with his workbook. Regina helps him put his backpack on his back and he grabs his thermos off the table. “Ready Gina!” He grabs her hand and together they walk back toward Regina’s office.

They get back to Amelia’s desk and Regina and Amelia discuss what paperwork Regina needs this afternoon. Regina gives Amelia notes from the meetings to type up and send out. Amelia also gives an update on what she was able to get from Maine’s judicial system in regards to the foster parent paperwork. “They told me you are up for a renewal of your license anyway but they were surprised to hear from you because they received notification that you would not be renewing your license again.”

“What?” Regina asks, stopping her filing to look at her assistant.

“Yeah, they said they received a letter from you saying you would not be renewing your license and would also be allowing the lease and group home paperwork to lapse as well.”

“That would never happen,” Regina says. “I had the Lost Boys put in the system so we could make sure they weren’t left behind in education and to make sure the state was helping with some funding. I did not do it to have them removed from the safety of our town and into the real world. Some of those boys are hundreds of years old! Can you imagine them going out into the real world?! I promised them they would be safe here. No more moving.”

Amelia shrugs, “I thought it was weird too, but I told them that you would contact them personally this afternoon to sort everything out.”

“I bet it has to do with my paperwork being taken,” Regina mutters as she looks in the file cabinet for something. She huffs and slams the door closed when she can’t find what she’s looking for.

“Yikes. Are you already throwing in the towel on today?” A voice asks from the doorway, “Because I could do with a margarita on this beautiful day.”

Regina turns to see her sister standing in the doorway with her niece in her carriage and a bag of food in her free hand. “Hello, Zelena,” she greets with a sigh.

“Lena, LENA!!! Lookit what I did today!” Roland shouts as he proudly shows off his workbook on the table.

“Wow, Roland! It looks like you’ve been busy today!”

Roland giggles, “I’ve gots lotsa practice!”

Zelena smiles and ruffles his hair as she turns to look at her sister expectantly.

“I take it you’re the one that told my assistant that lunch was taken care of?” Regina asks, leaning against the cabinet she was rifling through.

“Of course. I couldn’t let you two starve while you work the day away,” she says, causing Regina to roll her eyes. “And it looks like you need a break. So does your assistant by the way. What were you doing to the poor girl today? She could hardly speak when I talked to her earlier, she was so frustrated.”

Regina looks to Amelia with a confused look and she pretends to be engrossed in the paperwork she was reading as her cheeks flush.

“You need to leave your assistant alone and quit hovering Regina,” Zelena says matter-of-factly. “She has to put up with you every day, give her a break.”

“It really wasn’t that big of a deal,” Amelia protests. “I’m just not used to having you at my desk all day. It’s just an adjustment. Today was a weird day, that’s all.”

Regina shakes her head, mystified, “Why don’t you take off and get yourself some lunch,” she says. “I won’t need you back for a while anyway. Go outside and enjoy the sunshine for a while.”

Amelia nods and quickly grabs her purse and heads for the door, not making eye contact with her boss.

Zelena chuckles, “So, lunch?”

Regina nods, “Yes, I’m sure Roland could use some real food and not just snacks now.”

Zelena watches as Roland is engrossed in his page again and since her daughter was sleeping soundly in her carriage she turns her full attention to her sister. She moves to stand next in front of her and says, “Let’s eat in your office, hmm?”

Regina freezes and stares at her sister, “I don’t know…maybe we could just eat out here?”

Zelena sighs and says, “I know it’s going to be hard, but why don’t we go in together and just see what happens first.” She reaches out and grabs her sister’s hand, squeezing it with a smile.

Regina takes a deep breath and looks from her sister to her office door and then to Roland, “Okay,” she says quietly.

Together, the sisters move into Regina’s office and Zelena pretends not to notice the way her sister stops breathing and tightens her grip on her hand. They survey the room. Nothing is out of place; nothing looks like anything horrific could happen there, aside from a business meeting gone awry. Regina looks at her desk, at her couch, the table, and finally, at the floor in front of her. Her heart seizes and she gasps, feeling tears fill her eyes. She blinks quickly, trying to hide the evidence and remain the stoic mayor.

It doesn’t work.

She looks to her sister and sees her in a similar state, she squeezes her hand and offers a smile that looks more like a grimace and moves further into the room. Her sister follows and sets the bag of food down on the couch and looks around the office, catching a glimpse of her sister’s empty look. “Maybe it’s time to redecorate?” she offers with a fake smile and a shrug.

Regina nods and tries to give another smile, “I think you might be right.”

“I’m thinking something green,” Zelena attempts to make a joke.

Regina offers a small smile, “Didn’t anyone tell you black is my color?” she offers dryly, but Zelena will take it. It’s a start. She releases her sister’s hand as she moves over to her desk and Zelena decides to start setting out the food. She chooses to do it by the fireplace and the couch where Regina won’t have to look at the circle on her floor and be reminded of Robin.

“Gina! Lena! I finished my page!” Roland shouts as he runs into the room.

“That’s great, Roland,” Regina says with a slightly bigger smile and moves from behind her desk to see what Roland was showing her.

“You’re sad, Gina,” he announces. He moves closer to her and stares up at her, “Why?”

Regina’s lips twist in a half smile and she cups his face, rubbing her thumb on his cheek, “I just-“ she pauses. Not wanting to lie to him she decides to say, “I just miss your Papa, darling.”

“Me too,” says Roland matter-of-factly. “But don’t be sad. Be happy.”

Regina chuckles, “I am happy, Sweetie. You make me very happy.”

“Good,” he says, making both women chuckle. “Can we eat now?” he asks hopefully.

“Yes, you go by Zelena and get some lunch, and I’ll go get your little sister from out in the hallway,” Regina says as she moves away from Roland and towards the door. She hears him talking animatedly to Zelena about their day so far, telling her about the pictures he drew, the letters and numbers he practiced, and about all the people he saw. He explained that Melly introduced him to some people and “she even gots me candy. But shh I’m not allowed to tell Gina,” he whispers conspiratorially.

Zelena laughs, “I’ll make sure not to tell her.” Regina can practically hear her wink and can only imagine the trouble they’ll get into in the future. She pauses on her walk to her niece’s carriage, which is right outside her office door, as she realizes she’s looking to the future. She sees her sister causing all sorts of trouble with Henry and Roland and even Birdie when she’s old enough. Her heart skips a beat when she sees family dinners and holidays with all of them, and even Granny –she’ll never get rid of that damned wolf. She sees parties with Snow and Charming and little Neal. She sees a _future_. She smiles as she realizes, once again, how lucky she is to have her family so close and so willing to support her. She looks up at the ceiling to blink away tears again and thinks, _I hope you see our happiness, my love. It’s because of your son. He’s doing this. Far too much like his father,_ she adds with a smirk as she brings her sleeping niece into her office and listens to Zelena and Roland’s conversation about playing in the park before the sunsets.

They all sit on the couch and talk over lunch and Regina doesn’t notice how much time has passed until Amelia pokes her head around the doorway and asks, “Enjoying lunch?”

Regina looks at the time and is shocked to see how long they’ve been chatting.

“Yes, care to join us?” Zelena asks with a smile. She looks at her sister’s shocked face and says, “I can be nice when I want to be,” with a scoff.

Regina chuckles and says, “Of course you can. You just choose not to be, right? And you’re more than welcome to join us Amelia,” she adds with a smile.

“Madam Mayor,” Amelia says with wide eyes and a hand over her heart, “Do you crack jokes now? I’d say this little boy is quite the influence on you,” she says sincerely.

Regina rolls her eyes, “I’ve always made jokes. You’ve just never caught on.”

“Ah yes, please lower your humor threshold so us peasants can understand,” Amelia jests as she moves over to see Baby Robin waking up. “Hello there, Sweet Girl,” she coos. She looks at Zelena, “may I?” At Zelena’s nod she picks up the little girl and moves to sit in the chair opposite the sisters and Roland.

“Baby Sister!” Roland exclaims as he moves over by her to kiss the top of her head. He comes back to the table and finishes his meal as the three women talk around him. He starts rubbing at his eyes and crawls onto the couch next to Regina.

She wraps an arm around his shoulders and asks, “Are you getting sleepy?” He nods and yawns, causing her to chuckle. “Do you want to go back to the mansion with Zelena and rest while I finish up some work?” she asks, hoping he’ll be willing to go with Zelena as a sign that he’s adapting.

He shakes his head and crawls onto her lap, laying his head on her shoulder, “Stay…here,” he mumbles as he starts twirling a strand of her hair as his eyes close.

She looks over to see her sister shrug, “It’ll happen,” she whispers.

Regina nods and looks over to see her assistant making silly faces at her niece. She conjures Roland’s blanket and stuffed monkey that he makes a grab for and clutches to him as Regina starts rubbing his back, lulling him to sleep. She waits until she feels his breathing even out before looking to her sister, who starting cleaning up the mess from lunch. When she stands, Regina stands too and carefully lays Roland down on the couch and conjures another blanket to cover him with.

She moves over to her desk as her sister strikes up a conversation with Amelia about little Robin. She looks over the documents on her desk as she waits for her computer to start up. She studies the left side of her desk and asks, “Amelia, did you move anything on my desk?”

Amelia gives her a puzzled look and says, “I only grabbed the documents you asked for the last time you were in. No one else has been in here besides the janitor and the cleaning lady you sent for.”

“I didn’t send for a cleaning lady,” Regina says, sitting up straighter in her chair. “What are you talking about?”

“Well,” Amelia gulps, “she had a letterhead from your office stationary saying she was sent to clean up the mess that happened when…well, you know. And so when she came back after you left last week, I just assumed you asked her to come back again.”

“I never sent a cleaning lady here,” Regina repeats. She looks at her sister, who has the same concerned look on her face. _Who was coming into her office? And what was she looking for?_


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! This has been going on in the background between my other classes and attempting to finish the epilogue to another story. Thank you guys so much for continuing to write me supportive messages and for continuing to read this story. You're the best!! :)

There’s barely an instant before magic goes flying around the room. A mix of green and purple swirling together to find out who’s been in the office. 

“Hmmm. That’s odd,” Regina muses, unable to detect any presence other than her sister, her assistant, and the children. 

“Now this is truly suspicious,” Zelena says. “First the house and now your office? And not a single magical signature or proof that someone was in here? I don’t like it.”

Regina nods as she looks out the windows to see Storybrooke residents milling about. 

“Wait,” Amelia starts, drawing attention of both Mills sisters. “Someone broke into your house?”

They both nod, “It would seem. There was a lock out of place in my study, but there was no presence detected when we used our magic. It was as if no one was there at all,” Regina explains.

Amelia’s eyebrows draw together, “Should I call the Sheriff?”

Zelena scoffs, “She wouldn’t know what to do either.”

Regina narrows her eyes at her sister, who shrugs nonchalantly, before turning her attention to Amelia, “I’m going to send out some emails and when Roland wakes from his nap, we’ll head home. You may call Sheriff Swan when we leave and take care of the proper paperwork. Then you can leave for the day.”

Amelia raises her eyebrows at the “Sheriff Swan” but otherwise nods to her boss.

Regina’s still trying to shake off the feeling of being watched as she sits at her desk. She looks around the room to see if this person had left anything - which she knows they didn’t. 

Regina’s the one that watches people, they don’t watch her back.

Someone had been in her office, more than once, and gotten away with it. She and Zelena had used their magic to sweep through the room again and then checked the hallway. They found nothing. Again. She taps her fingers against the desk as she stares at her computer screen, reading through her unread emails. She glances over to see Roland’s sleeping head peeking over the edge of the couch. She hears murmured voices, her sister and Amelia, looking for any residual magic throughout the entire wing. They’re hoping this ghost of a person was too cocky and didn’t completely disguise themselves. If only they were that lucky.

They return to Regina’s office and Regina looks hopeful. Until Zelena shakes her head in disappointment. Regina offers a small nod before turning her attention back to her computer screen.

“I think Birdie and I will wait here with you and Roland,” Zelena says, looking at her sister. “I’m sure she’s going to be tired too, and I will fulfill my duties as big sister and start planning how you’ll redecorate your office,” Zelena says with a smirk.

Regina rolls her eyes but says, “No green.”

Zelena looks affronted, “My goodness, and here I thought I’d be helping you out with the calming color green.” Regina shakes her head, causing Zelena’s smirk to grow. She winks at her little sister before conjuring a bottle and handing it to Amelia, who immediately gives it to the baby in her arms. Zelena sits on the couch again, materializing a pen and paper to start brainstorming ideas for Regina’s “new” office. 

That’s how they spend their afternoon. When Birdie finished her bottle, Amelia handed her to Zelena before excusing herself back to her desk. Zelena rocks her daughter until she falls asleep, before laying her in the bassinet she magicked from the mansion. They stay in Regina’s office - Regina responding to emails and Zelena drawing up a new floor plan - until Roland and Birdie wake up. Then they head back to the mansion where they play outside until dinner time.

Henry returns from spending time with his other mother and studying at the library. Together, they sit around the table and talk about their day. This sense of normalcy is new to Regina, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t love every minute of it.

The rest of the week is more of the same. Regina and Roland are up to watch the sunrise. They pack Roland’s backpack full of snacks, toys, and pages to color/work on. They wake Henry and all eat breakfast before taking Henry to school and heading to City Hall. Regina goes to meetings or responds to emails while Amelia answers phone calls and entertains Roland (when he’s not with Regina). Zelena and Birdie meet them for lunch and they spend their afternoons together at City Hall while the children nap before they head back to the mansion and play until dinner time.

If this is Regina’s new normal, she can’t wait to spend the rest of forever like this.

There’s still that nagging feeling of her missing something with the break-ins. She still doesn’t know how someone can break into some place and not leave a single trace, She doesn’t even get a sense of residual magic while looking for the culprit.  _ It’s as if they don’t exist. Like they were never here. _ She’s never heard of such a thing, so in their spare time, Zelena and Regina have been scouring through Regina’s old magic books she magicked from her vault.

Suddenly, it’s Thursday. Regina hasn’t felt this nervous in a very long time but she tries to hide it by excessively nitpicking everything she packs. Everyone has their bags ready by the front door, to load into the SUV outside.

“Thank goodness we didn’t have to take it back earlier,” Zelena muses as she looks out the window.

Regina laughs, “Yes, it seems to have worked out in our favor.” She places her suitcase and Roland’s next to Zelena’s. She looks up the stairs to see Henry carrying his small suitcase and backpack. 

“Okay, are we ready?” He asks excitedly.

Regina shakes her head, “We have to load everything in, Henry.”

“Oh right. I meant after that.”

She chuckles at her son, “Let’s get all of this stuff packed in the car.”

They load all of the bags into the back of the SUV before buckling the kids in the back seat. With everyone in and buckled, they head toward the town line.

“A whole three days away, what will we do with ourselves? I suppose we should hope some magical being doesn’t show up. You know, because you two will both be gone. They’ll easily take over Storybrooke because no one else can save the day,” Henry muses with a smirk.

Regina shakes her head but can’t keep the smile from her face at her son’s antics. 

“No magic, no poofing,” Zelena grumbles, causing both Henry and Regina to laugh. 

“Alright, playlist time,” Henry calls.

Regina chuckles but takes the AUX cord from Henry to plug it in.

“First song of the ride,” Henry says from the backseat. 

_ After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain _

“Oops. That’s not the right song I wanted to play,” Henry mentions as he hits pause.

“It sounded nice,” Regina offers. “Why don’t you play that?”

“Well, ummm, I don’t know. It’s pretty slow for a driving playlist,” Henry supplies as he looks at his mom.

“I’d like to hear it,” she says with a smile.

“Okay,” Henry says with a shrug. “It’s Beauty From Pain by Superchick.”

_ The lights go out all around me _

_ One last candle to keep out the night _

_ And then the darkness surrounds me _

_ I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died _

_ And all that's left is to accept that it's over _

_ My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made _

_ I try to keep warm but I just grow colder _

_ I feel like I'm slipping away _

 

_ After all this has passed, I still will remain _

_ After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain _

_ Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again _

_ And there'll be beauty from pain _

_ You will bring beauty from my pain _

 

_ My whole world is the pain inside me _

_ The best I can do is just get through the day _

_ When life before is only a memory _

_ I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place _

_ And though I can't understand why this happened _

_ I know that I will when I look back someday _

_ And see how you've brought beauty from ashes _

_ And made me as gold purified through these flames _

 

_ After all this has passed, I still will remain _

_ After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain _

_ Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again _

_ And there'll be beauty from pain _

_ You will bring beauty from my pain _

 

_ Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me) _

_ Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see) _

_ I forgot how to hope _

_ This night's been so long _

_ I cling to Your promise _

_ There will be a dawn _

 

_ After all this has passed, I still will remain _

_ After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain _

_ Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again _

_ And there'll be beauty from pain _

_ You will bring beauty from my pain _

“Always relevant,” Zelena says when the song ends.

Henry chuckles and shrugs modestly, “It’s the Author in me.”

The rest of the ride to Portland is a breeze, just like the last time. Henry’s song choices were excellent, playing as background music while they chatted or holding their own during their comfortable silences. They make it to the airport and drop off the rental car.

“Are you sure?” Zelena asks.

“Now’s a little late, Zelena,” Regina says with a chuckle before she nods, “But yes, I’m sure. I’ve been driving my car for far too long anyway, it’s time I upgraded.”

Zelena nods as she finishes grabbing things from the back of the SUV. “I suppose that’s something to look forward to when we get back, finding you a new car.”

They head into the airport, check their suitcases, and start the TSA process. It’s a hassle, as usual, but Zelena and Roland have never flown before (they never had papers-Roland still doesn’t, but that’s a problem for tomorrow). A little magic before they left Storybrooke was enough to create a fake document that wouldn’t have TSA looking too close. Once they’re all through TSA, they go to their gate and get settled. Regina treats everyone to dinner - airport dinner, but it’s the best she can do since no one was hungry  _ before _ they went through TSA. They get comfortable in their seats and wait for their plane to arrive. 

After nearly an hour of entertaining Roland and pacing with Birdie, they can begin boarding. Regina helps Zelena strap Birdie into her carrier, making sure the straps aren’t too tight across Zelena’s back. She takes Roland’s hand while Henry makes sure they have all their carry-ons. They board the plane and get settled in their seats. Henry pulls out his headphones, ready to listen to music and read his book. Zelena shifts nervously in her seat but a reassuring hand on her arm makes her smile at her sister. Regina sends her a wink before helping Roland start a game on her phone. 

Thankfully their flight is hasslefree and they land in New York safely, 75 minutes after take off. Regina had a car there waiting to take them to their hotel, because of course she thought of everything. With all of their things, they load into the car and head to the hotel. They unload outside of the hotel and walk in. Roland and Henry “ooh” and “ah” as they walk to the front desk - Zelena is  _ much _ more subtle than the boys and is  _ silently _ impressed. A bellhop has their bags and escorts them to their suite.

The boys are in heaven when they realize their hotel room is actually 2 bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen; as big as the upstairs of the mansion. They race to the balcony, listening to Regina call for them to be careful and not to get too close to the edge. Henry chuckles and shakes his head at his mom’s protectiveness but keeps an eye on Roland and how close he gets to the railing. Eventually, Regina is able to coax the boys inside and into their pajamas. They get through bedtime and Henry tells Regina that he’ll stay in by Roland for a while, if she wants to go out by her sister.

She finds Zelena by the minibar. “Well, what do you think about this side of New York so far?” Silence. “Are you alright?” Regina asks as she pulls up a seat next to her sister.

Zelena shakes her head and stares down at her drink.

Regina grabs herself a glass and sits patiently next to her sister, content in their silence.

“What if I screw this up?” Zelena finally blurts out.

After so much silence, Regina is shocked at her sister’s outburst. “I’m sorry?” she asks in confusion.

“This whole ‘being a mom’ thing. What if I screw it up? What if I’m a terrible mother and I end up ruining my daughter’s life because I’m such a mess?”

“You won’t. You can’t.” Regina says simply.

Zelena scoffs, “You’re one to talk. Henry is wonderful. You’ve got it all together.”

Now it’s Regina’s turn to scoff, “You’re kidding,” it’s not a question. “You realize he didn’t talk to me for two years, yes? This isn’t something that just “happened”. This relationship took work. Hard work, yes, but we made it. You will too,” she says with a soft smile, resting her hand on Zelena’s forearm. 

“I don’t deserve her. I don’t deserve redemption,” Zelena says quietly, tightening her grip on the glass in front of her.

“No one does.” Regina says as she turns her attention in front of them, only seeing her sister in her peripheral vision. She looks out to the city, where even now, it’s full of life; a life that never ends. She turns toward her sister to see she has her undivided attention. Regina sighs quietly, “No one  _ deserves _ to be redeemed, Zelena. It’s not about  _ deserving _ redemption. It’s about working your ass off not to keep hurting people because you can. This isn’t some big decision that you make once and you’re golden. Real people struggle every single day to be good and to do the right thing,” she pauses and takes a deep breath. “I’m not saying it will be easy, because trust me, sometimes throwing a fireball seems like the only logical choice, but then there are moments that make me realize what I have now is so much more than that. What  _ you _ have now is so much more than anger. And all that we can have in the future. But it’s going to take a conscious effort to not screw up everyone around us.”

Zelena’s shoulders drop as she exhales, “Thanks,” she says, as if a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

Regina pats her sister’s arm affectionately and smiles, “Anytime.” She stands and places her glass in the sink. “Get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day.”

“And it starts with making that boy yours,” Zelena says with a giant smile.

Regina can’t stop the smile that takes over her face, nor would she want to stop it. She’s practically glowing with excitement. She tries to tame her smile but it doesn’t work. “Goodnight, Zelena,” she settles on as she steps toward her room.

“Goodnight, Regina,” Zelena calls as she stares out the window at the bustling city below.

Regina heads into her room where Henry and Roland are asleep on the bed. She quietly grabs her pajamas and heads into the bathroom. When she comes back, she smiles softly at her boys before climbing into bed, thanking her lucky stars that she got the room with a king bed. Her heart expands when Roland shifts over and clings to her, even in his sleep. “Goodnight,” Regina whispers into the darkness after she turns out the light and closes her eyes.

She wakes to Roland shaking her, “Gina, Gina, wake up,” he says.

“Shhh dear, I’m right here. I’m awake. What’s wrong?” Regina says sitting upright. 

“It’s too noisy,” Roland whispers.

Regina can’t help the chuckle that escapes her as she relaxes back into the bed, now that there’s no immediate threat. “That’s the city, Roland.”

“I ‘member, Gina,” he says “but I can’t sleep. Time to waked up, Gina,” he says as he shakes her shoulders.

Regina laughs again, “Alright, Roland,” she whispers, “Let’s get up so we don’t wake Henry.”

“Okay!” he says excitedly as he jumps over her and off the bed.

She releases a deep sigh as she sits up and rubs at her face. She pushes her hair away from her face as she stands from the bed and moves into the living room. She finds Roland with his hands and face squished onto the sliding door leading to their balcony. Regina chuckles and moves to turn on the coffee machine. When she looks at the clock on the stove, she groans to see it’s 3:32 am. Once her coffee is ready, she takes her cup over to where Roland is still squished against the glass door leading outside, watching the flashing lights across the sky.

“Gina!” he exclaims, “Lookit all the planes!”

“I see, Roland!” she whispers. “Should we go outside?”

“Yeah yeah!!”

Regina chuckles and grabs a blanket off the back of the couch before opening the sliding doors and helping Roland onto her lap after she settles in one of the chairs. She drapes the blanket over their legs and settles further into the chair, closing her eyes to let the sounds of the city (and her coffee) wake her up.

She laughs every time Roland points out a light on in one of the windows they can see, “Gina Gina! Somebody’s awaked like us! Do they like the sunrise too?”

Regina nods, “I bet they do, Roland.”

Eventually, the sky turns from black to a purple and red sunrise. The buildings come alive as more people start their day. People open their windows, accepting the new day ahead of them. Long after Regina finished her coffee and sang a few songs with Roland, Henry makes his way to the balcony, still in his pajamas with his bed hair at full max. Regina can’t help but chuckle as she attempts to tame it with her fingers.

Henry sighs and shakes his head away from his mom and says, “Morning,” when Roland excitedly tells him about their morning singing and watching planes and people. Soon after, Zelena and Birdie make their way to the balcony, where Zelena places Birdie in her nephew’s arms before grabbing her sister’s coffee cup and stepping back inside their hotel room. 

She makes her way back outside with two steaming cups of coffee. She places one next to her sister and smiles as she slides into the chair next to her nephew, who is laughing and making silly faces at his little cousin. She turns her attention to her sister, who is snuggled under a blanket with Roland on her lap. “What’s the plan for today?” she asks as she cranes her neck to look out at the city around them.

“We need to be Mr. Tremblay’s office to sign papers at 9 and then the rest of the day is open for anything you all want to do.” Roland hops off her lap and moves over to the edge of the balcony to see people milling about below them.

Zelena nods and looks to her nephew. Regina says, “No trouble,” before they have a chance to snicker at one another. 

Zelena sighs and rolls her eyes dramatically, “What kind of trouble could we  _ possibly _ cause?”

“I have no intention of finding out,” Regina says with a challenging eyebrow raise. 

“Ummm, mom?” Henry asks becoming the sole focus of his mom’s attention. “Are we going to have the ummmm...talk?” Regina’s eyes widen in shock. “No, no, not that one!” Henry shouts, his voice jumping an octave. “I meant the one with Roland about...you know...our home? About how we can’t say  _ some stuff _ now that we’re around strangers?”

Regina tilts her head and draws her eyebrows together in confusion. “Oh good Gods Regina, he’s talking about the forest.”

Regina’s eyes grow wide, “Oh. Of course. Roland?” she calls, drawing the attention of the young boy. 

“Yes, Gina?”

She motions with her hands until he is standing in front of her. She takes his hands in hers and says, “Do you remember the last time you were in New York?” He nods. “Do you remember how your Papa told you that you can’t say some things when we’re around strangers?”

Roland nods again, “I’m not s’pose to talk to strangers, Gina.”

“That’s right, Roland. But we also can’t talk about the forest here. Or about flying monkeys or even magic. Those are secrets. Do you know what a secret is?”

He nods vigorously, “It means I’m not s’pose to say it.”

Regina chuckles, “Right again, dear. Do you think you can keep the forest and magic a secret while we’re in the city?” Roland nods confidently.

“Yours like to make up stories too?” A voice asks. Regina’s eyes blow wide as she turns her head to see someone sitting on the balcony next to theirs. “Sorry dear,” the voice continues, “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just couldn’t help but overhear your talk with that sweet little boy you’ve got right there.” She smiles at Roland, “My son used to do the same thing. Always talked about his imaginary friend, Bert, from an island called Floop. He had rainbow hair and could swim like a dolphin. We even had to celebrate his birthday a few times.” She smiles and looks back at Regina and her family, happy to have reminisced. Regina just smiles but it’s Henry that responds.

“I used to think everyone in my town was a storybook character.”

The older lady chuckled, “And were they?”

“Absolutely,” Henry says with a wink. The older lady continues to laugh as he says, “Well, my grandma talks to birds when she builds their birdhouses and our librarian’s name is Belle,” he shrugs, “what was I supposed to think?”

This causes another chuckle to escape from this person, “Yes, well I’m sure your brother will have just as much fun imagining his magical forest as you did with your fairy tales.”

Henry laughs and nods, “Magic has that effect on people.” Regina can’t do anything but stare in shock at this display. Henry looks to her and says, “Shouldn’t we go get ready, Mom?” Nothing. “Mom, we have to go sign those adoption papers before we can go see the city.”

“Yes, yes of course,” she says, finally snapping out of her stupor. Her son is far too good at telling lies. Perhaps that’s something they will need to discuss later. But for now, they have things to do. “Why don’t you give your cousin to your aunt and go inside and get ready,” she pauses and looks down at her watch, “you have 20 minutes to get ready. That includes your shower.”

Henry groans, “Fine, Mom.” He stands up and hands his cousin to his aunt before walking into the hotel room.

“Teenagers,” the lady in the hotel room next to them says. “Man, I don’t miss those days much.”  Regina smiles as she continues, “It was nice to have everyone under one roof though, now they’re all so busy. But we all get together for holidays, those are my favorite. And of course seeing the grandkids, they’re my favorite too.” The lady makes eye contact with Regina as she says, “Congratulations on your newest addition,” she says as she looks to Roland, who is now distracted with his little sister.

“Thank you,” Regina says with a smile.

“You in town long?”

Regina shakes her head, “Just here to sign the papers. Then a little sightseeing before we head back home.”

The lady nods, “If you’re looking for something to do, the One World Observatory is amazing and your little guy would love it. Your teen would probably pretend to be not impressed but he’d love it too. It’s in the Freedom Tower, built at Ground Zero where the Twin Towers used to be. It’s truly a magnificent experience.”

“Thank you,” Regina says with a smile. She stands from her chair and grabs her things. “Have a nice day,” she say as she moves into the room with Zelena and Roland.

“You too!” The lady respondes, settling further back into her chair and allowing the sounds of the city relax her once again. 

Regina heads inside and moves to the kitchen to place the cups in the sink. She turns to see Roland and Zelena standing, watching her. She smiles and says, “Let’s get dressed, Roland.” 

He jumps up and down before running to Regina. She bends over and lifts him up into her arms before she turns and heads into the bedroom. She hears Zelena muttering about having to actually  _ make _ a bottle and can’t keep the smile from her face as she puts Roland’s suitcase on the bed. 

Roland gets dressed in a new button up with suspenders-and  _ of course _ his new favorite accessory: the bowtie. Today he’s decided everything is navy. Well, actually Regina picked out everyone’s outfits for today. But Roland helped. He looks so cute in his navy pants, white button up, with navy suspenders and a matching bowtie. Regina helped him roll the sleeves on his button up to his elbows because it’s going to be warm today. She helps him into his pale nude-like shoes and ties them up.

Henry walks out of the bathroom in a similar outfit. He’s wearing a navy button up shirt (sleeves also rolled up), a pale blue tie, and pants that are the same color as Roland’s shoes. And the outfit wouldn’t be complete without his new navy shoes. He smiles as he turns on his heel and looks at his mom, “Told you they were cool, Mom.” 

Regina shakes her head and smiles at her son, looking strapping as he stands in front of her. She blinks away her happy tears and moves to the closet, where she grabs her hanging bag and moves into the bathroom is ready herself. She quickly applies some soft makeup and puts on her outfit, a dress with a white top and navy bottom. She loves this dress so much she bought two, one navy and one maroon. She was planning on wearing the maroon one to Emma’s wedding with the pirate, but now she’s not even sure she wants to go - or worse, if she’s even invited. 

She shakes those thoughts away, today is a happy day. Roland will officially become hers. No more worrying that Spencer will get his way and have Roland taken from her. He will legally be a part of her family and she can finally start moving forward. School, friends, life will all begin for Roland. Once she has the paperwork, she can sign him up for school, maybe enroll him in an after school activity to help him meet some of the other kids in his class, and get him fully assimilated into Storybrooke’s world. 

But first, paperwork. She steps into her pale stilettos, seeing her red nail polish peek through the open toe. She checks her makeup once more, smoothes her hands over her stomach - a nervous tick she’s never been able to quit - and steps back into the bedroom. She finds Henry sitting on the bed holding Birdie, attempting to get her tiny feet into her teeny-tiny navy shoes. She can’t help but chuckle as Roland says, “Come on Henry, Baby Sister needs shoes before Lena comes back.”

Henry huffs and looks up to see his mom laughing, “Mo-om.”

She chuckles and says, “You can do it, Henry.”

He shakes his head, “She won’t stop squirming. I’ve had a hard enough time making sure she doesn’t tear the lace on the dress, I don’t think the shoes are going to be important. She can’t even walk.”

“But the air is cool, dear, and her feet lose the most heat. And of course, the biggest reason to wear them is because they’re adorable.” She sits next to Henry and lifts her niece into her arms. She smiles as she sees her outfit, a simple dress covered in lace and ruffles, looking like a vintage flapper from the twenties. 

“You are adorable, Little Bird, but you gotta chill,” Henry says as he hands the tiny navy shoes to his mother. She chuckles and carefully places both shoes on her niece. “How…” Henry starts, unable to finish the question.

“You were much more dramatic as a child, dear. You  _ hated _ getting dressed. I suppose I just have a bit more practice,” she adds with a wink.

Henry rolls his eyes but hands her a lace headband with a navy flower encrusting pearls, “Here,” he challenges.

_ What the hell is this? _ Regina thinks. The flower is as big as Birdie’s entire head. She looks at it, the lace a perfect match of that that makes up her dress, and carefully attempts to put it over Birdie’s head. Her immediate action is to move her head, causing the lace to bunch up “Oh, dear,” Regina muses as she tries again. 

Three tries later, and the lace looks flat enough. She stands and moves with the three children out of the bedroom just as Zelena steps out of the other bedroom in her navy dress, cinched at the waist, with her matching strappy heels. She lets out a sigh, “I don’t know why it had to be  _ navy _ and not something more regal. Like green.” Regina shakes her head with a disbelieving chuckle.

“But look at us all matchy-matchy,” Henry coos as he grabs something from his bag.

Roland chuckles and says, “Granny gonna loooooove this.”

“That’s right! I promised Granny a photo. Let me set up my phone with the timer so we can all be in it.”

“No selfie?” Zelena asks.

“Gotta see the matchy-matchy outfits, Z,” Henry reasons.

Zelena shrugs and steps up next to her sister to take her daughter in her arms as she tries to fix the headband’s lace. Regina laughs but simply shifts to stand behind Roland, resting her hands on his shoulders. Henry sets the phone so it will get everyone in the picture and sets a time before rushing to stand next to his mom, shrugging under her left arm and placing his arm on Roland’s now-free shoulder. 

The camera flashes and he quickly rushes back to see the photo, “Perfect,” he announces. He quickly moves back and kneels on the ground next to Roland, “Quick selfie!” he says as he flips his camera to the front of his phone and waits for his mom and his aunt to bend over. They all smile widely, squeezing in together. The camera clicks twice and Birdie lets out a tiny giggle. Everyone immediately starts cooing over her, trying to get her to do it again and Henry can sneakily send the selfie and the posed photo to Granny - she refuses to get any social media accounts - before sending the same pictures to his grandma saying “Adoption Day!!!” and telling her he’ll post these photos and more on Instagram after everything is finalized. He’s still not sure who knows where they are or what they’re doing, but he assumes it’s best to keep everything under wraps until they have all of the proper paperwork.

“Alright, Lovies,” Zelena calls, “We really need to be going if we’re to get to that lawyer’s business on time.”

As if like clockwork, the phone in the room rings, telling them their car is waiting outside. They grab the last of their things. Regina’s purse, Zelena’s diaper bag, and Henry’s small backpack, just big enough for a notebook (should he feel the need to write something down) and his camera, ready to catch the most candid photos. Together, the whole family leaves the room, knowing when they return they will officially be a whole new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Katiarange over on fanfic for sharing this song with me. It’s perfect!


End file.
